A new girl in town
by electra.jasseen
Summary: what happens when Taker and Kane meet someone who is more like them than they ever imagined. Kayla's tough as nails but finds dealing with the brothers of destruction more of a challenge than she's ever faced. But facing off with Hunter could be her undoing.
1. A new girl in town Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are the exclusive property of the WWF/WWE, Titan sports and the athletes who portray them. In addition let me take this opportunity to apologize for taking liberties with the timelines and in some cases even crossing athletes over from other feds. But hey I guess we can do that because it's our story.

This story has nothing to do with the previous J.J. Kane stories. It is a side story all it's own.

 **A new girl in town**

By Electra and Jasseen

Chapter 1

J.J./Kane/Taker/Sammy

Walking out of the locker room J.J., Kane, Sammy and Taker head toward the parking area. J.J. take's Kane's hand knowing that being around Taker still makes him a little uneasy.

"I'm going to take the bike out for a ride." Taker says heading back to where it's parked.

"Which one do you have?" J.J. asked.

"Come see." Taker replied.

As they approached the area where the bike was parked Taker did a double take.

There's someone sitting on my bike. He thought with wonder. Who the hell is that?

Picking up his pace he felt the others fall in step beside him.

"Who they hell are you and what are you doing on my bike!" Taker asked loudly.

"Nice ride." the woman on the bike said. "She's pretty I guess she's yours?"

"Damn right she's mine now get your ass off her before I do something you'll regret." Taker said through clenched teeth.

"Oh? Like what you gonna fight me tough guy." The woman replied with a wink.

"Get off or I'll take you off and you won't like it I guarantee it." Taker said.

The thing about guys like you is I know exactly how to play you." The woman said ponderously then she sighed. "I've eaten men like you for breakfast and I won't hesitate to do it again."

"Oh really." Taker said reaching for her.

Sammy grabbed his arm and he looked at her dangerously.

"Babe, lets not get upset." Sammy said. "She's not doing it any harm."

"She's on my damn bike that's harm enough." Taker said. "You don't sit on another person's bike!"

"Point to Kayla." The woman said pointing to herself "I guess I win this round."

"Not hardly lady." Taker said suddenly grabbing her by the arms and pulling her off the bike.

Kane watched in utter amazement as did J.J.

I can't believe he's doing this. J.J. thought.

"Mark!" Sammy cried as he lifted her and set her on the ground in front of him.

Kayla's eyebrows arched. "So you've proven. . . what, exactly? That you can move me? Congrats; superstar of the year. Now do me a favor and get your fucking hands off of me," Kayla said sharply, stepping forward in to Taker's space and glaring.

"Woman you ever touch one of my bikes again and I'll do a lot more than move you." Taker said glaring right back and still holding her by one arm. "You have no idea who you're messing with lady and I use the term lady lightly."

"Taker." Kane said drawing Taker's attention.

"What?" Taker growled looking at Kane.

"I think you've made your point." Kane answered.

Kayla laughed scornfully. "I should fucking deck you. . . right in the middle of that pretty face of yours. You wouldn't think you were such hot shit then, would you?" she said, flexing her fingers and looking as if she could very well follow through with her threat.

Taker laughed turning to face her once again.

"Go ahead and I'll drop you where you stand." Taker growled.

"Mark I think this has gone on long enough." Sammy said trying to difuse the situation and putting her hand on Taker's arm. "Let her go and lets get out of here."

"I'd listen to your woman," Kayla said. "But I'll help you out. . . just this once." With that, she wrenched her arm out of Taker's grip, and strode quickly out of sight.

She's scarred like me. Kane thought with wonder. I wonder how she got scarred?

"Sammy in the future don't step in when I'm dealing with someone." Taker said. "You need to let me deal with it my own way."

"You two were going to end up in a fight." Sammy said. "Over her sitting on your bike."

"She should have know better. And the only reason there would have been a fight is if she actually hit me." Taker said. "A man's bike is like his woman you don't mess with another man's woman or his bike." Taker added.

Sammy just sighed knowing she couldn't change his mind on this.

"We're going to take off." J.J. said reaching out to take Kane's hand again. "Breakfast tomorrow before we head out?"

"Sure thing." Taker said.

Kayla

kayla strode briskly out of sight. Once out of view, she rummaged through her jacket pockets for a pack of smokes and a lighter. So what if this was a parking garage? She needed a god damn smoke right then.

She leaned against her bike, lit up and inhailed. The first drag helped ease some of her tension. Cassie was going to have her ass in a handbasket for this latest debocle; Wade would mock her mercilessly and Vanessa would shake her head and sigh.

Kayla savored the last few drags of her smoke and carefully but it out under her boot. Then she sat on her bike, put the key in to the egnition and pealed out of the garage.

Taker

Takeing off Taker shook his head.

That bitch. He thought. I can't believe the nerve of her. Sitting on my bike then actually telling me she could deck me. She has no idea what she's dealing with here. But if I see her again she'll know.

Sammy

I can't believe he got so pissed over someone admiring his bike. I actually thought he was going to hit her for a second there.

Kayla

As she drove, her mind wandered aimlesssly. What a way to start her tenyer. She'd just gained the attention of arguably the biggest superstar on the roster - and not in a good way.

"It's not like I was going to steal the damn thing," she muttered, but the wind made it impossible for her to hear her own voice.

"That brother of his, though. . ." her mind continued.

"I hate looking in mirors, but the mask? That's a little much."

Her mind wandered back to seeing herself for the first time.

"God, I was a fucking mess," she remembered.

"I couldn't believed I'd survived that, but when I saw myself. . . I wished I hadn't." she said to herself.

Taker/Sammy

Riding around for a few hours the ride was easing Taker's tension. But he could tell by the way Sammy was hanging onto him that it was time to go back.

She's tired. Taker thought. And probably sore from the ride.

Kane/J.J.

Getting back to the hotel J.J. couldn't help but notice that Kane was a little tense.

"What's up babe. You seem a bit tense." J.J. aked.

"I just wonder how far that would have gone. Would Taker have actually hit a woman.

"I don't think so." J.J. said.

"But you don't know." Kane said.

"No I don't know him as well as I'd like." J.J. said. "I'd like to believe he's not the kind to hit a woman."

Kane didn't say anything he just took J.J.'s hand and they headed to the bedroom. Before long they were both sound asleep.

Kayla

Kayla sighed as she stopped at a light.

"You know going there only depresses you," she thought.

Then Karena, the voice of her therapist, began to ring soothingly in her head.

Kayla groaned. "Fuck off," she muttered as the light changed.

"Just let me sink in to self pity for a second in peace," she thought as she continued driving.

After what felt like an eturnity, Kayla finally spotted the hotel. She pulled up and parked. Grabbing her bag, she slid off of her bike and walked purposefully towards the doors and inside.

She bypassed the elivators out of long habit and instead took the stairs. Three floors was nothing.

She quickly foundher room and collapsed greatfully onto her bed.

"Food and a joint; that's exactly what I need," she muttered as she dug through her bag for her phone.

Ignoring the missed calls and texts, she scrolled through her phonebook.

"Definitely a pizza kind of night," she thought as the phone dialed.

"Maybe I can invite the brothers grim over and really make this a party," she said aloud. The thought made her laugh.

Taker/Sammy

Getting back to the hotel Taker pulled into one of the spaces reserved for bikes and helped Sammy off before dismounting himself.

He saw a bike parked beside where he had pulled in and went to check it out.

It was a sleek thing, all black with chrome accents. The leather on the seat and handlebars looked well - worn but cared for. The metal had been recently polished; it gleamed in the light.

This bike gets a lot of use. But it looks like the person knows how to maintain it pretty well.

Gold and black. I wouldn't have chosen this color scheme myslef but then it ain't my bike. Taker thought.

"Aren't you doing the same thing you got so upset about?" Sammy asked.

"No I'm just looking I ain't sitting on it." Taker said with a smile.

Sammy just shook her head.

Taker reached out and took Sammy's hand and they headed into the hotel.

Kayla

Kayla knew she was dreaming. It was a bright summer's day and her parents were both there. The sounds of gently lapping waves and laughter echoed in her ears and she smiled.

Then Rihana's 'SOS' dragged her from the depths of her dream in to startling awareness as it trilled from across the room.

Kayla groaned in complaint and buried her head in a pillow but Rhiana just sang on. She cursed and dragged herself out of the bed. She located the phone and turned the song off but it was too late; she definitely wasn't getting anymore sleep now.

Looking at the clock Kayla realized it was only eight. Looking again at the bed she decided not to even try to get more sleep even though it was hours before she had to leave.

"I need coffee stat." she thought. "Maybe directly inserted into my veins."

Sammy/Taker

Waking up Sammy saw that Taker was still fast asleep. So she slipped out of bed and looked at the clock.

Only eight. She thought. A bit early but I'll just read till he wakes.

A little later she decided to go down and get a cup of coffee from the dining room.

Getting up she headed down wondering if she should leave Taker a note then deciding against it.

As she entered the dining room she saw the woman from the night before sitting all alone at a table.

Should I go talk to her. Sammy wondered. I've never seen her before could she be new.

No I won't talk to her. What would I say anyway. Sammy thought taking a seat not far from the woman.

Sammy watched the woman for a while.

As Sammy watched she saw the woman yawn then scratch the back of her head.

She looks like she's contemplating something I wonder what?

She looks tired. Sammy thought.

Did she acutally just ask for the whole pot. She wondered not quite hearing what she said. But Sammy didn't miss the way the waiter stared in shock at her.

That must be what Kane goes through. She realized.

Kayla

Kayla yawned and absently scratched the back of her head.

"It's probably time for a hair cut, but I hate getting them done," she thought.

"The scars back there make it damn uncomfortable."

She staired sleepily in to the depths of her now empty coffee cup.

"Maybe I should just ask for the whole pot," she thought as she flagged down a passing waiter.

"More coffee?" he asked.

Yeah," she said. "Just bring me the whole pot.

The waiter laughed. Then his eyes took in her face and he blanched.

He seemed unable to speak for a moment, then finally managed a "Coming right up!" in a pretend cheerful tone that made Kayla roll her eyes at his back.

"Yeah, just stare at the freakish loking girl like all the rest of them," Kayla thought cynically as the waiter walked away.


	2. A new girl in town Chapter 2

A new girl in town

Chapter 2

Sammy

She looks upset by the waiter's reaction. I wonder if other people react to her the same way.

Getting up Sammy went to the counter and got a couple of coffee's to go one for her and one for Mark then she headed upstairs.

Kayla

Kayla sighed heavily and dropped some money onto the table. Then she got to her feet.

"Sitting around here isn't helping," she thought.

"Fuck the coffee; what I need is a long, mind numbing run outside."

Kayla realized that running wasn't helping less than 3 miles in to her usual routine. She swore in frustration but the thoughts didn't cease.

"Old in securities, check," she thought as she turned around to head back the way she'd come.

"Sarcasm as defense mechignism, double check."

"Wondering what the fuck I'm doing here. . . priceless," she muttered out loud.

She slowed her pace as she neared the hotel. She knew that she should call home but what was she going to say?

"Hey guys; hope you're all good. Yeah, things are a pile of shit here. Miss you! Bye!"

The words sounded stupid in her head. She missed them all terribly but what could they do to help this far away? Pretty words couldn't help her now.

Sammy/Taker

Getting back to the room she saw that Mark was already up.

"Hi babe. I brought you a coffee." Sammy said bringing the coffee to Mark.

"I wondered where you had run off to." Taker said smiling.

"I thought we'd have a quiet cup before we called J.J. and Kane to meet us for breakfast.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Taker said still smiling

They sat quietly and drank their coffee.

Kane/J.J.

Picking up the phone Kane was surprised to hear his brother's voice so early.

"Yeah we're up and ready for brekafast." Kane said looking at J.J.

"We'll meet you downstairs in ten." Kane replied into the phone.

J.J./Kane/Sammy/Taker

Getting downstairs they took a table and looked at the menus.

Once they had decided they ordered and sat around talking.

Kayla/Sammy/J.J./Taker/Kane

"Oh great, it's the brothers' grim and their women," Kayla thought as she reentered the restaurant and spotted the guy from last night and his brother immediately.

She was once again immediately put off by the guy wearing the mask.

"And I thought I had denial/acceptance issues," she "Karena would have a field day with this guy."

Looking up Taker saw the woman from last night and stiffened.

What's he looking at? J.J. wondered following his gaze.

"Get over it Taker." J.J. said smiling.

Kayla opted for a table in the middle of the room.

"I'm not hiding from them," she thought defensively.

"I just can't deal with any of that bullshit today."

Doesn't she just look bitchy today. Taker thought. I wonder what crawled up her ass.

Kane glanced over in her direction.

"Well, I guess that plan's out," Kayla muttered as the unmasked guy spotted her. His whole posture says he's angry.

"Fuck him anyway," Kayla thought, adopting her bitchiest expression.

She was completely taken aback when the masked guy glanced at her. She looked over at him and their eyes met for a moment.

"Holy shit," she breathed.

Shit she's going to think I'm staring because of her scars. Kane thought turning away quickly.

"Either he's been through hell or I really do look that bad."

Her mind spun. I've never seen eyes that expressive. . . or that color either. This guy never needs to say a word; it's all right there. She thought.

Taker needs to get over this. Kane thought. She looks like she's been through hell. I know what that looks like. She probably has that chip on her shoulder because people stare and react badly to her scars. It's all a charade she's probably actually pretty nice.

"I should go over an talk to her." J.J. said. "I've never seen her before so she's probably new and could use a friend or three."

"Don't you dare." Taker said menacingly.

Kane chuckled knowing how his wife was and knowing Taker was only egging her on by telling her not to do it.

"Shit, why did he turn away all of a sudden?" Kayla asked herself. Her thoughts were still in a tangle of intrigue and confusion.

"Did I make him uncomfortable?" she wondered.

She staired absently down at the menu. She tried to get through the specials but her eyes kept involunterily wandering back over to their table.

"This is fucking ridiculous," she muttered. "EITHER go talk to them or don't. Don't just sit here with an axe above your head."

J.J. got up and headed in the woman's direction.

"Hi, I'm J.J." She said putting her hand out to shake the other woman's.

Kayla ignored the offered hand and simply nodded.

"Kayla," she said simply, as her gaze assessed the woman standing before her.

J.J. slowly lowered her hand as not to look like a fool.

"Are you new here?" J.J. asked. "Would you like to join us?"

"Everyone could use a friend or so when they are in a new situation." J.J. said before the woman could answer.

Kayla rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

"Save your pity or whatever this is for someone who actually wants it," Kayla snapped.

"And while you're at it, tell your friend over there to go and kill himself," she added, as she pinned J.J. with a contemptuious look. Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

Oh that went well. J.J. thought sarcastically. But it wasn't pity not exactly I just wanted to help her get to know some people.

Turning J.J. walked back to the table.

"I heard what she said to you J.J." Taker said. "I told you she was a bitch."

"I don't think she is." Kane said quietly. "I think she's just had enough of people reacting badly to her."

"Well if she didn't cut people off at the knees she'd have some friends." Taker said.

"Who says she doesn't." Sammy piped in. "Maybe they are just not here to support her because she's on the road."

"I still say she needs lessons in manners." Taker said.

"Lets just drop it and enjoy our meal." J.J. said taking her seat as their food arrived.

They ate talking about anything but the woman who had just stormed out of the resturant.

Kayla

Once back in her room, Kayla rummaged for her phone. When it was in her hand, she sat for several moments just staring at it.

"Just fucking call them already," she said to herself.

Fear gripped her. What could she say? They knew her too well; she couldn't hide.

The decision was taken out of her hands when the phone rang.

"Hey," she said, picking up before the song had a chance to really start.

"Hey yourself," Cass said.

"How are the law school applications going?" Kayla asked.

"Eh, you know. Going," Cass sighed.

"How are things in the land of giants?" Cass asked before Kayla could respond.

"Uh, yeah," Kayla hedged.

"Oh no," Cass said. "What happened?" she asked knowingly.

"Pissed off the brothers' grim, got stared at by a waiter and can't seem to sleep without you guys," Kayla said in a rush of clipped words.

"Oh, Kayla," Cass sighed.

"We miss you too."

Kayla released a shakey breath.

"What the hell am I doing here, Cassie?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Being pretty awesome as usual," Cass replied in a light tone.

"Yeah, I've done a great job at that," Kayla said sarcastically.

"Give it time, Kayla J," Cass said reassuringly.

"It's only your first day if even that. I'm sure you haven't fucked up too badly yet."

"Thanks, Cassie. I knew I loved you for a reason," Kayla quipped.

The rest of the conversation was filled with news of home and their usual easy banter. When they finally hung up, Kayla felt the weight that had been pressing down on her chest eleviate slightly.

Kayla was just about to put her phone away when she looked down at the screen.

"Mother fucker!" she yelled, dropping the phone in her bag and scrambling madly around the room.

"Great, late on my first official day," she muttered as she gathered together what she needed and stuffed everything in to her bag. Slinging the strap across her shoulder, she renshed the door open and ran from the room.

She took the stairs down 2 at a time, jumping the last 3 and continuing her headlong pace in to the parkinglot. The bike had barely started up as she pealed out of the lot.

She got to the arena in 20 minutes, breaking the speed limit in to pieces and pissing off drivers along the way but she didn't care. She had 5 minutes to spare but she'd made it.

She hurriedly parked her bike and rushed through the arena doors. She flagged down a passing security guard. Showing him her staff ID, she asked kurtly where she was expected to set up for the night.

The guard told her with a smile and a friendly wave but Kayla was too busy worrying about the time to pay him any notice aside from a quick "Thanks."

She made her way in to her office and looked around.

"New iMac, good," she thought, taking invitory of the room.

"Damn, that TV'S nicer than ours," she said out loud as she saw it.

Her eyes continued to rome over the room and she nodded in satisfaction. It was on the small side but would definitely do. She'd worked in much more cramped quarters than this; her mind flashed back to the horrifying practicum of her senior year in college.

They'd fallen far behind the other groups and were forced to spend most of 2 weeks crammed in to an on - campass studio.

"Sean and fucking Taylor Swift," she muttered, trying not to laugh.

"I wanted to throw him and the damn iPod out the window by the end," she recalled.

Then there was a knock at the door.

J.J.

Getting to the arena J.J. dropped off her stuff in the locker room.

Then taking a flash drive with her she headed for the door.

"Where are you headed it can't be time for your meeting already?" Kane said.

"No not the photographers meeting. I'm meeting with the new head of digital productions. I need to go over some photos she may use in the new web pages she's designing." J.J. said.

"Oh I'll see you later then." Kane said.

Knocking on the door J.J. waited for the ok and walked in.

"Oh it's you." J.J. said as the woman turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here." Kayla asked sounding both surprised and angry.


	3. A new girl in town Chapter 3

A new girl in town

Chapter 3

J.J./Kayla

"Are you the new digital producer?" J.J. asked.

"Don't tell me you're the liaison to the photographers." Kayla said at the same time.

"Yeah I'm sorry to say I am." J.J. said smiling. "Let's start this over again."

"Hello I'm J.J." she said with a smile. "We're going to be working together it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kayla," she replied, completely unsure of what else she should say.

"This is a collection of pictures for you. Do you want to go through them together to see if there are any you can use or do you want to look at them yourself and get back to me if there is something you need?" J.J. asked handing her the flash drive.

"As much as I'd like to do the latter, you've worked here longer than I have and know the 'lay of the land' better than I do," Kayla admitted grudgingly.

"I know next to nothing about these people. You could be helpful there," she continued.

"Ok," J.J. said. "We'll take a look together but I have three more meetings later."

"Plus I have to work the show itself." J.J. added.

"That's fine," Kayla said. "We'll fit it in somewhere."

"Just you wait they'll have you in meeting after meeting to pretty soon." J.J. laughed.

"I guess that's why they're paying me the big bucks," Kayla quipped.

"You're already going to the staff meeting." J.J. asked more than told. "Everyone has to show up to that one."

"I'm just a slave to the system," she said.

"Do as we say, not as we do," she finished, using air quotes to emphasize her point.

"Ok let's see what we can get done in the next hour before the staff meeting." J.J. said.

Kayla nodded in agreement and they got to work.

"Ok." J.J. started as the first pictures came up. "These are of my husband Kane."

Kayla's eyes flickered in interest. She tried to suppress the change in expression but J.J. was too quick for her.

Oh that caught her attention. J.J. thought seeing the brief look on Kayla's face before she quickly changed it.

A million questions raced in to the forefront of Kayla's mind but she quickly stifled the impulse to ask any of them.

"If you start rambling like an idiot, I'm going to fucking cut you," she thought to herself, but her curiosity had been peaked.

Before Kayla could stop herself, her mouth had opened.

"The mask," she began.

"I assume it's hiding some sort of. . . issue," she said.

"Yes." J.J. said after a moment. "He was burned as a child and is very sensitive about it."

Kayla nodded. Her eyes grew distant for a moment.

"All the therapy in the world can't change people's reactions," she admitted finally.

"No they it can't." J.J. agreed.

"But I've found that some people don't see his mask they treat him normally. Though that was tough when I first met him because he couldn't talk." J.J. added.

Kayla couldn't disguise her look of amazement.

"But you found other ways to communicate, I'm sure," she said.

"Texting - computers - tech has come a long way."

"No it was more body language and notes to be honest. He didn't sign so that was out. He didn't even talk to me using his amplifier at first." J.J. said. "But he was always so easy to read it didn't matter." J.J. added.

"Wow," Kayla said.

"Sounds like it was tough, to say the least. He didn't sign? That's one of the first things they try to teach you if you've suffered a speech impairment," she finished in confusion.

"Yeah well that's a long story but it's not mine to tell." J.J. said. "I remember the first time we actually talked. Or at least I did. We were in the gym and he was staring at me. I yelled at him and demanded he say something. When he didn't I stormed out of the gym and to my room. Only then did I remember he was mute."

Kayla smiled slightly.

"That's a hell of a story," she said.

"He could've killed you and eaten you for breakfast."

"Yes he could have. But instead he brought me my mp3 player and the towel I had forgotten in the gym." J.J. said laughing a bit. "We kept bumping into each other literally. I kept putting my foot in my mouth every time."

Kayla shook her head.

"Kinda hard not to when you're dealing with someone who can't talk back," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess. He intrigued the hell out of me. I wanted to get to know him but he wanted no part of it." J.J. said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I can see why he would," Kayla murmured to herself, failing to recall that J.J. was still in the room as well.

Then her head snapped up and her eyes widened.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have just said that," she said, looking as if she'd been slapped in the face.

"No it's fine he had every reason to pull back. He'd been screwed by people he thought were friends plenty of times plus the way people always reacted to him. I understood but I was determined to get under that shell and see him." J.J. said with a smile. "I'm glad I did he's a great guy."

Kayla's expression relaxed slightly at J.J.'s words but she still appeared guarded, as if she'd said too much.

"Sorry, we should get back to business," she said quickly, as her eyes returned to the monitor.

"Yeah we have a lot to do and not much time to get it done." J.J. said looking back toward the monitor herself.

"That's Hunter and DX." J.J. said as the next picture came up. "He's the leader of the faction of DX. That group includes Chyna, Road dog Jessie James and Billy Gunn. Billy and Jessie are a tag team. Chyna is bigger than some of the men on the roster and has in the past held the Intercontinental title which is a men's title, and X-Pac."

"That group can be a real pain in the ass." J.J. added. "Especially when they are together."

Kayla looked at the photos. They looked like a formidable group. The woman in particular stood out; she could have probably taken down the top dog in her regiment without breaking a nail.

"She could probably take down the top man in the regiment." Kayla said absently.

That's definitely someone to watch out for. She thought, making a mental note.

"You've used negative space really well in these shots," she told J.J.

"Thanks," J.J. said.

"Regiment? Were you in the military?" J.J. asked after a second.

"Yeah," Kayla replied.

"I ended up becoming captain in the USMC," she stated.

"A captain? That's impressive." J.J. said.

Wow that's one hell of a rank for a woman in the marines she should be very proud of it. J.J. thought.

She's a marine no wonder she's got an attitude. J.J. thought trying not to laugh.

"Believe me, promoting me was the last thing they wanted to do," Kayla said, replying to J.J.'s unspoken thought.

"But I damn well earned it and they can't take it away now."

Wow she's a little touchy on that subject. I wonder if that's how she got burned. But I'd better not ask, not yet. She'll eventually tell me more. J.J. thought.

"Ok we've got about another half hour then the meeting." J.J. said looking back toward the monitor.

"What the fuck is that?" Kayla asked, moving away from the monitor in disgust.

Worms coming out of a guy's mouth was not her idea of a good time.

"That's the boogey man." J.J. said. "He's a definite weirdo. I don't know him personally and I really don't want to. Just taking his picture weirded me out and I was nowhere close to the guy."

"He even frightens children at ringside before entering the ring. I don't know how much of that is real and what part is just for the cameras. But either way he's strange." J.J. added.

"And yes those are real worms in his mouth." J.J. said sounding disgusted.

"Worms" My life is officially a horror movie," she concluded.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Kayla groaned, quickly scrolling away from those photos.

"That's Jericho or Y2J as he likes to be referred to." He's a character. "Not much of a wrestler but a character."

"He came in last year with a big countdown to his appearance. He's a bit arrogant but harmless for the most part." J.J. said.

"I'd pay 500 dollars to punch him in the face," Kayla quipped snarkily.

"I wouldn't waste the money." J.J. said laughing. "He's just not worth it."

"Besides you could probably do it for free and get the whole locker room to cheer you for it." J.J. added.

"Yeah, that's a thought," Kayla said with a chuckle.

"Besides, my partners would kill me if I wasted money on him."

"Partners you mean there is more than you doing this job?" J.J. asked confused.

"Hmmm?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, no. I mean my partners back home. It's kind of a. . . complex and unusual relationship situation," Kayla said.

"I'll walk you to the meeting." J.J. said pointing to the clock and getting up.

"Time to become a slave," Kayla quipped as both women left the room.

J.J. laughed.

J.J./Taker/Kane/Kayla

"By the way have you actually met Vince or were you hired by HR." J.J. asked.

"I was a personal hire of he and Lynda's," Kayla replied.

"Oh so you know what an ass he can be. It's good you're prepared. Because he is not nice to his employees." J.J. said.

"He loves to rant and rave about everything he perceives as wrong or done wrong." J.J. added.

"So I've heard," Kayla said.

"I've generally learned to keep myself away from the brass by doing the job I'm given as best as I can," she finished.

"That won't help. He loves to find fault even where there isn't any." J.J. laughed. "But don't take it to heart that's just Vince being Vince."

"None of us really take his blustering seriously even if he does." J.J. added still laughing.

Kayla shrugged.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said.

J.J. opened the door and Kayla stepped through. As she did J.J. stepped to the side taking her usual spot beside Kane who was already there.

"What were you doing with her?" Kane asked in a soft whisper.

"She's the digital producer." J.J. replied just as softly.

J.J. adjusted her sunglasses and leaned back against the wall.

"She's not a wrestler?" Kane asked still whispering.

"No" J.J. replied. "We'll talk later."

Kayla looked at Kane and J.J. out of the corner of her eye as she took a seat in the middle of a row.

"Weird choice for a meeting position," she thought.

Looking over J.J. saw that Kayla had taken a position in the middle of the group of wrestlers.

Boy is she in for a treat. J.J. thought.

"Oh great another scarred freak." Hunter said pointing her out to the rest of the group.

Chyna looked briefly then turned away. Jessie and Billy started making comments about Kane at least hiding it behind a mask so other people wouldn't have to see it but X-Pac didn't even look.

Kayla tried to assume a relaxed posture as whispers immediately began breaking out all around her but she wasn't entirely sure she was successful.

Guess I know who the 'flavor of the month' is, she thought pessimistically.

Hunter's comment made her roll her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure there's a roided up freak in the room and I'm definitely not it," she said in satisfaction as she met Hunter's contempt filled gaze.

That's right, stare me down big man. I always win, Kayla thought to herself as their eyes continued to lock.

Oh there is trouble brewing there. J.J. thought seeing the exchange between Hunter and Kayla. I'd better be ready to step in on her side if things go sideways.

Kane looked over at when he heard Hunter's comment.

That self-righteous asshole, it's one thing to go after a wrestler but to go for someone who isn't even a ring personality is just wrong. Kane thought ready for a fight.

Hunter doesn't know who he's messing with as a Marine she's had hand to hand combat training she could probably take him down in a minute flat. J.J. thought with a smile. That I'd pay to see, Hunter would never live that down.

"What I'd give to have a gun," Kayla thought.

"One boom and he'd be out for more than a three count," she said to herself with a smirk.

If looks could kill Hunter would be dead already. Take thought watching the exchange between the two of them.

"But violence plus violence doesn't equal anything good," Kayla reminded herself as she tore herself reluctantly away from a scene in which Hunter was at her mercy.

She looks like she's just decided not to kill him after all. J.J. thought shaking her head.

"I'll just limit his little group's screen time," Kayla thought as a plan began to form.

"Not for the live shows - I know I can't affect that - but videos, videogames and anything digital? Damn right that's my jurisdiction. But I'll have to do this slowly. Very, very slowly," she thought.

Oh no. I don't like that look at all she's thinking about ways to get back at Hunter. If she's anything like me it won't be good.

I'll have to keep an eye on her make sure she doesn't end up doing something she'll regret. J.J. thought.

"You wanna play?" Kayla whispered. "You have no fucking idea who you've decided to fuck with."

Hunter looked at her in disbelief.

Did she just threaten me? He wondered sure he'd heard her wrong. She's the one who has no idea who she's messing with.


	4. A new girl in town Chapter 4

A new girl in town

Chapter 4

Kayla/Taker/Kane/J.J./Hunter

Kayla met Hunter's gaze once more.

"Fuck off," she mouthed.

Hunter stared with disbelief.

Is she actually challenging me? No one does that unless they want an ass kicking. Hunter thought in shock.

"If you know what's good for you Hunter you'll turn and face me when I'm talking." Vince said sounding pissed.

And the game begins . . . now. She thought with satisfaction.

Shit. Hunter thought. I didn't even see him come in.

"As I was saying…" Vince said. "I want to see more hustle out of all of you. I'm tired of seeing you sitting around and doing nothing. If you were doing your jobs properly I wouldn't see that. Because you'd be too busy."

"Wrestlers if you are not in the ring I expect you to be making promos or working out something is wrong if you're not and I plan on fixing that." Vince continued.

"Photographers unless you are working on something specific that I have asked for I want more candid shots of the wrestlers." Vince said.

"As for the rest of you if you don't have something you're supposed to be doing.. find something." He said glaring around the room.

Like we can fit more into our days. J.J. thought. I already go to three meetings, do candid shots and now I'm working with Kayla. What more does he want?

Working out I can do. Kane thought. I already do. But to do it right before a match is stupid it'll make you tired for the match. Then you can't perform as well and he'll get on us about that.

Vince you're an ass if you think you can put people to work constantly with no breaks. They'll burn out and you'll get sloppy work. Taker thought. Or they will turn against you.

What the hell. I've just walked in the door and he's already demanding more. Kayla thought suppressing a smile. J.J.'s right he's an ass.

"I want to introduce our new digital producer. This is Kayla Jacobs." Vince said pointing her out.

Way to make me look like an ass Vince. Just make everyone stare at me as if they weren't already. Kayla thought refusing to stand up for her introduction.

Vince continued on berating everyone for quite a while before dismissing them.

J.J. listened to the grumbling as people left through the door beside her and Kane.

They are not happy. I wouldn't be surprised if they all turned against Vince if he keeps up his shit. People can only work so hard. J.J. thought.

Kane watched them all leave their faces told the whole story. They were not happy and he could sense a lot of tension in the air.

Kayla got up and exited with the crowd.

Taker stood his ground on the opposite side of the room waiting for the room to clear.

By the way they sound an explosion is not far away. Taker thought.

After all the others had left J.J., Kane and Taker turned to leave.

J.J./Kane/Taker

As they left Kane looked at Taker.

"Yeah I know." Taker said. "I'm not working out before a match either."

"It just doesn't make sense to." Kane replied. "We'll just end up tired and not able to perform to our standards."

"You guys have it easy. You can always hide out in your locker room and Vince won't see you. He wants us photographers to take more candid pictures of everyone. That means he expects results. I'm going to be a lot more busy." J.J. said laughing.

"That's true enough." Taker said with a smile. "I think Vince is going to be looking for us out there as well."

"Yeah he's going to want extra promos and if we're not out and about how can you get candid shots." Kane said adding to her laughter.

"This is ridicules we're already busting out asses what more does he want." J.J. said.

"He's Vince. He's not happy unless everyone else is unhappy." Taker said shaking his head.

"I don't know about you two but I'm not changing a bit. I've already got a new responsibility added with working alongside Kayla on the shots for the websites I don't think I can fit anything else in." J.J. said.

"I don't think Vince was taking to you. Hell you do three meetings and the show, now digital production." Kane said.

"Yeah you're already doing the job of two plus meetings." Taker said as they got to the locker room. "Let the others do more candid shots. Your hands are pretty full."

"I can't do that to them they have three meetings too." J.J. said. "What Vince wants is impossible he has to know that."

"Speaking of digital production that must have been fun. Dealing with her." Taker said.

"She's pretty ok. Just new and she doesn't know anything about wrestling. She doesn't even know who you guys are nor anyone else." J.J. said.

Kayla

Kayla got back to her office and immediately fired up the browser on the iMac. Her curiosity regarding Kane hadn't been satiated earlier by her discussion with J.J. and she yearned to know more.

"Research is way more Cass's thing, but it can't hurt to look," she said out loud as Google loaded.

After a half an hour of viewing YouTube videos and reading countless pages of text, in rapid - fire fashion, her eyes were burning but her mind was in overdrive.

"Holy fucking shit," she muttered, pushing her chair away from the monitor and standing.

"I need a god damn smoke after that."

J.J./Kayla

Once back at the locker room J.J. grabbed her camera bag.

"Tell me you're not going out to shoot candid shots." Kane said.

"No I need to go to digital production and since the talent meeting is right before the photographers I need to have my gear with me." J.J. said. "I'll be going from one thing to another then down to ringside to do the show."

"Why can't she manage digital production on her own." Taker said. "It's her job after all."

"Because until she knows who people are she can't do her job." J.J. said turning to leave.

Arriving at Kayla's office J.J. knocked and waited to be invited in.

"Yeah, it's open," Kayla said.

J.J. walked in to see a picture of Kane on Kayla's computer along with an article.

"I see you've been doing research. But why Kane first?" J.J. asked.

J.J. remembered that article it had been printed just after Kane joined the fed. He looked practically feral.

"Oh," J.J. said wondering what exactly Kayla had already read about him.

"Did you get very far on your search?" J.J. asked. "Or are you still looking at the beginning of his career."

"I'm still at the beginning, I guess," Kayla replied.

"Though I've seen highlights from his later matches."

"Ok." J.J. said taking a seat. "Shall we pick up where we left off or do you want to do further work on looking Kane up?"

"Are you going to look up all the athletes that will take a while you know." J.J. said looking at Kayla.

"No, it's fine; let's begin from where we left off," Kayla said, closing the browser and refocusing on J.J.'s photos.

"Ok, let's see who's next." J.J. said.

"Who's this bozo." Kayla asked pointing to a picture of a guy in a throwback shirt and a mic.

"That's John Cena. He began his career in the indies as the prototype mostly a robotic imitation of the perfect male. Mostly now he raps and makes an ass of himself. But I think he's got potential." J.J. said

"He won't be winning any fashion awards," Kayla quipped, rolling her eyes.

"No I doubt he will but he's funny and the fans are beginning to like him." J.J. replied.

Kayla changed the screen to the next picture.

"And now we have two mean looking mother fuckers," she narrated.

"That would be LOD. Or Legion of Doom." J.J. said. "Arguably one of the toughest tag teams in wrestling today." J.J. said. "They are extremely dangerous and one hell of a thorn in the side of all tag teams. The one on the left is hawk and the other one is animal."

"I can see why," Kayla said as she moved the screen to another photo.

"Here we have. . . Um. Two rejects from a Bowie video," she said, shaking her head.

"Awesome job with the face paint though."

"They are another story all together. This shot doesn't show the third member. He's out with injury. These two are Axe and Smash. J.J. pointed to each in turn.

"They're two decent guys but tough as nails. When Hunter and crew went after Kane in the ring they didn't help Kane but they didn't take advantage either." J.J. said. "The third member is Crash."

"Now there's. . . oh god, I think that's a head. What the actual fuck?" Kayla said staring at the next photo.

"That is al snow and head." J.J. laughed. "He goes everywhere with that thing. He talks to it and it gets involved in most of his matches. I can't tell if he's actually crazy or it's just an act. But you should hear him arguing with 'head'."

Kayla shook her head.

"Whatever drugs he's on. . . I kind of want to try them," she said.

"Sad part is I think 'head' wins most of the arguments." J.J. laughed.

Kayla just shook her head again.

"And there's the dude with no fucking sense of humor," Kayla said as a familiar face loaded onto the screen.

J.J. laughed.

"He actually has a pretty good sense of humor. More now than he had a little while ago. He's apparently just very fond of his bike and doesn't like anyone to touch it." J.J. added with another laugh. "He's Kane's brother and my brother in law." J.J. added.

"A little too fond," Kayla muttered, rolling her eyes.

"He's also one hell of a tough son of a bitch." J.J. said.

Kayla shrugged noncommittally. "Guys him are a dime a dozen where I come from," she said.

"They're all bluster and bullshit confidents but when you get right down to it, there isn't much else there," she added with conviction.

"I wouldn't take him so lightly. He can be a good friend or a terrible enemy." J.J. said. "And there is a hell of a lot more to him than bluster and bullshit."

"He can be a really nice guy once you get to know him but you don't want to make him angry. He tends to get a little scary when he's pissed." J.J. added with a smile.

"Just tell him to keep his damn hands off of me," Kayla said in a tense tone.

I'll have to watch these two they seem to mix like oil and water. J.J. thought but she didn't say anything.

Together they went through most of the pictures with J.J. telling her a little about each one. Then J.J. looked at the clock and jumped up.

"Shit I'm going to be late for the talent meeting." She said grabbing her bag and rushing out of the room.

J.J./Kane/Taker

J.J. saw Vince walking down the hall and managed to step into the meeting before he saw her and moments before he walked into the room to begin the meeting.

That was close. J.J. thought.

Good she made it. I didn't think she would. Kane thought. She must have lost track of time in that meeting.

She just made it. No telling what Vince would have had to say if she'd been late. Taker thought.

Whew. Another couple of minutes and he'd have beaten me here. J.J. thought still out of breath but happy she wouldn't have to hear about it from Vince.

"I didn't see any of you out there today." Vince began. "I gave explicit orders this morning and I expect them to be followed."

Yeah right. J.J. thought. The inmates run this asylum you just think you do. If you fire any of them especially your main roster people will riot.

Taker just stared a whole right through Vince and the older man refused to look at him.

Kane just watched the play of anger and disbelief on Taker's face with interest before giving his attention back to Vince who continued to bluster on.

After a while Vince dismissed them with his usual grunt of "go" as he walked out of the room.

Kayla

Kayla sat quietly for several minutes after J.J. had gone.

"Jeeze, this place is a friggen' lunatic asilum," she said aloud as she thought about all she'd just learned.

"Vince sure does know how to pick 'm," she continued as she reloaded the browser and continued where she'd left off on Kane.

"What is it about this guy?" she wondered as she read.

She wasn't interested in him in a romantic sense, she immediately concluded. No, that definitely wasn't it. physically speaking, he wasn't her type; she hated it but she still carried a shallow streak from her pre - military days and he didn't fit who she tended to go for.

So then what was it? "Am I just that curious to see what he's hiding?" she asked herself as she continued to scroll through webpages.

"God, that's fucking awful of me if it's true."

She sighed and closed the browser. "What would Karena have me do in this instant?" she asked the empty room.

"Why and because," she murmured, tapping her fingernails against the desk as she pondered.

"He definitely intrigues me," she began.

"And I think. . . maybe. . . it's because I want to get to know him?"

She nodded. That felt like the answer. She could see a lot of herself in Kane - especially the 'her' who'd arrived back at Tye's place after the extended hospitalization.

"If he's like this now, what the hell was he like when he and J.J. first met?" Kayla wondered.

"Fuck, this is too much to think about," she muttered.

"There has got to be food somewhere in this place."

At that thought, her stomach growled, reminding her that yet again, she hadn't eaten much all day. Her mind made up, she left the office.

J.J.

Stepping back out of the meeting J.J. realized that she'd forgotten her camera bag in Kayla's office when she'd rushed out.

Going back to the office she knocked. When no one answered she began to worry.

Do I just go in and grab it or do I wait for her to come back. She wondered. But I don't know where she is or how long she'll be gone and I only have a few minutes to get the bag and get to the photographers meeting.

Finally making up her mind she knocked once more before opening the door and stepping inside. J.J. grabbed the bag and headed out but not before noticing the browser was back on Kane.

I wonder how far she's going to go in finding out about Kane. She thought.

I shouldn't worry there isn't much out there on his personal life just his career. J.J. decided as she walked down the hall.


	5. A new girl in town Chapter 5

A new girl in town

Chapter 5

Kayla/Taker/Kane/Sammy

Kayla wandered around for a while. The place was huge and she kept being distracted from her mission to find food by the various happenings around her.

"There's the dude on acid or whatever," she thought as she spotted Al Snow in the distance. He seemed completely absorbed in conversation with his 'head'.

"Kayla, you have an incredibly dirty mind," she thought as she passed him and tried not to laugh.

She finally rounded a corner and spotted what she'd been looking for: food; more food than she figured anyone could ever get through.

"Then again, Tye is a bottomless pit and he plays basketball for a living," she reflected as she joined one of the buffet lines.

Walking in Kayla saw Taker, Sammy, and Kane seated at a table together joking and eating.

Kane was wearing the same brown mask with a working jaw she'd seen the night before but in the pictures he was wearing one that was red and black with just a slit in the mouth.

She tried not to look directly at any of them as she waited in line. The smoke hadn't helped clear her head and she still felt unsure and out of her element.

She hated feeling either of those things; she was usually always in control. This sudden loss of it was deeply unsettling for her and made her wish she could just avoid the world entirely for a while.

Taker looked up as Kayla entered the room.

Man she looks lost. He thought. And a little upset. I wonder if she had a run in with Vince.

Sammy she looks so out of place like she doesn't feel welcome. Sammy thought. Maybe I should invite her to join us. No Taker wouldn't like that not after last night.

People are staring at her. I wonder if she's noticed. Does she feel as lost as I did when I first started? But I at least had father she doesn't seem to know anyone at all. Kane thought.

I also kept mostly to the locker room and the ring at that point too. Kane remembered.

The line finally dwindled and Kayla moved forward to the food. She made her selections quickly and picked up her tray. Then she began looking for somewhere to sit.

That's when she noticed that there was indeed nowhere to sit. All of them were full. Not precisely all of them, but the ones that weren't had people's things spread out everywhere which made it clear that they weren't inviting company.

She really didn't want to go back there though. It was a fairly small room that was starting to seem smaller by the second. She was also going to be stuck there all night once the show began. There had to be some other alternative.

It was then that she spotted two things at once. They'd been hard to see at first as they were both wedged in the corners but there were two empty seats after all.

"I am officially in fucking hell," Kayla muttered.

"This is my own fucked up version of Sophy's choice but either option is worse than the last."

The first seat was with Hunter's crew, right next to the man himself. The second seat was at Kane's table, right next to Taker.

"This is your chance," a little voice whispered in the back of her mind.

"You probably won't get another shot like this."

"Fuck off," she thought at the voice but it was no use.

She sighed and straightened her shoulders, then she walked over to the group.

They were in the midst of conversation when she arrived; no one seemed to take any notice of her as she stood a few paces behind where Kane and Taker sat.

"Fuck, guess I have to say something," Kayla thought.

She cleared her throat.

"Uh. . . hey," she said.

"Hey." Sammy said as Taker's head whipped around to see who was talking.

What the hell does she want? Taker wondered immediately on guard.

Kane's head turned more slowly but soon all three were looking at her.

"Yeah, so this is fucking awkward, right?" Kayla remarked as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Look, there's basically nowhere else to sit unless you really want me to sit with Hunter, so. . ." she shrugged and gestured to their empty seat in the corner.

No one said anything for a second. Then Kane stood to allow her to get to the empty seat.

"Kayla right?" Sammy asked. "I'm Sammy and this is Kane and…"

"The Undertaker," Kayla finished for her.

"I'm aware," she said, moving to the empty seat and dropping in to it. Then she looked over at Kane.

Thanks for moving, dude," she said, flashing him a quick, almost unnoticeable smile.

Kane nodded his head in her direction and took his seat.

"I think we got off to a bad start yesterday." Sammy said shyly. "Maybe we could start again."

Kayla shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

Then she made a face.

"This is crap," she stated.

"How do any of you drink this shit?" she asked.

"I can start again if she can." Taker said tensely. "I'm nothing if not forgiving."

Kane and Sammy gave a brief laugh then went silent.

Kayla stopped contemplating the horrifying coffee and looked over at Taker. Their eyes met.

"Yeah, whatever," she said after a moment's silence.

"We can try for civility, at least."

Taker smiled but didn't say anything.

Anything she can do I can do better. She wants civility she's got it. Taker thought.

This doesn't look good. Kane thought. They are both so tense.

I don't know if this is going to work. I hope they can work it out somehow she seems nice enough. Sammy thought.

"As for the coffee." Kane said. "You get used to it. Depending on where we are sometimes it's not bad."

Kayla looked over at him.

I figured he'd never talk to me, she thought.

Glad to see I was wrong, she concluded, trying not to change her expression.

"I guess I'm just spoiled," she said to Kane with a small laugh.

"There's this awesome roasting place a few blocks from my place. Best. Coffee. Ever," she finished with a thumbs - up.

"Ah, the joys of being famous," Kayla said.

Then she looked over at Kane.

Kane smiled though he doubted Kayla could see it.

Taker just looked at her with a slight smile.

"I wouldn't know." Sammy said with a laugh.

"Your books make you pretty popular even if people don't always know what you look like." Taker said.

"I'm glad they don't." Sammy said. "I wouldn't like to get attacked like you guys do."

Kayla looked curiously over at Sammy.

"You're a writer?" she asked.

"Yeah if you use the term lightly." Sammy said.

"Lightly you have three best sellers." Taker said.

"It's just teen fiction. Not like Stephen King or something." Sammy continued looking at Taker with a small smile.

"That's cool," Kayla said. "I'm not much of a reader these days. I'll take a good movie any time though. Or a Netflix binging session."

"We watch a lot of movies too." Sammy said. "What with Mark's work schedule and mine it's really the only time we get to relax."

"J.J. and I do as well." Kane said.

"So you do have a name," Kayla quipped.

"Only Sammy calls me that." Taker said pointedly.

Kayla shrugged.

"Whatever, dude," she said.

Kayla smiled.

"Favorite movies? Go!" she said playfully.

"He likes movies that scare the hell out of me." Sammy said pointing to Taker. "Things that make me jump out of my seat and into his lap."

Taker laughed.

"I like the man in the iron mask and the lord of the rings movies and the books for that matter." Kane said. "Though as you called it I have been binge watching Game of Thrones."

"She likes to watch things that make her cry. I have no idea why women like those movies." Taker said pointing to Sammy.

"Guys and their addiction to horror," Kayla replied with a laugh.

"I don't know what's up with women and tearjerkers either. I get put through the same shit at home."

"Game of Thrones is the shit!" Kayla enthused.

"I have an internal countdown going for the season premiere," she added.

"I can't pick favorites," she continued.

"Star Wars, the Rocky Balboa movies, and shit with explosions," she concluded.

"I'm only on season four of game but I know from the books what in general is going to happen." Kane said.

"I've read Tolkien several times and the movies are good but don't do it justice." Kane said. "As for the Rocky films they are ok. I like explosions too. I love the fight scenes in movies. I get some great ideas there." Kane added.

"Yeah you would." Taker said with a smile.

"J.J. goes between War movies, suspense and tearjerkers. I never know what she's going to put in on her nights." Kane said shaking his head.

"I'm totally going to have to start a 'Kane fight scenes movie pool', aren't I?" Kayla asked teasingly.

"But it definitely needs a better title. That one's terrible."

Kane laughed loudly prompting Taker and Sammy to join in.

"I doubt you'll see me doing anything crazy. Jackie Chan I'm not." Kane said.

"This needs to be a thing that happens," Kayla said once everyone had finished laughing.

"And I don't know about that. The camera don't lie; you've done some pretty impressive shit," Kayla said smiling.

"No Taker's got the prize on that one. Walking the rope is damn near impossible even for the small guys and he's not a small guy." Kane said looking at his brother.

Kayla looked impressed for a moment but quickly tried to hide it by taking a bite of her now forgotten meal.

That made her blink. Taker thought.

"Yeah the announcers call it 'old school'." Sammy said. "He gets up on the top rope and walks across it dropping an arm over his opponent."

"True." Taker said. "But I don't get nearly the height Kane does with the flying lariat."

"I definitely couldn't do what you crazy people seem to do day in and day out," Kayla said as she paused in her eating.

Is that respect I hear in her voice? Taker wondered.

"Well I for one wouldn't know how to do much on a computer." Kane said. "I don't think I could even draw with one."

"Sammy knows computers pretty well." Taker said in response to Kane.

"No hun I know how to type and get around but not much else." Sammy said smiling.

"Eh, it's no big thing," Kayla said.

"If you start off with a phone, the rest is pretty simple. Hell, my girl hardly ever uses a computer anymore - it's her phone or her tablet," she added.

My girl? Taker thought. I wonder if anyone else caught that.

"It doesn't seem that simple to me." Kane said. "I've never really had much use for them except watching movies in flight."

"That's because you haven't learned from the master," Kayla teased.

"Teach you everything, I will," she said, adopting a Yoda - esk inflection.

Taker laughed at her yoda impersonation as did Sammy but Kane just looked lost.

Why is she talking like that? Kane thought and why is it funny.

Kayla joined in their laughter.

"Sorry, I had to do it," she said.

"I'm the worst at voices but eh."

Then she saw Kane's look of confusion.

How does he not get the reference? She wondered.

Is someone else going to clue him in or am I? She thought.

Damn I guess it's another one of those things I should know. But what? Kane thought looking from one to the other at the table. They seemed to get it at least he thought looking again at Sammy and Taker.

Where did this guy grow up - a cave? Kayla wondered.

Then she looked over at Kane.

"It's a reference to the star wars movies," she told him.

"Oh I don't know those movies." Kane said.

"It's a science fiction kind of thing, set in a galaxy far, far away. Anyway, one of the characters is Yoda; he talks exactly like that. Kinda sounds like Grover from Sesame Street," she said with a laugh.

"But trust me, you really don't want to hear my Grover impression."

"Who's grover?" Kane asked.

Kayla stared.

"Uh, guys? Help?" she said, when no one said anything.

"Definitely a cave," Kayla thought. "Or on planet fucking mars."

"No a basement." Kane said sounding bewildered.

"Fuck me, was I thinking out loud again?" Kayla said with a groan.

"Sorry, dude. I do that a lot."

"Why would you think I was raised on mars?" Kane asked still sounding confused. "I'm obviously human."

Then she looked at Kane properly and processed what he'd just said.

"Wait, a. . . basement? Seriously? Am I missing something?" she asked feeling bewildered herself.

Kayla looked embarrassed.

"I didn't mean that you were literally raised on mars," she said with a quiet sigh.

"I was just thrown by you not getting the Yoda thing. And then there's Grover. I figured every North American kid watched that show."

"Oh. TV." Kane said. "Father didn't let me watch."

"Paul is not your father." Taker muttered almost imperceptibly.


	6. A new girl in town Chapter 6

A new girl in town

Chapter 6

Kayla/Taker/Kane/Sammy

Kayla blinked slowly.

I'm obviously missing some crucial information here, but what could it be? She thought.

Do I ask or wait for them to say something? She asked herself.

"Um, guys?" she began.

"Someone clue me in? I hear about basements and no TV and I'm like what?" She continued.

"I don't want to pry, but I'm really, really lost." Kala said sounding a bit confused.

"It's a long story for another time." Kane said not willing to go into it now when he hardly knew her.

Taker closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. As if his thoughts were upsetting him slightly.

I still can't believe he went through all that. Taker thought. I wish I could have been there for him or known what was going on.

Kayla nodded.

"Shit, I better go," she said, looking down at her phone.

"Later, guys," she said, getting up and emptying her trash before heading for the door.

"Well that was a little awkward." Sammy said.

"Just a bit." Taker agreed.

"I still don't get the "Yoda" thing." Kane said smiling behind his mask.

Sammy and Taker laughed and began eating again though their food had grown cold.

Kayla took the nearest exit out of the building, found a spot and lit up. Then she leaned against the wall and sighed.

So that was incredibly awkward, she thought.

It's not like I have much of anything assigned to me yet, but I needed a quick escape.

As she smoked, her mind went over the little she'd managed to learn, trying to fit the pieces together.

As they got up Kane wondered if he'd said too much.

I probably shouldn't have mentioned the basement. Now she'll have the wrong idea and especially that I don't know about Yoda or Grover. I'll have to look them up after the show so I know. He thought.

Once they were back in the locker room Kane sat down and wondered how his life could have been different if maybe he knew about those things. I wonder what else I don't know about that everyone else does.

Kayla

Kayla finished her first smoke and still had no answers, so she pulled another out of the pack and lit up.

What does the basement comment mean? She asked herself.

Were his parents just that awesome?

No, that doesn't fit. She thought.

Basement and not knowing about kids' TV. . . think, Kayla, think. She ordered herself.

What I need is more intel. She decided.

I haven't found anything on his personal life so far but they don't call me curious for nothing. It has got to be somewhere.

She never stopped to remember Cass' often quoted words: "Curiosity is a good thing until it gets you in to trouble."

After another smoke, Kayla walked back inside and to her office.

I guess Cass was right - I need to actually watch the product if I'm going to design this thing. She thought.

Seeing it live shouldn't be a problem but getting previous shows? Is there a library here or something? She wondered.

Vince, why is there no WWE Netflix when you need one? She asked herself.

Then she got up and left her office deciding to wander the halls.

As` she wandered, she began to make mental notes.

Wrestlers in their natural habitat. She quipped to herself.

She noticed that there were definite cliques amongst the wrestlers. Hunter had his group; seemed to be having the time of their lives harassing everyone in sight.

I'm definitely staying off that shit list. Kayla thought as she watched from a distance.

But then again I've already pissed Hunter off so I'm probably on that list already. She thought.

She noticed that most people were getting out of the group's way. Thinking that she'd seeen quite enough, Kayla followed the flow of people down the hall.

As she was turning the corner, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it away and turned around.

"You must be new!" John Cena said cheerfully as he looked down at her.

"I know I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kayla asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing; nothing;" Cena said grinning.

"Okay then," Kayla muttered as she attempted to walk passed him.

"Hey, wait up!" he yelled as he followed her.

She rolled her eyes and waited.

"I noticed that you're the newest member of Hunter's shit list," Cena commented as he stood next to Kayla.

"Tremendous powers of observation there bud," she quipped.

"I'm really not as dumb as I look," Cena said defensively.

"I write my own stuff. It sells so I've kept doing it," he added.

Kayla shrugged.

"My point is, you need someone to watch your back," Cena said.

Kayla laughed derisively.

"And I guess you're offering," she said dryly.

Cena just shrugged.

"Think about it," he said, slapping her on the shoulder and leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway.

Kane/Sammy/Taker

Taker watched Kane for a moment.

He's thinking again. Probably about the past he always slumps like that when he's thinking about Paul. Taker thought.

I'm going to have to break him out of it somehow. He decided walking over to Kane and sitting down beside him.

Kane started then looked at Taker but he seemed far away.

"What's up?" Kane asked after a moment.

"Just wanted to talk about tonight against LOD." Taker said trying to draw Kane out.

"Oh." Kane said glad Taker didn't want to talk about Father.

"We've gone past pretending not to like each other. So we'll have to come up with a new plan." Taker continued.

"Yeah people have seen us hanging out and we're sharing a locker room now." Kane affirmed.

"We'll just have to perform like a well-oiled team and really take care of LOD tonight. Make people see what we can do now that we're together." Taker said.

"Yeah," Kane said still seeming a bit distant. "Quick tags and major destruction."

"That was my thoughts exactly." Taker said.

"So who's going to start it?" Kane asked.

"I think hawk will and you should." Taker said.

"Sounds good to me." Kane said.

They talked for a little while longer then just sat in silence.

Kayla

After Cena had left, Kayla stood alone in the hallway for several moments.

'He's harmless', J.J. had said. He so wants in my pants. Kayla thought with a laugh. Either that or he's the world's most chivalrous kid.

She resumed wandering around as she tried to assess things. She spotted demolition talking in a corner.

Their face paint looks even more awesome in person. She thought. Too bad make - up can't rescue this face.

I guess not everyone has their own space? She wandered as she saw several more teams gathered in out of the way spots like Demolition had been. LOD looked larger in person; whatever they were discussing seemed to make them both happy and feral, as they both wore savage grins.

Twenty ways to kill a man, I bet. Kayla thought as she passed.

Then she spotted a team she'd never seen before. They were at a card table guzzling beer and arguing loudly.

They either take their jobs way too seriously or this really is a 24 - 7 deal for them. Kayla thought. It looks like fun though.

She paused in her wandering to look down at her phone.

Deciding that she wasn't likely to see anything else of interest, Kayla made her way back to her office.

Once back in front of the computer, she pulled up the WWE'S current website and started making notes for its improvement.

I may not have actual material to work with yet but I may as well start somewhere. She thought as she assessed pages with a critical eye.

It's no wonder I was hired. She thought after she'd encountered the exact same page loading error for the 4th time.

This thing needs some serious work. Not to mention a complete overhaul of their video system. She thought.

"This is the 21st century, man!" she said out loud.

"This shit is unacceptable."

They've obviously made the transition to digital media. She thought, remembering J.J.'s flash drive.

But there's no evidence of that here. If the fans are benefiting from the change in any way, I don't see it.

Kayla sighed loudly.

I'm definitely going to be getting my money's worth. She thought as her head began to pound.

"Fuck this; it's nicotine time," she told the empty room. Glancing at the weather widgit on her phone, she noticed that it had cooled down significantly so she shrugged on her black leather jacket just in case.

The exit she'd used earlier was now locked, so she moved toward the front of the building

Jeeze, I hope I can smoke somewhere here. She thought as she stepped outside.

Spotting a pile of buts a few yards away she smiled.

Victory. She thought as she pulled her smokes out of her pants pocket. Then she searched for a lighter. Finding one at last in the right hand pocket of her coat, she pulled a smoke from the pack, dropped the pack in to her pocket and lit up.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled in contentment. Fuck Wade and Cass with their vaping shit; nothing would ever top a real smoke. She closed her eyes as she went through the familiar routine. Then she decided that she'd have another. With the burning cigarette but in one hand, she managed to remove another unlit one with the other. Then she put the lit end against the unlit portion of the new cigarette. It caught instantly and she smiled.

Then she butted out the old one and started inhaling the new.

"You know smoking is terrible for you, right?" asked a familiar voice. Kayla opened her eyes and looked up.

Cena stood in front of her with his hands on his hips. She rolled her eyes.

"Do I look like I need a permanent shadow?" she asked with aggravation.

Or a puppy, for that matter. She thought.

Cena shrugged.

"I'm doing my duty to help you avoid dying from lung cancer." He said with a grin.

Kayla was tempted to slap it right off his face.

"Save the speech," she snapped through a mouthful of smoke. She purposefully blew her next drag in his direction and laughed as he covered his face.

"If you don't want to party, get out of the fuckin' club," she told him.

Just for that, I'm smoking another. She thought with satisfaction.

"Has anyone told you that you're really mean?" Cena asked her.

"So many times that I hear it in my sleep," Kayla quipped as she held the cigarette in her teeth.

"Along with smoking is bad, weed is worse and everything good is going to kill you," she added.

"We're all gonna fuckin' die anyway. Why not enjoy yourself?" she asked.

Cena looked at her incredulously.

"So what, people who eat fast food all the time have got it right?" he asked sounding scandalized.

Kayla shrugged. "Hey, if it tastes good to them and makes them happy, then more power to 'm," she drawled.

"But it's bad for you!" Cena yelled.

Kayla looked at him with a pitying expression.

"Oh, you have so much still to learn, young grass hopper," she sighed, adopting a British accent.

"No, you do. . . for smoking!" Cena exclaimed, pointing both index fingers at her and catching her in the chest.

"Hey, hands off the goods, bud," she said, brushing his hands away.

"Like the rest of me, these aren't for sale."

Cena finally said that he had to get ready and reluctantly left. Kayla sighed through clenched teeth and threw her but after him. Then she groaned.

Fuck me, now I have to actually light another one. She thought.

So she pulled out the lighter, grabbed another cigarette and lit up. Inhaling lessened some of her aggravation but not by much.

She looked up and straight in to Kane's eyes.

Kane stared in disbelief. How can she do that?

Kane took a step back and opened his mouth to talk.

How the fuck did he just do that? She asked herself. No one does that.

"How.." Kane started to say but was cut off.

"If you're here to talk to me about the dangers of smoking or whatever, save it," she snapped.

"I just got the 2 hour lecture from Cena and frankly, I'll never get that time back. I'm an adult; if I want to smoke a store's worth of these things, I'll fucking do so."

"How can you put fire so close to your face? You were burned?" Kane said.

Kayla flicked the cigarette distractedly at his words and the head fell off. Without thinking she took out the lighter and lit the now shortened smoke.

Kane visibly blanched and backed away.

Kayla looked down at the burning cigarette then back in to Kane's face.

"I've never thought much about it," she said casually.

"I've always smoked. That didn't change after the accident. That kind of thing doesn't scare me." she shrugged.

"If you think this is bad you should see me light a roach." Kayla said nonchalantly.

"A roach? Why would you light a roach." Kane asked picturing the bugs he often saw while in the basement.

"Uh, it's a tiny ass joint. . . you know. . ." Kayla said, gesturing vaguely at nothing.

C'mon, he's at least got to know what weed is. She thought.

Jesus fucking Christ on pogo sticks, please tell me that I'm not going to have to explain this. She pleaded to herself.


	7. A new girl in town Chapter 7

A new girl in town

Chapter 7

"I don't understand how can a bug come from a joint." Kane paused feeling very stupid. "What is a joint?"

Kayla could see how embarrassed he was. Taking a deep breathe, she thought Jesus fucking Christ, give me strength and patients. Then she tried to explain.

"Weed is a plant," she began.

"It's actual name is marijuana but most people just call it weed or pot. Some of it's grown naturally but a lot of it's grown in hydroponic boxes with lights and shit. Usually in basements. I don't know; I've never tried to grow it. You need a medical license for that kinda thing and I don't have one.

"There are different ways of ingesting it. Some people put it in to food like brownies and stuff but that takes a lot of weed which is crazy expensive. Most people smoke it in a pipe often called a bowl or in a joint which is weed grinded up and wrapped in paper, I guess.

"I called it bud because that's what it looks like; the part of the plant you smoke is the buds."

"So how does the bug figure into this?" Kane asked with his head cocked.

"Bug what bug?" Kayla asked sounding bewildered.

"The roach you were talking about." Kane said.

"Oh that's.." Kayla trailed off.

"What the hell are you telling him about drugs for?" Taker demanded dropping his hand on her shoulder from behind her.

Kayla sighed through her teeth and reluctantly turned around. Taker's eyes were blazing.

Jesus Christ, he's not a kid. She thought defiantly as she met Taker's angry stair.

"He asked how I could handle fire being so close to my face so I told him," Kayla said mildly.

"Then I just happened to mention how much smaller roaches are and I had to explain that, too. It's not a big thing."

"Just mentioned huh, had to explain." Taker said. "Next time don't."

Stepping around her he said "Kane come on bro we need to get ready for our match."

"But I still don't understand." Kane said as he and Taker walked away.

"It's easy brother." Taker said. "She's telling you about illegal drugs. You really don't need to know that stuff."

"Ohh." Kane said sounding really surprised.

Kayla watched them go and rolled her eyes at Taker's back.

I guess I know how he feels about that. She thought cynically.

If I didn't smoke regularly, I'd be fucked she thought. They'd have me so medicated that I wouldn't be able to function.

But no - instead I'm the fucking bad guy yet again, corrupting the innocent and shit. She thought angrily. He has no god damn fucking idea what I've been through and no fucking right to judge what he hasn't even tried to understand. Her thoughts continued in this vane as she began pacing around the now empty smoking area, making her angrier by the second.

It was a fucking mistake to take this job. She thought. These people will never understand me.

Kane/Taker

"So marijuana is a drug? So why does she do it?" Kane asked as they walked back to the locker room.

"Some people do it for fun. Some to help them relax. It's not illegal in all states now some are making it legal." Taker said. "But I don't want you to think that makes it ok. It's still not good for you and I don't think it would suit you at all. It makes you kinda confused and very hungry and you already eat enough for three." Taker joked.

"I wouldn't want to try it anyway I don't like fire." Kane said.

"That's good." Taker said even as they reached the door to the locker room.

"Is it dangerous?" Kane asked.

"Only if you're a cake." Taker replied with a laugh.

But I still don't understand what a bug has to do with it. Kane thought.

Kayla

She stopped pacing after she'd gone around the space at least 10 times. She collapsed onto a bench and sighed.

I really need to get fucked up. She thought. I know I have an emergency stash here somewhere. She said to herself as she began going through the contents of her bag.

It was wedged in corner at the very bottom, still wrapped in tinfoil. She smiled as she held it in her hand.

Then she shook her head.

You're being fucking stupid. She chided herself. You may think that taking this job was a mistake, but the last thing you need is to be fired for smoking while you're working.

Sighing, she put everything back in to her bag.

I definitely need something, though. She thought as she walked inside.

She looked around for Cena and finally spotted him warming up in a corner.

"Hey dude, can I have a minute?" she asked as she came up behind him.

Cena turned around mid-motion and smiled down at her.

"What's up?" he asked her cheerfully.

"My back is fuckin' killing me," Kayla invented.

"Is there a doc or something around here?" she asked.

Cena looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, I think there's someone on call," he said.

"But we have a few trainers for when he's not here," he expained and started walking. Kayla fell in to step with him.

They arrived at a bustling room. Cena led her inside and flagged a trainer down.

"Yo Pete, do you have a se to see this pretty lady?" Cena asked. The man, Pete, looked up from a clipboard of paperwork and smiled at Cena and Kayla.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Pete asked, looking at Kayla with a steady gaze.

He hasn't flinched once. Kayla thought in surprise. Either he's got the best poker face in the world or I really don't faze him.

"My back`` feels fucked," she replied.

"I was in a construction accident ages ago and did some crap to it. It flairs up sometimes," She explained.

Pete stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm going`` to have to leave you here," Cena told her.

"My match is coming up. Will you be okay?" he asked, looking at her in concern again.

"I'll be fine," she replied. She decided against a snarky quip when she saw how serious he was.

"Okay, I'll come find you later," he said. Then he left, waving as he went through the` door.

"Alright, I'll need to take a look," Pete said to Kayla.

"Sure," Kayla said shrugging.

"Do you need me to clear the guys out, or. . ." Pete asked.

Kayla looked at him incredulously and laughed.

"Dude, what?" she asked.

"I've been naked around guys forever. I'm sure I don't have anything they haven't seen before."

Pete looked at her for a moment then gestured to a paper covered bed without a comment.

Kayla undressed then laid down on her stomach.

Pete began to gently press on her back, starting with her neck and shoulders.

She was`` fine until he got to the middle.

"Mother fucking Jesus Christ!" Kayla yelled, cringing away from his fingers.

"Don't ever do that again," she groaned as she slowly felt the pain receding.

"Sorry," Pete said.

He finished up and she got dressed.

"I don't think you've reinjured it," he told her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She nodded.

"What do you usually take?" Pete asked.

"Vicodin," Kayla replied. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oaky, "Okay, give me a few minutes. I'll call our on - call physician; unfortunately, I can't write you a script myself."

"Okay, thanks a lot," Kayla said with a small smile. Then she moved to a chair and waited as Pete made his call.

Kayla, pills in hand, said a quick thanks to Pete then left the room. She stood in the hallway for a moment indecisively as she wondered what to do next.

If I look at anymore terrible WWE webpages, I'm guaranteed to lose my mind. She thought, immediately deciding not to return to her office.

Where can you watch the show around here? She wondered as she started walking.

After a few minutes of going nowhere in particular, she spotted an open area filled with occupied chairs. Wrestlers were sitting in them in front of a TV; music and the sound of fireworks came through the speakers.

Bingo! Kayla thought as she walked over. Cena slotted her and waved her over to an empty seat.

Kayla watched a few matches without much interest since she didn't know much about who was wrestling. But she paid attention to the announcers as they talked about each one and the moves they were doing.

Shit, this is boring. Kayla thought as she watched the first few matches. They're athletic enough but where's the action? She wondered. Then she heard the first bars of earie organ music.

Then there was loud blare of music, and she saw Fire and Kane stepping out onto the stage.

Who could that - The fire brought her thoughts to a hault as Kane appeared.

"There he is the big red retard." King said.

He's terrified of fire but it's part of his thing on the way to the ring? she thought. That's pretty contradictory.

"I'd be careful what you say King." JR said. "He's already broken your jaw once for it."

"I remember." King said. "He won't get the chance again I'm ready for the freak if he comes after me again."

Just then Taker's music hit and the stadium went dark save for the light of a motorcycle on the stage.

Kane rolled into the ring as the bike started down the ramp. Taker circled the ring once then parked the bike. Then he dismounted and joined Kane in the ring.

Then she watched as Taker arrived.

Dude definitely has a fucked up relationship with his bikes. She thought with a laugh.

She'd been listening to the announcers the entire time and felt a stab of anger as she heard the older guy with the freakishly high pitched voice bashing Kane.

'Big red retard'? She thought angrily. He may be sheltered but there's definitely a decent mind behind that mask.

Then she watched as the match began.

Once they were both in the ring Kane set off the ring posts with a huge explosion.

Then Kayla saw the ring posts exploding.

"What the fuck?" she said.

Did he just. . . make that happen? She asked herself.

No way; there had to be someone controlling that. She rationalized.

People can't just do that. It's like something out of the X - Men; mutants or whatever aren't real, girl. You're losing it. She chided herself. Then she pictured Taker as Wolverine and cracked up. Or maybe he's Collisis? She thought and laughed harder.

A few people turned to stare at her. She shrugged, said "Crazy person alert!" pointed at herself and resumed watching the show.

Then they waited for their opponents to be announced.

"That's a scary duo." JR said.

"Yeah one is scary one is scary looking." King said.

"You just don't learn do you." JR said.

"When it comes to the freak up there I can't help myself." King replied.

Just then LOD's music hit and the pair stepped out on the stage together.

"Taker and Kane are in for a hell of a ride with those two." King said.

"It should be interesting to say the least." JR agreed.

The match went back and forth with neither team getting the upper hand for long. Then much to Taker's surprise Kane did a flying lariat and when Hawk began to get up Kane scooped him up and positioned him for the tombstone.

God dam. Kayla thought as she saw Kane do a flying lariat. He shouldn't be able to do that.

I didn't know he could do that. Taker thought watching his brother perform the tombstone.

"He can't do that." King yelled. "That move is bad enough when Taker does it. Now Kane does it too."

"He's pulled it off." JR said.

"That move should be banned." King shouted.

"You say that about all of Kane's power moves." JR said.


	8. A new girl in town Chapter 8

A new girl in town

Chapter 8

Kane/J.J./Sammy/Taker

After the tombstone Kane covered Hawk for the pin. The ref was down in a second but he saw Animal entering the ring. Just then he saw a blur and realized it was Taker delivering a deadly clothesline to Animal.

Guess I don't have to worry about it. Kane thought as the ref counted two and then three.

Getting up the ref raised both his and Taker's hand high. Taker looked over at him and gave him a slight smile. But it was quickly gone.

I've never seen him smile in the ring before. Kane thought. The ref released their hands and they turned to the audience and each raised both arms to a loud boisterous crowd.

Taker left the ring via the stairs but Kane flipped over the top rope to join him.

Together they walked up the ramp.

Once back behind the curtain.

"I didn't know you could tombstone." Taker said.

Kane laughed. "I did it to you that first night at badd blood." Kane said.

"Yeah that night is kinda hazy." Taker said.

Kane just laughed again.

When they reached the locker room each of them showered and waited for the show to be over.

A little after it ended J.J. was back. She showered and they left. Taker looked longingly at his bike but realized it wasn't a good idea since they had to get to the venue early so the trucks would be leaving tonight.

With a soft sigh he continued on to the back parking lot where their SUVs were parked.

Kane and J.J. went up and were almost immediately in bed and asleep.

Taker stayed up a bit with Sammy but then they too went to bed.

Kayla/Cena

Jon caught up to Kayla in the parking lot. She was sitting on a motorcycle painted in black and gold and seemed more than ready to leave.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Jon said as he came up behind her.

Kayla turned around on the seat and shrugged.

"You found me," she deadpanned.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked with concern.

"Sore as fuck but I'll live," Kayla replied.

"Do you want a ride? I don't know if you should be driving that with your back - "

"I'll be fine, mom," Kayla said cutting across Jon's worry.

When he didn't look convinced, Kayla rolled her eyes.

"It's a 15 minute drive at most," she said.

"I promise I won't die."

Jon sighed but gave up the argument. Taking out his phone, he pointed it at her.

"Number, please?" he asked.

Great, now I'll never get rid of him. Kayla thought. But I guess I could have picked worse company.

She gave him the number and he added it to his contacts. He paused on the last name field and looked at her.

"What is your last name anyway?" he asked.

"Jacobs," Kayla said.

"Kayla Jacobs," Jon said. "It has a nice ring."

Kayla shrugged. "It's just my name. I didn't pick it," she said.

No, Tye did. She thought. so I'm not really lying there, just not telling him everything.

Jon smiled and put his phone away.

"I'll text you later," he said, patting her on the shoulder.

Then he waved and walked to his car.

Kayla turned around and started the bike. The engine had barely turned over before she was moving.

Kayla/Cena

"Hey there," Jon grinned when the call had connected.

"What up," Kayla replied.

They passed the next little while talking about that night's show. Cena wanted to know if she'd seen his match. She said he'd been good but that she'd been bored overall.

Then she noticed what he was listening to.

"Dude, is that the new Kendric Lemar album?" she asked excitedly.

"Untitled? Yeah, I heard that Lebron- "

"Asked for new music so he released it! I know!" Kayla finished grinning.

"LBJ: officially lord of the universe, am I right?" Cena quipped. They both cracked up.

Their conversation about music went on forever. Cena's knowledge of hip hop was extensive and Kayla was impressed.

"Have you heard any of Allesia Cara's stuff?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, that Here song was big on the radio," Cena replied.

"Oh dude, you've got so much to learn," Kayla sighed. Then she started sending him YouTube videos.

Things degenerated from there. It started with re-watching all of the iTunes news videos even though they were old, moved on to blooper videos for shows they both liked, and finished with a video Cass had sent her featuring a cop's 911 call because he'd had pot brownies with his wife and was convinced they were both dying.

Cena laughed so hard at that one that he couldn't look at Kayla for at least 10 minutes afterward without losing it.

"God, this is great," Kayla said without thinking.

Cena smiled.

"Yeah. Gimme a sec; gonna take a Benadryl," he said.

As he did that, Kayla popped a Vicodin.

And shit just got bizarre from there.

There was a rap battle but both of them couldn't remember words or focus. Then Kayla got Taylor Swift's Bad Blood stuck in her head and had to sing it but forgot what she was doing 30 seconds in.

They finally looked at the time at 6 AM.

"Holy fuck," Kayla muttered.

Cena laughed.

"I'm gonna hit the gym," he said.

"Don't die," Kayla said and they hung up.

Kayla/Kane

Kayla groaned as she collapsed in to a chair. The restaurant was empty but that wasn't surprising; no one else was likely to be up at 630 in the morning.

As she waited for someone to take her order, she went back to last night's match with Taker and Kane.

That damn announcer needs his jaw broken again. She thought.

"Cofffee, "Coffee and make it strong. Bring the whole pot," she told the waitress.

"Sure thing hun," the waitress replied perkily.

Ug, not this early. That shouldn't be allowed. Kayla thought.

Then she went back to her homicidal thoughts.

I need to remember not to use 'retarded' or any variations thereof around Kane. She decided.

I shouldn't be using that word anyway because it's oppressive language, but I do it anyway. She thought.

Guess I did learn something from that mandatory disabilities seminar after all. She thought in surprise.

She was just about to add cream and sugar to her cup when she saw Kane arrive. She still felt incredibly awkward about their conversation from yesterday but was relieved to notice that no one else was with him, especially his brother.

She raised a heavy arm and waved at him lazily.

He seemed to see it out of the corner of his eye because he paused on the way to the counter and hesitantly raised a hand in acknowledgement. Kayla smiled at him tiredly and added cream and sugar to her coffee. Then she drank it down in one and poured another cup. She was just about to add cream and sugar to it when Kane walked over.

"Morning," Kayla said as he stood beside her.

Kane nodded at her and watched as she began dumping spoons of sugar in to her cup.

"You're not really going to drink that," he said when she'd added a 6th spoon.

As she added cream, she shrugged.

"Damn right I am," she said, picking up the cup and drinking it in one again.

Kane just stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked, putting the cup down and picking up the pot.

"You're going to end up with diabetes," he chided.

"Eh, everyone dies," she said nonchalantly as she poured.

Then she noticed that he was still standing.

"Have a seat," she said, gesturing at the empty chairs.

Kane hesitated and she rolled her eyes.

"Or not, whatever," she said. She tried to hide that she cared, but Kane heard it anyway.

She really wants to hang out with me? After all that happened last night. She doesn't think I'm stupid. Kane thought with surprise.

What would we even talk about? He wondered.

Kayla shrugged and drank more coffee. Kane hesitantly took the seat across from her.

"You're up early," Kayla said as she sat back.

"Couldn't sleep," Kane replied.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Kayla said. This was followed by a jaw popping yawn.

"I haven't slept yet," she said with a laugh.

Kane shook his head.

"You're going to be exhausted by tonight," He said.

Kayla shrugged. "My back was killing me all fuckin' night," she said.

"So I spent all night on Skype with Jon, totally stoned off my ass on Vicodin. It was great."

"Jon? Skype?" Kane asked.

"Cena. Skype's a video chatting thing," Kayla replied.

Since when is she friends with that idiot? Kane wondered but he didn't say anything.

"He's pretty okay," Kayla admitted.

"He thinks he's my shadow and acts like my puppy but we actually have a lot in common," Kayla said.

"That surprises me," Kane said after a moment.

Kayla shrugged.

"Hey, do you want a coffee or something?" she asked, noticing that he wasn't drinking anything. She moved to stand up but Kane shook his head.

"I'll get it," he said getting to his feet.

He was back a short while later. Kayla had emptied the pot in his absence.

"God, today is going to be fucking retarded," she muttered.

Then she looked stricken and groaned.

"Fuck me, I'm not allowed to say that anymore," she said, avoiding Kane's gaze.

"Why aren't you allowed to say it anymore?" he asked in confusion. He'd heard the word used so many times, mostly in conversation about him, that he'd grown used to it.

"Because it's highly oppressive language that's offensive to people with mental challenges," Kayla replied.

"What?" Kane asked, even more confused.

She talked about the seminar on disabilities.

They actually have to teach people what not to say. That's nuts it should be obvious not that it

stops most people from using those words especially when it comes to me. He thought ruefully.

"Have you studied this?" Kane asked.

Kayla shook her head. "My wife Cassie has. She's really passionate about that stuff," Kayla said without thinking.

Kane stared at her blinking for a second.

Kayla blushed and looked down at the table. She hadn't felt ashamed of her sexuality since coming out but she felt his judgement sting her and wished she could take the words back.

"You're married," Kane finally said.

"To. . . a woman?" he asked. He looked completely shock.

Oh god fuck me, don't tell me he doesn't know about LGBT stuff. She thought hysterically. If he doesn't know about that, there's no way he knows about polyamory or being transgendered. She thought wildly.

"Yeah, I am," she confirmed.

She could practically see the wheels in Kane's brain turning and cringed at the thought of what he might ask her next. But he didn't seem at all sure of what to say, so they sat in silence.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Kayla finally asked him in a small voice.

Kane looked at her and shook his head.

"No," he said.

"I just didn't know that women. . .could get married to each other." He added. He seemed embarrassed at his ignorance so Kayla rushed to reassure him.

"It's okay," she began.

"It's probably not something you've seen much of. " She said.

Kane nodded.

"If you have questions, I'm more than willing to answer them," she said with a smile.

"I'm a pretty open book. I've been out for a long time; I've even done a couple of school talks about being queer. Believe me, those kids ask some crazy shit," She added with a laugh.

Out? Queer? Kane thought. I have no idea what any of that means. I think she needs to explain.

The next hour passed with Kane hesitantly asking questions and Kayla doing her best to answer them.

Their conversation had paused momentarily when J.J. arrived.

"What have we said about leaving notes?" she asked, smacking Kane on the shoulder.

"Sorry," Kane replied, smiling sheepishly.

"It's my fault," Kayla said immediately.

"We got to talking and I kind of took up his time."

"That's okay," J.J. said as she took a seat beside Kane.

"I'm glad that he's hanging with someone besides us," she added as she looked at Kane fondly.

Deciding that she'd taken up enough of Kane's time, Kayla got to her feet.

"I'll leave you guys to it," she said.

"See you later. . . and thanks," Kane replied.

"Any time," Kayla said smiling at him.

"Later, J.J."

Then she turned and walked out of the restaurant.

"So what did you two talk about?" J.J. asked curious at why he said thank you.

"Being Queer." Kane said proud of his new knowledge.

"Queer is not the best word to use." J.J. said. "Some people might be offended."

"She uses it." Kane asked.

"Yeah but she can she's gay." J.J. replied.

"I don't think I understand." Kane said.

"Well there are some words that can be said by some people but they're offensive if said by others. Queer is one of those words." J.J. said.

"Ok." Kane said trying to remember that so he wouldn't offend anyone.

"Could you answer something for me J.J.?" kane asked.

"Anything hun." J.J. replied

"What does a bug have to do with a joint? I know it's not dangerous cause taker said it's only dangerous to a cake." Kane asked.


	9. A new girl in town Chapter 9

Kane/J.J.

"Where did you hear the word joint? Who were you talking to?" J.J. asked confused. "Taker wouldn't have brought that up."

"No Kayla and I were talking about fire and she said something about lighting a roach. I didn't understand so she was explaining marijuana to me but Taker interrupted us before I could find out what the roach had to do with it." Kane said quickly.

J.J. rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Well if you really want to know a joint is a paper filled with marijuana which is a plant. When you smoke a joint till it's nearly done it's called a roach. It has nothing to do with a bug."

"Oh not you too J.J." Taker said walking up behind them at that precise moment.

"Hey he asked." J.J. laughed.

"That was Kayla's excuse last night too." Taker said.

"Hey he's an adult. Just because he hasn't been exposed to it doesn't mean he should be ignorant of the subject." J.J. said no longer laughing.

"I guess you're right." Taker said. "But two conversations in one day that's a bit much."

"He's got to learn from someone. I'm surprised he didn't find out all about it when he was teaming with Rob Van Dam." J.J. said.

"Rob did drugs?" Kane said surprised.

"OH yeah." Taker said.

"Didn't you notice he was all over the place? Laughing when no one else was and being weird." J.J. asked.

"I thought that was just Rob." Kane said.

"No it was Rob on pot." Taker said.

"I guess that's another reason not to do it then." Kane said smiling.

"You'd better not." J.J. said laughing. "I wouldn't know what to do with you if you were stoned."

"Stoned." Kane asked not getting the reference.

"High on pot." J.J. said still laughing.

Sammy joined them and they sat down to have breakfast before heading back up to their rooms to get their things.

Kayla

Kayla spent the morning watching the Remixology videos that the band had uploaded in her absence.

Thank god we have a server at home. She thought as the videos downloaded to her tablet.

Wade had gone back to his roots with a punk cover of a black flag song.

Clothing is not optional, dude. She thought affectionately as Wade danced and played the guitar without a shirt.

Cassie had covered another Sam Cooke track. Definitely in her wheelhouse. Kayla mused.

Vanessa had taken Kayla's advice and covered Let it Go from Frozen. As her high, clear voice soared through the notes, Kayla marveled at how far she'd come. She's definitely on her way to discovering who she is as an artist. Kayla thought with pride.

Kyle Allen Martinez, their newest member and youngest of the group, had focused on a song he'd written. City Lights was a powerful ballad with a surprising but effective heavy rock bridge. He'd also done backup vocals on everyone else's tracks.

Once she was finished watching, Kayla moved on to social media. She uploaded some photos that she'd taken of cool things she'd been seeing on the road to Instagram. Then she scanned through her Twitter timeline quickly, mostly replying with quick one - liners. Then she went to the dreaded Facebook and accepted a couple of friend requests.

After everything was done, she sat back with a sigh. Then she grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs for a much needed smoke.

She got outside and pulled out her smokes, and then she searched for a lighter.

She finally found it and tried to light up but it wouldn't produce a flame no matter how many times she tried. Swearing in frustration, she around. Where were the smokers at when you needed them?

Then she spotted a guy lounging against a corner wall with a roach in his hand.

"Hey, got a light?" she asked as she walked over.

"For you? sure," he replied with a lazy smile.

She reached for it but the guy just laughed and lit the end of her cigarette casually. She puffed then smiled at him.

"Thanks, dude," she said.

"No prob," the guy said.

"I'm RVD, by the way," he added.

"And that stands for?" she asked.

"Rob. . .Van. . .Dam. . ." he replied, gesturing along with his name.

Kayla laughed. Then she remembered seeing him on last night's show. He had been a flippy, flexible mother fucker, she remembered.

"Hey, can I see your rings?" Rob asked, looking down at Kayla's left hand.

She shrugged and lifted it to his eye level. He took her hand in both of his; his hands were slightly callused and warm.

He quickly looked at her engagement ring and wedding ring, then focused closely on the top most ring.

"Hey, that's a a poly ring, isn't it?" he asked, releasing her hand.

Kayla looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, it is. How did you know?" she asked.

"Dude, I have friends. Outside the biz, even," Rob laughed.

She smiled.

"So who are the lucky lovers, Miss Kayla?" Rob asked.

"Well, Cassie's my wife," she said.

"Then there's Vanessa and Wade," she added.

"Cool," Rob said.

"So are all of you guys together, or. . .?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kayla said.

"You must need one huge bed," Rob laughed.

Kayla joined in.

The rest of their time outside was spent with Rob telling her hilarious stories of life on the road. She didn't have much to contribute but she felt herself warming to him.

Then she noticed the time on his watch.

"Shit, I better go, dude," she said.

"Give me your digits before you go," Rob said, pulling out his phone.

Kayla recited her number and Rob entered it lazily. Then he grinned down at her.

"Hit me up if you wanna get fucked up," he said. Then he slapped her lightly on the shoulder and walked away whistling.

J.J./Kane/Kayla

"J.J." Kane said as they got to their room.

"Yeah hun." J.J. replied.

"I just heard the weather report on the T.V. it says we're heading into a storm." He said.

"OK." J.J. said bewildered.

"Well I know Kayla didn't get much sleep last night and she's only got her bike." Kane said.

"That's a dangerous situation." J.J. said. "Maybe we should ask her to ride with us."

"That's what I was wondering. But what can we do about her bike." Kane asked. "I don't think she'll leave it behind."

"We'll rent a flat trailer and bring it with us." J.J. said. "If she accepts that is."

"Ok maybe we can still catch her before she leaves. I doubt she's seen the forecast." Kane said.

"Well grab your stuff and we'll see if we can." J.J. said.

"I'll call her room." J.J. said once they were downstairs. "You go and check if her bike is still here."  
"Ok." Kane said heading for the front doors.

Getting outside he saw that she was talking with RVD.

"I'll just wait till they are done." He decided. Kay, I'll do it. sorry for it being out of order.

She put her headphones in and set her phone to shuffle, then began walking back towards the hotel entrance.

"Burn mother fucker, mother fucker burn! We don't need no water let the mother fucker burn!" she rapped as she walked, completely absorbed in the loud music as it played.

Kayla laughed to herself as she walked towards the hotel doors. Then she walked right in to someone. Hard.

"Um, ow?" she said, taking a step backwards and looking up. Kane stood in front of her. She blushed but he just looked amused.

"UM…" Kane started unsure how to ask.

Kayla didn't say anything.

"Well, there's a storm coming in and well we wanted to know if you wanted a ride rather than ride your bike." Kane stammered.

Kayla didn't respond.

Kane cocked his head and looked down at her. That's when he spotted the earphones in her ears.

Kane rolled his eyes and reached out one hand and pulled one out.

"We don't need no water let the mother fucker burn! Wait, huh?" what did you say?" Kayla asked, looking up at Kane who held one of her earphones now.

"I was trying to ask you something." Kane said.

"Oh. Shit, sorry. Music = My life. What's up?" Kayla asked.

"I just saw on the news that we're heading into a storm. I know you don't have anything but your bike." Kane said. "Plus you got no sleep last night. I was wondering if you wanted to ride with J.J. and me."

"Oh shit. Yeah, that'd be great. I don't know what I'll do with the bike though," Kayla replied.

"J.J. and I already thought of that." Kane said proudly. "You can follow us to a rental place and we'll rent a trailer for your bike."

"No." Kane said. "But I'm sure we can get one and some paper at the desk."

"I don't carry a phone. I assume the cloud is someplace to store numbers?" Kane said.

"Kinda," Kayla said.

"It basically stores everything online you can get to it if you need to. Numbers, texts, pictures. . . It's come in useful. I've lost a phone or two in my time." Kayla said. "I learned that phones don't float. That bitch sank like a stone."

"Ok." Kane said. "J.J. is waiting inside."

They walked back in the double doors and Kane strode across the floor and up behind J.J. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he hugged her tightly.

"You're squishing me." J.J. said laughing.

"I know." He whispered just loud enough for Kayla to hear.

They are too adorable. Kayla thought as she watched the display.

Makes me miss my people. She thought, feeling a stab of envy and homesickness.

"Did you find Kayla?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah and she likes our plan." Kane said slowly releasing her from the hug.

J.J. turned around and was surprised to see Kayla there.

Wow. She thought. He usually doesn't do PDA and he did it in front of Kayla.

Kayla turned her music back on, trying to drown out her feelings. Kanye West's Good Life came on and she smiled. Hip Hop cures all. She thought as the base pounded in her ears.

Why did she put her earphones back in? Kane wondered looking at her nodding her head to the music.

"Kayla." J.J. said loudly to be heard over her music.

"Yo," Kayla said, turning the volume down on her headphones but not removing them.

"Do you have your things already?" J.J. asked. "We need to get going."

"Yeah, gimme a sec to run upstairs," Kayla replied as she turned and jogged towards the stairwell.

Kane watched her jog off and then turned to J.J.

"Did we do something that upset her? Is that why she put her earphones back in." Kane asked.

"I think she misses her wife and her home." J.J. said. "We must have reminded her of home."

"Oh." Kane said. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I know you didn't hun. But I liked the hug." J.J. said smiling.

Kayla ran up the stairs 2 at a time, and then she sprinted to her room. She quickly picked up her large messenger bag and swung it over her right shoulder. Then she grabbed a suitcase in each hand.

Fuck, how do I close the door? She wondered.

She walked out of the room and kicked the door shut.

Bingo. She thought. Then she headed for the stairs and sprinted down them, her suitcases banging against her hips.

Kane watched her come out of the stairwell and walked over to her reaching for one of the suitcases.

"Thanks, but I got this," Kayla said.

Kane shrugged and fell into step beside her.

Then J.J. joined them and they headed outside.

"How do you carry all that on your bike." Kane asked.

"I strap them down behind me." Kayla said smiling.

"Well here's the SUV just drop your things inside with ours and follow us to the rental place." J.J. said.

"How do you know where it is?" Kayla asked surprised.

"I had the desk clerk find one for me. It's not far." J.J. said.

"Ok." Kayla replied getting onto her bike.

Kayla followed the SUV as it moved in to traffic. A short time later, they were pulling in to the parking lot of the rental place. Kayla got off her bike and waited for Kane and J.J. to get out of the SUV.

"OK." J.J. said. "Let's see what we can do about a trailer."

The three of them walked in and the clerk's eyes widened as he looked at Kane.

"What?" Kane said looking at the clerk.

"UM.. nothing." The clerk said shifting his gaze away from Kane.

"We need a trailer to tow a motorcycle." J.J. said shaking her head slightly.

"No problem." The clerk said looking in his computer. "We have one on site."

"Let's see it." Kayla said not willing to put her bike on anything till she'd seen it.

The clerk walked out gingerly stepping past Kane.

I have half a mind to say boo. Kane thought, that would make him jump out of his skin.

They all walked outside and true to what the clerk had said they had a trailer. Kayla looked it over for safety and then nodded her head.

"We'll take it." J.J. said.

Heading back inside the clerk did the paperwork while sneaking peeks at Kane.

What does he think I'm going to eat him or something? Kane thought making himself smile.

Before long the paperwork was done and the trailer hooked up.

It took both Kayla and Kane to push the bike up the ramp and onto the trailer but soon they were on their way.


	10. A new girl in town Chapter 10

A new girl in town

Chapter 10

Taker/Sammy

Getting into their SUV they saw that Kane and J.J. had already left.

Much as I'd like to ride to the next town I'm glad I left the bike in the truck. I didn't know we were expecting a storm. Taker thought.

"What's on your mind Mark." Sammy asked.

"Well I was thinking that not taking the bike was a good idea. We're heading into a storm." Taker replied.

"Oh. I hope Kayla has another means of transport then. I've only ever seen her on her bike." Sammy said.

"Come to think of it I've never seen her drive a car." Taker said.

Kayla/Kane/J.J.

Kayla sat in the back of the SUV with her music still blairing. She'd turned off shuffle and was listening to Lupe Fiasco's Lazers album. It reminded her achingly of Cassie, especially The Show Goes On, but it was good music and would keep her awake.

Just then, a text came in.

Cassie:

Wade is singing that Stupid " What if God was one of us." You know the Alanis Morsette one that I love. But he's butchering the lyrics and he's been singing it for half an hour. Kill him, plz.

Kayla laughed out loud. She was about to start a reply when Kane's voice came from the driver's seat.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, just Cassie," Kayla replied turning down her music.

"Wade's been singing 'what if god was one of us' that Alanis song, at the top of his lungs for half an hour. Cass is ready to take one of my guns and commit murder."

Unsure if Kane knew the song, Kayla opened her mouth and belted out.

"It's not fair! To remind me! Of the mess you left when you went away!"

"And that's all I remember," She said after she'd sang the line.

Kane smiled happy she was feeling better.

"Hey I know that song." J.J. said. "Kane grab the cd case would you. That way you can hear the whole thing."

 **ALANIS MORISSETTE**

 **What If God Was One Of Us Lyrics**

If God had a name what would it be?  
And would you call it to His face?  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question?

Yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home  
If God had a face  
What would it look like?

And would you want to see  
If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
In things like Heaven and Jesus and the Saints  
And all the Prophets

Yeah, yeah God is great  
Yeah, yeah God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home  
Just trying to make His way home

Back up to Heaven all alone  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome

Yeah, yeah God is great  
Yeah, yeah God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home  
Like a holly Rolling Stone

Back up to Heaven all alone  
Just trying to make His way home  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome

Kane listened to the song and found he really liked the lyrics. But the voice that sang it grated on his nerves a little.

"How is he basterdizing the lyrics?" Kane asked.

Kane listened to the song and found he really liked the lyrics. But the voice that sang it grated on his nerves a little.

"Uh, hang on. Cass just texted again," Kayla said. Then she read the text out loud.

Cassie:

Now he's 'playing' your drums. and screaming the chorus. Jesus fucking Christ, fuck me.

Kayla:

Poor girl. I sorry.

Cassie:

If he decides to 'cover' this, I'm leaving. He'll have to do it without instruments because I won't produce it. I refuse.

After listening to a couple of their songs J.J. put on "Isn't it ironic."

 **ALANIS MORISSETTE**

 **** **Ironic Lyrics**

 **Hey yiah yiah  
Yiah yea yea  
Hey yiah**

 **An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic  
Don't you think?**

 **It's like rain on your weddin' day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought, it figures**

 **Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
Well, isn't this nice  
And isn't it ironic  
Don't you think?**

 **It's like rain on your weddin' day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought, it figures**

 **Well life has a funny way of sneakin' up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's goin' right, right  
And life has a funny way nobody helpin' you out when  
You think everyhing's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face**

 **A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meetin' the man of my dreams  
And then meetin' his beautiful wife, umm  
And isn't it ironic  
Don't you think?  
A little too ironic  
And yeah, I really do think**

 **It's like rain on your weddin' day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
And who would've thought, it figures**

 **And well, life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
And life has a funny, funny way of helpin' you out  
Helpin' you out**

After the song Kane looked at J.J. with confusion.

"J.J. the song doesn't make any sense those things she sang about weren't ironic they were coincidences.

Kayla laughed.

"Alanis clearly doesn't know how to English either," she said.

Kane just laughed.

Kayla texted Cassie back:

Kayla:

Eh. You know you love him, babe. He's awesome in bed, surprises you with vaping supplies and is pretty aright . . . for a guy. Plus he's 'best boyfriend'.

"What other kinds of music are you guys in to?" Kayla asked.

"I'm afraid I've corrupted him with my eclectic music tastes." J.J. said. "I've got almost everything in that case."

"Or at least a little bit of everything." J.J. added.

"Awesome, another music recluse" Kayla said with a grin.

"I brought mostly hip hop with me but I'll listen to pretty much anything. I'm not too in to country but I like Rascal Flatts. Though What Hurts the Most was much better covered by Aaron Lewis, I think. Much more true to the lyrics."

"I listen mainly to country in the car. It's soothing." J.J. said. "Plus that's the station where Kane put his dedication on and how we ended up back together."

"I like Mark Wills especially "Don't laugh at me." It's the first song I heard J.J. sing.

"You said you didn't hear me singing." J.J. said.

"I lied." Kane replied with a smile.

"Aw, really?" Kayla asked.

"That's too adorable. I can't picture anything breaking you guys up, though."

"That's a long story." J.J. said looking at Kane adoringly.

"Aw, you guys," Kayla said.

"You sing?" Kayla asked J.J.

"Only to myself and mostly in the shower." J.J. said laughing.

"She sounds wonderful." Kane said.

"Liar." J.J. said starting to laugh.

Kayla laughed.

Should I tell them about the band? She wondered. I mean, they'll probably find out eventually, right?

"I'm actually in a band," Kayla said.

"We mostly do covers but our newest member, Kyle, is an awesome songwriter so we've started recording some of his stuff."

"Really." J.J. said. "That's so awesome do you have an album or are you on utube."

"We've been working on an album but we're on YouTube mostly," Kayla replied.

"We also have our stuff up on iTunes and Google Play. Look up Remixology; it's all there."

J.J. pulled out her phone and looked it up. Listening to them play for a few minutes she turned to Kayla and said "You guys are good."

"Yeah." Kane agreed.

"How long have you been together." J.J. asked.

"About 3 years," Kayla replied.

She hasn't mentioned Wade's scars. Kayla thought. I wonder why? I mean, I know forget about them because he's just so Wade, but it's weird that she hasn't mentioned it.

Unless she's just listened to the audio. She wouldn't see him there.

"How did you meet them all." J.J. asked very curious.

"Cassie and I were matched through an organization that pairs returning military vets with disabilities with people in the community who have gone through similar experiences," Kayla began to explain.

"I met Wade at another military thing; it was a meeting for people who had returned home with facial and bodily scarring. He was the first person I saw," Kayla said fondly she remembered.

"Vanessa was Wade's girlfriend before he was deployed overseas. He broke off all contact when he came back home. We got the whole story out of him one night when he was super wasted. Then Cassie worked her magic and they ended up back together, Kayla said, smiling as she remembered Vanessa and Wade meeting again.

"You were in the military?" Kane asked somewhat shocked. "That's how you were scarred."

"Yeah, I was," Kayla said.

"I was in the US Marine Core. I was driving a vehicle with 3 other guys when it hit a land mine. Boom; explosion and boom, my face," she said nonchalantly.

Oh shit. Kane thought, that's as bad as me.

"Kyle was a unique situation," Kayla said.

"He was pretty sick when we first met him. His grandmother brought him to one of our shows and he broke all of our hearts. But the treatment worked and he recovered. The first thing he showed us once he was able was a video of one of his songs he'd made. He'd been planning to put it up on YouTube before he got cancer. We were so impressed that we asked him to join on the spot."

"Cassie's a social worker who runs a private practice; she actually shares office with my therapist, Karena. Oh, and she's applying to law school because she is a crazy person," Kayla said.

"She's sweet and funny and incredibly loyal; I think you guys would like her. She's blind but that's never stopped her."

"Wade is. . .Wade. He works security and wants to start a record label. He's a total charismatic goof but you never doubt that he cares."

"Vanessa's a mom. She'll feed you, yell at you to eat breakfast, sit with you when you're sick and probably kill in your name."

"Kyle is young Wade in training. He's adorable and probably the strongest person I know. His life is music; he just restarted his music major this fall. I think he wants to either teach or go in to music therapy," she finished.

"Here's a story for you, though. At`` our first live show, there was a group of girls in front of the stage. Every time Wade did anything, they'd scream their heads off, jump up and down and lose their minds. Wade was in the middle of a guitar solo when one of them threw a pair of panties onto the stage. Wade just picked them up, put them on his head and danced around like an idiot for like 3 songs," Kayla told them laughing.


	11. A new girl in town Chapter 11

A new girl in town

Chapter 11

Kane/J.J./Kayla

Kane started laughing loudly and for a while. J.J. joined him but not quite as loudly.

"I don't know wade." Kane said still laughing. "But that's hilarious."

They all laughed for a bit then calmed down.

Kayla gets that text about car crashes around Kane and J.J. and she laughs and tells them about it.

Then she asks if Kane wants to see what Wade looks like and he says yes.

So she gives him the phone and both he and J.J. look.

Then another text comes in and both Kane and J.J. instinctively look down at the screen.

Wade:

Just dreamed that we all broke the bed having crazy hot sex. Told the girls and they laughed at me. Then they started making out. . . without me. :'( Come home; we can make out without them in revenge. 3

Kane blushed six shades of read as he read it. Then he looked shocked for a moment.

"I thought you were married to a girl and gay?" Kane said sounding very confused. "Doesn't gay mean you only like women?"

J.J. just laughed at the message.

"Uh, it's a bit more complicated than that," Kayla said, feeling completely out of her depth and not knowing how to explain in a way that Kane would understand.

"Um, J.J.? Can you help me out? How much do you know about being poly?" Kayla asked, a pleading note in her voice.

"Not much." J.J. said. "I'm looking forward to the explanation as much as Kane is."

"It's short for polyamorous. Translated it means 'many lovers'," Kayla replied.

"How can you have many lovers? Doesn't your wife mind? Don't tell me you all umm well you know together." Kane asked.

Kayla groaned audibly.

"I should just give you guys 'the ethical slut' or something," Kayla said with a sigh.

"I guess the gist of it is we aren't a couple like you guys are. All four of us are together; we love each other and sleep together and share in each other's lives. I love that I don't have to be all that Cassie needs; V and Wade share that with me and we all do the same for each other," Kayla said, hoping that` would be enough.

Kane looked stricken for a moment then he cocked his head to one side and just sat that way for a little bit then he smiled like 'I got it'.

Kayla waited tensely for Kane or J.J. to say something.

I feel like I'm waiting for a fucking firing squad. Kayla thought anxiously.

I can't imagine more than one person loving me like J.J. does. But I guess it's possible. Kane thought.

"You asked if Cass minds," Kayla said finally.

"Nah, not at all. She's the one who told me she was poly. Then she gave me a book about it and suddenly, everything made sense. I'd been avoiding commitment because being with one person exclusively terrified the shit out of me," Kayla said.

How could she be scared of love? Kane wondered. What are you talking about? You had to lose the one you loved to figure out that you even loved her.

"So they all love you. That sounds nice." Kane said after a moment. "Can we see Wade now?"

"Of course," Kayla said.

"Kane, feel free to open up the photo gallery. It should be on the first home screen near the top," Kayla said.

"Ummm J.J.?" Kane said handing her the phone.

J.J. easily got the photo up one handed and looked at it briefly before passing it to Kane.

That's gonna shock him. J.J. thought when she saw the photo.

But he's he's scarred worse than me. Kane thought how can he get on a stage? Don't people stare and laugh? He wondered to himself. Father told me I'd never be accepted but he is. Why?

Did he have a normal life? Kane questioned himself.

"How.. " Kane began but then stopped himself.

"That's typical Wade," Kayla said with a fond laugh.

"If he's flexing and shirtless, I mean. Dude's ridiculously comfortable in his own skin. He's why I stopped hiding; he made it look easy and I took it as a challenge," Kayla said`` as she remembered.

"He was a special forces op," Kayla began.

"He was on a solo recon mission overseas and they captured him. Tortured him for months. He was finally rescued but by the time he got proper care, they couldn't do anything about the damage he'd sustained," Kayla said.

Tortured Kane thought to himself. But he had a normal childhood at least. Maybe that's the key. Both he and Kayla had normal childhoods so they can be burned and not be like me.

The torture must have been terrible how did he survive? Kane wondered.

"He's never had it easy," Kayla said reflectively.

"His dad was a piece of shit. He was constantly abused at home; his dad regularly locked him in a closet, dented him food and beat the shit out of him whenever he was drunk," Kayla said, a note of anger creeping in to her voice.

If he wasn't already dead from liver disease, I would have killed him myself. She thought.

So he didn't have a good childhood either but he's so out there with people? Kayla says he's pretty wild? How can he be like that between the torture and his father? Kane wondered. Is he just insane from it all?

"He's a fuckin' lunatic but I love him," Kayla said with a laugh.

"I think you two would get along," Kayla added.

"I don't know about that." Kane said with a smile.

"I think you could do with a little crazy in your life." J.J. said.

"I have enough with you. Shopitis" Kane said.

J.J. just laughed at the word shopitis.

"He's a good guy," Kayl said quietly.

"J.J. here convinced me she was sick with shopitis." Kane said. "She dragged me around the mall for hours before I got the joke."

J.J. just laughed.

"Can I help it if your gullible." J.J. said still laughing.

Kayla laughed.

"Points to J.J. for originality," Kayla said.

"Yeah that's when she bought me this." Kane said showing her the black and read pendant he wore. "There were several other things as well. I had my first birthday party thanks to her shopitis."

"Wow, that's gorgious," Kayla said when she saw it.

He'd never had a birthday party before J.J.? Kayla thought completely thrown by this new information.

"You should have seen him last Christmas when he proposed he'd just spent hours playing Santa and was still in the suit." J.J. laughed.

"One of my firsts as well both the Santa and the Christmas." Kane recalled with a smile.

Kayla grinned.

"You're just full of surprises, aren'tcha?" Kayla asked.

"You could say that." J.J. said. "We'd brought a bunch of toys to a homeless shelter and He'd gotten roped into Santa because their Santa was stuck in the snow." J.J. recalled.

Kane just laughed at the memory.

"That's ridiculously generous of you guys," Kayla said.

"I wish I could tell you that I've done something that selfless but I haven't."

"It was Kane's idea." J.J. said. "You should have seen him in the toy store. He tried out as many toys as he bought."

"Yeah between the two of us we filled two shopping carts." Kane recalled. "Besides I had to try them to see if the kids would like them."

"Oh admit it you loved the toys." J.J. laughed.

"Yeah they were pretty cool." Kane said. Wishing he'd had some as a kid.

"Aw, you guys!" Kayla said.

"You seriously shouldn't be allowed to be this adorable. You're starting to give me feels."

"Is that bad?" Kane wondered aloud.

Haha, Rose always says the feels thing before she's about to cry. Then she begs Jon to hug her.

"So the feels make you cry. I'm sorry?" Kane said.

Kayla laughed.

"I know I promised not to say it anymore but I can't think of any other way to put it. Dude, I am fucking emotionally retarded," Kayla said.

"No you're not." J.J. said. "No more than Kane is."

"You just keep it under wraps." J.J. added.

Kayla shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

Before J.J. I would have said I didn't have emotions except anger. Kane said to himself. But she changed all that. Maybe they were there all along and I just didn't know it.

Just then, Kayla's phone went off.

"It's a message from Wade," J.J. said, looking down at the phone, surprised that she still had it.

"Present from us to you," she read out loud. It was an MP3 titled 'Scars are your Beautiful'. J.J. read this too.

"Go ahead and play it," Kayla said.

The song began to play. It was a beautiful acoustic arrangement; Cassie's piano, Wade's acoustic guitar and Vanessa's violin harmonized beautifully as Cassie's voice soared through the song and Vanessa, Wade and Kyle harmonized with her through the bridges and choruses.

 **ALESSIA** **CARA** **LYRICS**

 **"Scars To Your Beautiful"**

She just wants to be, beautiful  
She goes, unnoticed she knows, no limits  
She craves, attention she praises, an image  
She prays to be, sculpted by the sculptor  
Oh, she don't see, the light that's shining  
Deeper than the eyes can find it  
Maybe we have made her blind  
So she tries to cover up her pain, and cut her woes away  
Cause covergirls don't cry, after their face is made

But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change it's heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change it's heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

She has dreams to be an envy, so she's starving  
You know, "covergirls eat nothing"  
She says "beauty is pain and there's beauty in everything"  
"What's a little bit of hunger?"  
"I could go a little while longer", she fades away  
She don't see her perfect, she don't understand she's worth it  
Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface  
Ah oh, ah ah oh,  
So to all the girls that's hurting  
Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer  
The light that shines within

There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change it's heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change it's heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

No better you than the you that you are  
(No better you than the you that you are)  
No better life than the life we're living  
(No better life than the life we're living)  
No better time for your shine, you're a star  
(No better time for your shine, you're a star)  
Oh, you're beautiful, oh, you're beautifu-u-u-ul

There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark  
You should know you're beautiful just the way you are  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change it's heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful  
Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-, oh-oh-oh-oh  
And you don't have to change a thing  
The world could change it's heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful

Kane fought back the tears as he listened. Turning to face the window.

Could the song be true? Can scars still be beautiful? Kane wondered. Is that what J.J. sees when she looks at me?

He's upset. But a bad upset or a good one. Is he crying? J.J. wondered seeing the set of his shoulders and the slight hitch in his breathing.

Kayla felt tears sliding down her face as she listened.

"They made me cry, fuckin' assholes," she said, wiping them away roughly with her sleeve.

You're not the only one. J.J. thought watching Kane. I wonder if Kayla has noticed.

Shit, is he crying too? Kayla thought as she glanced over at Kane.

"You okay, dude?" she asked gently.

Kane didn't say anything.

J.J. looked a Kayla briefly and shook her head to indicate she shouldn't ask.

I have to stop this. Father would call me weak and childish for crying. Kane thought feeling foolish.

Kayla nodded at J.J. and sat silently as the song continued to play.

I wonder what he's thinking. Kayla thought.

There's still so much about him that I just don't know. He's always so in control it's like he's wearing a suit of armor; I wonder why?

A few minutes after the song had finished Kane calmed and handed her back the phone without looking into the back seat.

His eyes still blurred and his mask wet Kane tried to pretend it had never happened. Starting a conversation about Kayla's job what she was doing.


	12. A new girl in town Chapter 12

A new girl in town

Chapter 12

Kayla/J.J./Kane

"Not a fuck of a lot right now to be honest," Kayla said with a laugh.

Besides internet stalking you. She thought.

"I've been trying to get a 'lay of the land' as it were. You know, watching the show, people backstage, that kind of thing."

"So you're still finding your way around?" Kane asked. "J.J. did that too only she posed as ring crew." Kane laughed. "That's where I first saw her.'

"When I first saw her in blacks I was like what the hell?" Kane added. "She started taking pictures of me when I wasn't looking. Then she pushed her way right into my life."

"I did not push." J.J. said defensively. "Well maybe just a little." She admitted.

Kane laughed.

Kayla laughed. "I couldn't find my way out of a round room," she joked.

"It took me like , 15 minutes to find the food the other day."

"And that's only cause there were people there. If there hadn't been, I'd probably still be looking."

"Kane never has trouble finding the food. His stomach leads him right to it every time." J.J. laughed.

"Are you saying I eat a lot." Kane said seriously.

"Yes." J.J. replied still laughing.

Kayla laughed.

"I can sympathize, girl," she said.

"My brother, Tye, is about Kane's size and he eats like a garbage disposal. He plays ball overseas so I guess it makes sense but it's something to see. And there's Wade at home, of course. When those two eat at the same table, you better run for your life because that shit becomes an Olympic event. You can bet your ass you ain't getting none, either."

J.J. just laughed harder.

"Your brother is an athlete? When you say ball what kind?" Kane asked curiously.

"You'd better not sit with the two of them and eat Kane. You'd wind up body slamming them to get the food." J.J. laughed again.

"I would not. I might accidently stab them with a fork. But I wouldn't body slam them." Kane laughed.

"Yeah, he is. He plays basketball," Kayla said.

"That's actually how he met his husband, Darius. They met at a high school camp or something. We were still living in Cali at the time and D just wouldn't give up. He was convinced that they'd be able to do great things if Tye would just come to New York for college."

"D eventually wore him down I guess because Tye ended up making the move. D was the point guard and Tye was the center for 4 years," Kayla said smiling.

"He's gay too? Is it normal to have both siblings gay?" Kane asked before he realized what he'd said. "Is it genetic?"

"Kane," J.J. said slapping him on the arm.

Kayla laughed.

"It's rare but it happens," she said.

"There's a Canadian band that Cassie likes; they're called Tegen and Sarah. They're twins and both of them are lesbians." Kayla said.

"As for it being genetic, I couldn't tell you. I wouldn't be surprised if it was though." Kayla added.

"So people are just born that way?" Kane asked earning another slap from J.J.

Kayla shrugged.

"Yeah, that's what I think anyway," she replied.

"No worries, J.J.; I really don't mind the questions. I'd rather Kane get the right info, you know?"

Kayla said.

Kane got quiet for a moment as he thought.

I wonder what father would have done if I'd been gay? Kane thought. Then again he never talked about that with me. The one time he caught me doing something he screamed at me for an hour about being a deviant.

Kayla was just about to put her headphones back in . . when another text from Wade came in.

What did you think? Tell me everything!

You guys made me cry, assholes.

LOL. Sorry, babe. But did you like it?

It was gorgeous. You guys sounded amazing. Tell Cassie that that is so her song.

Yeah, it is. She's had it on repeat since she found it.

Kane looked over his shoulder at Kayla and saw her typing lightning fast on the face of her phone. How does she do that? He wondered.

Typical Cassie.

Yeah. Then she found out that Adam Lambert released a new track. She fangirled about it for like 5 minutes and hasn't taken her headphones off since.

He did? Why didn't I know? Send it!

Oh god, not you too.

Fuck off. Gimme. Now.

La sigh.

But he sent her the file anyway.

Oo, nice. Say hi for me when she gets there. :)

Kayla saw Kane looking at her thumbs as they typed.

"It's not hard," she told him.

"It takes a little getting used to but it's laid out just like a computer keyboard so that's not different," she explained.

"You should see Cassie. She has a braille keyboard on her phone and she flies. It's crazy."

How did she know what I was thinking? Kane wondered.

"You seemed pretty focused on my thumbs," Kayla said.

"Yay, Adam fucking Lambert!" she added, not being able to resist an uncharacteristic squeak of excitement.

God, I'm turning in to Cassie. She thought. What's next: using those stupid smiles and saying 'whatevs'?

Damn she did it again. Kane thought cocking his head. But why did she make that noise and who is Adam fucking Lambert? That's a strange middle name.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Kayla shrieked as she listened to the song for a second time. He sounded amazing. His voice sounded effortless and his range was still ridiculous.

Definitely the head bitch in charge. She thought. I wish he were my gay best friend.

She made that noise again. Is that shock, happiness what? Kane thought.

"Oh my god what?" J.J. asked.

"I can't explain; just have to listen," Kayla said excitedly. Then she unplugged the headphones and restarted the song.

Kane listened intently. If she loves it maybe I will too. He thought

[Adam Lambert feat. Laleh]

 **Welcome to the show**

You know I have a veil  
All covered up, to myself  
It's always there  
Now they wanna know  
How does it feel?  
Gonna let it show!  
I'm happy to entertain and share with you  
It's hard to say how your own thoughts can hurt you...

I'm gonna let them stare  
They feel like me out there

So welcome to the show  
Bring on all the lights  
Let it shine on you  
We're together here tonight

Welcome to the show  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to the show  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

I know I have my flaws  
I pay the price but I'm grateful  
You're letting me be myself  
The good and the bad

I'm gonna let them stare  
They feel like me out there

So welcome to the show  
Bring on all the lights  
Let it shine on you  
We're together here tonight

Welcome to the show  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to the show  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life...  
Welcome to my life...

I'm gonna let them stare  
I'm gonna let you in  
I'm gonna let them in  
They feel like me out there

So welcome to the show  
Bring on all the lights  
Let it shine on you  
We're together here tonight

Welcome to the show  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to the show  
Welcome to my life

(Welcome to my life...)

Wow. Kane thought. That's really good. I like the lyrics and he has an amazing voice.

"He's amazing." J.J. said, voicing Kane's thoughts without realizing it.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you guys get it," Kayla said.

"He's actually toured with Queen in Freddie Mercury's spot. He can never replace him obviously, but I think he was a good choice."

"J.J. do I know Queen. Have we played it?" Kane asked.

"I don't know do you." J.J. said.

"I've played their songs. Bohemian rhapsody? Another one bites the dust? I want it all?" J.J. said smiling.

"Oh yeah." Kane said smiling. "I remember those songs. He was really good."

"Queen is amazing," Kayla enthused.

"Bryan May is a god," she added.

Then she remembered hearing them for the first time. All thanks to dad. She thought with a twinge of sadness. I wouldn't be a music geek without him.

"Who is Bryan May?" Kane asked.

"He's the guitarist for Queen. He's incredible." J.J. told him.

"If I ever got the chance to meet him, I'd totally freak out," Kayla added.

"Wade would probably die."

"In this business you never know who you might meet. Pete Rose actually had the nerve to give Kane a hard time. He got tomb stoned for his big mouth." J.J. said laughing. "We've had all kinds of bands on too. Hey maybe we could convince Vince to use your band one of these days."

"God, that guy is a douche," Kayla said.

"I'm sure he deserved that and more," she added.

Then she heard J.J.'s next comment and her eyes widened.

"Uh. Wow? That would be made of awesome. Wade and Cassie would lose their minds; they probably wouldn't be able to perform because Cassie would go in to super fangirl mode and Wade would just follow Kane everywhere without ever shutting up," Kayla said in a rush of words.

"Unfortunately you'd have to be the one to convince him. We've all pissed him off in various ways." J.J. said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, any idea coming from the three of us would be shot down immediately." Kane said. "I once had him surrounding him and his family with security for their protection."

"Not that the security could have stopped you if they tried." J.J. said.

Kayla shrugged.

"Maybe I can get them back stage for a jam session or something," she mused.

"We're definitely loud enough; he'd notice eventually for sure," she said laughing.

"That would probably work well enough. I mean you're as good as the bands we've had on better than some." J.J. said.

"Especially if you can get a crowd outside and inside the room." Kane said. "He'd be curious as hell."

Kayla smiled.

"We've worked to get that way," she said.

"We're all really passionate and dedicated to what we do. It's never been about the money or being famous; we just all really love music and sharing that with people."

"You've definitely got the talent. We just have to make sure Vince hears you." J.J. said.

Kayla nodded and looked thoughtful.

Then she laughed.

"Okay, I stand corrected. Wade totally wants to be famous," She said.

"There was an online position making the rounds when the Deadpool movie first came out. People really wanted Ryan Renolds to host Saturday Night Live as Deadpool.

"That pissed Wade off. He was convinced that he'd do a better job because in his words, 'I'm the original Wade Wilson, mother fuckers'," Kayla said laughing ,

"I have an idea." Kane said. "Let Linda hear you she can convince Vince of anything."

"Yeah, that's a thought," Kayla said.

"You said you were a personal hire from Vince and Linda." J.J. said. "I'm sure they checked you out and Linda at least knows about the band."

Kayla shrugged.

"If she does, she's never mentioned it," Kayla said.

"Believe me Vince will have forgotten because it didn't matter to him." J.J. said. "But Linda's mind is like a steel trap. She won't have forgotten."


	13. A new girl in town Chapter 13

A new girl in town

Chapter 13

Sammy/Taker

"How do you like Kayla?" Sammy asked once they were on the road.

"I think she's a pain in the ass." Taker replied.

"Why would you think that?" Sammy asked.

"Because she's everywhere getting into people's shit." Taker said. "Did I tell you she was discussing illegal drugs with Kane."

"No but he's a adult." Sammy said. "And you've said yourself that he's be way to sheltered from the real world."

"Yeah but Drugs. She doesn't even know him and she's telling him about drugs." Taker said sounding a bit pissed.

"He probably asked." Sammy said.

"That's what she said. But it's no excuse." Taker replied.

"Taker he's an adult if he were anyone else he'd already know this stuff." Sammy said. "But he's not he's your brother."

Taker growled in aggravation.

"That's the problem isn't it?" Sammy suddenly said. "You only remember him as a little kid. You're trying to protect him."

"NO." Taker said. Then he turned on the radio loud.

I guess he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Sammy thought.

Kayla/J.J./Kane

Kayla sat silently in the back of the SUV. The conversation they'd been having had come to a natural conclusion some time ago and now she was officially bored.

She hated being stuck back here. Closed vehicles didn't move like her bike. She couldn't feel their power purring beneath her; she couldn't feel the wind as it roared all around her and whipped through her clothing.

This vehicle made her feel like she was moving in quick sand.

She sighed and tried to curl in to her hoody but it didn't make her feel any better.

She loathed silence. How had Kane been able to stand it for so long? She wondered.

This traveling thing was all Cassie, not her. She loved New York City. Thinking about being stuck in the back of endless vehicles just like this one or airplanes made her want to scream.

Fuck it; my bike is still here. She thought. I could jump out right this second, jump on it and just drive off in to the sunset or whatever. Nothing is compelling me to stick this out. No one has a gun to my head screaming orders at me to stay.

But she knew that she wouldn't leave. She'd never been a quitter. Just because Kane's brother hated her, no one knew that she was trans, Kane and J.J. had just found out in the most awkward way possible that she was poly. . .

She lost her train of thought mid - stream. She tried to grab ahold of the threads again but they slipped through her mental fingertips like soap bubbles on the air.

Fuck everything. She thought. Leaning back against the seat, she closed her eyes and wished for sleep.

Kane watched her in the rearview for a while.

She seems restless. He thought. Maybe we should pull over and let her stretch her legs. But how do I let J.J. know without telling Kayla too?

Kane touched J.J.'s leg then nodded backward indicating Kayla and made a walking motion with his fingers. He saw understanding flood J.J.'s eyes and brief smile.

J.J. pulled off at the next exit and into a rest area.

"What's up, J.J.?" Kayla asked as she felt the SUV stop. She opened her eyes and looked around but there was nothing distinctive about where they were.

"Nothing we just wanted to stretch our legs and switch drivers." J.J. said glancing at Kane as she handed him the keys.

Kane began stretching a bit trying to work the kinks out of his back and legs.

Even in an SUV I feel squished in. Kane thought.

"No problem." J.J. said.

Kane headed to the back after stretching to check the straps on the bike.

Still good. He thought there shouldn't be any problem.

Kayla got out of the SUV and stretched. Her back popped audibly and she gave a slight wince. Then she walked a fair distance from the car, pulling out her lighter and cigarrettes as she moved. She had barely come to a stop before she was lighting up and taking the first puff.

She paced as she smoked.

May as well move while I can. She thought. God knows I won't be able to when I'm back in hell.

Her boots helped fill the oppressive silence but this did not lift` her mood.

As she began to smoke her fourth cigarette, Kayla realized that this wasn't working.

What the fuck? She thought and smoked faster. But it was no use. It looked like even the vice she'd had since she was 15 years old couldn't even help her now.

What's it going to take, huh? She wondered in frustration.

Am I going to have to be fucked up, super fucked up or best of all words can't describe it fucked up - otherwise known as 'I can no longer function' fucked up?

I am beyond fucked. She thought. Out of habit, she smoked the cigarette down to the filter, and then she hastily butted it out beneath a boot and headed back to the SUV and hours more of hell.

J.J. and Kane headed back when she did.

J.J. laughed as Kane moved the seat back before he got in.

"Oh you remembered and here I was hoping to see you try to squish in." J.J. laughed.

"It's not funny." Kane said laughing.

"Oh yeah it is." J.J. said.

Kayla let the antics of the couple in front of her wash over her but she didn't obsorve any of their good natured teasing. Instead she returned to her thoughts.

Fuck, I need drugs. Lots and lots of drugs. She thought.

Maybe I should give E another shot. She thought. I wonder if Cena knows anyone who deals it.

Stranger shit has happened. She said to herself. Hell, he surprised me last night when he offered to smoke up with me any time I wanted.

If I can't find any E, shrooms aren't a bad substitute. She decided. Hell, why not just down all of those Vicodin I got last night? That could be one good party.

Yeah, if you want`` to end up dead.

The thought dragged her out of her preoccupation with drugs.

That's exactly what you need, girl: a drug problem to add to the shit show that's become your life.

How does Tye do it? She wondered.

When he's playing in Europe, Amsterdam's just a plane ride away and he can definitely afford it. Instead, he's clean - practically a boy scout.

As her thoughts wandered to her brother, the familiar feeling of homesickness gripped her. She hadn't seen him in months and he was still only about halfway through the season. The earliest she could hope to see him was sometime in April. She sighed and her feeling of loneliness grew.

J.J. looked into the back seat and watched the play of emotions on Kayla's face.

It's going from wistful about something to is that loneliness? Wow we need to get her talking. J.J. thought.

"So tell me some more about your friends." J.J. said. Then she wished she hadn't when she saw the loneliness get worse for a moment.

She's homesick. J.J. realized.

Kayla looked at J.J.

"Uh, what else do you want to know?" she asked.

"V's a medical secretary; I think I forgot to mention that," she said.

"She works for Wade's psychiatrist," she added.

"Oh." J.J. said. Wade has a psychiatrist? J.J. thought. I wonder if Kayla does too knowing the things I know about her. She must have had it tough.

"Anything you want to tell us about them you look like you're a little homesick and I thought it might help if you told us about them." J.J. said. "But you don't have to if it is going to make you upset." J.J. added.

"It's not just that," Kayla admitted.

How much should I tell them? She wondered.

I know I joke that I have no secrets but this shit is still so ridiculously hard to talk about.

"It's my brother, too," she continued.

"I haven't seen him since September and I probably won't see him again until sometime in April at the earliest," she said.

Then, before she could lose her nerve, she said.

"I guess it's being here too. I keep asking myself what the fuck I'm doing here."

"I feel like no one is ever going to get me or try to understand where I'm coming from."

"I get that some of it is out of the norm like the poly thing, but. . .fuck, I don't know, you guys!" she finished, sounding like she was right on the edge of losing it completely.

"All of that can be stressful hun. Of course you miss them all. You haven't been here that long. You'll get to know people and it won't be so hard. Hell the only reason I know anyone besides Kane and Taker is because I hid out as ring crew and a gofer for nearly three months getting the lay of the land so I could get candid shots." J.J. said. "Then there is the photographers we're a strange bunch always seeing things through a lens."

"Kane, your brother already thinks I'm the devil. If he finds out, he'll make sure I can't get anywhere near y. . .and maybe he's right.

Kayla nodded.

"I'm patience deficient," Kayla said.

The girls and Wade are always joking that if they measured my patience against that of a saint, I'd be the devil," she added.

Might as well lay it all out. there. She thought.

"Kane, your brother already thinks I'm the devil. If he finds out, he'll make sure I can't get anywhere near y. . .and maybe he's right.

"I've been an awful influence on you and we just met. If you give me enough time, god only knows what's going to happen.

I'm an idiot and I can't stop fucking up and just fuck, I'm so fucking sorry, okay?" Kayla whimpered as hot, salty tears ran down her face.

"It's ok Kayla you're not a fuck up. Taker's just being Taker." J.J. said. "He's well he'.. " J.J. said trailing off.

"Kayla," Kane said from behind the wheel. "You're going to be fine. You'll get used to being on the road and you're not a bad influence."

"I am literally the worst god damn person ever," Kayla groaned, not believing a word that Kane was saying.

"You're just nice. Too damn nice. Of course you'd say that," she added.

"But your brother clearly knows what kind of awful person I am and he's right," she finished as her tears continued to flow and her shoulders shook.

"Kayla I don't say things I don't mean." Kane said seriously. "I keep my mouth shut or I tell the truth."

"Kayla. You are a good person. You'll get used to us and to the road. I did." Kane said.

Hehe, no worries.

Kayla shrugged.

"If you say so, master Jedi," she quipped.

"God, that was fucking terrible. Wade would mock me in to next week for how awful that was and for how off my game I am," she added.

"Kayla I was raised in a basement with no contact with the outside world. I never thought I'd leave. Then I was brought on the road. I never thought I'd get used to all the people and traveling. I was culture shocked you might say. I had father but he really wasn't any help. I had to deal with it all alone. If I can do it you can." Kane said.

Wow I've never realized how shocking it was to him to come out on the road with Paul. J.J. thought.

"And what exactly is a Jedi?" Kane asked.

Kane's words jerked Kayla out of her self-pity.

For a moment, she didn't say anything.

T. . .makes so much sense," she said musingly.

"I don't mean to make you feel like I'm. . .I don't know, studying you or something. But I think I get it now and I'm sorry if I've, you know, pushed you to hard out of your comfort zone or been an asshole or whatever," she added.

"You're not an 'Asshole' that's Hunter." Kane said.

"But really what's a Jedi?" Kane asked intentionally trying to break her mood.

He's trying to make her laugh. J.J. realized.

"Uh. it's another Star Wars thing," Kayla said.

If he won't let me beat myself up any more than I guess I'll play along. She thought.

"Jedi are the good guys who train kids to fill that role. They work with something called the light side of the force. It gives them pretty ridiculous powers, especially the bad guys.

"The bad guys are the Sith. They, naturally use the dark side of the force. Quite a few of them can shoot lightning out of their hands; it's pretty neat to watch," Kayla said, hoping that she hadn't missed anything.

"If I'm a Jedi master that would make you my student." Kane laughed. "Since we are trying to teach you the ropes."

"Yeah." J.J. said laughing. "Don't go to the dark side."

"I guess that would make Taker a Sith because he can shoot lightning bolts out his of his hands." Kane continued.

"If you're fucking with me right now it is so on." Kayla said laughing.

"He's got that ability yes." Kane said. "Just as i have the ability to call fire."

"NO." Kane said. "It is true."

"He used to light the ring posts up on his own. But they wanted a bigger explosion so they added pyro but Kane sets it off." J.J. said. "Taker hasn't really done the lightening thing for a little while but yes he can do it."

"Oh my god. Comic book," Kayla said. "But I'm missing a kick ass outfit," she added.

"Am I right to assume a comic book is a book written about people with special abilities?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, you got it," Kayla said with a smile.

"Good." Kane said.


	14. A new girl in town Chapter 14

A new girl in town

Chapter 14

Sammy/Taker

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Taker said when he got out of the SUV and didn't see Kane's SUV.

"Maybe they got a late start." Sammy said.

"I guess we'll give them a call later." Taker said taking all the bags and heading into the hotel.

Kane/Kayla/J.J.

"Wade's calling," Kayla said.

"Do you guys mind if I put it on speaker? My back and neck are killing me and not having to hold the phone would be a lot more comfortable," Kayla said.

Plus they need to experience the hilarity of my people since they're so curious.

"No problem whatever is easiest." J.J. said.

Kane turned down the radio so she could hear the phone clearly.

"Hey babe," Kayla said in to the phone.

"Hey yourself," Wade replied.

"Are you stoned yet?" Kayla asked, beginning their usual ritual.

"What? No!" Wade said sounding offended.

"It's a legit question," Kayla said.

"I've been in the studio all day," Wade told her.

They chatted about band stuff briefly.

Stoned Kane thought. Kane couldn't help but overhear the conversation though he was trying not to listen. Is that the same as getting high on pot? He wondered.

Why would she think he was stoned it's only five o'clock. Doesn't he work? Kane wondered.

"Who are you with?" Wade asked.

"Kane and his wife J.J.," Kayla replied.

There was a pause.

"Kane, man, you're my fucking hero!" Wade yelled.

"I've been watching you since you started and you're basically the reason I do what I do. Thanks for being awesome," he finished.

Is he a wrestler? Kane wondered. I've never heard of him.

A hero. Kane thought suddenly blushing.

I love it when he blushes. J.J. thought as the color rose in Kane's neck and ears. There are only two reasons he goes red, anger and embarrassment.

"How was work?" Kayla asked.

"Eh, it pays the bills and keeps you girls in the life to which you have become accustomed," Wade said with a laugh.

"Fucker," Kayla said fondly.

"Bitch please!" Wade yelled.

"Is that Kayla?" Kayla heard Cassie ask.

Yeah, grab one of the other phones. She heard two clicks.

"Hey babe!" Cassie and V chorused.

"How's my best wife and equally best girlfriend?" Kayla asked.

"Lonely without you in the people pile," Cassie said.

"I miss that ass off yours," V said.

"I miss the people pile too," Kayla said.

"Aw, V, what about the rest of me?" Kayla asked.

Cassie laughed.

"I guess I miss the rest of you too," V said.

"So you guys?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah?" they all chorused.

"I just found out that my life's a comic book.

Taker can call lightning and Kane can call fire.

"So that totally means that Wade is actually Deadpool, v's a hot, kinky prostitute and Cassie and I don't exist. Kayla is sad," she finished.

Cassie laughed. Wade yelled "I am not Deadpool, mother fucker!" and V said "It's not my fault my parents couldn't pick between their last names so I got both."

"That's why you shorten Carlile to C' on everything, right?" Kayla teased.

"Carlile Vaughan fits on nothing!" V said defensively.

They all laughed.

"Aw, I miss you fuckers," Kayla said fondly.

"We miss you too, Kayla girl," Wade said for all of them.

"Especially the hot 4 person sex," Cassie added.

"Cassie, Kane and J.J. are in the car too," Kayla said.

"Oops, sorry!" Cassie yelled and giggled.

"We should probably let you get back to it," V said.

"Yeah, Wade agreed

"Quick thing though. If I'm Deadpool, does that mean I get to bang Ryan Renolds forever? And steal the SNL spot that should have been mine?" Wade asked.

They all laughed.

"Turn Deadpool off, Wade," Cassie said.

They all said their good-byes and Kayla hung up.

Kane tried hard not to listen and especially hard no to laugh at their antics.

I'm still a bit confused about the poly thing. He thought but decided not to ask any more questions.

J.J. however was laughing.

That was fun. Kayla thought cheerfully.

"Kane, you really are Wade's hero, you know," Kayla said.

"He's always been a performer. When he got back from that solo mission, he wasn't the same Wade that left.

"I think seeing you really helped him. You got him, you know?

"BY the time we formed Remixology, he was ready to try again and he killed it.

"I think he'd do a better job explaining this than I am, but knowing that I'm in the same car as you guys and him getting the chance to tell you what he just did. . .I'm pretty sure you just made that boy's entire year," Kayla said, hoping that Kane would understand.

Why, Kane wondered. I'm no one special. How could I have helped someone I never knew?

Kane stared out the wind shield but didn't say anything. What can I say to that?

Kane's blush got even darker though.

Kayla waited for Kane to say something.

Shit, was that too much? She wondered. I thought it would help. I really do think they'd get along. Once you get passed the 24 - 7 charisma performer thing, Wade really does have a heart of gold. He'd kill for any of his friends without a second thought. He also tends to charm his way in to people's lives just because he's s. . .Wade.

"I think you've got him speechless." J.J. said knowing Kane didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," Kayla said in a small voice.

"It's fine Kayla he gets this way with me too when I tell him how much people like him and admire him" J.J. said. "Hell for the longest time he wouldn't believe people were cheering him."

Wade and Kane are complete opposites when it comes to that. Kayla thought.

Wade's like 'I must entertain!' and then he's like 'give me all of your people!'

Kayla smiled to herself.

"But you're crazy talented; that's obvious even to me. And people can relate to you. I'm just wondering why they didn't cheer sooner," Kayla said sincerely.

Just then they arrived at the hotel. It was storming like crazy and had been for the last half hour.

"I think you should leave your bike where it is for right now." Kane said his blush having faded he was eager to change the subject.

"Thanks so much, you guys. It's truly been a blast," Kayla said.

I'd do this all the time. She thought. But I won't say that yet. They've just started to let me in. I don't want to push too hard.

"It's been fun for us too." J.J. said.

And educational. Kane added silently.

Kayla got out of the SUV, and then she retrieved her luggage.

"Later, guys," she said. Then she smiled and waved before heading in to the hotel.

"That was interesting." Kane said with a smile.

"Yeah we should invite her along again." J.J. said getting his meaning.

Kane got out and grabbed some of the bags knowing J.J. would have a fit if he grabbed them all.

They headed into the hotel together.

They checked in and headed for their room knowing they were both tired from the drive and would eat in the room.

Kayla

I know I haven't slept in nearly 2 days but that drive ended up being a high. Kayla thought.

Kayla got back to her room and immediately checked her phone.

The drive had left her feeling momentarily high on life but the feeling vanished when Kane and J.J. disappeared.

They get adorable couple time and I don't. She thought feeling lonely again.

It's a good thing I didn't tell them about texting RVD. The last thing I need is a well - intentioned early intervention. She thought.

Text from RVD:

I have goods, Kayla J. Text me when you're here.

Oh my god, you dah man!

Shouldn't you be sending me all of the! I did just get you the best shit this city has to offer.

"I am never, ever going to say this again so appreciate it while it lasts. I love you I love you I love you!"

"Thanks, Kayla. I love you to."

"Now bring me drugs!"

"Coming right up."

A short while later, there was a knock on her door. Kayla answered it quickly.

"How was the trip?" RVD asked.

"Not bad," Kayla said.

"How did you get here?" RVD asked.

"Kane and his wife gave me a lift," She replied.

"That dude has a problem with me," RVD said his forehead wrinkling.

"Really? What did you do?" Kayla asked.

RVD shrugged.

"Nothing. It wasn't me, I was just an innocent person caught in the crossfire," Cen RVD said.

"Want to share?" Kayla asked.

RVD sat on the bed.

"There was this porn tape that made its way around the young guys of the roster.

"A big group of us watched it one night. Kane was next door and I guess it was too loud.

"Anyway, he completely lost it. Cuck got the worst of it - a personally requested match by Kane - but a few other guys were injured that night.

"I guess the woman on the vapid tape was Kane's girl or at least looked like her," RVD said.

Kayla's eyes widened and she stared at him speechlessly.

"That seems totally unlike J.J.," Kayla said.

RVD shrugged.

"I don't know if it was her," RVD said.

"I didn't really pay much attention to her while she was here the first time. I was too busy working on my career," RVD said.

Kayla remained thoughtful as RVD pulled a few Ziploc bags from his pockets.

"I managed to get you shrooms, E and a bit of extra weed since I wasn't sure how much you had," RVD said.

"There's 5 E tabs, 4 shrooms and probably a couple grams of weed," RVD said as he handed her each bag.

Kayla looked down at the stash lovingly. Then she dropped it onto the bed and pulled RVD in to a quick, impulsive hug.

RVD smiled down at her. He had dimples, she noticed and they were out in full force.

"Thanks, dude," Kayla said giving him a squeeze.

"Any time, girl," RVD replied squeezing her back.

Then they sat down side by side on the bed with the stash between them.

"Sooooo," Kayla said with a grin.

"You ready to get your ass beyond super fucked up tonight?" She asked.

RVD grinned.

"You bet that ass I am," he said.

"Mind if I invite a few people?" he asked.

"We can use my room - I've got a single - and they'll all bring their own shit, don't wory," RVD said.

"The more the merrier!" Kayla enthused.

"Kay, great. I'll text you later. I'm going to get some more time in the gym," RVD said.

Kayla smiled at him and he slipped out the door.

Kayla carefully stored the precious stash in her pockets then flopped on to the bed.

RVD was more than alright. She thought. Maybe she'd consider calling him Rob.

Kayla sat at the hotel bar waiting for one of the bar tenders to take her order. She probably shouldn't be drinking on top of what she'd already had but her long suppressed instinct tended to make itself known once she hit the 'no longer function' level of fucked up or whatever she usually called it.

RVD had managed to come through for her with both E and shrooms. She definitely owed him her first born child. . .but of course she couldn't have children so that was out. She could give him her iPod classic though. She didn't think they made them any more so that would be kind of cool for him she guessed. That thing had once held all of the music she owned. She remembered fondly. She'd named her Christina and talked to her times which was maybe kind of weird and probably made her crazy. Crazier. Something involving crazy. Things were kind of hazy.

Rob had accepted her offer to smoke up and they'd split a bong he'd gotten from somewhere. She'd asked him to come to the bar with her but he was sleepy so she told him to crash in her room.

He'd asked her if she was okay again and she'd nearly cried again. The asshole had noticed too. Naturally he asked.

"Rob . .I'm really fucked," she'd said.

"I don't think I've been this fucked ever.

"Taker hates me and I'm fucking Kane up and he's just so good, you know? The only good thing left in the world really. And I have this secret. Okay, I have a few secrets. But like no one or pretty mmuch no one knows about the one I'm talking about.

"Everyone is going to hate me if they find out. You'll hate me too because I didn't tell you but I'm sort of telling you so please don't hate me? Because I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know what to do and just fuck. . ."

She'd run out of words after that. It should have helped, getting all of that out, but it just made her feel worse. Jon hugged her and told her to be careful; then he went to sleep.

She went back to thinking about what she'd taken tonight.

She'd popped a few Vicodin with red wine. But she wasn't too sure about that. Things started getting a little hazy after the bong.

She'd come armed to the bar. Jon had managed to acquire 5 E tabs and 4 shrooms for a decent price. Kayla basically owed him her first born child. . .but she couldn't have them. Eh, maybe I'll give him my iPod Classic. He keeps eying it and it's still in good shape.

The bar tender finally came over to her.

Wow, she's cute. Kayla thought. I could do with a one night stand. It'll be just like the good 'ol days: no commitments, expectations or the dreaded morning after.

"A 40 of Jack, sweetheart," Kayla said.

"And keep it coming."

Kayla danced and flirted with a never ending procession of pretty girls. Her glass was always full, the music was always blaring (they even took requests!) and she'just she'justbar for for

She'd made 2 girls nights so far.

They sure loved screaming my name, especially with the strap on. She thought. Nothing could touch her here. She was king and queen of this mother fucking domain. Fuck the haters, for real.

She took a break and made her way lazily back to her table, then she rescued 2 Vicodin from the depths of her hoody and washed them down with a healthy portion of Jack's finest.

Haha, dressing up is for fuckin' losers. She thought as a really tall guy entered the bar. He was decked out in a suit without a tie. Kayla couldn't take her eyes off of his face.

Then he walked over to her.

"What the fuck is wrong with your fuckin' face?" she asked when he'd stopped right in front of her.

"Jesus Christ," he said. The voice sounded familiar but she didn't know anyone here. Except. . .yeah. She was blanking.

"Yo, welcome to the party. It's bitchin', yeah?" she said.

"You',ng "You're high off your damn ass," the guy said looking down at her.

"Yep," she agreed.

"I'm high off a fuckin' lot more than just pot, baby," she added.

He stared at her. His eyes were green. Green eyes. Pretty green eyes. Pretty eyes. Green green green. . .

He looked uncomfortable so she closed her eyes. Hers weren't pretty like his.

"What the fuck else did you take?" he growled. it should have scared her. It didn't.

"Well," she drawled.

"There was the bong I split with that guy," she said.

"That was fun," she added.

"And then. . .and then. . .there was the Vicodin. Pretty sure I took a few of those. . ."

"Then there was the E. . .man, that shit is amaaaaaazing. . ."

"And now there's the shrooms. Shroom. Mushroooooms. That's a funny word. Mushrooooooom. They're magic. Like Alice in Wander whereever the fuck or that kid. The one who your has your eyes. They're pretty. Your eyes. Mine aren't pretty. Not like yours. Eyes. Pretty eyes. Fuck me, where the JD at."

She leaned over and picked up the bottle, and then she turned it upside down.

"Empty?" she whimpered pitifully.

"But I just got started, baby!" she said.

Then she stared.

"Wanna get fucked up with me?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm way passed fucked up and super fucked up and probably passed words can't describe it fucked up otherwise known as Kayla can no longer function fucked up. . .so I guess that leaves. . .outer mother fucking space, baby! Wanna ride my space ship? We'll have one fuck of a good time. Cause I'd fuck you, see? I have a strap on. It's blue. Pretty. Strap on. Pretty. Like your eyes. But your eyes can't fuck. Or can they. Will you let me fuck your eyes? I promise they'll still work in the morning cause Kayla knows her shit. Yep she does. She's fucked 2 girls already tonight you know. Where my girls at? I'm gonna take you in to space so you're as fucked up as I am. Maybe to mars. . .or the moon. Pretty, pretty moon. But mars is red. And it has fire. Fire fucked up my life, you know? But it's cool. I still smoke and shit. Isn't that funny? I think it is. So yeah. Mars because it's red and because of fire. Fuck me, imma die going down in flames, baby."

Then she got to her feet in search of another bottle of Jack.

The guy grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the bar.


	15. A new girl in town Chapter 15

A new girl in town

Chapter 15

Kayla

She was moving. Why was she moving? Where was her new bottle?

"Why am I moving?" Kayla asked pitifully.

"I wasn't done! There were more girls who wanted to scream Kayla, a bar of Jack to drink, all of the drugs and. .stuff! things! Dancing! Where the fuck are we going?"

"To your room girl you're done partying." The man said.

"I am the mother fucking boss! Your face is fucked up and stupid! I don't want to fuck your eyes anymore! Fucking. . .let. . .go!"

Taker's grip tightened as they reached the elevator.

"You aren't my fucking father! They dyed when I was 12!

"Jesus mother fucking Christ, fucking let go!"

"Knock it off. Don't make me carry you girl." The man said sternly tightening his grip to painful.

"Does that mean we're gonna have crazy hot sex now? I'll even let you top just this once if you remember this: I am the mother fucking head bitch in charge around this place!" Kayla yelled.

"Oh no we're got gonna have sex. Not even close." The man said dragging her into the elevator.

"What? why? I'm not pretty enough, right? Not pretty like your eyes. I'm sorry I said I wouldn't fuck them. I will."

"Did I tell you about my strap on? V got it for me in New York. But I'm not there. And they are. Having a people pile and crazy hot kinky sex without me because I'm here. I hate it here. Taker hates me. Like really really hates me. But I keep trying to fix it right? But I can't. I don't know how because I'm emotionally god damn retarded."

A people pile what does that mean? The man wondered.

"Oo, lights! What are they for? They're so pretty. Can you see them? You're so tall. Is it fun? Why don't we fuck in here? It would be fun!" Kayla yelled as her brain spun image after image. It was like chasing a kids' merry go round. She kept trying to get on but it never stopped. But it would be okay. She just had to talk

The man rolled his eyes but kept a grip on her arm as she swayed.

"Spin spin spin. I have a band. Did you know that? We're amazing. Wade is amazing. He has scars like me. And the other guy. You know. With fire. Yeah. I like him. Wade does too. Fucking Deadpool. My boyfriend is fucking Deadpool."

"I used to be a guy like you. But Now I'm Kayla. The best Kayla there is The only fucking Kayla!

"My name was Mike. Tye picked Kayla for me. Pretty right? Like your eyes. So pretty.

"Why are we moving? Where are we going? Why did you take the party away? Kayla asked as she rambled. As soon as she said something, it slipped from her memory and vanished forever. She was sad. Why was she sad?

"Kayla is sad. And alone. And lonely. And you don't give a fuck. Where are we go?going?"

Used to be Mike what the hell. The man thought wondering if she even knew what she was saying.

Arriving upstairs the man marched her down the hall roughly.

Then he knocked on a door.

"You'd better take her she's too fucked up to be alone and I'm going to kill her." He said shoving Kayla into another big guy's hands.

Then he searched her pockets and walked away.

"He just took all my fucking drugs! All of the drugs! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Why I am I here? There was a party. I was king and queen. I danced. And fucked 2 girls. With a strap on. They screamed my name Kayla. Because that's my name.

"Mike was my old name. Michael Owen. Owen's Tye's middle name too. He picked Kayla for me. Kayla rene.

"Why's that over your face? Your eyes are so pretty. Not like mine.

"I want drugs! There was E and alice in wanderland and Jack but he didn't let me get another bottle and I was just getting started!"

"And that water thing. With the thingy. I had it with that guy. He was nice. But he fell asleep and wouldn't party with me.

"Kayla is sad. And Alone and Lonely. But she's Kayla Not Mike any more. No one knows about that.

"Those lights are so pretty pretty lights. Hehehe. Mars. It's red. And there's fire. I'm going down with the flames baby."

The second big guy brought her into a room and sat her down.

Getting on his knees he got eye level with her.

Her pupils are really big. Does she have a concussion? Kane wondered. How did she get hurt.

"Hey what's going on?" A sleepy female voice asked.

"I think she's hurt." The man said.

"Why did you move me? We all moved in to a house. it's a bungilo. It's pretty.

"Spin spin spin. Is that a song? Did I write it? Why's that on your face?

"Fuck. So fucked. Unknown fucked.

"Where's the guy with the drugs? He gave them to me for free. Man, I want more E. And I didn't have the magic from alice in wanderland. Why not? Where Did it go?

"Are you hiding it? Is it under that thing over your face? Why won't you give it to me?"

The woman walked over and looked at Kayla on the couch.

"No she's stoned. Way stoned by the looks of it." The woman said. "Just let her sleep it off."

"What does she mean she used to be Mike." Kane asked as they went back into the bedroom to get Kayla a blanket.

"It means she was born a male but now she's a female." The woman said.

"I don't understand." The man said.

"Let her explain it in the morning." The woman said.

The first man walked into a room down the hall and looked into the baggie he's taken from her.

I wonder how much she took if she has this much left. Thought tossing the baggie on the nightstand.

Looking at the phone he'd taken he scrolled through the numbers. Then dialing one he waited impatiently for an answer.

"Is this Wade." The man said. "We have a problem."  
"What's going on? Where's Kayla? Is she okay?" Wade asked.

"Oh she's ok alright. She is so hopped up on drugs she can't think straight. Has she done this before? "

"Who is this?" Wade asked afraid it was a cop.

"It's The Undertaker." Taker said from deep in his throat.

"Mother fucker!" Wade yelled.

"Cassie and I convinced her to take the job. She didn't want to but we thought it would be good for her. She'd get to meet new people and use her degree."

"Wait, drugs? Besides weed? What the fuck did she take?" Wade yelled.

"I don't know for sure." The man said. "There is pot in the bag and some pills and something that looks like shriveled leaves. And she was drinking."

"Shrooms. fuck!

The pills are probably E. She did that once too. Once for the shrooms too. Never together though.

"I don't know what the. . .Fuck! probably Vicodin or Percocet. She takes them for her back sometimes.

"You're her boyfriend. I suggest you get her NOW!" Taker said emphasizing the last word.

"Fuck! Fuck! We are you guys? Give me the info and we'll get the first flight we can," Wade said.

"We're in Alabama Georgia." Taker said before hanging up the phone.

"NO god no get them off please get them off." Kayla began to shriek.

The man jumped out of bed and ran to the living room.

"What the hell?" He thought as he watched Kayla scratching furiously at her arms.

Going over to her he saw that she was scratching herself raw. Without thinking he pulled her off the couch and pinned her against him keeping her arms at her sides so she couldn't continue to scratch.

"There is nothing there calm down." He repeated into her ear constantly till she calmed and fell asleep.

Then he laid her back down on the couch and stayed on the floor while she slept afraid she'd do it again.

None of them slept for the rest of the night once they'd learned the news from Wade.

His yelling had woken V. She woke Cassie and both women walked out to the kitchen.

Wade slumped over the table. He had his phone in a death grip and wasn't doing any of the typical Wade things.

"Wade?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"What happened?" V asked.

"It's Kayla," Wade said.

Then he filled them in on the conversation he'd just had.

"Oh my god," Cassie whispered reaching for Wade's hands. Their fingers linked together and she squeezed the other.

V took Wade's other hand.

"This is bad, babes," Wade said.

"Worse than we ever could have guessed," V said.

Cassie just shook her head.

"This is my fucking fault," Wade said angrily.

"I'm the one who kept pushing her. I'm the one who told her she shouldn't come home - that she should stick it out - "

"Wade, we all thought it would get better once she'd adjusted," Cassie said gently.

"None of us knew that she was struggling this much," V added.

"But we know her, god fucking damn it!" Wade yelled.

"If we can't see something like this coming, who can?" he asked.

"Karena said she hasn't been in touch," Cassie said.

"Fuck!" Wade yelled.

They all collapsed in to silence.

They spent the rest of the night around the table drinking coffee as NPR played in the background.

They caught a 6 AM flight. Wade had parked his SUV and paid for a week's worth of parking.

As they all sat together, they all hoped for the best.

"Who are we supposed to call?" Cassie asked as they all stood outside smoking.

"Kayla's phone, I guess," Wade said. He took out his phone, took it out of airplane mode and hit the speed dial.

Taker was woken by a ringing phone. He picked it up but it wasn't ringing. Getting up he searched for the ringing phone.

"Oh it's hers." Taker muttered picking it up and answering.

"What?"

"We're here, Mr. Deadman sir," Wade said.

"Where exactly are you?" Taker asked gruffly.

"At the airport. . .somewhere outside? Where you're allowed to smoke. You know," Wade replied.

"Get a cab and tell him to take you to the Holiday Inn." Taker growled. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Taker saw a group of young people pile out of a couple of cabs. He saw one bring a phone up to his ear just as the one in his hand began to ring.

"Who's Wade." He asked sounding pissed as they walked through the door.

"I am.." Wade said weakly. "This is.." Wade began to say.

"I've got no time for that now. Just get your asses on the elevator." He said following them across the lobby.

Taker hit the elevator button so hard it cracked.

Jesus mother fucking Christ! Wade thought.

No one treats my girls that way. I don't give a fuck who you are. You could be god, Obama, Castro, that russian guy, the pope. . .No one dismisses them like that.

Taker ignored them for the most part. When they reached the floor he walked out of the elevator and down the hall knocking heavily on a door.

Kayla heard a pounding.

Kane got up and took the time to put on his mask before opening the door by then the pounding was harder.

J.J. woke when Kane came in and got up wondering who was pounding on the door this early.

"That can only be Taker." Kane said softly.

Kayla continued to hear pounding but couldn't open her eyes.

Kayla felt the ground shake as Taker kicked the couch.

"Everything felt heavy. Was she floating? Was she real? Maybe she was dead?

Kayla groaned. That hurt. She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy. She tried moving her lips and tongue. Ug, sandpaper and her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Get up!' Taker demanded.

He's pissed. Kane thought stepping forward to stop Taker. But J.J. held him back.

"Just get her some water and aspirin. She's going to need it." J.J. said quietly.

Kane went to do that.

"Fuck," she managed to say. That hurt too. She whimpered. Why did everything hurt?

She tried opening her eyes again. They opened half way and got stuck there. Then someone, a big someone, was standing over her.

"I said get up!" Taker said loudly kicking the couch a second time.

Kane came back with the aspirin and water.

"The last thing she needs is more pills." Taker said when he saw what Kane had.

"But they are only aspirin." Kane said.

"She doesn't need them. But I'll take this." Taker said jerking the bottle of water out of Kane's hand hard enough to spill some of it.

"Waky waky." Taker said dumping some of the water on Kayla's face.

"Time to face the music little miss stoner." Taker said loudly knowing she was probably very hung over.


	16. A new girl in town Chapter 16

A new girl in town

Chapter 16

J.J./Kane/Taker/Kayla/Kayla's lovers

"Fuck off," Kayla groaned.

"Not gonna happen. Get up." Taker said kicking the couch once again.

Kayla winced. Her back felt like someone was stabbing burning hot needles in to the middle of it.

"I can't," she whimpered.

"Let me help." Taker said grabbing her arm and sitting her up.

"Oh god, that hurts. Everything hurts," Kayla moaned as Taker moved her.

"Good, maybe you'll think next time before you do a pharmacy of drugs then drink." Taker said getting loud again.

Kayla winced as Taker yelled at her again. Every time he spoke, her ears rang. Her head was already pounding and there were sharp pains behind her eyes.

"You aren't my fucking father," she growled.

"If I want to hit unknown levels of fucked up, that's my choice and my right. I'm an adult. If I'd killed myself last night, that would've been my choice too," she snapped.

What the fuck did I do last night? She wondered, not being able to remember a thing but wanting to save face.

"No that's not the way it works." Taker said. "You were making an ass out of yourself last night."

"You were an embarrassment to me and the company." Taker added. "You're lucky I dropped you off with Kane last night. Because it looks like you tried to tear your arms off. He must have stopped you. I wouldn't have."

Oh fuck. Kayla thought. Kane saw me? Oh god, he probably hates me now too.

"I care because Kane cares. J.J. cares and your friends care." Taker said sternly.

Kayla's eyes filled with tears.

You are not going to lose it in front of him. It's bad enough that you had your epic meltdown in front of Kane and J.J. yesterday.

But it was no use. They came anyway and she was powerless to stop them.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she sobbed.

"I just. . .keep fucking up and I can't stop. Everything I do is wrong, especially around you, and I hate that I care so much about what you think of me then I hate myself for caring.

"You're right about Kane. I've already fucked him up by being here. He's the one bit of good in this world and I should just leave. You can all forget that you'd ever known me and go back to your lives like I'd never been here," She said through her sobs.

"NO." Kane said from behind Taker. "You're not going anywhere."

Once she just she'd started, she couldn't stop. All of her pain, rage, self-pity, loneliness and misery finally had and outlet.

"That's what you want, right? For me to just disappear?

"You don't like me. You've never liked me. You've been judging me since the moment that we met and all I've ever fucking wanted was a god damn chance. You've never tried to understand where I'm coming from or what I've been through. You just assumed that you had all of the fucking answers because you're king of this castle, right? What the mighty Undertaker thinks and says is law, right? I fucking hate you," Kayla raged.

"No I don't." Taker said. "If I hated you you'd know it believe me."

"Kayla girl," Wade said gently from behind Taker where he stood with the girls.

"Wade? Best girlfriend and best wife?" Kayla asked.

"What the fuck, you guys?" Kayla asked.

"Taker called me," Wade said as they all moved toward her.

"Once they were all seated around her, Cassie spoke up.

"I know I don't have the entire story," she said.

"But babe, this really just seems like one giant misunderstanding."

Cassie took Kayla's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't baby her. She knows she fucked up. She just doesn't know how badly." Taker growled. "We are going to show her. This will never happen AGAIN." Taker added emphasizing the last word.

"Don't ever fucking talk to her like that again!" Wade yelled.

"You have no fucking idea what Kayla needs," he added in a lower voice.

"I know a problem when I see it." Taker growled. "And she has a problem. She's not going anywhere till she hears what we all have to say."

"Whatever," Kayla said.

"Let him talk," she added.

"I'm not the only one that will do the talking." Taker said looking at everyone. "This is a problem you obviously need help with."

"Fine. Start whenever you want," Kayla snapped.

"Not until you are sober enough to actually listen. Because right now I don't think you are." Taker said. "Kane would you order a few pots of coffee. This is going to be a long morning."

"Or maybe I should start," Kayla said.

"It was one night, okay?

"I'd had a mostly shitty day and wanted to get fucked up. It happens. I'm not an addict; I don't have a problem," she said.

"I just had the feels, you guys. Lots and lots of feels," she added, looking at her lovers.

"We hear ya," V said, ruffling Kayla's hair.

"You do have a problem and it ends right here. I know someone got the drugs for you. Who was it? RVD? I don't think this is the first time you've used drugs cause you wanted to forget. I know how it is. It starts small and before you know it you've got a problem just because you have what you call the feels." Taker said.

"Your friends may want to coddle you but that's not going to stop this from happening again when you feel too much." Taker added. "This my dear is an intervention. You will listen to what we have to say and I mean listen."

What the hell is an intervention? Kane wondered. Wanting to ask but knowing this was not the time.

"They aren't just my friends," Kayla snapped, wanting to correct this right now.

"We're all poly. Polyamorous. Whatever. That means that we're all together," she said.

"Cassie's my wife. Vanessa's my girlfriend and Wade's Wade. They're that for each other as well," she added.

"Thanks babe," Wade said.

"I'm just Wade. fucking eh," Wade said.

"I don't give a shit what you are. I don't care if these are your lovers friends whatever. You need to hear us out because people care about you and you need to understand that. What if you had killed yourself last night? Do you think they would have been happy? Do you think Kane would have?" Taker said obviously demanding answers.

Kayla shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Good maybe you're ready to listen then." Taker said with a grunt.

"You haven't been in touch with Karena since you got on the road," Cassie said.

"You need that kind of support, babe. Especially with this new job. I don't mean to wear my social worker hat, but it's important that you continue your therapy. It's the only way you'll manage the depression and PTSD," Cassie added.

What the fuck is PTSD and Depression Kane wondered. Whatever it is it's not good. He decided.

PTSD Taker thought. I wonder what from. So she has a therapist she could use her right now I think.

"I just haven't known what to say," Kayla admitted.

"My head's just been so fucked up. I keep meaning to call but I just don't. I'm sorry," she added softly.

"You could start with I think I'm in over my head." Taker said actually sounding human.

Kayla nodded. She looked at Taker and their eyes met.

Does he actually care? care? Kayla thought with wonder.

Behind all of that badassery and front, is there maybe someone human in there? She wondered.

"I guess that's pretty obvious," she admitted grudgingly.

"That's a start." Taker said. "But where do you go from here?"

Kayla shrugged and looked at them all helplessly.

"I have no fucking idea," she replied honestly.

"I know I can do the job but no one has told me what to do. I'm too. . .idle, I guess. And that gives the depression and stuff a place to live. Then I do stupid shit," she added.

"How about when you have a problem you talk to someone. Your friends one of us before you do that stupid shit." Kane said speaking up for the first time. "We all know what it's like to be on the road."

Kayla nodded. She really didn't want to look at him but she forced herself to meet his gaze.

You're a coward. She thought. You deserve whatever he thinks of you now - you deserve whatever they all think of you now.

"I know I really fucked up," she said.

"And I know that saying I'm sorry won't fix it. But I am. Especially for disappointing you both and letting you down," she added.

"I think you let yourself down more than anyone else." Kane said. "As for not knowing what to do you were hired for a specific job just do it, I'm sure you know how."

Kayla nodded. Then she started to cry again.

As one, Vanessa, Cassie and Wade wrapped her up in a hug.

"Our people pile without the sex," Cassie quipped and giggled.

Taker just shook closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

Kane cocked his head and watched them for a minute.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Kane opened it and took the cart inside.

"Coffee is here." He said softly.

Everyone went over a few at a time to get a cup. Wade brought one to Kayla.

They continued talking mostly about Kayla then suddenly it was time to go to the arena.

Wait is she blind? Kane wondered when Cassie got up and extended her cane.

"Do you guys mind if we come and hang out?" Cassie asked.

"Wade's gonna lose his fuckin' mind and that's worth the price of admission."

"Wade lost his fool mind a long time ago. He's still searching for it but can't seem to find it," Vanessa quipped.

"We can be very quiet, I swear. You won't even know we're there," she added in a stage whisper and giggled.

"Just don't let Vince see you. The public is not supposed to be back stage. You also may not want to mention the poly thing. Rumors spread like wildfire." Taker said not believing he was agreeing to this.

Here's how I continued after you left. It's probably too long though.

"Too late; Rob already knows," Kayla told Taker.

Before he could glare at her or start yelling again, she quickly added,

"I didn't have to say a thing.

He already knew what it was. And no, I won't remove it.

Before anyone could reply, Wade spoke up.

"We all wear them. It's, like, a symbol of our commitment to each other and to being poly and shit."

"Fuckin' America. It should be legal. I love being Canadian; Trudo is a fuckin' boss," Wade added.

Then he started rambling about how they should start their own world where anarchists ruled everything, no one needed money and poly marriages were common place.

"Aw Shit!" Kane said. "That guy has got the biggest mouth in the fed. I ought to know I teamed with him for a while."

Kayla shrugged.

"I won't hide who I am or apologize for it either," she said.

"As long as you're prepared to deal with the questions and rumors." Taker grumbled already knowing he'd somehow end up in the middle of it.

"We've really got to get going. It's still storming out so we have got to unhitch the trailer and figure out who's riding with who." Kane said

"Lead on," Wade said.

"Which one of you fuckers feels like leading the blind today?" Cassie quipped.

"We'll take turns. Me first!" Vanessa said, as she and Cassie linked arms.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long day. Taker thought. Jeez I hope her office is big enough to hold them all I don't want to have to hide them in our locker room.

Oh my god, all of the wrestlers! All of them! Cassie thought resisting the urge to start squeeing.

I don't care that I won't get to talk to them this time; I'll still be in the same place!

I don't know if anyone else has noticed but Cassie looks like she a kid about to be set free in a toy store. Kane thought smiling.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Taker said heading to his room to get his gear and Sammy.

I can't believe I forgot about her. I didn't even leave a note. Taker thought. I hope she's not upset.

Do you guys have everything?" Kayla asked.

They nodded.

"Shit, the guitar," Wade said.

"Gotta keep myself entertained somehow, right?" he said, locating the case and swinging it casually over his shoulder.

Kane and J.J. grabbed their bags and headed out the door following the rest of them.

I'll let Taker pick who's going with him. I'm going to unhook the trailer while they get everything settled. Kane decided heading straight out the doors to the SUV.

He dropped his gear in back and got to work.

"Stay here guys. We still need to figure out who's riding with Taker and Sammy." J.J. said as they started to follow Kane out.

Taker arrived downstairs with Sammy who as it turned out was just a little pissed but understood once Taker explained the situation.

"I'll take you two." He said pointing to Vanessa and Cassie.

They seem to be the sanest of the bunch. Taker thought motioning for them to follow him and Sammy out.


	17. A new girl in town Chapter 17

A new girl in town

Chapter 17

Taker/Sammy/Vanessa/Cassie

Hmmm.

Vanessa shrugged.

"Fine with me. Thanks for the ride," She said.

Cassie squeaked.

"Oh my god, the same car as The Undertaker," she said.

"Sorry, sorry. I said I'd shut up. That includes being a fangirl," she added quickly.

Taker smiled though he knew they couldn't see him since they were behind him.

Sammy laughed.

"I'm Sammy." She introduced herself as they got to the car.

"I'm Vanessa," Vanessa said.

"I'm Cassie. Nice to meetcha," Cassie added.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sammy said.

Sammy stood beside the car as they got in. Then she climbed into the front seat once they were settled.

Kane came back inside and smiled at the motley crew.

Figures Taker would take the sane ones. Kane thought almost laughing.

"I guess you guys are with me." Kane said waving them to the doors.

"Someone tell Wade to quit blowing up my phone," Cassie said.

"He's texted me like 5 times in 30 seconds. Said something about bringing the electric so I asked where the amp was. He told me I couldn't see it.

"I was like hello, obviously! Then he added that he'd hidden it. . .up his ass," Cassie said.

Sammy laughed but Taker just grunted. I'm glad I took the sane ones. He thought.

As Taker drove, Vanessa pulled up an Excel spread sheet she'd been working on and set to work.

Cassie amused herself by watching YouTube videos on her phone with an earbud in one ear while the other was left to hang loosely in front of her.

At least they are being quiet I hope they are as quiet at the arena. Taker thought.

Kane/J.J./Wade/Kayla

Climbing into the SUV Kane tried unsuccessfully to get his shirt to stop sticking to him.

At least it will be dry by the time the show is over. He thought. I'll just change into my ring gear right away except the mask.

J.J. plopped in next to him mostly dry he noted. The other two piled in the back.

Kane put it in gear and headed out toward the arena.

"Kayla where is your office. Does Taker know?" Kane asked suddenly.

"Oh this will be fun. He's got to hide them until we get there and you find your office." Kane said laughing.

"So do you hun." J.J. said shaking her head.

Wade texted furiously next to Kayla.

"Who are you bothering now?" Kayla asked not really wanting to know.

"Cassie," Wade replied his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Why?" Kayla asked.

"Eh, told her I brought my electric guitar. Fucked with her by telling her she couldn't see the amp. . .cause I hid it. . ."

"Up my ass!" Wade finished in a yell.

"Jesus, it's not Deadpool time, Ryan Renolds," Kayla snapped elbowing Wade hard in the ribs.

He elbowed her just as hard back and it turned in to a game.

"Children." J.J. said Laughing. "Don't make me turn this car around."

Kane looked at her for a second. But I'm driving? If I turn around we'll be late?

Kane just looked confused. But J.J. started laughing even harder.

I don't get what's funny. Kane thought. But then I often don't.

Kayla stamped down hard on Wade's foot with one of her boots.

"My poor toes!" he yelled.

"I'll never dance again. I'll never reenact another Drake video, another Deadpool scene or strike another pose," He said tragically.

"Is it broken?" Kane asked seriously wondering if he could sneak Wade in to see Pete.

"Fuckin' bitch! No more sex for you!" Wade yelled.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He's just being a little bitch," Kayla said.

"Ok." Kane said wondering what the hell was going on back there.

"You're abusive. I'm filing a lawsuit. Imma take everything you have," Wade said.

"If you don't behave back there I'm going to put you in Kane and Taker's locker room where you'll be forced to sit quietly all night." J.J. threatened lightheartedly.

Why would she do that? Kane wondered. They're here to see Kayla.

"If you make me talk to that douchebag, I won't be responsible for my actions," Wade said seriously. The way he'd treated the girls earlier still pissed him off. If he'd been treating Kayla the same way since she'd arrived, it was no wonder she'd lost it last night.

"I know 20 ways to kill someone, and that's just off the top of my head," he added.

"Yeah but Taker would make it hurt more." J.J. added laughing. "I wouldn't call him that to his face though. He was only looking out for her in his own unique way."

"If he's been treating her the way he treated the girls when we got here this morning, it's no wonder she lost her shit last night," Wade said angrily.

"Wade, what I did last night was my fault and no one else's," Kayla said before either Kane or J.J. could reply.

"You think that's bad. He set me on fire twice." Kane said beginning to laugh.

"I know," Wade said.

"I saw both times. That shit was fucked," He added.

Kane laughed a moment more than went back to paying attention to his driving.

Kayla shook her head.

"What an awful fucking thing to make someone relive not once but twice," He said.

"Saw that too," Wade said.

"I don't want to embarrass you or anything, but you're the reason I'm a performer. I'd never seen anyone like me before you besides terrible horror movies or whatever. It's pretty cool," he added.

"As far as the inferno matches." Kane began. "I agreed to them I wanted him to see what it felt like to be on fire."

"At the time Kane still believed Paul that Taker had set the fire." J.J. added.

"How could I have inspired you? I hide my scars behind a mask just like they do in horror movies." Kane asked surprised that someone could take inspiration from him.

Wade shrugged.

"You don't have to see your face to know what you're thinking, man," Wade said.

"The point is, you went in there and did shit," Wade said.

"I wanted to be a wrestler before special forces recruited me," Wade said.

"When I got back. . .well, yeah. I wouldn't mind still giving it a shot," Wade said thoughtfully.

"You don't want to be a wrestler." Kane said. "You wouldn't want his life with people out to get you constantly. You're too normal."

"ARE you saying you're not normal Kane." J.J. said. "Because you are."

"No J.J. I'm not I never have been." Kane replied. "You make me better but I'm not normal."

"I'm really not," Wade objected.

"I'm a crazy mother fucker. I seem normal cause I'm always around crazy people," he added.

"I know I could do it," Wade continued.

"I have a martial arts background. Moy Thai is my specialty but I've also dabbled in BJJ and Jujitsu," Wade concluded.

"I'm not saying you couldn't I'm sure you could. But it's not a life for you. You have your life already." Kane said.

"Normal is a myth," Kayla said.

"There's normative I guess but normal is like perfect: we all strive for it but it's never attainable," she added.

Kane snorted softly but didn't say anything.

They have no idea what it's like to be as different as I am. They could never understand what a monster I was before and when J.J. and I split. I don't get half of what people say because I never experienced it. Kane thought.

"I'm gonna go to Ring of Honora and steal the whole mother fucking show!" Wade yelled.

Then, returning to his normal voice he said,

"It's cool. I'll leave the in ring shit to the expert."

"It's Taker's yard. If you want to go to the yard you have to get through the gate first." Kane laughed.

"I've never beaten him." Kane said.

"Eh, wins aren't everything," Wade said.

"You have moves in your arsenal that he doesn't," he added.

"But winning is what matters around here." Kane said. "It's how you get titles."

Wade shrugged.

Wade shrugged.

"That's why you're a wrestler and I'm a musician, man," he said.

Kane just laughed.

Just then Kane slowed.

"Wade you'd better duck down. There is a camera on the door to the parking area and if Vince is watching which he usually is I don't want Kayla to get into any trouble." Kane said.

Wade hunched over in his seat.

"I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack or some shit," he joked.

"All I need is Kayla rubbing my back and someone counting me through breathing," he added.

"What's a panic attack? Is that bad? I doesn't sound good." Kane said quickly.

"They're shit," Wade replied in a muffled voice.

"It's l. . .really crazy worry and feeling anxious and shit. That shit keeps building and building and pretty soon you forget how to breathe, your heart is pounding and everything is fucked," Wade added.

"I had them a lot when I first got back," he concluded.

"Don't do that." Kane said sounding serious.

Wade laughed hysterically.

"Nah, the meds keep it from happening," he said once he'd calmed down.

Kane sighed in relief.

J.J. just looked at him like he'd lost his mind but didn't say anything.

"Yeah we're here that's why Wade is ducking down and having a panic attack." Kane said still sounding a bit confused.

"No he's not," Kayla said sounding confused.

"I'm not," Wade confirmed.

"I just said I could be cause I'm curled in to this ridiculous fucking position," he added.

"But you said you were?" Kane said. "Were you playing with me? Cause that's not funny."

"Huh? No! I. . .did I say that? Sorry, man. If I did, I meant I could be having one," Wade said.

"Oh." Kane said pulling into the parking structure.

"We can't stay in the car Wade. It would look to suspicious." J.J. said. "Kayla will have to come back for you once she finds her office."

"Looks like Taker has come to the same conclusion." Kane said as he watched Taker and Sammy walking toward the door alone."

Wade sat in the SUV and vaped. This was all Cassie's fuckin' fault. If he hadn't stolen hers the first time, liked it and kept on stealing it, he wouldn't be vaping his own shit now.

Taker/Sammy

Taker pulled over before reaching the garage.

"Ok they'll be a camera on the door as well as some inside." Taker said. "You guys lay low in the SUV and Kayla will come get you."

Kayla sprinted through the arena, hoping she was going the right way. After a few minutes, she arrived in the general area that usually contained her office.

"Fuck, it's practically a god damn closet," she said.

"Where are they supposed to hang if no one's supposed to know they're here?" she asked the empty room. Then she sprinted back to the parking area.

"Well it's bigger than usual." Taker said as they entered the locker room. "I hope Kane and J.J. are close behind us because if not they are going to be late. Vince if I know him is probably staring at the parking area camera to see who is late."

"Wow this one is big." J.J. said as she and Kane entered the locker room.

"Yeah." Kane said laughed. "We could practically each have our own couch."

"Did you leave yours in the SUV." Taker said with a smile.

"Sure did." J.J. answered.

Taker/Sammy/J.J./Kane/Kayla and the gang.

Halfway there she stopped.

Kane and Taker probably aren't still there. She thought.

I've never been in that area but they shouldn't be that hard to find even for the directionally challenged.

She sprinted off again.

It took her a few more minutes to get her bearings but she did eventually find a door with Kane's name on it. She knocked quickly and waited.

Taker answered the door.

"We have a problem," Kayla said before he had a chance to speak.

"My office is a closet," There's barely room in there for me and the computer," she added.

"What do you want to do about it?" Taker asked warily hoping she didn't want to leave them in their locker room.


	18. A new girl in town Chapter 18

A new girl in town

Chapter 8

J.J./Kane/Taker/Kayla/Kayla's friends.

Kayla shrugged.

"They could take a cab back to the hotel, I guess," she said

"Kinda makes the trip here pointless but I don't know what else to do unless you have any suggestions," she added.

"Not exactly pointless." Taker said. "But I know what you mean."

"They could stay here." Sammy said walking up behind Taker to see who was at the door.

Taker rolled his eyes.

"If you guys wouldn't mind, that would be great," Kayla said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," she added then she sprinted off again.

That's going to be fun. Taker thought. Just what we need a bunch of crazies in the locker room. That Wade guy is something else.

Kayla got back to the parking area. First she knocked on the back window of Kane's SUV.

Wade said "Yo!" and jumped out.

Then they both walked to Taker's SUV and got Cassie and Vanessa.

Cassie took Wade's elbow and they moved inside the arena.

This time Kane answered. He was already in his ring outfit except he was wearing his every day mask. He ushered them in quickly so they wouldn't be seen.

Once everyone got comfortable, Wade opened his guitar case.

"I'll be quiet, I swear," he said.

"But I have ideas in my head that I really want to fuck around with and doing anything else won't cut it," he added.

Oh this is going to be a problem everyone knows Kane and I don't play guitar so if someone hears it they'll know someone besides us is in here. Taker thought trying to find a way to make him put it away without being an asshole.

"Wade, just work it out in Garage Band or something," Cassie said.

"Here, take my iPad," she added, reaching in to her giant bag for the tablet and handing it over.

Taker sighed silently glad it had been cleared up without him having to say something.

"Whatever. Thanks, Beyoncé" Wade said once he'd put headphones in and opened up the program.

"I'm not fucking Beyoncé," Cassie replied.

"She left the group. And anyway, Kelly's better," she added.

"Don't worry Mark." Sammy said quietly to him once he'd sat beside her on the couch. "It'll be fine."

Somehow this is going to blow up in our faces. Taker thought. There are just too many people that could have seen them come in here.

Kayla sat in her office and played around in Photoshop.

I wonder if Taker's killed Wade yet? She thought, trying not to laugh.

Hell, they could turn it in to a game of one ups man ship; Wade attempts to kill Taker and Taker hits him with a devastating move. Rinse and repeat.

Maybe I should turn the roster in to cat people. She mused.

Hunter is so going to be first because he's king. . .of being an asshole.

Kane looked at Wade from the corner of his eye.

I still don't get him. He says I'm his inspiration but he's so much braver than I am. He lets his scars show to the world. I could never do that. Kane thought.

"What's up?" Wade asked looking over at Kane.

"Nothing." Kane said turning red and quickly turning away.

I don't by that for a second. Wade thought.

This guy keeps everything close to the vest. How did Kayla manage to breach that wall?

What was that about? Vanessa wondered as she worked on her spread sheet.

I can't read that guy at all. He's way too guarded; I wonder what his story is?

Instead Kane looked at Cassie.

How can she be reading a book if she's blind? He wondered never having seen a blind person before.

"You looking doesn't bother me," Wade said suddenly.

"Seriously. I came to terms with all of this a long time ago. It is what it is," he added.

Kane just turned red again.

Some people just get the shit show in life. Wade thought.

But I wonder how much more fucked up Kane's life has been than mine?

Cassie was completely absorbed. She didn't read braille much, preferring ebooks because it was easier to carry a lot of them at a time, but Vanessa had gotten her the Lord of the Rings books for Christmas so she figured she'd finally give them a read.

Kane got up and moved toward Cassie trying to see how she was doing it.

Bumps? Kane thought. How can bumps be words?

"What is that?" Kane said hardly aware that he had spoken the question out loud.

"Two towers it's one of the lord of the rings books." Cassie replied casually.

"I meant the bumps." Kane said, "How do you read bumps?"

"So braille.. "Kane said saying the word slowly. "It's another language?"

She must be really smart to know another language. Kane thought.

"Yeah. It's the same language as print; it just uses dots for the letters instead of printed symbols," Cassie explained.

"Then shit gets really complicated. There's grade 2 braille which is basically contractions. So like's' is so, 'b' is but and so on. 'x' is it for some reason. Maybe they were high," she added with a laugh.

"You can feel it if you want," she offered.

Cassie took Kane's callused hand in hers and brought it down to the book and slowly moved his fingers over the braille telling him what each letter was as he felt it.

"So it's kinda like Sign for the deaf?" Kane asked. "J.J. told me about it."

"Yeah, in a way," Cassie said.

"You didn't learn sign language?" Cassie asked curiously.

"I know you didn't talk when you first arrived here. I wasn't sure if that was by choice or because you couldn't.

"If I'm asking too many questions, tell me; I don't want to make you feel weird," Cassie said.

"I couldn't talk." Kane said. "Throat got burned in the fire."

"Sean made me learn to use the amplifier." Kane said.

Cassie nodded.

"How did you communicate?" she asked.

"Mostly I didn't." Kane said.

Kane didn't say anything right away he had so many questions.

"Father talked for me." Kane said. "But he usually didn't do it as well as J.J. does."

"I don't understand speech pathology. Are there a lot of people who can't speak?" Kane said.

"A lot more than I thought there'd be, yeah. People lose that ability for all sorts of reasons: stroke, throat cancer, ALS. . .some people are born without a larynx or are on ventilators," Cassie said.

What are cancer, ALS ventilators? Kane wondered too embarrassed to ask. Instead he withdrew his hand which she was still holding.

He looks confused. J.J. thought. I wonder what she's telling him that he doesn't understand.

Kane just blushed and shook his head forgetting she couldn't see it.

"Seriously, hit me. . .with your best shot. Sorry, musical reference but that one was too good to pass up. It's also the only Pat Benitar song I actually know," Cassie said.

Who is Pat Benitar? She says it's a song so she must be a singer. Kane thought shaking his head again.

"Hit me with your best shot.

"Come on and hit me with your best shot.

"Hit me with your best shot.

"Fire away," Cassie sang in a strong, quiet alto.

Kane didn't say anything he just tried to place the song in something J.J. might have played for him.

"Cassie he's shaking his head at you and turning purple." Wade said almost laughing.

Cassie laughed.

"It's alright," she said.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here. And if I'm not, you can always gimme a ring or whatevs," she added cheerfully.

Then she turned to Wade.

"Now it's your turn," she said.

"Time to give him the Wade Wilson show. I suggest the chorus of Sorry," she added.

Wade shrugged.

"Is it too late now to say sorry?

Cause I'm missing more than just your body.

"Is it too late now to say sorry?

"Cause I know I know that I let you down.

"Is it too late to say sorry now?" Wade sang in a strong rock voice with just a hint of blues.

Kane turned even redder as he thought the song was a joke on him.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He said and turned and walked away.

"The fuck?" Wade said and followed. Cassie just looked confused.

"I sang it cause it's our most popular video for some reason. Fuckin' Bieber fangirls," Wade said when he'd caught up.

"It's because of your 'soulful' eyes," Vanessa quipped.

"Or so says the comments anyway," she added rolling her eyes.

Kane didn't say anything at all he just sat down next to J.J. and hung his head.

"They didn't mean it the way you think." J.J. said putting her arm around Kane. She hugged him close.

I did it again. I made a fool of myself because I'm stupid. Kane thought.

"The fuck?" Wade said and wandered back over to Cassie.

She shrugged.

"We're a lot for him to handle at once, babe," she said pulling Wade in to a hug.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't take it personally," she added as Wade hugged her back.

"Can I join in?" Vanessa asked.

They crushed each other in a group hug.

Now I've made them feel bad I really am a freak. Kane thought. I just can't get shit right.

"Whatever it is babe it's not true. You're taking something the wrong way they would never try to hurt you." J.J. whispered into Kane's ear.

Kane stiffened angry at himself for messing up again and again.

"We need something funny," Cassie said once the hug had ended.

"Brooklyn 99 marathon?" she asked.

"Haven't you had enough of Andy Sandburg?" Vanessa asked.

"There is never enough Andy Sandburg," Cassie said.

"Shit, need the Droid for this," Cassie said.

"Wade, where's my bag at?" Cassie asked.

Wade picked it up and handed it to her, then he gave her the iPad as well.

Cassie replaced the iPad in her bag and pulled out another tablet.

"Fuckin' tech geek," Wade said.

"They're all different!" Cassie said defensively.

"You've got the phone, the other phone, the ipad, the Android tablet- "

"The macbook, the windows laptop, the linux laptop and the Braille Note you keep at the office," Vanessa finished.

"I like my tech, okay?" Cassie said.

"And your bags," Wade said.

"We can't forget the boots and Converse sneakers," Vanessa added.

"Or the leather jackets," Wade said.

"Or the jeans," Vanessa said.

"I like stuff!" Cassie said.

"We know," Wade and Vanessa said together.

"At least I don't have Kayla's hoody fetish," Cassie said.

"That's only because you steal hers and wear them," Vanessa said, looking pointedly at the oversized hoody Cassie was wearing.

"You fuckers suck and I hate you. For that, I won't share my TV with you," Cassie said as she put her earbuds in her ears.

After a moment Kane got up and walked stiffly to the back room. Wade started to follow.

"Don't." J.J. said. "That thud was him throwing his mask across the room. He wouldn't want you to see him without it. Even Taker hasn't."

Wade shrugged.

"Girl, I have no fucking idea what just happened," Wade said, rubbing the back of his kneck.

"I sang sorry, that Justin Bieber song cause Cassie told me to. . .and the next thing I know, he's looking off and leaving. The fuck?" Wade said.

Taker got up from beside Sammy and started to walk into the back room himself.

"Taker." J.J. said. "I wouldn't not unless you want to upset him more."


	19. A new girl in town Chapter 19

A new girl in town

Chapter 19

Taker/J.J./Sammy/Kane/Kayla's friends

God, I need to get fuckin' high. Wade thought.

I have no idea what the fuck is going on but he's obviously upset.

He took out his vaping pen and began to puff distractedly.

Taker looked at J.J. shook his head and continued into the back room.

Kane/Taker

Kane was pacing when he saw Taker walk into the back room. He quickly dropped his head letting his hair fall in his face and began walking to where he had thrown his mask.

"No way." Taker said. "Not this time."

Kane stopped.

"It's been long enough." Taker said.

Kane shook his head.

"Yes it has brother. It's time for me to see what you've been hiding all these years." Taker said quietly.

Kane shook his head beginning to shake both with fear and anger.

"I want to see you Kane. Really see you." Taker said just as quietly.

"So you want to see do you? You really want to see what Father did to me? Do you really want to see?" Kane said angrily.

"He wasn't your father Kane. I'm sorry for all you went through but it's time you let me see you." Taker replied.

"Fine." Kane said angrily spinning around and whipping his hair back.

"There are you satisfied. You've seen it now get the hell out of here." Kane said.

"No I don't think so." Taker said moving forward.

"What haven't you seen enough." Kane said as Taker moved forward.

"No not nearly enough." Taker said still moving forward.

Kane shoved him away. But Taker came back.

Kane shoved him again but this time Taker didn't move instead the shove pushed Kane against the wall behind him.

Taker moved in close then wrapped his brother in a hug.

"It's really not as bad as people believe it is Kane." Taker whispered. "Or that you believe it is."

Kane stood stiffly not used to getting hugged by anyone but J.J.

Then Taker stood back.

Just then J.J. walked in afraid because it's been so quiet. Worried that they had killed each other.

Taker turned and walked out of the room.

J.J./Taker/Sammy/Kane/ Kayla's friends

First The Undertaker then Kane's wife disappeared in to the other room, Wade's thoughts started up again. He took out his phone, loaded up a Black Flag Album and raised the volume until it had reached 'deafening'.

Who has he let see his face? It would be weird if his wife hadn't but has he trusted anyone else with that?

What is he so fuckin' afraid of? We all hide when it first happens but eventually we stop cause we learn to accept it. Why hasn't he?

"What happened Kane." J.J. asked.

"He hugged me?" Kane said with wonder.

"So you let him see?" J.J. asked.

"Yes." Kane said.

Kane slipped his mask back on and together they went back into the main room.

"Turn that down." Taker said gruffly. "Someone will hear it."

"What?" Wade asked as he saw The Undertaker's lips move.

People stare at me and Kayla all the time, but that seems to be cause they've never seen anything like us before. Even the assholes about it are just curious; you talk to them a bit and they're fuckin' cool. They ask a lot of questions, tell you that you're brave and shit then maybe ask for a picture and a hug.

J.J. and Kane walked over to one of the couches and sat down with J.J.'s head on his shoulder.

Taker walked over and took the phone from Wade's hand turning the volume down himself.

"I said turn it down someone is going to hear it." Taker repeated handing him back the phone.

"Huh? Why?" Wade asked.

"Because you're going to get them in to shit. That was loud enough to wake the fucking dead. Do you want the wrong people to find out that we're here? That could cost Kayla her job," Vanessa added.

Taker walked back over to sit beside Sammy with a sigh.

They keep this up and we're going to be screwed. Taker thought.

Cassie sighed to herself. She usually said all of the funny lines out loud but she'd vowed that she'd shut up. Keeping that promise was fucking hard though.

Kayla/Cassie text

I wonder what Kayla's up to? She wondered.

She opened up her text messages, flicked to Kayla's name and fired off a quick message.

Cassie:

How you doing, babe? Cassie typed.

Amusing myself by turning the roster in to cat people.

Kitties! 33333333 That is made of fucking awesome.

LOL yeah. It's exactly what Vince and his wife are paying me to do, I'm sure.

What are you supposed to be doing?

Eh. Tearing down their shit company site and building it again from scratch, I guess. But I haven't figured out where to start yet.

Oh and actually building them some sort of online content system for video and shit too. They've got nothing on Watch ESPN.

Maybe start with the latter I mean, from a fan perspective, isn't that kind of content more important than an old looking site?

Hmmm. That's a thought, yeah. If they could just create a network or. . ..

Brainwave. You are fucking brilliant and I love you.

Love you too babe. What did I do?

Tell you later. Kayla's gotta go make that money.

J.J./Kane/Taker/Sammy/Kayla's friends

Vanessa sighed. She was bored. If boredom could be rated on a scale, hers wouldn't meet the criteria.

She thought about texting Kayla but quickly decided against it. If that girl didn't start working on what the company had hired her to do, she would be out of a job. She didn't need distractions.

She flicked through her phone idly. Like everyone except perhaps Wade, she'd always struggled to make friends. This many new people all at once made her feel overwhelmed and on edge.

Girl, you danced in strip clubs for Christ's sakes. That was a bigger audience than this tiny group. She thought.

But performing had never been her issue. They didn't know anything about her and didn't want her for anything but her body. People wanting to get to know her and expecting that she'd let them in was another story entirely.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh shit I hope that's Kayla." Kane said quietly.

Taker got up to answer the door and J.J. rushed everyone into the back room.

What the shit? Wade thought.

What did Wade do this time? Cassie wondered apprehensively.

Maybe I'll finally get some answers. Vanessa thought.

"SSSHH." J.J. said as they entered the back room.

"What do you want Vince." Taker said as he opened the door.

"I want to know who you have in here." Vince said angrily.

"Oh shit it's Vince." J.J. said quietly listening at the doorway.

Mother fucking fuck! Wade thought.

Oh shit, this is bad. Cassie thought. That man doesn't play. We're all fucked.

Who's that? Vanessa wondered. Is that the boss? Fuck, Kayla's screwed if we're found.

"I repeat Vince what do you want." Taker said.

"You have someone in there with you and I want to know who!" He demanded. Suddenly shoving the door and pushing his way in.

"You have no right to enter a locker room Vince." Taker said.

"Who's stuff is this?" Vince demanded. "I know you don't play guitar." He added picking it up and tossing it onto the couch. "And a purse. I know J.J. doesn't carry one, and there are three here."

"Vince it's none of your business." Taker said.

"Of course it's my business. Everything that happens in this arena is my business." Vince said heading to the back room.

"J.J.'s in the shower." Taker said trying to stave off the inevitable.

"I don't hear the shower." Vince said.

"She must have just turned it off." Taker said.

"Then I'll wait for her." Vince said.

"We are so fucked, guys," Cassie whispered.

"No shit, Sherlock," Wade replied.

"Fuck, we have nowhere to go. He's going to find us," Vanessa added.

"Vince I suggest you leave now." Taker said.

"Not until I get some answers." Vince replied.

Kane got off the couch and headed for Vince.

"Keep away from me you freak." Vince said backing away.

"J.J. forgot her clothes out here." Kane said picking up J.J.'s bag and heading to the back.

"We need to figure this out." Kane whispered when he got to the back.

"I know." J.J. said. "Kayla's new she's bound to get into trouble if we say they're her friends."

"Kayla's gonna be fucked," Wade whispered.

The girls nodded.

"Should we warn her?" Cassie asked.

"Let's wait and see what happens first," Vanessa replied.

They all stood around in a tension filled silence.

Kane walked back out to the main room.

"She says she's not coming out till you're gone." Kane said.

"Tell her she has no choice because I'm not going anywhere until I see her. I'll stand here till time for the meeting in fifteen minutes." Vince said. "I'll even walk you three to the meeting." He added smiling.

J.J. quickly changed into her blacks.

Then she turned on the sink water to wet her hair.

"Why is the water back on?" Vince asked. "If she just took a shower."

"She's probably rinsing out the shirt I spilled on." Kane said wondering what exactly J.J. was doing.

Fuck! Kayla could lose her fuckin' job cause of our best intensions. She hasn't even lasted 2 fuckin' weeks! Wade thought.

We should have stayed at the hotel. Vanessa thought.

We can't hide in here forever. VKM will find us eventually. Cassie thought.

J.J. walked out of the back room drying her hair.

"Why do you need to be such an ass Vince." J.J. asked now combing her hair back.

"What's going on? What's J.J. doing?" Cassie asked.

Wade shrugged.

"No idea, girl," Wade said.

"Maybe she's trying to save our asses," Vanessa said, wondering why any of them would put themselves in that position when her crew had been the ones who had caused the trouble by being there.

"I still say there is someone back there." Vince said moving toward the back room quickly.

"Vince!" Taker said knowing if he went back there Kayla was fucked.

Vince didn't stop he sidestepped J.J.'s reaching arm and moved toward the back.


	20. A new girl in town Chapter 20

A new girl in town

Chapter 20

J.J./Kane/Sammy/Taker/Kayla's friends

Wade moved quickly in front of the girls.

"Quick, find somewhere to hide," he whispered.

"I knew it." Vince said as he stepped around the corner and saw three people.

"Get out there!" Vince said indicating the main room.

"Look at this two freaks and their keeper they must be friends of yours Kane." Vince said when he saw them in the light.

"Yes" Kane said without hesitation.

"This is all on me, man," Wade insisted.

"If I hadn't gone in to fanboy mode, none of this would be happening," he added "Before you say anything, can you please hear me out?" Wade asked.

"We're a band. Cassie and I are also music producers.

"Jim Jonston called our label. He's working on a hip hop theme for one of your shows and his attempts have been. . .kind of awful. So he asked us to come in.

"I know that we shouldn't have wandered off, but Cassie and I are fans of these guys and we couldn't resist saying hi," Wade said.

"I'm a pretty big fan of yours as well, sir. You've created an empire here," Wade added, hoping that he wasn't laying it on too thick.

"I followed him around and refused to leave. Then he came here, I got the girls and refused to leave some more," Wade added with a grin.

"I don't care who you are. You don't belong backstage. Get out and out of the arena." Vince said sternly.

"No." Taker said. "They're staying right here until the show. I've already got their tickets front row."

He does? J.J. thought. When did he get those?

What the fuck? Why would he do that? Wade wondered.

Oh my god! Front row! How is this even my life? Cassie thought.

I guess if that's the rout he wants to go then I can't complain. Vanessa decided.

"I want them out of here!" Vince said. "Now!"

Taker sighed.

"They are here as our guests you are not throwing them out." Taker said.

"I'm sending security to walk them out then I'm going to talk to Jim. They are never playing on this show." Vince said.

"You send security Vince and they'll be crawling away. Our guests are not leaving." Kane said sternly.

Vince sputtered and turned redder with the vein pulsing in his forehead. Then he walked out slamming the door behind him.

"I'll be right back." Taker said walking out of the locker room behind Vince.  
"Well, that went well," Cassie said sarcastically.

Then her phone rang the 'clients only' ring and she started a quiet conversation.

"I'll make sure he's reimbursed for the tickets. Does he use online banking?" Wade asked as he took out his phone.

"No need to reimburse him. We get a certain number of tickets at every event. Usually front row." Kane said. "He probably just went get them."

"Yeah but aren't you supposed to let them know the event before that you want them." J.J. asked worried that he wouldn't be able to get them.

"Would you say no to him." Kane laughed.

"No I guess I wouldn't." J.J. said laughing as well.

Wade shrugged.

"Good fuckin' deal," he said.

"I'm so gonna become a fuckin' wrestler," he added.

Then he began rambling about a Deadpool gimmick and stealing the movie role from Ryan Renolds. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Wade," she said before he could really get going.

Kane just shook his head and smiled at their antics.

Somehow I can't see him as a wrestler. Sure he's big enough and given his military background he can probably pull off the moves. But I can't see him away from his life all the time. Kane thought.

"I'm on the phone! With a client in crisis!" Cassie snapped. Then she wandered across the room away from the group as she continued to talk in a quiet, soothing voice.

Wade saw Kane looking at him again.

What did I do now? Wade wondered. Maybe he's wondering about Cassie?

"She's a social worker. Her life is always in fuckin' crisis," Wade told Kane.

Kane shrugged.

"Look, I'm sorry about whatever happened earlier," Wade tried again.

I really want to keep going but I shouldn't. Wade thought. But this shit needs to be solved and it needs to be solved right now. He's a cool guy and I really want him to like us.

Kane smiled behind his mask and shook his head.

"I misunderstood." Kane said. "My fault not yours."

"It's actually a good thing." Kane said.

Wade shrugged.

"Next time let me know, yeah? I don't have awesome powers; unfortunately I can't read your mind," he said. Then he extended a hand.

"Friends again?" he asked with a grin.

Shit, I hope I'm not overstepping here. He thought. But I like this guy.

Kane laughed softly and shook his hand.

"How do you entertain yourself while you're here? Do you guys work out or do you have a phone or something?" Wade asked.

"I don't have a phone." Kane said. "Taker and I usually talk strategy Sammy works on her latest book and J.J. is usually busy with something." Kane said. "Then we have the meetings, and we watch the event to keep up with everyone's new moves."

He doesn't have a phone. Wade thought but decided not to say anything. I don't need to create another misunderstanding he decided.

"That's cool. Mind if I play a little?" he asked gesturing over at his guitar.

I better not ware him out by asking him all of the questions I've got. Wade thought.

"Vince already knows you're here." Kane said with a shrug.

"J.J. and I have to go to the talent meeting now." Kane said then he laughed. "Try to behave."

Wade laughed.

"I'll try my best, man," he said. Then he got his guitar and began playing around with cords for a new song.

J.J. and Kane walked out and headed to the meeting. They saw Taker walking toward them and together they entered the room taking their usual positions.

Once Kane and J.J. had gone, Wade beckoned the girls over.

"I know we don't have the full band or equipment or anything, but do you girls want to jam anyway?" he asked.

They both agreed.

"Can you play Broken Hearted girl?" Cassie asked.

Wade thought for a moment and then began to pick out the song on his guitar.

"You are so Beyoncé," he said. Cassie smacked him in the back of the head, then she began to sing.

Vanessa added a harmony line to the bridge and chorus. They sounded amazing. They had very different voices but somehow always made it work. Wade thought that Cassie would kill this on stage with the full band and some pyro - maybe a a slinky black dress as well if he could ever convince her to wear one.

Kane/J.J./Taker/Vince

I hope Vince hasn't sent security to the dressing room knowing we won't be there now. Kane thought.

Vince immediately went to the podium and began yelling at people.

"Some people." He added looking at Kane, J.J. and Taker in turn. "Think it's ok to bring outsiders into the locker room area. This will not be tolerated. If I hear of it happening again the person or persons responsible will face a heavy fine." He said.

None of the three had a response.

Vince continued on for several more minutes. Then released them with a grunt.

"Not you three." Vince said to Kane J.J. and Taker.

They stopped and turned to look at them their faces clearly showing that they didn't give a shit what he had to say.

"Sit down." Vince demanded.

None of them sat.

"Fine have it your way." Vince said sounding pissed off.

He began to berate them about everything they had ever done to piss him off lately. Including but not exclusively tonight's incident.

Sammy/Kayla's friends.

Is the meeting done? Sammy wondered hearing voices in the hall.

Just then the door burst open and in rushed Chyna, Tori and Lita.

Without pausing at all they went at Sammy knocking her computer to the floor and grabbing her.

"You're dead!" Lita said.

"How dare you spread rumors around about me." She said punching Sammy in the face.

Sammy tried to protect herself but against three wrestlers she didn't have a chance.

"What the fuck?" Wade yelled as Chyna, Tori and Lita attacked Sammy. He pushed Vanessa and Cassie safely off to the side then jumped in to the fray.

He tried to break it up without being physical about it, but Chyna took one look at his face and went gunning for him. Shit was on.

He used every dirty trick he could think of to try and subdue the crazy women.

Sammy continued to fight not realizing that Wade had entered the fight.

But Chyna, at least, knew her stuff. Tori had screamed at the site of him and backed off but Lita and Chyna were fearless.

Sammy suddenly found herself on the floor with Lita on top of her punching her in the face.

She tried to block the blows while simultaneously trying to throw her off. But it was not working.

Tori regained her confidence then and began to kick Sammy.

Then he got an idea.

He grabbed Cassie's gigantic bag off the floor and swung it at the back of Lita's head. Luckily, it connected. Hard.

Then he picked up his guitar.

Sorry, baby. He thought. But it's all in good service.

Then he smashed the guitar over Chyna's head.

"Yes!" he yelled as the guitar shattered. He'd always wanted to do that.

Then he felt someone jump on to his back.

Tori began to try and choke out the guy who had just taken out Lita and Chyna from behind.

Clinging to his back she wrapped her arm around his throat and yanked hard.

"Jesus Christ, you stupid Bitch! Why didn't you use your brain and stay away?" Wade yelled.

"Oh wait, you're a blond and X - Pac's dumb bitch. I forgot," he added as she attempted to choke him to death.

"That's not how this is gonna work," he growled. How the fuck was he supposed to get her off his back?

"You FREAK. I'm going to scratch your eyes out so you'll never have to see yourself in a mirror again.." She yelled in his ear.

Wade laughed hysterically.

"Do I scare you, little girl? Cause I guarantee that this face isn't the only thing that's fucked up about me. I've got scars. . .everywhere else, too. And I haven't even gotten to the shit inside my head yet," Wade said.

Then, suddenly, Vanessa was behind him. She got her arms around Tori's neck and got her in to a choke hold.

Wade had taught it to her after seeing where she lived. He was surprised that she remembered it; that had been a long time ago.

Tori hasped for breath.

"No one gets to fuck with Wade. . .except for me and the girls," Vanessa said calmly as Tori struggled in her grip.

Tori let go of Wade and struggled in Vanessa's grip clawing at her arms in an attempt to get her to let go.

"No, I don't think so," Cassie said as she carefully aimed her folded cane at the back of Tori's head.

"What the fuck, Cassie?" Wade yelled.

"Hey, I had to be part of the action. I couldn't resist," Cassie said.

Tori went limp in Vanessa's arms.

Just then Kane Taker and J.J. walked into the locker room.

"What the hell is going on?" Taker demanded.


	21. A new girl in town Chapter 21

A new girl in town

Chapter 20

Taker/J.J./Sammy/Kane/Kayla's friends.

"This isn't my fault," Wade said.

"Those 3 crazy bitches came in here and attacked Sammy before I could do a thing to stop it. So I - we - took them out."

"Oh they did ?" Kane said moving to pick up Tori. He threw the smaller woman over his back and moved toward the door.

Taker quickly moved to Sammy's side.

Sammy was curled up in a ball on the floor and when Taker touched her she screamed and began fighting him.

"SSHH baby it's me. It's ok now." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I can't believe you broke Kathleen," Cassie said, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Eh, that's okay. She was my first but there will be other Kathleen's," Wade said with a wink. He knew that no one besides the 3 of them would have a clue of what they were talking about and he couldn't resist fucking with them a little.

"Is she alright?" Cassie asked in concern.

"Who's Kathleen?" J.J. asked sounding concerned.

They could hear Taker in the background still trying to calm Sammy.

Wade grinned.

Should I keep fucking with her? He wondered.

Nah, Kane would probably kill him. He decided. He'd really started this to fuck with Kane. . .but the guy hadn't even been there.

"She's my guitar. Uh, was my guitar," Wade replied.

"Oh," J.J. said noticing the shattered guitar on the floor. "I'm sorry she got damaged."

"Eh, that's okay. It was in a good cause," Wade said.

"I hit Chyna over the head with her. It's the only thing I could think of doing and it always looked fuckin' awesome when wrestlers did it so yeah," He added.

Just then Kane walked in and picked up the still unconscious Chyna like she weighed nothing and walked out.

Kane laid her on the ground outside the DX locker room and knocked on the door.

"What?" Hunter shouted as he opened the door.

"I believe these belong to you." Kane said smiling behind his mask.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Hunter demanded.

"Me." Kane said. "Not a thing."

Then Kane turned and walked away.

Sammy finally stopped struggling and just curled up in Taker's arms crying.

Walking into the locker room Kane observed the scene.

Broken guitar spilled contents of a purse and Vanessa has scratch marks on her arm.

I know Wade is military trained why didn't he just knock them out without destroying his guitar? Kane wondered.

Cassie's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, letting the call go to speaker.

"Cassie, Vince is on the warpath," Kayla said.

Then she explained what had happened in the meeting.

"He felt the need to have a personal one on one," Kayla said.

"He basically told me that he wants results by the end of the night or he'll terminate my contract on the spot."

Then Kayla ended the call before anyone could respond.

"Who's on the phone?" Kane asked seeing the sudden worry on Cassie's face.

[8:52:36 PM] Ellie Hopper: Then Kayla ended the call before anyone could respond.

"That was Kayla," Cassie said shakily. She looked as if she was about to faint.

"She get attacked too?" Kane asked almost growling.

"No. Vince just threatened to terminate her contract if he doesn't see results by the end of the show," Cassie said.

"She's been here less than two weeks Vince is expecting miracles." Kane said. "Don't worry if he fires her we'll deal with him."

"I'd say he's doing this because the 'girls' were put out of action. But he can't possibly know about that yet or your connection with Kayla." Kane said. "This is something else. But what?"

Taker stood up with a shaky Sammy as his side.

"They say anything when the burst in." Taker asked.

"No, not that I heard," Wade said.

"I heard them say something about her starting rumors." Vanessa said.

"Then this is on Tori." Taker said as he walked Sammy to the couch to get a look at her.

"Yeah Tori has been starting rumors since Sammy arrived and saying Sammy's doing it. But Sammy doesn't leave the locker room unescorted. You'd think they would realize she's not behind them by now." Kane said.

"Taker usually makes sure she locks the door when we leave." J.J. said. I wonder why it wasn't locked she thought.

"Jesus Christ, this place is a high school. Mean Girls: the redux," Wade said.

"Is this what high school is like." Kane asked. "I never went."

It doesn't seem like it was much fun. I'm glad I didn't go. Kane decided.

"Yeah," Vanessa, Cassie and Wade chorused. Then they all tried not to look stunned at what Kane had just revealed.

"She's going to need to see Pete." Taker said helping Sammy up again.

"Did they get her that bad?" Kane asked.

"Yeah I think her nose is busted." Taker replied helping her out of the room.

"Arts school is even worse," Cassie said.

"You have bitches thinking they should be queen of the show, gay boys thinking they should also be queen of the show and all of the other teenaged drama to add to the mix," she explained.

"I don't think I would have liked high school." Kane said quietly.

"I'll go with you." Kane said moving to follow Taker.

"NO you stay here. Vince will be coming as soon as he hears about this." Taker said.

"Oh." Kane said in response to Cassie. "What are college kids like?"

"Pretty cool for the most part. I actually started making friends for the first time in my life when I hit college.

"Everyone wants to be there for a change so there's that. You also tend to be able to find a discussion about almost anything if you look for it.

"There are all sorts of groups and things too. I joined a few and ran one.

"People actually want to learn, I guess. I'm not sure I've explained it well but I keep going back to school so they must be doing something right," Cassie said with a laugh.

"I always liked to learn. There wasn't much else to do in the basement." Kane said. "Except exercise."

"How the fuck do you talk about the college experience without mentioning the parties, girl? You went to fuckin' Rye - high, for Christ's sakes!" Wade said.

"College kids are experimental; you don't have to look far to find a party. They usually find you. Drugs, liquor, sex. . .it's all there," he added.

"That's cause I wasn't a partier, Wade," Cassie said.

"I rarely got invited to them. I went to the pub a few times but that's about it," she added.

"Kane has never been to a party." J.J. said cautiously hoping it was ok with Kane that she say that.

"I did too. You gave me one for my birthday." Kane said smiling at the memory.

"It was just the two of us." J.J. said. "They are talking wild loud parties where a large group of people get together dance and drink and joke around."

"Oh no I've never done that." Kane said. "I wouldn't know how." He added scratching his head.

"They're okay," Cassie said.

"Not exactly my scene but I've learned to fake it. I'm pretty socially awkward for starters and I also have social anxiety so. . ." she finished with a shrug.

Then Cassie noticed what Kane had said.

"You were raised. . .in a basement?" she asked softly, all of her social work instincts kicking in to overdrive.

"Yes." Kane said nonchalantly.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Wade said.

"And I thought my life took the cake for being fucked up," he added.

"Shit, sorry man. I shouldn't have said that," he said after a moment.

"It's where I lived." Kane said sounding confused about why that was a problem.

Wade shrugged helplessly.

"Did you have any contact with, you know, outside?" Cassie ventured hesitantly.

"Yes." Kane said. "I would sometimes climb out the window when father wasn't home and walk around. It never turned out well."

Cassie looked sad but didn't say anything.

"But you got through it. I mean, look at you now," Vanessa said giving Kane a smile.

"Yes I am strong and have a good wife." Kane said smiling back at Vanessa.

"I am officially fuckin' depressed now," Wade said.

Kane looked at wade confused.

"What is depressed you mentioned it earlier in the car. And why are you that way?" Kane asked scratching his head again.

"He's mostly joking about that," Cassie said.

"Depression is. . .a mood disorder. We all get sad sometimes, right?

"Well, picture yourself being sad for a really long time without it ceasing. There are other things that can accompany it as well. A lessening appetite, loss of concentration, losing interest in things you used to enjoy, sleeping weirdly, and, uh, I think that's it.

"Wade and I both have it and take medications in combination with seeing a therapist to manage the symptoms. Kayla has it as well," Cassie explained.

"How can you be depressed? You have love. I never thought I could have that and I do. So I could never be depressed." Kane said after a moment.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Wade said as he picked up the explanation.

"Sometimes it's just something that happens in your brain. As much as you might wish that the people who love you could fix it, they can't.

"There are chemicals in the brain that control happiness, I guess. If there's an imbalance, that can lead to depression.

"Sometimes, it's a situational thing. You lose your job maybe. Or you quit school, your girlfriend breaks up with you, you know? For me it was getting home and seeing Vanessa again across a side street," Wade said.

"I'm still not sure I understand. Those things have never happened to me." Kane said. "Well J.J. did leave me and I got angry. It wasn't till I heard that song and crashed that I realized how much I missed her and how I had screwed up."

"When the fire from the crash was coming toward me and I thought I would never see her again I realized that what I was feeling must be what love is like." He added thoughtfully.

J.J.'s eyes teared up listening to him but she didn't' say anything.

"Anger can often be a mask that hides other emotions," Cassie said thoughtfully.

Kane cocked his head and stared at Cassie.

"I can't picture anything breaking you up," Wade said in surprise.

"That's a long story." J.J. said.

"I've often found patterns in my work with my clients," Cassie said.

"They tell me that they're pissed off and we dig a little deeper. Then they figure out that what's really beneath that anger is sadness, or hurt, or shame. . .it varies," she added.

Kane continued to stare at her without saying a word. Just listening somewhat confused.

Do I do that? He wondered.

"It's really fascinating stuff," Cassie said.

"I got in to the field because I was genuinely interested in studying mental health as much as I was caring for clients," she added.

"It's good you do something you enjoy." Kane said speaking at last.

"But if you give me the space to do so, I'll talk about it all day. Someone shut me up," she said with a laugh.

Kane just laughed.

"What are we going to do with her." J.J. asked pointing to the now reviving Lita.

Kane smiled grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her to her feet and propelled her out the door.

"I had forgotten she was here." Kane said.

"And to think, I used to think she was made of awesome," Cassie said.

"Not everyone is what they appear to be on camera." J.J. said laughing and looking at Kane.

"Admit it; you thought she was awesome cause you wanted to sleep with her, Beyoncé," Wade said.

"I did not! And I'm not Beyoncé!" Cassie yelled.

"He'll stop if you stop giving him the reaction he wants," Vanessa said with a laugh.

Kane looked from one to the other and started laughing. And they call me crazy. He thought.

"Do I need to list reasons again?" Cassie asked.

"I rebuffed all of them, remember?" Wade said.

"Arg! I'm going home!" Cassie said as she took out her phone and put her headphones in her ears.

J.J. started laughing along with Kane.

Kane and J.J. took a seat and just held each other occasionally laughing at something they were whispering.

"They're too perfect," Vanessa said to Wade.

"Yeah, no shit," Wade replied

"I hope Taker gets back in time to go to the meeting." J.J. said. "You know Vince will have a fit if he skips the talent meeting."

A few more minutes passed and Taker walked in the door with Sammy in his arms.


	22. A new girl in town Chapter 22

A new girl in town

Chapter 22

Kane/Taker/J.J./Sammy/Kayla's friends

"Is it broken?" Kane asked as Taker walked in.

"Yes and her orbital bone." Taker said sounding pissed.

"Shit." J.J. said. "That's gotta hurt."

"Pete gave her something for pain and she's asleep no but she's going to be hurting for a while." Taker said moving toward one of the couches.

Taker carefully laid her down then turned to the others.

"I want to thank you all for stepping in. She could have been much more seriously hurt if you hadn't." Taker said.

"You're welcome, man. You've been good to us; it's the least we could've done," Wade replied.

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here." Taker said. "She's no wrestler and there were three of them. She's supposed to lock the door when we leave I don't know why she didn't."

Wade shrugged.

"I would have locked it if I'd known," he said.

"I'm just sorry she got fuckin' hurt at all," he added.

"She wasn't the only one Wade you have a hell of a shiner coming up." J.J. said looking at Wade with a smile.

J.J. smiled again. "From the looks of it one of them got you pretty good."

"Eh, them's the breaks," Wade said.

"Where is it?" he asked as he began poking around his face. Then he hit his left eye and winced.

"Fuckin' eh, that actually kinda hurts. Guess the eyes aren't invulnerable," he said.

Kane laughed. "Still want to be a wrestler? We get banged up all the time."

Wade laughed.

"Nah, I'll leave it to you guys," he said.

Taker smiled happy to see Kane bantering with someone.

"We have to head out to the next meeting." Kane said.

"Keep an eye on her would you?" Taker asked indicating Sammy.

"And lock the door." J.J. added.

"Of course we will," Vanessa said. Then she locked the door as soon as Taker, J.J. and Kane had passed through it.

"I had no idea that non - wrestlers could be attacked," she remarked tensely.

"They aren't usually," Wade said as he looked down at Sammy.

"I wonder why they'd attack her? Especially now?" Cassie said looking worried.

"It probably has something to do with what they said when they came in," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I guess," Cassie said.

"At least it was women. If it had been, say, Hunter, she'd probably be - " Cassie trailed off. They all knew what she'd left unsaid.

J.J. Kane and Taker walked into the talent meeting. They took their usual positons and waited on Vince.

This is all Vince's fault. If he hadn't kept us from getting back to the locker room Sammy would be fine. Taker thought.

I hope Sammy is going to be ok. Kane thought.

I can't believe they went after her like that. Thank god for Kayla's friends if not for them she would have really been hurt. J.J. thought.

Finally Vince arrived. He looked out among the group.

"Hunter, where are Tory and Chyna?" Vince asked angry that they hadn't decided to come to the meeting.

"Still with Pete. They had a run in with Kane and Taker." Hunter said.

"Well," Vince said looking at Taker then Kane.

"Not us." Kane said. "We were with you."

"Then Who?" Hunter said.

"They attacked Sammy." J.J. said.

"Yeah and your little bitch took them out." Hunter said. "I seriously doubt it."

Taker just grinned.

"I'm pretty sure I know what happened then." Vince said sounding very aggravated.

Shit he knows it was Wade and the gang. Kane thought.

He's going to go after them now. With security. J.J. thought.

This is gonna suck. Kane thought.

The meeting continued with Vince once again berating people as he always did. Then he took matches. Awarding a match for the tag titles to Demolition without a request.

Finally he dismissed them.

Without a word, Wade, Vanessa and Cassie took up protective positions in front of the couch where Sammy lay. Wade's gaze never left the door.

Sammy rolled over on the couch and moaned quietly.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I hope it's them and not someone else coming to play," Vanessa said as she quickly walked to the door. They could hear her talking quietly then she opened the door. Wade's attention focused on Sammy.

"You're okay. It's just Wade and Cassie. You're safe, I promise. See? Taker's here too," Wade said in the most soothing voice he could manage.

"You guys better take these and make yourself scarce." Taker said holding out the tickets.

"Yeah I think security will be here any minute." J.J. said.

They nodded and Wade took the tickets. Then the girls quickly got their things. Cassie took Vanessa's elbow and Wade led the way out of the room.

"Thanks again," Wade said as they left.

"Now what do we do to protect Sammy. J.J. will be ringside during our match and we'll be gone too." Kane asked.

"I know someone who will keep an eye on her and keep the door locked." J.J. said. "I'll have him come over he doesn't have a match tonight."

"Ok who?" Kane asked.

"Al." J.J. said. "I'll get him on the way to my meeting."

"Him" Taker said. "He's nuts."

"Yeah but he'll take good care of her." J.J. said. "He offered to watch my back once."

"You trust him." Taker asked.

"Yeah I do." J.J. replied.

"Shit, who's going to watch Sammy while Taker and Kane wrestle?" Vanessa asked as they walked.

"Fuck," Wade said.

"Maybe Kayla knows someone?" Cassie said as she took out her phone, looped her arm through Vanessa's and began texting furiously.

"Jon Cena said he'd do it," Cassie said after several moments.

"He's opening the show but he'll be free after that," she added.

Wade and Vanessa smiled and they headed in to the chaos and noise that only a WWE live event could provide.

J.J./Al Snow

J.J. knocked on the communal locker room several people used.

"Is Al here." She asked when the door was opened.

"Hey Al." The wrestler hollered.

"What." Al yelled back.

"Someone here to see you idiot." The wrestler said closing the door in J.J.'s face.

"Al." J.J. said when he came to the door. "I need your help.. You and Head." She added.

"What can we do for you J.J." Al asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on Sammy in Taker and Kane's locker room while they have their match." J.J. said. "She was attacked earlier and we don't want it to happen again."

"You got it girl. Me and head will be glad to take care of her." Al said. "We'll head over now."

"Thanks guys." J.J. said being sure to include head.

Then she headed to her meeting with the other photographers.

Kane/Taker/Sammy/ Al Snow and Head.

"I can't believe she's sending Al Snow." Taker said. "He's such a goof."

"Yeah but if she trusts him I do." Kane said. "J.J. is a good judge of character."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Taker went to open it.

"What do you guys want." Taker asked.

"We're here for the people in your locker room. Vince says he wants them walked off the property for assaulting two of his wrestlers." The person on the outside the door said.

"There isn't anyone here but Kane, me and Sammy." Taker replied.

"He said you would say that. We're to search the locker room." The voice said.

"Fine." Taker said opening the door wider.

The six security officers walked in several looking very nervously at Kane and Taker.

They quickly searched the two rooms and finding them empty except for the three that were supposed to be there left.

Just as Taker was closing the door behind them there was a knock on it.

"What now?" Taker said whipping the door back open.

"Here for security detail." Al said smiling.

Taker rolled his eyes but let Al in.

"We expect you to lock the door when we leave and let no one in." Taker said as Al looked around as if expecting someone already there to attack.

"You idiot there is no one here but us." Kane said.

"You can never be too careful." Al said.

Taker sighed and waited for Al to settle down.

"She looks bad. Is she ok?" Al said sounding worried as he looked down on Sammy.

"She'll be fine." Taker said.

"Good." Al replied.

Then Al took a seat opposite Sammy not taking his eyes off her.

Taker and Kane walked over to the seat in front of the T.V. to watch the beginning of the show and talk strategy.

Al and Head never moved.

Finally with their match approaching Taker and Kane began to stretch and warm up.

Kayla/Cena

Jon was warming up back stage when several texts from Kayla came in one right after the other. He had added a custom text tone to her name after their night on Skype and the racket broke his concentration.

As he read through the messages he frowned.

The Undertaker's girlfriend had been attacked in the locker room. Wade had saved the day. Kayla's group would be watching the show with the fans and Kane and The Undertaker had a match. Kayla had to work and she'd lose her job if she didn't. Jon quickly agreed to help. Then he returned to warming up for his match.

Jon had barely gotten back stage after his match when he sprinted off. He quickly found The Undertaker's locker room and knocked hard on the door.

"What now." Taker said going to answer the door.

"What do you want?" Taker asked when he saw Cena on the other side.

Taker stood back and let Cena in.

"What are you here for Head and I have it covered." Al said. "Right head." All said talking to the severed mannequin head.

"You can never have too many people on security detail," Jon replied.

"Why are you talking to that thing? It's just a mannequin head," he added.

"We don't need you." Al said. "You can go now."

Kane and Taker continued to warm up watching and wondering who would win this little argument.

"We? There is no 'we' if I leave," Jon said firmly.

"Yes there is Head and I are on the job." Al said firmly.

Jon burst in to laughter.

"It's a fucking mannequin head," he gasped.

"What are you going to do, throw it at an attacker? Throw it at the locked door? Oh, I know! Maybe you'll chop its hair off and strangle someone with it," Jon said as he continued to laugh.

"That's not funny I would never chop head's hair off. Head is an excellent fighter." Al said seriously.

"Now head he didn't mean it." Al said talking to the mannequin head.

"Oh really? Maybe I should bring the notebooks I write my raps in. I can throw those as well," Jon said.

"That thing isn't a person, Snow. I don't know what the hell you think it says to you and frankly, I don't want to know. But you need me here and I'm not going anywhere," Jon added.

"WE don't need you. It's two against one you have to leave." Al said holding head under his arm.

"That thing doesn't get a vote. It's the top part of an inanimate object," Jon said.

"Head does too get a vote." Al said. "And we say you go."

"Listen to me carefully because I'm only going to repeat this once. I'm. Not. Leaving," Jon said.

"I don't care who stays and who goes." Taker growled. "But the door needs to be locked now. We have a match to get to."

"Go." Al said to Cena.

Jon decided to act as if Snow hadn't said a word. Instead he looked down at Undertaker's girlfriend in concern.

"They really did a number on you," he said quietly.

Taker and Kane headed for the door.

"Lock it." Taker said as he exited.


	23. A new girl in town Chapter 23

A new girl in town

Chapter 23

Cena/Al Snow

"I'll do it," Jon said as he moved toward the door.

"No we'll get it." Al said taking head with him toward the door.

"Whatever. If locking the door means that much to you, knock yourself out," Jon said.

Al locked the door then turned around looking smug.

Al turned toward the monitor and sat down near Sammy.

Jon remained standing as he looked down at The Undertaker's girlfriend.

"They really did a number on you. But I can't picture you hurting anyone," he said.

They had just seen Taker and Kane enter the ring when there was a sudden pounding on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Jon asked.

"I don't know." Al said. "I can't see through doors and neither can head."

"Shut up, smartass," Jon said as he went to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Let me in or I'll break this god damn door down." The voice on the other side said.

"Oh that's Hunter." Al said hearing the voice.

"What the fuck do we do now?" Jon whispered.

Al got up and walked to the door.

"You can't come in Hunter." Al said calmly thought the door.

"I want the person responsible for attacking Chyna and Tori." Hunter demanded.

"Whoever you're looking for isn't here Hunter," Jon said.

"It's just me, Al Snow and The Undertaker's girlfriend," he added.

"I know she's in there." Hunter said loudly. "Let me in or I'll bust this door down and kick your asses."

"Well you can't come in." Al said very calmly.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Jon asked in confusion.

Instead of an answer there was a loud thud on the door then another one.

"I think he's trying to get in." Al said with wonder. "Doesn't he know there are three of us in here to protect her?"

"We're screwed. The rest of DX can't be far," Jon said.

"Don't worry he can't get in if he does we three can handle them." Al said calmly as if completely confident.

"There. Are not. 3 of us!" Jon yelled.

"Why aren't you counting yourself you are a fairly good fighter." Al asked sounding confused.

The pounding continued on the door.

"Just shut up," Jon snapped.

"If he gets in, it's however many of us against DX," he added.

Just then they heard a loud crack.

"I guess he can come in." Al said.

"Fuck," was all that Jon managed to say.

Then the door burst open to show a very very pissed off Hunter.

"If you want to make it through the night you'll get out of here." Hunter threatened moving toward the couch where Sammy lay.

"I don't think so." Al said standing in Hunter's way.

Hunter stepped forward and threw Al and head to the side.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can try to kick my ass and you'll probably win. But I'll get right back up. If you want some, come get some," Jon said.

"Oh is that the way you feel." Hunter said advancing on Cena.

"You're damn right it's the way I feel," Jon said refusing to back down.

"You can't intimidate me and you sure as hell won't be putting your hands on her as long as I'm here," Jon added.

Hunter grabbed Cena locking up with him and kneed him in the chest knocking the wind out of  
Cena and dropping him to one knee.

Just then Cena saw a blur and Hunter went down.

"See I told you Head could fight." Al said still holding head like a weapon.

"Nice job. But you made it do that," Jon said.

"NO I didn't. Head did it all." Al said.

"No, you did," Jon said emphasizing every word.

"Head and I will guard the door in case the rest of DX comes." Al said as if Cena hadn't said anything at all.

Jon just shook his head. The guy was completely out of his mind but Hunter would have probably killed him if that thing hadn't been there.

"Thanks a lot, Snow," he said.

"We can't carry him out so you'd better tie him up in case he wakes up. I think Taker and Kane will want to talk to him." Al said over his shoulder.

Yeah. . .just let me find some ropes. I'm sure there are plenty of those somewhere. Jon thought sarcastically as he began looking around the room.

Jon wasn't able to find any rope but he did find a role of duct tape.

"Why the hell is there duct tape here?" he asked as he began unrolling it. Then he started binding Hunter's limbs

Glancing at the monitor he saw that Kane and Taker had just won the match.

"Never mind they'll be back any minute." Al said.

A few minutes later.

"What the hell are you doing in the hall Snow." Taker yelled from several feet down the hall. "I told you not to open the door."

"I didn't." Al said. "Hunter did."

"What?" Taker said sprinting the last few feet to the door and inside.

"Don't worry she's safe. Head knocked him out." Snow said as Taker and Kane passed him.

Taker rushed over to Sammy never seeing the bound Hunter on the floor.

"Good job guys." Kane said surveying the scene.

Jon had just finished wrapping Hunter up when The Undertaker entered the room.

"She's fine," Jon said.

"Why do you have duct tape?" he asked.

Taker didn't answer. Instead he began looking Sammy over.

"She's ok." Kane said seeing a duct taped Hunter on the floor.

"We always do." Kane told Cena.

Al came back into the room telling head that Kane was talking to both of them when he said good job.

"Okay then," Jon said. Then he shrugged. He really didn't want to know.

"I know you're the one that hit him." Al said to head. "But if it wasn't for me and Jon you wouldn't have had the chance."

"He was talking to you and I, Snow," Jon said.

"I meant all three of you." Kane said deciding to include head for Al's benefit and laughing.

Jon just shook his head again. What a weird guy. He thought. Then he turned to Kane.

"I think you may have to force Kayla to leave her office when the show's over," he said.

"She said something about planning on working all night. I didn't get much more than that but there was something about a website and something else about launching a network?" Jon added.

"We'll deal with that later." Kane said. "Taker I don't think he got to her."

"He didn't." Al said. "Jon distracted him and head attacked from behind."

"He didn't," Jon confirmed. "He did his damn best to take me out," Jon said.

"Good thing Head was here." Al said happily.

Jon shook his head yet again and rolled his eyes.

I wonder how well a mannequin head floats? He thought as amusing mental images began to filter through his brain. Head in the ocean. Head in the toilet. Head getting thrown off of a diving board. Jon smiled to himself and fought against the urge to laugh.

Taker stood up and looked at the two of them as they bickered.

Those are the most unlikely of body guards. He thought. But they got the job done.

"Thanks." Taker said.

"Any time," Jon said.

"Our pleasure." Al said.

Just then Hunter moaned.

Taker smiled and kicked Hunter in the ribs.

"We should definitely give him a taste of his own medicine," Jon said.

"He's already wrapped up like a Christmas present," he added.

"Na," Taker said. "Let me and Kane take care of that. There's bound to be a shit storm as it is. No need for you guys to be involved any further."

"Yeah," Kane said. "Vince is going to have a fit with what was already done to him he's supposed to have a match."

"You guys were never here." Taker said.

"Right." Jon said.

"Ok, Head and I were never here." Al said smiling.

Jon shrugged.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you then," he said. Then he smiled and left the room.

Al smiled patted head and walked out behind Cena.

"That was fun." Al said. "We should totally do three man tag."

Jon rolled his eyes.

"I'd maybe consider a 2 man tag. You can use that thing at the end of the match," he said.

Cena, what is wrong with you? He thought. This lunatic will probably take you up on that.

Jon rolled his eyes.

"That would be great. Head could be our manager so head won't feel left out." Al said totally serious.

"Great I'll tell Vince at the next meeting." Al said joyfully.

Did I really just agree to be managed by a mannequin head? Jon wondered. Am I going to lose my mind like this idiot?

"I can't wait till our first match. We are going to kick ass." Al said stopping at his locker room.

"Head already has some ideas." Al added.

"No hard core matches. It's wrestling or nothing," Jon said.

"Darn. Head was really looking forward to booking some of those. But we'll come up with something else just wait and see." Al said.

"I can't wait," Jon said sarcastically. He didn't think Al had picked up on it.

"We're going to be the greatest tag team of all time." Al said, turning to walk into his locker room.

"Great. Call me when we have a name," Jon said. Then he walked away.

Jon wasn't halfway down the hall when he got a text.

"Head's dynamic duo." It was from Al.

Jon stared blankly at his phone. Then he got an idea.

He went to YouTube and found a certain video. Then he shared it with Al.

It was a cat being spun in a washing machine. soap bubbles were flying everywhere and the cat's yowling could be clearly heard.

Wade/Cassie/Vanessa

Vanessa, to her surprise, found herself enjoying the show. She didn't have a clue who any of the wrestlers were but the crowd alone was entertaining. Once the matches began, she quickly found herself caught up in the reactions around her and the action in the ring.

These people are fucking insane. She thought as someone hit a flying something off of the top rope.

Cassie was entranced and couldn't stop screaming. It had taken all of her self-restraint to not fangirl at the top of her lungs the moment they'd arrived at Kane's room. She loved wrestling and loved cheering on her favorites and booing those she hated.

Wade watched the matches but his attention was mostly focused elsewhere. He was worried about Sammy, worried about how hard Kayla would push herself tonight, and worried about the possible repercussions that would occur since he'd been the one who had taken down those crazy bitches. He would have been surprised and thrilled at how in to the event Vanessa was but he didn't notice.

Then Kane's entrance startled him out of his thoughts.

Cassie screamed some more and Vanessa waved.

Then King started in on Kane as usual.

"You're a jackass and I hope you die!" Cassie yelled.

Big red retard? Vanessa thought angrily. Why would a spokesperson for an international company say something like that? Who's letting that happen?

"I hope he breaks your fuckin' jaw over and over again. Hell, I'll do it myself if you don't shut the fuck up right now," Wade growled at King.

King ignored them and continued to put Kane down at every opportunity.

Cassie lost her mind completely once Demolition hit the ring.

"Marry me, Smash! I'll even let you face paint me. . .in bed!" she screamed.

"You're supposed to marry us, Beyoncé!" Wade yelled back.

"No, I'm not! You ruined things forever when you started calling me that!" Cassie screamed.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, just watch the damn wrestling, you guys," she said.

"Kane, beat his ass! Show them who's the mother fucking boss!" Cassie screamed as Kane and Crush started exchanging blows.

"I notice you aren't cheering his brother," Vanessa said.

"His time will come," Cassie said with a grin.

The match went back and forth for a while. When Taker was tagged in, Cassie added jumping up and down to her screaming,. Wade entertained himself by adding one - liners in a squeaky voice to everything that Cassie screamed. Vanessa just sighed and watched the match with interest.

Then they all heard King call Kane a 'retarded monster'.

Wade clenched his fists and Vanessa started eyeing her bag. Cassie slowly unhooked her cane from the strap of her bag and slid it in to her hand.

Say one more word, you evil, perverted jackass. She thought angrily. Eh, fuck it. Now's as good a time as any.

She carefully took aim at where she thought the back of King's head was, and then she smacked him with the folded cane.

"Oopsy. . ." Cassie said sweetly, and then she giggled.


	24. A new girl in town Chapter 24

A new girl in town

Chapter 24

King/Kayla's friends

"What the hell?" King said loudly turning around.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked looking directly at Cassie.

"Hmmm. Maybe accidentally," Cassie replied sweetly.

"The fuck, Cassie!" Wade yelled as her cane made contact with King's head.

"Oopsie!" Cassie repeated.

"You could get your ass charged with assault for that!" Wade yelled.

"Dude, I wanted to go to the restroom, okay? My aim was just. . .a little off," Cassie said.

"Let's go then," Venessa said tersely.

"It's fine," Cassie said.

"This is too good to miss. I'll go when it's over," she added.

"See." JR said laughing. "Even the fans are tired of you calling Kane names."

"Word to that, sir!" Cassie yelled.

JR just laughed and continued on with his commentating.

Wade shook his head and laughed in spite of himself. Cassie was fuckin' crazy.

King kept looking over his shoulder every time he made a comment about Kane.

Then King turned his head a little more and got a look at Wade. He visibly blanched and quickly turned away.

"He keeps looking over his shoulder at you like you're a fire breathing dragon, babe," Vanessa told Cassie as King said yet another terrible thing about Kane.

Cassie smiled sweetly again.

"I still have my bag," she said.

"That could probably do some damage," she added, making sure that King could hear her.

"Pretty scary, eh?" Wade commented mildly as King got a good look at him.

"I could so rock the shit out of my own movie if Vince ever started a division for that," he added.

King shuddered but didn't look back in Wade's direction again.

Wade just laughed.

"I get that reaction all the fuckin' time," he said, looking over at JR.

JR looked over his shoulder unable to believe that fans were talking to them like that.

Don't they know they can be heard over the mics? He wondered. Or at least might be.

Wade shrugged and went back to watching the match.

Shit, if he isn't on Vince's hit list, he will be once Vince hears that. Cassie thought.

"Wade, the fucking mics!" She hissed.

Wade laughed.

"Babe, it's fine. Don't worry about it," He replied.

"The hit list, Wade," Cassie insisted.

"I'm bigger than that shit," Wade replied. Then he began rambling about being bigger than the pope and Jesus.

"Oh my fuck," Vanessa said, poking Wade hard in the ribs.

"What? I was just getting started," Wade said.

"Turn. It. Off." Cassie snapped.

Wade shrugged and laughed again.

I've missed the entire match because my boyfriend is a fucking idiot. Cassie thought.

Wade, Cassie and Vanessa saw the guys raising their hands in victory to the uproar of the crowd.

JR looked back at them again and laughed.

At least they should be entertaining. He thought.

The rest of the matches passed by in a blur. Except one. Hunter was a no-show for his match so Vince sent out Big Bossman to take his place. He came out yelling at the other person that they needed to get the hell out of his ring. A fight ensued that Bossman won.

Taker/Kane/Sammy/Hunter

Hunter woke with his hands bound behind him.

"What the hell?" He shouted. "Untie me I have a match."

"Not anymore." Taker said. "You just missed it."

"Vince is going to be pissed." Kane added.

"I'll just tell him I was held hostage." Hunter said.

"Oh yeah and who tied you up then cause we were in the ring." Taker said. "We didn't come back till after your match was over and found you here."

"Yeah, are you going to say Sammy did it? Cause that's the only one that will admit they were here." Taker added.

Kane laughed. "I can just picture you saying a woman beat you up then tied you up. Especially since Pete can attest to the fact that she's injured."

"I'll tell him the truth. Cena and Al were here." Hunter said.

"I think they will say otherwise." Taker said.

"You can't do that." Hunter yelled.

"It's already done." Taker said.

"But I saw them. Someone else must have seen them too." Hunter said.

"But would they admit it knowing they will anger us?" Kane asked.

Hunter struggled against his bonds.

Taker punched him in the face a couple of times.

"That's for Sammy. You keep your people away from her understand." Taker said.

Taker cut Hunter's tape and took if off of him.

"I'm telling Vince you had someone attack me." Hunter said.

Vince/Hunter

"Where the hell have you been? You missed your match Hunter.

"I was tied up in Taker and Kane's locker room. I went in and Cena and Al attacked me." Hunter said sounding pissed.

"What were they doing it their locker room?" Vince asked sounding confused. "What were you doing there."

"I went to check on Taker's girl and I was attacked." Hunter said.

"When was this?" Vince asked wondering why he hadn't just gotten up and showed up for his match.

"During Kane and Taker's match." Hunter said.

"Why then?" Vince asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is I was attacked and missed my match because of it." Hunter said raising his voice.

"I'll talk to Taker and Kane see what this is all about. I'll get to the bottom of Cena and Al too." Vince said.

"You'd better they had no right attacking me." Hunter said still angry.

Then Hunter turned and stormed away.

Wade/Cassie/Vanessa

Cassie sighed as the show came to an end.

"You made me miss the good shit, asshole," she said to Wade.

"You can see them any time you want, babe," Wade replied.

"Yeah right. Are you paying?" Cassie asked.

Wade laughed but didn't reply.

"We should probably wait until the crowd clears out," Vanessa said as fans stampeded boisterously all around them.

"Yeah, good plan," Cassie said.

"Have either of you heard from Kayla?" Wade asked.

Both women shook their heads and Wade frowned.

Just then an usher walked up to them.

"I'm supposed to take you backstage." He said.

They all nodded.

"Lead the way," Wade told the usher.

The Usher led them back beside the ramp and into the backstage area. They saw plenty of Wrestlers wandering around. Then they saw Vince he was yelling at Cena and Al snow who had head under his arm.

"What do you mean you weren't there Hunter saw you. He said you ambushed him." Vince shouted.

"He's wrong I had my match then got something to eat before I went back to the locker room to shower." Cena said.

"I think Head and I would remember it if we were in Kane and Taker's locker room. Especially if we had seen Hunter there." Al said nodding to head.

"You're lying and I'm going to prove it. When I do you'll both be suspended indefinitely!" Vince yelled then he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Wade, Vanessa and Cassie watched in confusion as the scene in front of them unfolded but none of them commented.

Fuck, what else went wrong tonight? Wade wondered as his tension began to grow.

Who's Hunter? Vanessa asked herself. And what do those guys have to do with it?

Oh no, shit just got real. Cassie thought.

Without a word from the usher they were brought back to Kane and Taker's locker room where they found J.J. already there tending to Sammy.

"Hunter busted down the door during out match." Taker said.

"And as far as the rest of the world knows Sammy beat him up. Cause we came back here and he was tied up with duct tape." Taker laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. By the way Cassie nice shot with the cane." Taker said laughing.

"I'm glad you were out there and not back here." J.J. said. "You would have been blamed for Hunter's accident."

Cassie grinned.

"That asshole had it coming; I'm glad it was me," Cassie said.

"Points to you for calling it a cane and not a stick," she added with a laugh.

"Wade called it 'the white stick of doom' for months," she said.

"I did not!" Wade yelled.

"Yeah you did," Cassie and Vanessa chorused.

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Any word from Kayla?" he asked.

Vanessa shook her head.

"Nope, unless radio silence counts," Cassie quipped.

"Who's volunteering to save her from herself this time?" Cassie asked with a sigh.

Vince/Kane/Taker/J.J.

Just then Vince walked into the locker room.

"What happened to the door? You know you're going to have to pay for that." Vince said.

"No we're not. Hunter kicked it in he's paying for it." Taker said.

"How do you know?" Vince said. "He says it happened during your match."

"Sammy told me." Taker said.

"She doesn't look like she's much able to do any talking." Vince said.

"That's cause she just took her pain medication." J.J. said sitting beside Sammy as she lay on the couch.

"Hunter said that Cena and Al Snow were here and knocked him out and tied him up." Vince said.

"Well the only person here was Sammy. She locked the door after we left like she always does. Hunter kicked it down. We found him unconscious and duct taped in the locker room when we got back." Taker said. "We turned him loose but he had already missed his match."

"You're not telling me your girlfriend knocked him out and duct taped him are you." Vince said. "Because she's in no condition to do anything much less take out Hunter."

"That's the way it looks." Taker said. "She was alone in here during our match."

"I don't believe that for a second Taker." Vince said. "I'll prove that Al and Cena were here and when I do all four of you are in deep shit."

Then Vince looked around for the first time and noticed Wade, Cassie and Vanessa.

"Where were they?" Vince asked indicating the three of them.

"First row behind announce table." Taker said. "I told you she was alone when Hunter busted in the door."

"I'm sure that's a bald faced lie." Vince said. "I'll get to the bottom of this if it means turning the roster inside out."

"Have it your way Vince." Kane said. "But you can't disprove the truth."

"Shit just got real," Cassie said when she was sure Vince had gone.

"Shit could have been a lot worse if he'd called Jim Johnson," Wade replied.

"You're too good at lying by far," Vanessa said.

Wade shrugged.

"He probably will talk to Jim eventually." J.J. said. "Unless this mess has made him forget about it."

"Well the guys have already showered so I'm going to grab one really quick and then we can go."

J.J. said.

She grabbed some clothes and headed into the back room.

Before long she was back out. They guys had packed all their stuff and J.J.'s except for the clothes she was carrying. She shoved them in her bag and they headed out.

They all stopped by Kayla's office.

Taker knocked on the door and waited.

"If she's working on video, she probably has headphones on," Wade said.

"You may want to actually go in," he added.

Taker shrugged and opened the door.


	25. A new girl in town Chapter 25

A new girl in town

Chapter 25

Kane/J.J./Taker/Sammy/Kayla/Kayla's friends

Kayla sat in front of two monitors with a pair of studio headphones over her ears. The left most screen contained a video editor; the right hand screen was filled with a dizzying amount of website code.

She typed furiously but her eyes never focused on that screen. Instead, she stared without blinking at the video she was editing as her mouse clicked rapidly.

"Fuck flash. HTML5 or nothing," she muttered.

"Jesus fuck, Hunter really does look like a roided up freak," she added as she spliced video frames together.

Taker stepped forward and tapped her on the shoulder.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump but she didn't pause in her work.

Taker stepped forward and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey. Sorry, I can't leave," Kayla said without looking up.

Pulling the headset off her head gently Taker said. "Time to go Kayla."

"No, sorry. I can't. Vince wants results so it's all-nighter time," Kayla said.

"I don't think so." Kane said. "They are going to start packing the trucks in about an hour for the next venue."

"I would save your work Kayla. I get the idea they are taking you with them whether you are ready or not." J.J. said smiling.

Kayla had been feeling the downer effects from the E for hours along with who knew what else. Her head felt as if it was filled with mud. The only thing keeping her going was thinking about the next frame or the next line of code.

Vince really was an ass. She'd pitched her network idea to him out of pure desperation to seem both innovative and like the best person for the job. To her surprise, he had loved the idea. However, his demands were outrageous.

He had refused to give her more staff, not even unpaid college interns. How was she supposed to run a department without people?

He had also put her under a fixed timeline for the network launch. She had told him that the process normally took about a year; Vince expected her to launch it in a mere 3 months.

Fuck you and your brilliant ideas. She thought.

This is fucking impossible.

That can probably fit somewhere.

Kayla sighed.

"Fine, whatever. But this stuff is coming with me," she said gesturing at the computer equipment.

Taker reached down and grabbed her chair pulling it backward.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kayla snapped.

"You're leaving and you are leaving the equipment here." Taker said. "If you need to work at the hotels you'll just have to get a couple of laptops tomorrow."

"Yeah, tonight you rest." Kane added. "You need your sleep since you didn't get much last night."

Kayla looked like she was preparing to hit both of them. Then Wade stepped in.

"They're right, babe," he said.

"You look like shit. Coming down from E is never a fun time," he added.

"Don't fucking babe me," Kayla snapped.

"None of you realize what Vince is asking me to do. I'm not only responsible for a completely new website but I was also stupid enough to mention a network idea I had.

"It would be like the Netflix of wrestling; 24 - 7 content, original series and access to the entire library of available show content.

"It typically takes at least a year to launch something like this. He expects me, and me alone, to do it in 3 months," Kayla said as she vented all of her evening's frustration at the room.

"You'll manage I'm sure. But you're not staying here all night." Kane said and Taker agreed.

"You'll have to pick up a couple of lap tops and some portable drives that way you can carry the work back and forth." J.J. said. "Even then I don't think you should work all night any night because you'll only screw up if you're too tired. Then you'll have to redo the work and it will slow you down."

Kayla's spine stiffened.

"I'm not leaving," she said firmly.

"I've been up for two days; another day won't make a difference. I worked in much worse conditions during my college practicum; I lived in the studio for two weeks without a break. I'll be fine," she added.

Kane shook his head and pulled her out of the seat.

"I'd save it quick." J.J. said.

"Do as she says cause you're leaving now." Kane said gruffly.

"No, I'm not," Kayla replied.

"Fine have it your way." Kane said lifting her and putting her over his shoulder and turning toward the door.

"You're leaving that's what the fuck." Kane said smiling as he walked out the office door.

J.J. leaned over the computer and hit save on both systems then as an afterthought saved them to the server as well.

"I fucking hate you. Forget about all of the nice things I've said. This is kidnapping!" Kayla said.

Then J.J. shut down the machines and followed the group out the door.

"Jesus fuck, you can put me down already," Kayla snapped. Wade, Cassie and Vanessa were in hysterics.

"No," Kane said continuing to walk with her slung over his shoulder toward the parked SUVs

"This is the most fucking humiliating thing that has ever happened to me," Kayla said.

Then a memory, probably from last night hit her. It was immediately followed by another.

"Oh, fuck me. . ." she groaned.

"I told your brother that I wanted to fuck his eyes last night," Kayla said. Then she blanched.

"You better fucking stop right now because I think I'm going to be sick," she added.

She had told them about Mike.

Kane just laughed and fished out the keys handing them to J.J.

A moment later she was being dropped unceremoniously into the back of the SUV. Wade climbed in after her and the other two followed Taker to his and they were on their way.

As the SUV made its way in to traffic, panicked thoughts assaulted Kayla's brain.

They knew. Both of them knew. She'd been beyond words can't describe it fucked up and she'd let her best kept secret join the party like it was no big deal.

But neither Kane nor Taker had mentioned it. Did this mean that they'd forgotten all about it? Maybe chalked her rambling up to her being drugged out of her mind?

How could she ever begin to explain any of this to Kane? Some of it still didn't even make sense to her and she'd lived through it.

Would Taker send more lightning bolts of judgment down upon her head? What about Sammy and J.J.?

She hadn't even confided her secret to Cassie until a year after they'd met. Cassie had been both understanding and supportive; her first 'not just a fling' girlfriend had been Trans and Cassie's empathy had always known no bounds. Kayla's revelation hadn't changed a thing in Cassie's eyes. She'd just thought that Kayla was even stronger for it.

Wade finding out had been an altogether different story. They'd gotten wasted yet again at a dive bar one night and he'd nearly fallen over a curb that he'd somehow failed to spot. Kayla had grabbed him, practically picked him up, without a second thought. He'd given her a weird look but hadn't said anything about it. He had continued treating her like that strange combination of girlfriend and best guy friend that only Wade seemed to be able to balance and she'd loved him for it.

Then had come the yearly call for trans pride. They had all moved in to the bungilo by then and Kayla had stupidly given them the number for the house. Wade had taken the call and had looked both confused and slightly wounded when he had approached Kayla afterwards.

She had been given no choice. Over far too much weed, she'd finally confessed her story, breaking down more than once. She had been convinced that Wade was going to leave her. But he hadn't. Instead he had given her one of his Wade hugs asked her some questions and that had been that.

Vanessa had suspected all along. How she'd figured it out, Kayla would never know. But she had been as accepting of the revelation as Cassie and Wade had been and Kayla loved her fiercely for it.

But Kane,, Taker, Sammy and J.J. were another story entirely. How much did they know about being a trans person?

She had no answers. The thought of bringing it up made her feel like she was standing on the edge of a cliff about to be pushed off in to vast, empty space. She closed her eyes. It was all just too much right now.

Kane looked into the back from the driver's seat and saw that Kayla was definitely upset about something.

I wonder what it is. She looks almost panicked. Kane thought.

When they reached the hotel Kane went into the back to pass out bags keeping most of his and J.J.'s himself.

I need to tell at least him. Kayla thought. Oh god, I don't know how to do this! I've never known how to do this. But I've been lying to all of them this entire time; I need to take ownership of that and deal with whatever cards I'm dealt.

As Kane gathered his and J.J.'s bags, Kayla came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, uh. . .I kind of need to talk to you. It's ab. . .uh. . .shit I said last night," she said.

"Don't worry about last night." J.J. said calmly. "You weren't yourself."

Fuck, I can't. Kayla thought as she watched Kane handing out luggage.

He's never going to be able to understand this. Weed and gay marrage were foreign concepts to him and so was being poly; this is going to make me seem like a fucking alien from outer space.

"What's wrong, Kayla girl?" Wade asked as he came up behind her.

"The usual," Kayla replied.

"Sorry about earlier," she added tersely.

Wade smiled down at her and took her hand.

"I get that you're stressed. I learned a long time ago not to take that shit personally," Wade said.

"They know, Wade," Kayla whispered.

"Ab. . .Mike," she added.

"Oh sweetheart, it's going to be fine," Wade said gently, pulling Kayla in to a hug.

"No, it really isn't," Kayla whispered as she fell apart in his arms.

Kayla/ Kayla's friends.

"Shit, I only have a queen sized bed in my room," Kayla said as they entered the lobby.

Wade laughed.

"We definitely can't have a people pile on that," he said.

"Or hot four person sex," Cassie added.

Vanessa shook her head but laughed as well.

"I'll see what I can do," Kayla said as she approached the desk.

The clerk blanched when he got a good look at her face.

Surprise surprise. Kayla thought cynically.

"I'm going to need a room change," she told the clerk.

"Preferably one with a king sized bed," she added with a smirk while gesturing at Cassie, Vanessa and Wade who stood behind her.

The clerk looked completely stunned for a moment. Then he looked down and made a choking sound.

"Guess he's unfamiliar with being poly, babe," Wade said.

"Fucking eh," Cassie added.

"We're all pretty exhausted. Can you just let us know if there's anything available?" Vanessa asked. If she left it up to Kayla and Wade, nothing would ever get done. Cassie wouldn't help either; she'd be too busy making quips from the peanut gallery.

After several moments, the clerk told them that they could switch rooms; however, Kayla would have to pay a fee for the change. She shrugged and handed over the credit card and the clerk quickly completed the transaction.

"Jesus, that was a trial," she said when she'd finished.

"Ready to go?" she added.

They all nodded and proceeded upstairs to their room.

"It's okay. You're going to be just fine," Wade said as Kayla struggled to regain control over her emotions.

"He's never going to understand, Wade," Kayla said.

"Neither will Taker. What am I even doing here?" she asked.

"You're here cause you know how to do this. You have amazing ideas and an amazing vision. You're here cause we all need to get back on our feet eventually, sweetheart," Wade said.

Kayla closed her eyes and kept her head berried against Wade's chest as she fought to breathe.

"Fuck, this means I need to tell Cena too," she said.

"One thing at a time, Kayla girl," Wade said.

"Look, there's Cassie and V. Let's get our shit and head up," he added.

Once everyone had settled in, Wade looked down mournfully at his guitar case.

"I know why you didn't go the special forces rout with the bitches but I'm surprised no one asked you about it," Vanessa said.

"Fuckin' hell, if I had to explain that one again," Wade replied.

"It's kind of like disassociation, right?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Wade agreed.

"Man, I wish we had some equipment. . .or maybe a shooting range. Kayla here needs to destress and the last thing she needs is more drugs," Wade said.

"We could rent some stuff tomorrow I guess," Kayla said.

"I miss just jamming with you guys like we used to," she added wistfully.

"We can jam whenever you want; just say the word," Cassie said.

"Not while I'm on the road and you guys are at home we can't," Kayla said.

"Well, you'll just have to enjoy us while we're here," Cassie said. Then she pounced onto Kayla who hadn't been expecting it.

J.J./Kane

"J.J." Kane asked once they were settled in the room.

"Yes hun." J.J. replied.

"Kayla said something last night that confused me." He said.

"What's that hun?" J.J. asked.

"Well she said she used to be Mike but that Tye had picked her name Kayla." Kane said sounding confused.


	26. A new girl in town Chapter 26

A new girl in town

Chapter 26

"Oh," J.J. said wondering how to explain that.

"Does that mean she used to have a brother named Mike." Kane asked.

"No hun." J.J. sighed. "It means she's transgendered."

"What's that is it anything like being gay." Kane asked.

"Not really. You see sometimes someone is born a boy or a girl and they feel like they were born in the wrong body." J.J. said.

"The wrong body." Kane asked sounding even more confused.

"Yeah it seems that in Kayla's case she was born a boy named Mike." J.J. said pausing to let that sink in.

Kane just cocked his head waiting for more.

"Mike felt like he should have been born a girl." J.J. continued.

"But how can you feel like a girl but be a boy." Kane asked.

"It's how you look at things. A girl sees things and feels things differently than a boy. So he felt like he needed to be a girl." J.J. said.

"So how do you make a boy a girl?" Kane asked.

"Well first you have to see a psychiatrist for a while to be sure it's really what you want not just a confused feeling." J.J. said.

"But talking to someone doesn't make you a girl." Kane said.

"No it's much more than that. After you have decided you are sure then you have to live for a year as the sex you want to be." J.J. said

"So Mike had to live as a girl?" Kane asked.

"Yes." J.J. said.

"But he looks like a girl. Is he using makeup?" Kane asked.

"No hun." J.J. said. "After you live like the other sex for a year you can have surgery. It's very expensive."

"What kind of surgery." Kane asked.

"It's called gender reassignment surgery." J.J. said. "They change your appearance. In Kayla's case if they did all the surgery she has all the woman parts and has had the man parts removed."

Kane blanched at the thought of having his man parts removed.

"She probably did the top first. Then the bottom. At some point she probably had her Adams apple shaved down to change her voice and make it not as noticeable."

"Wow." Kane said. "I don't think I could ever do that."

"Most people don't they just live their lives in the 'wrong body'." J.J. said. "Kayla had the courage to become who she wanted to be and who she is."

"Oh but why didn't she tell us?" Kane asked.

"Because she probably didn't want anyone to know." J.J. said. "If people knew they would ridicule her for doing it."

"But it's what makes her happy right." Kane asked.

"Yes it probably it. But I wouldn't mention it to anyone because it's her secret to keep or tell." J.J. said.

"I won't." Kane said.

"Good." J.J. said glad he understood. "I'm sure she would appreciate it."

With that knowledge Kane yawned.

"You need to get to bed hun. You didn't get much sleep last night either." J.J. said.

"Yeah you're right." He said changing for bed and heading there.

Taker/Sammy

Getting to their room Taker helped Sammy in and straight to bed. Once he was sure that she was comfortable he went out and sat on the couch.

"I wonder if everything she said last night was rambling or was some of it true." Taker asked himself softly.

She said something about being with two women. As wasted as she was I can see that happening but I hope her lovers understand. She also said something about being Mike and now being Kayla. I wonder if that's true. Not that it matters but if the wrong people find out there will be problems. He thought.

I guess we'll deal with that if it happens. He decided.

He sat for a while longer then joined Sammy in bed.

Kayla/friends

When they had all collapsed in a heap after several rounds of rather creative love making, Kayla spoke.

"I really, really fucked up last night - in more ways than one."

"Kayla, it's not a big deal," Vanessa said, reaching over to stroke Kayla's cheek.

"But it is, V," Kayla insisted.

"Okay, let's hear the worst," Cassie said.

"I fucked a couple of girls," Kayla said.

Vanessa, Wade and Cassie just shrugged.

"That doesn't bother any of you? Not even slightly?" Kayla asked in surprise.

"Sweetheart, if it bothered us, I would have been the first getting kicked out of bed," Wade said as he reached around Cassie to drop an arm around Kayla's shoulder.

"Yeah, seriously. Wade's 'everything sexual', remember?" Cassie said.

"I've done my shit. I love you girls dearly but sometimes I need a guy, you know?" Wade said.

Kayla nodded.

"I fucked Theresa," Cassie said.

"That chick from your social work program? The hot Latina one with the crazy hair and the piercings and shit?" Vanessa asked in surprise.

"Yep, that's the one," Cassie confirmed with a grin.

"How many times did you get that fuckin' lucky?" Wade asked.

"Eh, a lot more than once," Cassie said nonchalantly.

"There's this resident at work," Vanessa said.

"I know I haven't mentioned him but I don't really know what the deal is yet. Anyway, he could be a dead ringer for Kane. . .but he has a darker complexion and doesn't have scars. His name is Ray," she added.

"Wow V, I didn't think he was your type," Cassie quipped.

"Fuck off, Beyoncé," Vanessa teased.

"Not mother fucking Beyoncé!" Cassie yelled. Then she quickly returned to the subject at hand.

"Our point is we're all poly. We've taken a bit more of a traditional relationship stance here in choosing to be a foursome, but that doesn't mean we can't have other relationships, or one - night stands, or whatever. I know, and I think that everyone else agrees, that the people in this room are who are most important to me. There are 'primary' and 'secondary' relationship designations for a reason, babe," Cassie said.

"I couldn't have said it any better," Wade said as he looked fondly down at Cassie.

"You have a way with words that most people can't manage on their best days," Vanessa added.

Kayla smiled.

"There's more, if you can believe it," she said.

"In my beyond words can describe it fucked up state last night, I told both Taker and Kane about Mike," she said.

The reaction was instantaneous. As one, Cassie, Vanessa and Wade piled on to her in something vaguely resembling a hug. Kayla started laughing and could only squeak.

"It's not the end of the world, Kayla J," Cassie said affectionately once Kayla could finally breathe.

"No one here is going to understand, Cass," Kayla said.

"The people who care about you will. The rest can go fuck themselves," Cassie said.

"It might take some adjustment, but I don't think they'll see you any differently, Kayla girl," Wade added.

"I think they'll learn a lot from you. You have a lot to offer and so much to give," Vanessa said.

"I know this wasn't the way you wanted things to go, but maybe it happened for a reason," she added.

Kayla shrugged.

"I'm ready to call it a night," Wade said with a yawn.

Everyone else agreed and they arranged themselves in preparation for sleep.

Kane/J.J./Kayla/Kayla's friends

Waking up early Kane decided to order breakfast for himself and J.J.

"We've got to get going early." He said to himself. "We've got an event tonight."

When breakfast arrived they ate quickly.

"We'd better make sure Kayla is up. If she's going to ride with us we need to get the trailer hooked back up. If not we need to return the trailer." J.J. said.

"I saw what room she went to yesterday." Kane said. "I'll just go knock on her door."

Kane walked down the hall and knocked on Kayla's room.

After a minute a man answered.

"Can I help you?" The man said. "Oh my god you're Kane." The guy said a minute later.

"I'm guessing this isn't Kayla's room." Kane said.

"No…" The man said. "But can I get a picture and an autograph?"

"Sure." Kane said standing for the picture and then signing the autograph.

"Wow, Kane wow." The guy said as Kane walked away.

"If she's not in that room where could she be?" Kane wondered aloud.

"What's she going to do?" J.J. asked when Kane got back.

"I have no idea." Kane said. "I know I had the right room but Kayla's not there."

"She probably switched to a bigger room cause of Wade and them." J.J. said.

"Oh," Kane said. "I'll call the desk and find out what room she's in."

Kane made the call then got it connected.

"Hey," Kayla said.

"You guys are up early. What's up?" Kayla asked.

"We have an event tonight." Kane said. "We were wondering what you were going to do and whether your friends were staying with you or heading home."

"Hang on a sec," Kayla said.

"Kane is on the phone. He wants to know if you're sticking around or what," Kayla said to Cassie, Vanessa and Wade.

"I booked off a week of vacation time," Cassie said.

"For the first time in your life," Wade replied.

"You know me. We're in the slow season for stadium security so they won't miss me. Plus I paid for a week of parking at the airport," Wade said.

"I can work on the road as well as I can at the office for the most part," Vanessa added.

Kayla smiled at them all.

"Hey, sorry about that. Looks like you're stuck with them for a while longer. None of them seem to be able to find reasons to leave," Kayla said.

"Alright but we'll have to find a way to get them there. I don't think Taker will mind but you'd better call him. What are you going to do with the bike are we going to transport it again? They'll have to stay at the hotel till time for the event cause if Vince catches them backstage again they'll be hell to pay." Kane said.

"If you guys don't mind, I guess I'll leave it with you," Kayla said.

"As for Vince, yeah - I don't need his eyes on me more than they already are," she added.

Then she started looking for Taker's number.

"Can you give me Taker's number? Looks like I don't have it," she said after a moment.

Kane rattled off the number really quickly.

"We'll have to go soon or we won't make it in time." Kane added. "It's a bit of a long drive and we have to be at the arena by five."

"Yeah, fuck. Thanks. I'll see you in a bit," Kayla said.

Taker/Kayla

Then she hung up the hotel room's phone and called Taker on her cell.

"Hey, it's Kayla," she said when he answered.

"V, Wade and Cassie are going to be sticking around for the next week. I don't want to put you out in any way, but would you mind if Cassie and V ride with you guys again? We'll comp you for gas or something," Kayla said.

"I guess if they need a ride." Taker said. "But I wouldn't suggest they go backstage again."

"As for the gas we're going that way anyway. They'll just have to pay for their meals if we stop." Taker added.

"Yeah, I already talked about the Vince thing with Kane. I really don't need more of his attention than I've already got," Kayla said.

"As for meals, that's not a problem," she added.

"Ok then," Taker said. "They need to be downstairs in like thirty."

"They're actually ahead of me there," Kayla said with a laugh.

"Later. . .and thanks again," she added.

Then, before she'd realized that the call hadn't disconnected she yelled,

"No sex in the mother fucking shower! We have places to be not people to do!"

Taker laughed as he went around the room packing their belongings. Then he woke Sammy.

"Are you ready to go already?" Sammy asked.

"Yes hun except for your bag it's all set." Taker said, feeling badly at how sore she looked.

"How bad it is?" Sammy asked seeing the look on his face.

"You have two huge black eyes and you're swollen but you'll heal." He said smiling.

"I wish I had Kane's mask I don't want anyone to see me like this." Sammy said.

"No you don't." Taker said. "But if you're uncomfortable you could stay back at the hotel"

"I'll think about it." Sammy said.

Kayla finally got in to the shower after 5 minutes of waiting. She showered quickly and was out in 10 minutes.

"We've already packed your stuff," Cassie said as Kayla got dressed.

"Thanks," Kayla said as she ran a brush through her hair. It hurt as usual.

You ready to hit the road?" Wade asked as he came in to the room with 4 cups of coffee on a disposable tray.

"Yeah, we don't want to keep them waiting," Vanessa said as she grabbed cups for herself and Cassie.

Kayla made one last check of the room then they left.

None of them saw Hunter's hate filled glare as they passed.


	27. A new girl in town Chapter 27

A new girl in town

Chapter 27

Hunter/DX

Hunter watched the group leave.

"I bet those are the guys who attacked Tori and Chyna." He said to the road dogs.

"Were they in the locker room?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they were." Hunter said. "The girls said the guy was damaged and one was blind."

"That fits them pretty well." Billy said.

"They are with that new bitch the one who embarrassed me." Hunter said. "And no one does that to me."

"What are you going to do?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know yet but it'll be something big. Count on it." Hunter said moving back into their room.

Kane/J.J./Wade/Kayla

Kane hooked up the trailer again while J.J. and the others got the luggage in the back and got into the car. Then he slipped behind the wheel and they were off. He'd seen Taker and Sammy with Vanessa and Cassie already leave.

"It's not a long drive but if you guys need anything let me know and we'll pull over." Kane told them. Already planning on stopping at least once to let Kayla stretch her legs.

"Thanks for the ride, man," Wade said.

"Really it's not a problem." J.J. said.

"I need a replacement for Kathleen," Wade said with a grin.

"That probably won't happen on the drive but yeah, sometime soon," he added.

"Why do you call it Kathleen?" Kane asked never having named an inanimate object before.

"People name all sorts of weird shit," Wade said.

"Cassie has more technology at home than a person ever needs and she's got names for them all. I don't know; my guitars have always been Kathleen's," he added.

"But why name it if it doesn't breathe." Kane said. "I had a pet rat once his name was Ralph. He lived in the basement with me. Then one day I found him dead. Father had laid out poison."  
"Oh my god. That's so fucking awful," Kayla said.

"Jesus fuck," Wade added.

"I guess instruments have always felt alive to me. I know they aren't real fuckin' people or anything, but that guitar made it through a lot of my shit with me, you know? It's hard to explain I guess. . .or maybe I'm just fuckin' crazy as shit," Wade said with a laugh.

"I don't think you're crazy. Other people do it I guess." Kane said. "I just never saw the sense in naming something after Ralph."

Kane laughed at the picture of Wade hugging him.

"Many people feel that way about father." Kane said.

"I'm one of them." J.J. said straight faced.

"Sorry to say this Kane, but I think you're stuck with him now. When Wade says he wants to hug you, that's it," Kayla said.

"I don't hear you complaining," Wade said.

Kayla shrugged.

"There's still most of the day left. I'm sure you'll do something before it's over to make me regret being nice," Kayla said.

Kane and J.J. both laughed loudly for a few minutes.

I wonder what she means. Is he going to travel with us from now on because he wants to hug me? Kane thought.

"It's going to be fucking awesome, just wait and see," Wade enthused.

"We're so going to have you guys over at the house. We'll get all of the grills out, cook more shit than we can eat and yeah. You know. Hang out and shit.

"Then I'm going to live in your pocket forever. Shit, why don't I just adopt you? That would be great," Wade added.

"I am older than you Wade you cannot adopt me. Besides I was already adopted once by father." Kane said. "He said he was willing to take on the burden because no one else would want me because I was burned." Kane added matter of factly.

"That's it; he's going to die," Wade said.

"That is literally the worst fucking thing I've ever heard, and I've heard a lot of shit. None of that is true, man," Wade added.

"None of what is true?" Kane asked. "He said it so it must be true. The times I left the basement it was obvious I wouldn't be accepted. Others jeered me and attacked me. I was even taken from father for a while because I was different."

"What that mother fucker said about no one wanting you because of the burns," Wade said.

"I'm just sorry that you've mostly seen the asshole side of life. But I'm here now and it's going to be fuckin' awesome," Wade added.

"Ok." Kane said still sounding confused.

J.J. saw him stiffen because Wade had spoken badly about Paul. She put her hand on his arm and he calmed somewhat.

He's still jumping to that fucker's defense after everything he's done? Wade thought.

Jesus fuck, this will never make any god damn sense to me. It's like he's been brainwashed or something.

Kane continued driving without saying anything else.

What I say seems to upset him. Kane thought with surprise.

"You're being rather quiet," Kayla said after Wade hadn't spoken for several minutes. He shrugged then pulled out his phone.

A few moments later, Kayla's phone went off.

Wade:

I don't want to say anything fucked, okay? I keep doing that and it's fucking weird. He's been through more than one person should ever have to deal with and he seems to think that it's okay, you know? Like he deserved it all or something. I just want to help but fuck me, I've got nothing. And the more I hear the more it pisses me off. But maybe you, Cassie and V can come up with something I haven't. Fuck. Sorry for the venting.

J.J. tried to talk to Kane a little bit but soon realized he wasn't in the mood for it when the only reaction she was getting were one word answers and grunts.

He hasn't been the uncommunicative while. J.J. thought. Did what Wade say actually affect him.

Is he talking about Father being a bad father? Kane wondered. He was stern yes. But that's because I was a burden to him. How could he have been different since he was stuck with me after he adopted me?

Wade took his headphones out, plugged them in to his phone and that - turned it up.

Kayla looked from her boyfriend to Kane and sighed again.

When Wade starts shutting you out, that's never good. She thought.

I know we can't talk here but fuck. It looks like Kane isn't talking to J.J. either. Why do guys always do this when they're upset? It's either screaming, violent rage or stone cold silence.

Kane continued to be silent until they stopped so Kayla could stretch her legs. Then he asked if they wanted to eat while they were there.

"It's always lunch time in Wade's world," Kayla quipped.

"You forgot breakfast, second breakfast, brunch, afternoon tea and dinner," Wade replied with a grin. Kayla smacked him in the arm.

"I don't even eat that much." Kane said sounding a bit confused.

How can he eat all that and be as small as he is? Kane wondered.

"Kane, he's quoting the hobbits in 'Lord of the Rings" J.J. told him. "That's a movie series we'll see eventually."

"It's cause he smokes way too much god damn herb," Kayla said.

"I don't smoke up that much," Wade said defensively.

"Anyway, it increases your metabolism I guess," Kayla added as if Wade hadn't spoken.

"If you say so." Kane said. "Lord of the Rings?" Kane questioned J.J.

"Yeah it's three movies long." J.J. said. "And they are long movies."

"IT Burns It burns." Wade said in his best Gollum voice tugging on and imaginary rope around his neck.

When Kane didn't respond he began to do "My Precious." To and imaginary ring.

Kane still didn't respond he just cocked his head.

"You'll understand when we see the movies Kane. I think you'll like them." J.J. said laughing at Wade's Gollum impersonations.

"Oh my god, you ridiculous fucking lunatic," Kayla said with a laugh.

"What? I had to!" Wade said.

"Whatever, Ryan Renolds," Kayla quipped.

"Fuck off," Wade said.

They continued to banter for a while.

Uh oh. Wade's gonna get his ass kicked in a sec.

"Whatever, Katelyn Jenner," Wade quipped.

Kayla's eyes widened and she froze.

She looks pissed now. Kane thought. I wonder who Katelyn Jenner is? Kane thought surprised to see such anger in Kayla's face all of a sudden

Then Wade realized what he'd just said and who he was with.

"Oh fuck. Oh shit. Kayla, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole. Kayla? Where are you - "

But Kayla was gone.

Where is she going we don't have much time before we have to get on the road? Kane thought watching her storm off.

"I'll try and go talk to her." J.J. said heading in Kayla's direction.

"I don't know who this Katlyn Jenner is but I would guess it's something bad." Kane said.

"Oh my god. Fuck! Fuck!" Wade yelled.

"I didn't think! We fuck around like that all the time. Fuck!" Wade said.

"Well apparently she didn't take it the way you intended it." Kane said understanding exactly how Wade felt. "I think we've all done that a time or two."

"She's a trans woman from a family of socialites. Made headlines when she came out last year," Wade explained distractedly.

"Oh like Kayla." Kane said. "But why would that upset her?"

"She reacted like that because I did it in front of you guys," Wade said.

"I guess you already know about the Mike thing," he added.

"Yeah she said something about it the night she was well you know. I had to have J.J. explain it to me." Kane said.

"That is sad." Kane said. "What box?"

"The 'never being quite female or male enough' box," Wade said.

"Oh, is that like the you're different box." Kane asked. "Because I've been in that box a long time."

"Yeah, you could say that. Cassie deals with similar shit. In school, she always got compared to other blind students. She stays away from the blind community too," Wade said.

"Well there is plenty of room in the different box." Kane said. "Though people seem to think there are less of us."

Wade smiled.

"There are more of us than you think, man," Wade said.

"Has Kayla told you about her therapist Karena yet?" he asked.

"No. J.J. said she had to go to a psychiatrist to be sure she wanted to change? But that was all." Kane said.

"Yeah, she did. She's been seeing someone ever since," Wade said.

"Anyway, Karena's awesome. She looks like us; it's the craziest thing. We don't know how it happened because she's never talked about her personal life with Kayla, but I'd guess that it was maybe because of an abusive ex," Wade added.

"Abusive how? J.J. had one he used to hit her. I scared her once by moving at her too fast. That's how I found out. I wanted to do him damage." Kane said.

"Jesus fuck," Wade said.

"I'm not sure. If I had to guess, I'd say the guy or girl enjoyed torture. Karena has some pretty serious looking burns, and that's just what I've seen of them," he added.

"And they call me a monster. I could never do that to someone I supposedly cared about." Kane said.

Wade nodded.

"You're not a monster, man," Wade replied.

"Monsters are the people I fought against in special forces. . .the people who got me and did this shit," Wade added, gesturing to his ravaged body.

"I don't think you're capable of something like that. You're a good guy," he said.

"No I do and have done many cruel things to people. I am not good. Except with J.J. she is my good." Kane said.

"I'm glad you guys found each other," Wade said.

"But I'd wager that you're better than you think you are," he added.

Kane didn't say anything for a moment deciding what to say.

"Someone did that.." Kane said gesturing to Wade. "ON purpose?"

"Yeah, it was definitely not an accident," Wade replied.

"They were gunning for me specifically.

"I was on a solo recon mission - what should have been the first of many.

"It was late and I was in the middle of fuckin' nowhere camping for the night. I went to bed and the next thing I knew, I woke up strapped down to a table in more pain than I'd ever been in.

"They kept me there for months. I don't remember most of it. Probably a combo of the torture and the drugs.

"They burned me repeatedly; I can remember that much.

"There were burning knives, too. Maybe electricity but I don't know for sure," Wade said.

"That is terrible I can't understand war or especially what you went through." Kane said. "I have wanted people to feel what I felt. I was angry and tried to set people on fire after matches. Especially after J.J. left me. But to do it for no reason to someone you don't even know is horrendous." Kane added. "But I know that was wrong. That is why they call me a monster and why I think you'd lose that bet on me being better than I thought I was."

"I get being pissed off at the world," Wade said.

"After what you've been through and the shitty way people have treated you, I'd probably feel the same way," he added.

But you're directing all of that shit at the wrong people. Wade thought but he didn't say it aloud.

He's been through worse than I could ever imagine. Kane thought. Yet he is kind.

"I turned all of that anger towards myself, I guess," Wade said.

"Drugs are bad, kids," he added with a grin.

Kayla/J.J.

Once Kayla got outside, she realized that she had no idea where to go. She didn't even know where the fuck they were and didn't have the keys.

But she did have the keys to her bike and that, at least, was still here. She ran to where Kane had parked and was just going to attempt to get the bike down when J.J. arrived.

"Kayla I know what he said was upsetting but it's not that bad." J.J. said when she got to Kayla.

Kayla laughed bitterly.

"He said it because he's Wade and that's what he does," Kayla said.

"Kayla, I know why it upset you but it doesn't matter." J.J. said.


	28. A new girl in town Chapter 28

A new girl in town

Chapter 28

Kayla/J.J.

"That's really fucking easy for you to say," Kayla said.

"You were privileged enough to be born the right gender. I've spent my life feeling like a freak. First I was weird, angry Mike with no friends. Then I was that guy who looked like a drag queen. In college, I was 'Kayla who'd sleep with anything' and in the USMC I was that weird butch dyke.

"When I came home, I was the monster parents told their kids stories about and that hasn't changed."

"Now I'm here and one person away from losing everything I've worked for," Kayla said.

"You have no fucking idea how lucky you are. If people knew I was Trans, it would never fucking end. I'd always be that Trans person who isn't quite female enough and Wade knows that," Kayla added.

"Kayla Kane knows too." J.J. said. "Do you want to know his first question when he finally understood what it meant?"

Kayla laughed bitterly again.

"Is she from mars?" she said sarcastically.

"No." J.J. said calmly. "Is she happy?"

Kayla's expression registered surprise.

"No one's ever asked me that," she said.

"Not about being trans anyway," she added.

"I told him you were. Was I wrong?" J.J. asked.

Kayla shrugged.

"That's not the easiest thing to answer," she said.

"Sometimes, I feel like I almost am. Then there are the days like the other day when I feel like I'm drowning in my own self-hatred and I'd do anything for it to just fucking stop," she added.

"Kane would understand that answer better than I would. Sometimes I think he hates himself for not knowing or understanding or just for being who he is." J.J. said.

"Yeah, that's pretty evident," Kayla said.

"I'd be more than willing to talk to him about it but I don't know if he would," she added.

"I explained it as best as I could. He looked uncomfortable when I told him about the surgeries you probably had to go through. But for him surgery means hospital and he hates hospitals. Then when he understood he was fine with it." J.J. said. "If you want to talk to him more I'm sure he'd be willing. You'll notice though that he doesn't ask questions to just anyone. He has to be comfortable that they won't think he's stupid for asking."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. I've tried my best to let him know it's okay and so has Cassie but I'm not sure how well it's worked," Kayla said.

Then she laughed.

"Most guys would be horrified at the thought of losing their man parts; I'm sure he felt the same way," she added.

"Yeah I'm sure that was part of him being uncomfortable. As far as you guys making him comfortable you do. He doesn't usually ask questions of Taker cause he's well intimidating to say the least. But you he asks questions." J.J. said.

Kayla smiled.

"I'm glad," she said.

"We should probably head back though. God only knows what the fuck Wade's doing to your husband," she added.

"Believe me nothing he wouldn't allow." J.J. said laughing as they headed back.

Then she looked at J.J.

"Thanks for you know. . .listening and shit. It's new for me. I haven't had many friends who are women that don't eventually end up in my bed," she said.

J.J. laughed. "Well there is little to no chance of that here." J.J. said.

"Sorry for leaving or whatever," Kayla said once they were back and she'd taken a seat.

"I understand." Kane said climbing in the driver's side.

J.J. climbed in as well leaving only Wade standing outside the SUV.

Kayla laughed as well.

"I can't say I'm used to that," she said with a wink.

"But it's kinda nice being relegated to the 'friend zone' once in a while," she added.

J.J. just laughed and looked at Kane's face then started laughing louder.

What the hell did that mean? Kane wondered.

"Wade, what the fuck? We're leaving," Kayla said.

Wade shrugged.

"Seriously, vape in the fucking car if that's what you need to do," Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"It's not that," Wade said.

Kayla sighed in frustration.

"I shouldn't have said it. It was stupid and thoughtless and I know better," Wade said.

Kayla shrugged.

"I kinda. . .over reacted," she admitted.

"But you wouldn't have if I'd known how to shut the fuck up," Wade insisted.

"I mean, I know how much you hate the comparisons and shit," he added.

Kayla shrugged.

"It's fine. Will you get in the damn car now?" She said.

Wade shrugged and took a seat next to her.

Taker/Sammy

Taker looked out the window thinking about Kayla. He couldn't' say anything because of who he had in the back but he'd really like a sounding board.

Kayla is transgendered. He thought. No big deal on my part. But if the wrong person found out it could be hell for her. If Vince found out no telling what he'd do? If he tried to fire her she could claim discrimination but he'd only make her life miserable if he had to take her back because of a lawsuit. How can I keep that from happening? I've kinda gotten used to her.

Sammy stared out the window trying not to let the others see her face. She was sore and embarrassed that she hadn't defended herself better.

"So Kayla mentioned that she told you about Mike during her super fucked up night," Cassie said out of nowhere.

"She seemed kind of upset about it," she added.

"I have no problem with it." Taker said matter of factly. "Though if certain people find out about it she could be in hell."

"Mike? Who's Mike." Sammy asked. "And why would Mark have a problem with it? Or anyone else?"

Cassie nodded.

"Yeah, I'd know all about that," Cassie said.

"I started out as a media production student if you can believe it. Tolerance of differences or self-awareness for that matter aren't exactly prevalent in the field," she added.

Then she turned to Sammy.

"Ah, you don't know," she said.

"It's not exactly my story to tell but I doubt Kayla will bring it up so I may as well.

"Mike was the name her parents gave her. She's trans," Cassie said matter of factly.

"Really I never would have known. She's a beautiful woman." Sammy said. "Oops was that wrong to say?"

Cassie smiled.

"No, not at all. That's the greatest compliment you could give her," she said.

"Oh ok." Sammy said. "But why does it matter to anyone else? As long as her friends stick by her the rest of them can go to hell."

"Those were pretty much my exact words last night," Cassie said.

"I think it matters because she's ashamed of being trans somewhere deep down," Vanessa said.

"Huh?" Cassie asked.

"Think about it. She's never been part of the Trans community and most people don't know a thing about her transition.

"She rarely talks about it even with us and she never talks about Mike," Vanessa said.

Cassie nodded.

"God, how did I miss that?" Cassie asked.

"Seriously, I'm a therapist for a living. I'm an idiot," she added.

"No you're not. Why push an issue she obviously doesn't want to talk about. But she needs to be prepared for the shit storm if it comes." Taker said.

"I just figured she avoided the scene for the same reason I avoid the blind community," Cassie said after a moment.

"I hate the constant comparisons to other people and I have nothing in common with most of them," she added.

"Could people actually find out I mean people who she didn't tell?" Sammy asked.

Cassie sighed and nodded.

"The WWE: where progressive thinking goes to die," she quipped.

Cassie looked thoughtful.

"I. . .don't know?" She said.

"I suppose someone could gain access to her medical records if they knew what they were doing," Vanessa said.

"Unfortunately yes. You can find out anything about anyone if you look hard enough." Taker said remembering how he's searched for information on J.J. "And once they find it you can be sure they will use it." Taker added.

There is definitely a story there but I won't be the one who asks what it is.

"Fuck," Cassie said.

"What do you think she should do?" she asked.

"I mean, as preemptive damage control I guess," she added.

"I have no idea." Taker said. "I wish I could say it wouldn't happen but there is a good chance it will especially if she pisses certain people off."

"I would say just be prepared. Know ahead of time that it could happen and plan her reaction." Cassie nodded.

"Thanks for being awesome, you guys. It's a rarity for trans people to experience that kind of unconditional acceptance," Cassie said.

Taker didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm glad she's here." Sammy said. "Even if people may not accept her we do."

"Does Kane know?" Taker asked suddenly wondering how his brother would take the news.

"I really think she needs to hear that," Cassie said.

"It hasn't been an easy transition for her but I guess that's rather evident. Sometimes people actually need to hear that they're cared for, you know?" she added.

"I'll make sure she knows." Sammy said.

Vanessa nodded.

"Yeah, she said that she told both of you," she said.

"She seemed pretty on edge because neither of you have said anything yet," she added.

"Not my place to say something. I only found out because she rambles when she's stoned." Taker said.

"Kane might not have even caught it." Taker said. "But it's something he needs to understand before it comes from someone else."

Cassie sighed but didn't argue the point.

"She does indeed," she said.

"Did she pull out the Caribbean accent?" Vanessa asked with a laugh.

If J.J. knows about being Trans, she's probably explained it to him, Cassie said thoughtfully.

"I mean, you generally go to your significant other or others first, right?" she added.

"J.J. wouldn't know unless he brought it up. Because she was asleep the whole time Kayla was with him." Taker said.

Cassie shrugged.

"She tends to ramble. . .like a lot," Cassie said.

"In fucking detail, even. I don't imagine he'd have missed all of it," she added.

"Then he may already know." Taker said. "But I think I should ask him about it. If he doesn't and someone else breaks the news first he'll be upset."

Though how I'm going to broach that subject I have no idea. Taker thought.

Before Cassie could say thanks, her phone buzzed with an incoming text. Vanessa's went off simultaneously.

Wade:

I am officially king asshole. Kayla and I were doing our usual shit and I called her Katelin Jenner without thinking. Both Kane and J.J. were there. Please don't hate me. :'(

"Jesus fuck, Wade!" Cassie said as she read the text.

"Wade Wilson: born without a fucking filter," Vanessa added.

Taker went back to his thoughts trying to find a way to explain Transgender to his little brother.

Sammy went back to looking out the window.

Good. Taker thought. Saves me from having to explain it to him.

"Oh no." Sammy said.

"She probably stormed off knowing Kayla," Vanessa said.

"I'm surprised Wade's still conscious," she added.

"I don't think she'd really fuck him up," Cassie said.

"He won't be fucking her for a while but yeah," Cassie added. Vanessa smacked her in the arm.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"There are straight, non - poly people in the car, babe," Vanessa said.

Cassie shrugged.

Taker laughed loudly surprising his backseat guests.

"You're okay with it?" Vanessa asked in surprise.

"I figured it made you uncomfortable," she added.

"Nah not much does." Taker said.

"Though I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when you explained it to Kane." Taker said laughing again.

"Huh. I'll admit that I didn't expect that answer," Cassie said.

"I don't mean to imply that I thought you were close minded but, uh, something," Cassie said blushing.

"Like Wade, Cassie also has no filter," Vanessa said.

Taker laughed and shook his head.

"What other people do doesn't concern me unless it's hurting someone else." Taker said.

"I've hurt a lot of people in the past." He added thinking of what he'd done to J.J. and Kane.

Cassie nodded.

"More people should adopt that mindset," she said.

Then she turned to Vanessa.

"I didn't miss your filter comment. I do so have one. . .when I'm Cassie the social worker. On my own time, fuck censorship!" she added.

J.J./Kane/Kayla/Wade

Once they were back on the road, Kayla made a decision.

I probably won't have another chance to bring this up today and it's bothering me too much to keep avoiding it. She thought.

"So I guess you both know that I'm trans," she said.


	29. A new girl in town Chapter 29

A new girl in town

Chapter 29

J.J./Kane/Kayla/Wade

"Yes." Kane said nonchalantly as if it were like her telling him her hair color.

"Um. okay?" Kayla said in confusion.

"And this doesn't bother you at all? You don't think I'm weird or I don't know. . .this is weird," she added.

"Why would I?" Kane asked. "It's who you are."

Kayla shrugged.

"You're a rare breed," she said.

"To say that Trans people don't get treated well is an understatement. We're always seen as lesser than everyone else. Like we're never going to be quite male or female enough, you know?

"That gets even more complicated for people who identify as genderqueer; they don't think that they're male or female and usually use 'them' and 'they' pronouns instead of 'he' or 'she'.

"Maybe that's why I've kept my distance from other Trans people; I just don't want to deal with the stigma," she said.

"I usually stayed away from people all together until J.J." Kane said. "She wouldn't take no for an answer." Kane added.

Kayla nodded.

"Join the club," she said.

"I was a fucking reclose when I came home. If I hadn't met Cassie, I'd probably still be hiding in Tye's house and only going out when absolutely necessary," she added.

"Me too," Wade said.

"My apartment was my cave, man. The only reasons I left it were psych appointments and to pick up meds. My doc stopped the pharmacy from delivering them because he said that I 'needed to get out of the house'," he added.

"Father made me leave to learn wrestling so I could get my hands on my brother." Kane said. "He said we'd take everything he loved away from him."

"Looks like we were all firmly shoved out of our comfort zones," Wade said.

"I for one am glad he was." J.J. said. "If not I never would have met him."

"J.J. was the first person I met that could understand me even without a voice." Kane said.

Wade and Kayla shared a smile.

"I guess we've all come a long way," she said reflectively.

"But anyway, you probably have questions for me. Shoot; this girl's an open book and there's no such thing as a stupid question," she added.

"Well I did have one question after J.J. explained it." Kane said. "She told me the answer but I'd like to hear it from you." He paused. "Are you happy being who you are?"

"I don't have the easiest answer for that," Kayla replied.

"Sometimes I feel like I almost am, you know? But those times are rare and all of the therapy in the world can't seem to change that.

"Most of the time I'm battling against my own feelings of self-hatred. When it gets bad, like it did the other night, I'd do anything just to make it stop," she added.

"Oh." Kane said. "But why would you hate yourself you are beautiful. Not like me." Kane said. "You understand things."

"You seriously think I'm beautiful?" Kayla asked clearly surprised.

"I don't know exactly how it started or where it comes from but I guess it's always kinda been there. It was bad when I was Mike and worse after the accident. I may understand certain things but I don't feel like most people will ever understand me," she added.

"Yes you are beautiful inside and out. You wouldn't put up with me otherwise." Kane said.

"Hey, there's no 'putting up with you' for either of us," Wade interjected.

Kayla nodded.

"We all think you're 'made of fucking awesome' as Cassie would say. It's a privilege to have you as a friend," Kayla said.

"You don't know me from before J.J." Kane said. "I am not the same person since her."

"Knock it off Kane. You're the same person you just let it out more now." J.J. said slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Does that really matter? I think we all have the right to change and become better. Hell, if you judged Wade on just his teenaged years, you'd think he was the worst person ever," Kayla said.

"Truth!" Wade yelled.

"I was learning wrestling and wanting to kill my brother during my teenaged years." Kane said.

"I was fucking everything with a pulse. Oh wait, fuck. Bad example; I still do that.

"Um. Drugs are bad, kids. . .and I did a shitload of those.

"I also skipped a fuck load of school to get back at my father," Wade said.

"Me too," Kayla said.

"Not the father thing but yeah, I was a skipper too," she added.

"I never went to school. Father brought me books." Kane said.

"Would you ever want to?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know I think I went before the fire. That part of my life is very fuzzy." Kane said.

"Now I am too old." Kane said. "I wouldn't be wanted there."

"Nah, you really aren't," Wade said.

"One of Cassie's friends in Toronto didn't get his high school equivalency until he was nearly 30. Now he owns his own construction company," he added.

"You would never have to sit in a classroom if you didn't want to," Kayla added.

"There are distance learning options; either online or sending work through the male," she said.

"I am not smart enough. My book learning was hard for me. I am also too stupid to use a computer." Kane said seriously.

"You are not stupid." J.J. said slapping him.

"No," Kane said. "I know how hard learning is for me. I didn't understand half of what father brought me. It is enough that I can read, write and do some math."

"If Wade can get through college, you can too," Kayla said.

I should probably drop this but maybe it's what he needs? Kayla thought.

Wade laughed.

"I only got through it because engineering was actually cool shit," he said.

"Which is why you keep flip flopping about grad school, right?" Kayla said.

"Hey, no decisions yet, miss thang," Wade said.

Kane didn't say anything he just stared out the windshield at the road.

They are trying to make me feel good. But I know I could never do the things they have. I can't even work a phone for god's sake. Kane thought.

"So Wade?" Kayla said.

"Oh no. What do you want this time?" Wade asked.

"When are we taking a shopping trip to get Kane a fucking phone?" Kayla asked.

Wade grinned.

"J.J.?" Wade asked.

"I do not need a phone." Kane growled.

"I've tried guys. He doesn't want one." J.J. said.

"Yes you do," Wade and Kayla said together.

"I have spent my entire life without one. Why do I need one now?" Kane asked.

"Who else am I supposed to send sad cat videos too?" Wade asked in mock sadness.

"The girls have already said that if I send them anymore, they'll turn me in to a sad cat," he added.

Kane laughed. "I don't want sad cat videos."

"You want all of the sad cat videos!" Wade yelled.

"Anyway, how are we supposed to get at you when we leave? Kayla won't give up her phone for Christ or her mother," Wade added.

Kane shrugged. "Call J.J." he said.

"No. I love you, girl but no. I refuse," Wade said.

"Why do you refuse?" Kane asked curiously.

"Because you need a fucking phone!" Wade yelled.

"No seriously, you do. . .because of reasons," he added.

"Who the hell am I supposed to text when I should be working?" Kayla interjected.

"Cassie's usually at work, Vanessa's got a new. . .thing and Wade's usually working then too. It would make my life if you got a phone," Kayla added.

"Because of reasons? So you can text me? I don't know how to text and I don't need a phone for reasons." Kane said shaking his head.

He is literally the stubbornness person I've ever known! Kayla thought.

We should probably drop it for now. But maybe we could buy him one? I guess he could just throw it at me but yeah. . .that's an idea. Wade thought.

"You like your fans, right?" Wade said.

"Yes they are good." Kane said wondering what his fans had to do with him having a phone.

"Ah, I see what you're getting at," Kayla said with a grin.

"Twitter!" Wade and Kayla yelled.

"And Instagram," Kayla added.

"Twitter's a thing. You can post about shit. There's a 150 character limit so they don't have to be lengthy. Anyway, most of the WWE guys have them and the fans fucking love it," Wade said.

"Your brother even has one. I follow him," Wade confessed.

"We have one for the band as well and separate ones for each of us," Kayla added.

"You follow my brother? How does he not see you then?" Kane asked.

Wade shrugged.

"He has tons of followers and probably doesn't look through all of them," Wade said.

"Shit, I can't keep up with mine either," He added.

"It's great," Wade continued.

"Your brother posts tons of random shit. It gives the fans a glimpse at you guys beyond the ring, you know?" Wade said.

"But I am the same in and out of the ring. I would say something stupid and they would not like me anymore." Kane said.

"Mine's mainly band stuff and music but I've done question and answer sessions a few times too. They keep showing up for those so I guess something right," Wade added.

"Oh my god, you would not!" Kayla said.

"Dude, seriously. LOOK at my Twitter or Cassie's. We're stupid all the time. Steven A Smith from ESPN has made stupid in to his fulltime job. You'd be just fine," she added.

"Besides, you'd find that the fans tend to lead the conversation. I post a photo and Twitter blows up," she said.

"I don't know. I wouldn't know what to say." Kane said.

"A quarter of the shit Cassie posts is 'Up late. Can't sleep... again. Entertain me, people of the interwebs; you're my only hope," Wade joked.

"You take pictures, right?" Kayla asked.

"Or maybe you don't - Can I guess I don't know. But those are a good place to start," she said.

"I have a lot of pictures of Kane. Both in and out of the ring." J.J. said. "It's what I do for the company. But I take of lot of him anyway because he's awesome."

Kane blushed at her comment.

"See? There you go," Kayla said.

"You know you want to," Wade added.

"I don't know." Kane said. "I'll think about it."

Just then they arrived at the hotel. Kane parked and he and J.J. got out collecting bags from the back.

"Home sweet home," Kayla joked. Wade laughed.

"I guess you're leaving us here, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I don't need more attention from Vince than I already have," Kayla replied.

"I'll leave tickets for you at the ticket office. You three can take a cab over just before the show." Kane said.

"You, my friend, are made of fucking awesome!" Wade yelled.

"You deserve a Wade Wilson hug for that. Do you mind?" Wade asked.

"Leave them in one of their names." J.J. said. "Wade what is your last name?"

Kane cocked his head as he thought about it for a moment.

"Wilson," Wade replied.

"AKA Renolds or Deadpool," Kayla quipped. Wade rolled his eyes.

"Too late! You took too long!" Wade yelled as he launched himself at Kane and pulled him in to a hug.

Kane stiffened so Wade wouldn't knock him down and initially didn't move then he patted Wade on the back with one hand.

"See? It's not that hard," Wade said with a grin as he pulled away after a bit.

Kane just shook his head blushing slightly.

That's two men that have hugged me in two days. First Taker now Wade. In all my life I've never been hugged by a man, now two in one day. Kane thought feeling somewhat off kilter.

"My turn!" Kayla said.

"But only if it's okay with you. I can totally respect boundaries and shit," she added looking hopeful.

Kane looked at her then at J.J. before raising one arm to her and motioning with his hand.

"Oh my god, yes!" Kayla said as she moved in for a hug.

Kane just smiled behind his mask. Why do people besides my wife feel the need to hug me? He thought felling a unexpected lump in his throat.

"You give the best hugs," Kayla said after she'd pulled away.

"I thought my hugs were the best?" Wade asked in mock offense.

"Fuck off, Deadpool," Kayla said.

"I'm not Deadpool! For reasons!" Wade yelled but he began laughing in spite of himself.

"You don't have to tell me about his hugs. He's a great hugger." J.J. said looking at Kane and smiling.

Kane couldn't help but blush brightly.

Kayla grinned.

"Awesome. When my people leave, I'm going to be extremely hug deprived. Get ready!" Kayla added.

"Oh shit." J.J. said looking at her watch we'd better hurry or else we're never going to be on time. You riding with us Kayla?"

Picking up their bags they rushed inside and checked in the up to their rooms and put their stuff in.

Then they rushed back out to the SUV.

"I guess we better go," Kayla said. She and Wade said their goodbyes to Kane and J.J. and headed in to the hotel.

"Interesting ride," Wade commented once they'd arrived at their room.

"It always seems to be that way with them," Kayla replied.

Just then, Cassie and Vanessa arrived.

"How was your ride?" Cassie asked as soon as she got through the door.

"Aside from my fuck up it was good," Wade replied.

"We even managed to get Kane to say that he'd consider getting a phone," Kayla added as if she'd been waiting all afternoon to share this development.

"Ooo, really? I have a few collecting dust that could work," Cassie said excitedly as she began to dig through her bag.

"He also got us tickets," Wade said.

"Wow, really? That's incredibly nice," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, he and J.J. are good people," Wade said.

"Found it!" Cassie said excitedly as she held up an IPhone.

"Why the fuck are you carrying that around?" Wade asked.

Cassie shrugged.

"I forgot it was in there?" she said.

"Jesus fuck," Wade muttered rolling his eyes.

"It's not the latest model or anything but it should do," Cassie said.

"I should really get going," Kayla said as she glanced at the time on her phone.

"Vince expects everyone there by 5 and I really don't need him pissed at me," she added.

"Kane suggested taking a cab," Kayla said to Cassie before leaving the room.

Kayla climbed back into the SUV with J.J. and Kane and they were on their way.

The rest of them stayed back at the hotel to wait till later to take a cab to the arena.

The ride was uneventful and they were at the arena rather quickly. Kayla quickly located her office which was hidden in the depths of the arena.

Thank god it isn't another closet," she said as she sat down in front of the computer.

Suddenly the door opened unexpectedly.

Who the hell could that be? Kayla wondered as she looked up from the video editer she was working in.


	30. A new girl in town Chapter 30

A new girl in town

Chapter 30

Vince/Kayla

"What do you have for me? I told you I wanted results." Vince said glaring at Kayla.

"You need to give me more." Vince said. "You've been here two weeks now you should have more done." Vince growled.

"I've also used your licensing agreement with ITunes to add the roster's theme music to their collection. I'm surprised that no one else did that so I did. So far, it's charting well," she concluded.

"With all due respect sir, I'm running an entire department on my own," Kayla said.

"You agreed to the terms when you were hired. You knew you'd be working alone." Vince stated.

"As things stand right now, I'm limited to working when I'm here because the truck takes my equipment afterwards," she added.

"I'd be able to give you the results you expect if I had a couple of laptops and some external drives," she added.

"I'll think about it." Vince said storming out of the office.

"Have a bad fucking day to you too," Kayla muttered when she was sure he had gone.

"Jesus fuck, his demands are ridiculous," Wade said angrily.

"To be fair, I didn't work my first couple of shows aside from looking at roster pics with J.J," Kayla said.

"Still... not providing you with a team? Who the hell does that?" Cassie said.

"He seems like a jackass," Vanessa added.

Kane/J.J./Taker

Walking into their locker room they looked at the time four forty five.

"Just made it." Kane laughed. "Where is Sammy?"

"Yeah," Taker said. "Any later and Vince would have had something to say then I would have had to hit him. Sammy decided she'd rather stay at the hotel."

"Well we've got about an hour before the first meeting." Kane said. "He knew how far we had to come I don't know why he couldn't have given us a little more time to get here."

"You know Vince." Taker said. "Hurry up do as I say then wait on me."

"Yeah." J.J. said. "That's about him alright."

The three of them sat and talked for a while just wasting time.

"J.J." Kane said. "What do you think of the whole phone thing?"

"I've told you before you should carry one in case there is an emergency and I'm not there." J.J. said. "Taker what do you think of Twitter?"

"I like it." Taker said. "Give me a chance to talk to my fans. See what they think."

"Why?" Taker asked.

"Because Kayla and Wade were trying to talk me into one for twitter on the way here." Kane said.

"I think you should go for it." Taker said. "For both reasons."

Vanessa/Cassie/Wade

Wade looked around the hotel room in utter boredom. Vanessa and Cassie were just as bored.

"The downtime alone would kill me," Cassie said.

"Yeah, me too," Vanessa said.

"No fuckin' wonder Kayla got fucked out of her mind," Wade added.

"Have you seen Bri's latest Snapchat?" Vanessa asked.

Wade shook his head.

"I probably don't want to know," he said but he took out his phone anyway and opened up the app.

"Jesus fuck, put your damn clothes back on girl!" Wade yelled as a mostly naked girl writhed on a table. She was covered in Jell-O shots and people were taking turns eating them off of her.

"Hey, she has an amazing body," Vanessa said.

"What have we all said about body shaming and ownership?" Cassie added.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Beyoncé," Wade said as the video began again.

"Fuckin' hell," he said as he closed the app.

"We should jam," he said.

"Agreed... with our nonexistent equipment I suppose," Vanessa quipped.

"And no car," Cassie added.

Wade sighed in defeat.

"I am so fuckin' bored," he complained.

"Join the club," Vanessa and Cassie said.

Kayla

Kayla sighed as she finished creating yet another video package. This one focused on Chris Jericho and she was reasonably happy with the result.

He's a total 80's metal reject but he does have talent. She thought as she watched the finished product and automatically moved on to creating the next.

As she fell in to the rhythm of work, a video conversion program ran in the background. There was years of material to re-encode if this network had any hope of launching. Fortunately, all she needed to do was ensure that the video conversions didn't encounter any unexpected errors.

While she edited videos she continued to code the website on the second screen she'd used the night before. She thought about creating a promo page for the network but quickly decided against it. Sighing she began working on the roster profiles. It wasn't going to be as hard as she'd led Vince to believe. All of the information she needed was already available; she just needed to recode everything to meet current web standards and update images.

Taker/Sammy/Kane/J.J.

"It's about time." Kane said looking up at the clock.

The three of them headed to the meeting.

When they arrived they took their usual spots and again waited on Vince.

He says one time then shows up late every time. Kane thought looking at his watch.

Finally Vince arrived and the meeting began. It was like every other meeting they had ever been to. Vince was nasty, demeaning to everyone and demanding. Then he dismissed them as he walked out of the room.

The three of them headed back to the locker room.

"At least I don't have to put a guard on Sammy tonight. Though I do wish she was here at least she's safe back at the hotel." Taker said once they were inside.

"Yeah," Kane said. "If Hunter busted down the door once he could easily do it again."

"I can't believe he did that. Did he honestly believe that a non-wrestler could take on three wrestlers and win?" J.J. said. "That's nuts."

"Apparently so is Hunter if he thinks he can get away with what he did. I'm going to kill him next time we meet." Taker said.

Kane laughed. "Remember if you kill him it will be manslaughter."

"Do you honestly think I'm scared of that." Taker said.

"No, just thought I'd remind you." Kane said with a smile.

Kayla/Cena

Kayla was in the middle of coding Cena's page and creating his video package when the man himself arrived at her door.

"I guess I should've expected you," she said.

"Yeah, it's been a minute," Cena said with a grin.

"You look pretty busy though," he added as he surveyed Kayla's screens.

"You could say Vince has made it rather clear: either I deliver results or I'm gone," Kayla said as she cropped a frame and finished coding yet another line.

"What kind of results are we talking?" Cena asked as he took a seat.

"A complete revamp of .com because it sucks and the network idea I mentioned yesterday," Kayla said.

Cena whistled.

"He's hiring you other people to work on this, right?" he asked. Kayla shook her head.

"It was part of my contract's terms that I'm expected to work alone," she said with a sigh.

"That's ridiculous," Cena said.

"I don't know much about digital media but you're one person. How can he expect you to rebuild a website and launch a network at the same time?" he asked.

Kayla shrugged.

"Kane thinks I'll get through it," she said.

Cena rolled his eyes.

"That guy knows less about media than I do," he said shortly.

Kayla looked at him curiously.

"RVD told you about the video. Well, I was there too," Cena explained.

"So you think he's what? Still pissed about that?" Kayla asked.

Cena shrugged.

"I never know what the hell that guy is thinking," he said.

"Anyway, how was your crazy night?" he asked.

"I got more fucked up than I've ever been in my life," Kayla said. Then she recapped the night. By the end of her story, tears were streaming down Cena's face and he was gasping for breath.

"You told... The Undertaker... fuck... eyes...?" he managed.

"Among other things that I'm glad I've forgotten," Kayla said.

Once Cena had finally calmed down, he met Kayla's gaze seriously.

"I knew you were kind of fucked but I had no idea it had gotten that bad," he said quietly.

"That's kind of the way I roll," Kayla said with a shrug.

"But I'm your friend, Kayla. I want to know when things aren't going well. I'd be a pretty shit friend if I only wanted to be around when things are fine," he said.

"It's hard for me to admit when I'm struggling," Kayla said.

Cena nodded in understanding and pulled her into a hug. Then he looked at the clock on one of her screens.

"Crap, I need to get going," he said as he got to his feet.

"I'll text you later," he added. Then he left.

Wade/Cassie/Vanessa

Cassie finally had enough and being completely out of ideas herself, connected one of her tablets to the TV and began browsing through Netflix.

"We could always watch season 2 of Daredevil," Wade teased.

Cassie gave him the finger and purposely scrolled passed the title without pausing.

"C'mon, it really is awesome," Wade insisted.

"Don't care," Cassie said.

"I think you'd actually like it," Vanessa said.

"Don't care," Cassie repeated.

"Stop! Game of Thrones!" Wade yelled.

"Everyone fucking dies!" Cassie protested.

"It's still amazing," Wade said.

"Fine, whatevs. There's nothing else to do in this place," Cassie said as the first episode began to play.

Kayla stopped working when her stomach growled.

Jeeze, when did I last eat? She wondered distractedly.

Then she looked at the time.

Oh fuck me, I'm supposed to be at that stupid meeting! She thought in panic. Then she wondered what she should` do.

Is it even worth it to go this late? She wondered.

Vince will definitely give me a dressing down in front of everybody if I arrive now.

Then she pictured Hunter's face and groaned.

Fuck it. Besides, I've got a good rhythm going here. Why mess with what's working?

She shrugged to herself and went back to work.

Kane/J.J./Taker

"Hey," J.J. said suddenly. "I didn't see Kayla at the meeting."

"Yeah she wasn't there." Kane said.

"She's in for it then. Staff meetings are mandatory for everyone. She's not due at the talent meeting in a few but Vince is going to have her ass for not showing up at staff." Taker said

Kayla

Kayla was sitting in her office working furiously when the door opened.

Well, I knew that was coming. She thought as she looked up from the screen.

"My father wants to see you." Shane said rudely.

"Ah. So there are more of you, hmmmm?" Kayla drawled not missing the kid's rudeness.

"Just come with me." Shane said.

Kayla got up and followed without a word.

"Guess who's going to the principal's office." Hunter called back into the DX locker room." Smiling as he watched Kayla getting walked down the hallway by Shane.


	31. A new girl in town Chapter 31

A new girl in town

Chapter 31

Kayla

Shane knocked on an office door and then waited.

"Come in." Someone said from inside.

Shane opened the door and Kayla went inside. Shane followed her in.

"Where the hell were you?" Vince shouted. "You know staff meetings are mandatory."

She caught sight of Shane on the side smiling.

"Honestly, I got caught up in work and lost track of time," Kayla said calmly.

"By the time I noticed how late it was, the meeting would have been pretty much over," she added.

"That's not a good enough reason to blow off a mandatory meeting. You need to keep better track of your time." Vince shouted. "If you do it again we'll have more than words."

"Go," Vince said without giving her a chance to respond.

Fine," Kayla said.

As she walked out of the office she saw Hunter leaning against the wall across from the office. He smiled at her and she knew he'd heard it all.

I knew that would piss Vince off. I'm glad I pointed her not going out to him. Hunter thought.

Kayla shrugged and left the office.

Kayla rolled her eyes and met his gaze refusing to back down an inch.

Just try me, mother fucker. She thought.

I'm having a bad enough work day as it is.

I know I should be working but fuck it. I really need a smoke right now. She thought as she spotted an exit.

I don't know when I last had one. Fuck Vince; I'm an adult. I'm not one of his rookies and I'm sure as hell not his slave. No one else would have been crazy enough to agree to his terms. I'm still wondering why the hell I did. Fucking money.

Her thoughts continued in this vane as she finished her first cigarette and started on her second.

Wade/Cassie/Vanessa

"We should probably head to the arena before it turns into a madhouse," Wade said as he caught a glimpse of the time on the TV.

"Yeah, good thinking," Cassie said as she got to her feet and stretched.

Vanessa nodded her agreement. They gathered up what they'd need and Wade called for a cab. They went downstairs to meet it and were soon on their way.

They arrived at the arena with plenty of time to spare. Wade left the girls out front and quickly got the tickets that had arranged for them, and then he quickly went back to the front of the building.

Vanessa was smoking like she hadn't smoked in days and Cassie was vaping with equal intensity.

"Jesus, deprived much?" Wade said.

"We were both trying to be good today," Cassie said between puffs.

"Fuck that. Imma vape whenever I want," Wade said as he took out his tank and took several long puffs of his own.

"Did you bring the phone?" he asked Cassie.

"Jesus, Mr. one-track mind! Yeah, I brought the damn phone," Cassie replied.

"Awesome, thanks," Wade said.

"Why are you and Kayla so obsessed with him getting one anyway?" Cassie asked.

Wade shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just kind of weird that he doesn't have one, you know?" he said.

Cassie shrugged.

"A lot of seniors don't have them either and they do alright," she said.

"But he isn't old," Wade said rolling his eyes.

"I think Wade and Kayla want to help make up for what he's missed out on," Vanessa said astutely.

"Okay?" Cassie said.

"His life has been shit. Like really, really shit. More fucked up than any of ours shit... and he hasn't deserved any of it," Wade said.

"You can't save everyone, Wade," Cassie gently.

Wade sighed.

"That doesn't mean I can't try," he said.

Kane/Taker/J.J.

"Well time for another one." J.J. said getting up.

"Yup." Kane said.

Taker just got up silently and they left together.

Walking in they took their usual positions.

"Hunter is looking awful smug." J.J. said to Kane.

"Yeah he's either about to do something nasty or already has." Kane whispered back.

He's up to something. Taker thought seeing the look on Hunter's face.

The meeting went as usual and matches were made.

Demolition was to face Taker and Kane for the title.

That wasn't unexpected. Kane thought.

Taker just nodded and J.J. stayed quiet.

Kayla

Kayla finally felt less like murdering her boss after the third cigarette.

I guess it's back to work. She thought as she headed back inside.

Great, now that stupid song from the Snow White movie is stuck in my head. She thought in dismay.

If it had to be Disney, why couldn't it have been something better than that? She tried replacing it with a few songs from The Lion King but the stupid song refused to die. Kayla groaned and banged her forehead against the desk. Then she texted Cassie, Vanessa and Wade.

Kayla:

Please send urgent help for my brain's song choices. I just finished getting a private dressing down from Vince for missing a meeting and now that stupid 'it's off to work I go' song from Snow White is stuck in my head. Make it die!

Wade:

LOL. Never thought of you as the Disney princess type. :P There's new Kanye out.

Vanessa:

It could be worse. It could be the theme from Titanic. Try some Miles Davis or something. Otherwise, I'm sure some loud rock would help.

Cassie:

LOL. Your brain is weird and so is that song. The whole movie is for that matter. There's new Kris Allen out. And new Kanye. Oh and new Rihanna. I'm sure you'll come up with something! ;)

Kayla sighed and went back to work without bothering to reply.

Hi ho hi ho it's off to work we go …Hi ho hi ho it's off to work we go… kept repeating in her mind. Without realizing it she was soon whistling and or humming the tune.

I have officially gone fucking crazy. Kayla thought in disgust when she finally noticed that she was humming the chorus of the song non-stop.

But I can't replace it with better music because I need to fucking edit audio! Real life has become my nightmare. This song will be stuck in my head for all eternity because my boss is a total jackass. WWE: there lies insanity.

Wade would never let her live this down if he found out. Cassie would cover it just to fuck with Kayla some more. Vanessa, their usual bastion of sanity (relatively speaking anyway) would roll her eyes. Everyone sucked.

Wade/Cassie/Vanessa

Wade left the girls for a moment and went to pick up the tickets. Inside was a note. He pulled it out and read it.

Guys, wait out back for us after the show. We'll give you a ride back to the hotel.

Kane

They stood around outside chatting for a while. Wade talked animatedly about a few new video ideas he had but kept randomly interrupting himself and veering off to other subjects.

Typical Wade. Cassie thought fondly as Wade went from talking about a Muse cover to ruminating on the Mets' chances at the post season in the same breath.

Vanessa shook her head. She 4 would never understand the inner workings of Wade's mind.

Tobius must have a field day with him during their sessions. She thought with amusement.

How does he ever manage to get a straight answer or anything coherent when Wade is so Wade?

"We should probably start looking for our seats," she said as people began to arrive.

"Yeah, sure," Wade said. Cassie shrugged and they headed inside.

Kane/J.J./Taker

Returning to the locker room they once again sat for a few minutes.

"I wonder what Hunter is up to?" J.J. said.

"Whatever it is it's not good. He was looking awful happy with himself." Kane said.

"That's never a good thing." Taker agreed.

Before long it was time for J.J. to head to her meeting with the photographers. Then she would head ringside.

They guys talked strategy again then they were essentially ready for the show to begin.

Vanessa/Cassie/Wade

"Have you guys heard from Kyle?" Cassie asked once they'd taken their seats.

"Yeah, check Snapchat," Vanessa replied.

Cassie took out her phone and opened the app.

"Sounds like he's having fun," she said after she'd finisoed finished watching the video.

"The kid is so fuckin' stoned," Wade said with a laugh.

"Well, he is in Amsterdam. We'd all be the same way," Cassie said.

"Those people are definitely my people," Wade said.

"Your people are the X-Men, Mr. anti-hero," Vanessa quipped.

Wade rolled his eyes. Then he grinned after a moment.

"Are you implying that Professor X smokes up with the team after missions?" he asked.

"Oh my god, Wade!" Cassie said.

"You have officially bastardized all comics. I'm done," she added.

Wade just laughed and watched as more people filed in to their seats.

Kane/Taker/Wade/Vanessa/Cassie

They watched the show in mostly silence. They were occasionally noting to each other things that happened in the ring.

Finally it was almost time for their match. They began to warm up.

They met Demolition at gorilla position and mocking the Undertaker Smash slid his thumb across his throat while rolling his eyes back and sticking his tongue out.

Taker made a move toward him and he stepped back. Kane grabbed Taker's arm and shook his head.

"Not now. We'll deal with them in the ring." Kane said.

As the champions Kane and Taker were introduced first.

Cassie cheered madly as Kane and Taker headed to the ring. Vanessa and Wade remained calm but Vanessa acknowledged both of them with a wave and Wade extended both fists as if he were waiting for a double fist bump.

I wonder if Kane's ever done that? He thought.

He seems really unused to casual contact. The girls and I fuck around all the time... and not just in bed. Cassie hangs off of me, there are hugs from Vanessa and Kayla and I always get in to those mock wrestling matches. Then there are my college buddies. Has Kane ever had any of that?

"What are you thinking?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm thinking about fist bumps," Wade said.

"And?" Vanessa prompted.

"Other affectionate shit I guess. Kayla and I hugged Kane earlier and he seemed... I don't know... kind of unused to it. So it got me thinking about you and the girls. I mean, we do that stuff so casually so it made me wonder if he's ever had that with anyone except J.J..," Wade said.

Vanessa nodded in understanding, and then she returned to her focus to the ring.

Kane and Taker took to the ring and Kane set off the ring posts they acknowledged the fans by raising their arms to a chorus of cheers.

Maybe I should think about that twitter thing Kane thought before putting his mind back in the game.

Then Demolition was introduced, all three of them.

Axe and Smash joined Kane in the ring and Crash stood ringside.

"If you ask Crash to marry you I'm leaving," Wade said.

Cassie laughed.

"Nah, I'm a classic Demolition girl," she replied.

The match started before the bell even rang. With Axe and Smash attacking immediately.

The ref finally got it under control and sent one of each out of the ring. Kane and Smash ended up facing each other when the bell rang.

Wade, and Vanessa could see J.J. at ringside snapping pictures of the match as it unfolded.

They really do love them. Vanessa thought as she witnessed the fan reaction for Taker and Kane.

Taker's the favorite I suppose but there isn't much difference in the level of support.

"Cass, hit that old guy again if he starts running his mouth," Vanessa said.

Cassie grinned.

"Don't encourage her, oh my god," Wade pleaded.

"It'll be 5 minutes until we're all fuckin' arrested," he added.

Vanessa laughed.

The match went back and forth as usual King was running his mouth. He was bad mouthing Kane.

Come on, do it. Why aren't you doing it yet?" Vanessa said.

"Your preoccupation with your girlfriend being violent is fuckin' weird, V," Wade said.

"Well shit, I can't do it. Cassie can make it look like another accident," Vanessa said.

Wade sighed but didn't say anything.


	32. A new girl in town Chapter 32

A new girl in town

Chapter 32

Wade/Cassie/Vanessa

Vanessa's anger grew as King continued to bash Kane at every opportunity.

Come up with some new material. She thought.

You've said the same shit at least 5 times. I'll slap you myself if you don't shut the fuck up.

In the ring Crash had just grabbed Taker's foot as he bounced off the ropes causing him to fall.

"Shit, that didn't look good," Wade said.

Taker got to his feet quickly and the match continued to go back and forth without either team getting anywhere.

Taker tagged Kane and he came in with a fury.

"Look the retard is back in the ring." King said.

Cassie took her cane off of her belt loop and took aim. Vanessa redirected her hand slightly.

"Knock 'm dead, babe," she whispered... and Cassie swung.

As the cane made contact, Wade pressed a cup into Vanessa's hand.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Wade said.

"Where did you get that?" Vanessa asked.

"Some guy just gave it to me," Wade said.

Vanessa took aim at King's back and launched the drink like a grenade.

King whipped his headset off and spun around.

"What are you fucking blind I'm trying to work here." He shouted.

"You totally just insulted an actual blind person, mother fucker." Wade said.

"What the fuck." King said. "That's two events in a row you've hit me. Do it again at any event and I'll have you and your friends walked out and Banned."

Then King turned around and took a seat again replacing his headset.

"So worth it," Vanessa said with a smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you King?" JR said covering his mic. "What are you doing threatening fans?"

King didn't say anything just tried to get his wet shirt from sticking to him and began announcing again.

"Say anything and I'll fucking cut you," Cassie whispered.

"Yeah, I think we've made our point," Vanessa added.

"That fucker better pray that I don't meet him going down a dark alley at night," Wade said.

King didn't say anything more.

Now I smell like a beer. King thought wrinkling his nose.

But he kept up his usual bullshit.

Finally even with Crash at ringside Kane and Taker got control of the match and won.

They all exchanged gleeful fist bumps as Taker and Kane headed up the ramp and disappeared in to the backstage area.

"That's how it's done!" Wade yelled.

"Say word," Cassie added.

"They're very impressive," Vanessa said.

Kane/Taker

Getting back to the locker room they showered at the same time in their careers.

Doesn't matter anymore. Kane thought. He's seen it now.

Taker just smiled as they walked back together.

I know I've seen but he could still have wanted to shower alone. Taker thought.

Then with the show ending they gathered their things and waited for J.J.

Room seems empty without Sammy. Taker thought.

Finally J.J. arrived and showered and they were ready to go.

Stepping out of the locker room Kane got a whiff of stale beer.

Looking to his left he saw King coming toward him looking pissed.

"Kane we need to talk." King said.

"About what?" Kane asked not having spoken to the guy since he'd broken his jaw.

"Those friends of yours. The ones you seated behind me. They keep attacking me and I won't stand for it." King said.

"What makes you think they are my friends doing it?" Kane asked knowing exactly who they were.

"Well let's see one is blind, one is burned and then there is one more." King said. "They've got to be friends of yours because they only attack me during your matches. They seem to have a problem with what I say."

"Then don't say things that upset them." Kane said. "Still doesn't mean they are my friends." Kane added trying not to laugh.

"I checked you booked those seats tonight." King said. "If they do it again I'll have them banned. So you better have a chat with them."

"Or what?" Kane said.

"Or I'll have them banned and or arrested." King said turning to walk away.

Vanessa/Wade/Cassie

The remainder of the show seemed to fly by. As the final match ended, Wade looked at the girls.

"Kane wants us to meet him out back," he said.

"Sounds good," Cassie replied. Vanessa nodded.

They waited for most of the crowd to depart, and then they made their way out of the seating area and to the back of the arena.

They could see fans lined up five thick trying to get autographs at the gate. Some of the wrestlers stopped and gave a few before driving away.

"This really is the 24-7 experience," Vanessa said as she observed the scene.

"Yeah, for real," Cassie replied.

Then a girl looked at him closely.

"You're Wade fucking Wilson!" she screamed.

Wade laughed.

"Guilty," he said.

"Oh my god! I fucking love you! Can you sign something for me?" she asked in a rush.

Wade smiled and signed the book the girl pulled out.

"Oh my god, selfy time!" she yelled as he handed it back.

"Yeah, sure," he said as the girl pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two of them.

"You've totally made my name. People keep saying that you're super chill and shit and now I get to agree!" she said.

"Oh, I'm Gabby," she added.

Wade smiled and gave her a quick hug, then she bounced off.

Kayla

Kayla breathed a sigh of relief as her phone went off with an alarm. She'd taken the time to set a few for the mandatory meeting and the end of the show. The last thing she needed was Vince following through on the threat he'd made earlier.

She quickly saved her work, and then she shrugged on her coat and picked up her bag.

She left the office quickly and made her way out to the parking area.

Kane/J.J. /Kayla/ Wade

Kane and Taker stopped just beyond the gate and signed a few autographs while the three of them piled in the back of their SUVs joining Kayla. Other people tried to jump in to only to be pushed out by the four of them.

"Tell me about it." Kane said. "These guys are pretty tame." He said as he pulled away.

"We're lucky your fan didn't try to get in too." J.J. said to Wade.

"You saw that huh." Wade said smiling broadly.

Taker pulled away right behind him.

"Wade Wilson's fangirls striketh back," Kayla quipped.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Wade said loudly.

"You're the one who's shirtless and shit," Kayla said rolling her eyes.

Wade laughed.

"Kane, Cassie has a present for you when we get back," Wade said as if he had been waiting to say this all night.

"It's kind of from all of us," he added.

"She does? It is?" Kayla asked in confusion.

Then her phone went off with a text.

Wade:

She's giving him the iPhone she upgraded from last year. You know, the one she's apparently been carrying around ever since for who knows what fucking reason.

"Ah... I see` now," Kayla said with a grin.

"A gift?" Kane asked surprised. "It's not my birthday."

J.J. just smiled at his response.

"We have however many birthdays to make up for, man," Wade replied.

Kane blushed for the millionth time today.

I don't understand. He thought. Why would they try to make up for birthdays? I've only just met them.

"So Kyle's in stoner heaven down in Amsterdam. Have you seen his Snapchat post?" Wade said.

"Nah, I've been off the social media radar all day," Kayla replied as she took out her phone.

"Oh my fuck, dude is so fucking stoned," she said as the short video ended.

"They do have the best shit," Wade said.

"Like you'd know, Mr. I'm too cheap to pay for cabs," Kayla said.

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Look at Bri's next," he said.

"Girl, put your fuckin' clothes back on!" He yelled as he re-watched the video from earlier.

"Why should she? She has an amazing body. Nothing wrong with a little body positivity," Kayla said.

"You sound like Cassie and V," Wade complained.

"Sorry, babe. I think your arguments are invalid this time around," Kayla said patting Wade on the shoulder.

Kane listened to their easy banter and smiled.

They are all so good together. He thought.

Before long they were at the hotel. Taker pulled in right behind Kane and parked beside him.

They all piled out and headed into the hotel.

As usual there was a group of fans so Taker and Kane walked over and signed a few autographs before joining the others to head upstairs.

Kayla/Wade/Cassie/Vanessa

"Present time finally?" Wade asked as soon as they'd gotten inside of the room.

"Fine, weirdo," Cassie said with a sigh as she handed Wade the phone and charger.

"Hmmm. It could use a little more Wade," he said. Then he left the room.

"The hell?" Cassie asked as the door closed.

Vanessa and Kayla shrugged.

Wade headed downstairs and quickly located the gift shop he'd noticed earlier.

Thank god I have a decent visual memory. He thought as he entered.

Kayla is beyond hopeless with directions; how she's driven all these years is a fuckin' mystery.

Cassie's pretty good but she uses different landmarks because of her vision than we do.

Vanessa's not bad either but she still doesn't drive.

His thoughts wandered aimlessly as he made his selections and paid. Then he returned to the room.

"Why the fuck do you have... at least ten boxes?" Kayla asked as she looked at what Wade had brought back.

"And why the hell are they all different sizes?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh my god, did you get a bag and tissue paper too, you ridiculous lunatic?" Cassie asked as she listened to Wade removing things from a bag.

"Watch and listen, girls. This is how you make a present epic," Wade said with a grin.


	33. A new girl in town Chapter 33

A new girl in town

Chapter 33

Sammy/Taker

Walking into the room Taker immediately went to Sammy and gave her a hug and a kiss on her good cheek.

"How you feeling babe." Taker asked.

"Better than yesterday. But I'm still really sore." She said.

"Don't worry HHH is going to pay for breaking down that door and coming for you. The girls I can't do anything about." Taker said. "Maybe I can get a few of the girls to take them out." He laughed.

Sammy laughed then winced.

Kane/J.J.

Getting to their room Kane removed his mask and sighed. Then took a seat on the couch.

"I'll get the menu." J.J. said. "You must be starving."

Kane laughed and nodded.

They ordered then sat snuggling for a while.

Before long the food arrived and they ate and put the cart outside the room.

Kayla/Cassie/Wade/Vanessa

Kayla and Vanessa watched in fascinated horror as Wade began constructing his masterpiece.

First he wrapped the phone carefully in several layers of tissue paper, then he wrote SURPRISE! LOVE REMOXOLOGY with an accompanying heart.

Then he proceeded to put the phone in the boxes, starting with the smallest one. By the time he'd finished, there was no way that Kane would ever be able to guess what was hidden inside.

Then he looked at Kayla, Vanessa and Cassie.

"Time to get to work, girls," he said with a grin.

The box ended up looking random to say the least.

Kayla had carefully drawn cartoon versions of Kane and J.J. as cat people.

"That's about all the skill I've got," she said as she looked over her work.

"It looks great," Vanessa said.

She'd drawn all of the things Kayla had mentioned Kane liked.

Wade's efforts seemed to have no rhyme or reason. There was a space ship, R2D2, Kane as a gangster with a machine gun, and Taker with the sword of Excalibur amongst other things.

Cassie brought over her contribution and Wade pasted it to the top of the box.

It read Happy Millionth birthday Kane

Love From Remixology in contracted and uncontracted braille.

Once this was finished, Wade wrapped it in the remaining tissue paper, then he placed it into a gift ban bag which he taped shut. Then he reached for his phone and called Kane and room.

"Shit, forgot the earbuds," Cassie said as she pulled out a sealed package out of her bag.

"Oh my fuck," Wade said.

"Just give them to him at the end," Kayla said.

Taker totally needs to see the sword drawing. LOL.

As Wade called the room, Kayla called Taker. She apologized for the lateness of the hour, asked about Sammy then invited them over.

Taker/Kane/J.J./Vanessa/Wade/Cassie/Kayla

Taker answered the phone then asked Sammy if she was up to it and told Kayla that he'd go.

He made sure Sammy was comfortable and headed out.

"This better not blow up in your face, Wilson," Cassie said.

"It's a present, babe. I have a feeling he hasn't gotten many of those," Wade said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Wade went to answer it and he greeted Taker in typical Wade fashion.

"What's up?" Taker asked. "Why are we going to see Kane at this time of night?"

"It's Wade's way of trying to achieve world domination," Cassie quipped.

"Damn right. Bringing the wonders of technology to the uninitiated," Wade said.

"What?" Taker said. "In English please."

"Cassie's been carrying around an IPhone from her last upgrade. No, I don't have any fuckin' idea why. Anyway, we were talking about social media on the way here and Kane seemed kind of interested so it seemed perfect," Wade said.

"Kane with a phone? This I have to see." Taker said laughing.

"You do realize that he only stopped talking without an amplifier last year." Taker said.

"Wow, it's been that short a time?" Vanessa asked.

"I'll admit to not following the shows before Kayla started her job but these guys are fanatics," she added.

"We haven't bothered them once!" Cassie said indignantly.

"And I really, really want hugs, okay?" she added looking hopeful.

Taker just shook his head and smiled.

"We should probably head there," Kayla said as she noticed how late it had gotten.

Taker led the way with the other four close on his heels.

A knock on the door brought J.J. to her feet as Kane slipped into his mask.

"We bring you good the tidings... and shit," Wade announced in his best Australian accent.

"Fuck, wrong holiday," he added.

"On three, girls," he said. They all hit Taker, J.J. and Kane with their best rendition of happy birthday in four-part harmony.

Kane laughed. "It's not my birthday guys." He said blushing anyway.

"Ah well. We o had to do it anyway, man," Wade said with a grin.

Taker shook his head and watched his brother he could tell Kane was smiling behind his mask.

"You ready to open up my master piece? It might be too epic," Wade said.

Kane didn't know what to do except nod his head.

"Come sit by me babe." J.J. said. "I want to see."

They handed him the bag then took seats. Taker included.

I wonder how he's going to react to getting a phone. Taker thought.

"Go to town, man," Wade said.

Kane carefully untapped the bag and pulled out the box. Then cocking his head began to carefully open the wrapping paper. Then he suddenly remembered how J.J. had said gifts should be opened. He began to tear the paper off.

"Yes!" Wade and the girls cheered.

When he got the wrapping opened he opened the box and looked surprised to see another square wrapped gift. Reaching into the first box he pulled out the second and looked at the four of them questioningly.

Wade just grinned like a lunatic and motioned for him to continue.

Kane opened each box looking more and more confused as they only revealed another box and a hand drawn picture in each one. He put the pictures aside and went on.

J.J. watched trying not to laugh she knew exactly what was going on but had no idea what the end result would yield.

Wade grinned like a lunatic through the whole thing but didn't say a word.

"You are literally the worst person ever, Wade," Cassie said as she tried not to laugh.

"Never get me anything," she added.

Wade pumped his fists.

"At least he didn't wrap it in $100 bills," Kayla quipped.

"Fuck, I knew I was forgetting something!" Wade said.

"I knew he couldn't shut up forever," Vanessa said.

Kane laughed when he reached yet another box. This one had a picture of Taker with a sword. He passed it over to Taker and then opened yet another box.

Taker looked at the picture and smiled.

Not a bad likeness. He thought.

"That was all Wade," Vanessa said.

"He's good." Taker said still smiling wondering if Vince would ever let him do that.

"I need to get some use out of that engineering degree," Wade joked.

"Drawing's a lot like math... or it is in my head," he added.

Kane opened a couple more boxes. Now seeing the game of it.

How many more boxes did they use? He wondered.

Kane looked up and nodded yes.

"Um. Maybe five? I don't know anymore," Vanessa said.

She's teasing me. Kane thought smiling again.

Taker began to laugh.

J.J. looked on with amusement.

"Wade Wilson's crazy, crazy mind, folks," Cassie quipped as she began laughing as well.

Kane continued opening boxes he began thinking that it would never end as the boxes were getting smaller and smaller. Are the pictures the gifts or is there actually something in here. If there is it's awful small.

Kane came to a box and opened it. What the hell is this? He wondered pulling out a piece of plastic about half the size of his hand. It had a small hole near the top.

Kane looked askance at J.J. but she just smiled realizing what it was.

The next box contained a cord of some kind but not a type he recognized.

The next a black square with four metallic lines on it and the next a very small square of plastic and finally the last box or at least he hoped it was the last. He opened it and it revealed a phone.

Kane began laughing and shaking his head.

"Gotcha!" Wade said.

"You knew J.J." he said slapping her lightly on the arm.

"Not until you pulled out the back of it I swear." J.J. said.

Taker just laughed realizing Kane didn't know those were all pieces to the phone yet.

"I know this is a phone." He said holding up the last piece. "But what is all this other stuff?"

"They all fit together. Here, I'll show you," Wade said as he got up and moved to where Kane sat.

When Wade bent down to show him Kane grabbed him in a headlock and smacked him on the top of his head lightly.

"Hey! Not nice!" Wade protested.

Kane just laughed and tapped him again before letting him go.

"It's actually my fault... kind of," Cassie said.

"I upgrade my phone every year as part of my plan. That one's been collecting dust so Wade asked if I had it on me," Cassie said.

"Anyway, there's a bit more. Sorry!" she added as she pulled out a package containing earbuds and two cases from the depths of her bag.

I always get at least two cases. I'm notoriously abusive to my tech without them and I like having options," she said.

"Jesus girl, is the contents of our fridge in there too?" Wade asked.

"I could tell you... but then I'd have to cut you," Cassie said sweetly.

"Have I mentioned that she's fuckin' terrifying?" Wade asked. Cassie just laughed.

Kane smiled and got up the take them from her. Then without warning hugged her lifting her off her feet.

"Oh my god," Cassie said as she felt arms around her.

Wow, is this real? She wondered.

Then she felt herself being lifted off of her feet. She squeaked and giggled, and then she threw her arms around Kane and squeezed him tightly.

"You give the best hugs," she said.

"And you're more than welcome," she added with a smile.

Wade and Kayla hugged him from either side while Wade approached from behind.

Then suddenly Wade, Vanessa and Kayla were there as well. Cassie got squished as they all piled on to Kane.

Kane laughed as he was suddenly in the middle of a group hug.

I think I could get to like this. He thought.

Finally he put Cassie down wrapped his arms around all three girls and squeezed.

I can't believe my eyes. Kane is actually willingly showing affection. Taker thought. I've never seen him do that with anyone but J.J.

The girls laughed and squeezed him back. Not to be outdone, Wade wrapped his arms around Kane's waist and squeezed as well.

J.J. just sat by and smiled happy to see Kane enjoying himself.

"Get ready... for all of the sad cat videos!" Wade said with a grin.

"I'll fucking cut you if you send him those," Cassie said.

"No sex... for at least a week," Vanessa added.

Kane just released his hold and started laughing.

"I have no idea how to work that thing you know." He said.

"We'll all teach you the ways," Kayla said with a grin.

"If you say so. Just remember I'm no good with this kind of stuff." Kane said seriously.

"I was an awesome teaching assistant in college," Cassie added.

"And believe me, those people were dumb."

"Me too," Wade said.

"Uh, Wade? How do you turn on this lightbulb thingy?" he added in a high pitched voice.

"You'll be just fine," Kayla said as she noticed how serious Kane seemed.

"There are literally step by step instructions for everything you'll ever need... with pictures and shit," she added.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Kane said staring at the now assembled piece of electronics.

"Just give it a shot, man. New shit can be intimidating. We've all been there," Wade said.

Everyone nodded.

"Just try it out for a while," Kayla added.

"If you really hate it after a few weeks, that's cool... at least you gave it a try," she added with an encouraging smile.

"And remember... be gentle to yourself," Cassie said.

Be gentle to yourself? J.J. tells me that too. Kane thought.

"Alright, let's turn this on," Wade said.

"Definitely the first thing to learn," Vanessa said with a smile.

Kane pressed the button they indicated and the phone made a noise.

"Nothing is happening." Kane said when it didn't immediately turn on. "Did I do something wrong already?"


	34. A new girl in town Chapter 34

A new girl in town

Chapter 34

J.J./Kane/Taker/Wade/Vanessa/Cassie/Kayla

"Nah, not at all. It needs a few seconds to start up," Cassie said.

"Oh." Kane said looking a little embarrassed he was used to things like the TV turning on right away.

"Victory!" Wade said as the icons appeared.

"Alright, first thing should probably be... fuck. Guys, what should the first thing be?" Wade said.

"Where things are... hello!" Cassie said.

Wade nodded.

"Alright. See the icons at the bottom of the screen?

"People usually put the apps they use the most there. For now it's your phone, texts, camera and browser." Wade said. "We can add things as you start to use them more and more." He added.

"Ok." Kane said warily.

"Yo Cass, do you have a stylus?" Wade asked.

"What is that? My hair is fine." Kane said. "And what does my hair have to do with the phone?" Kane added flipping his hair back.

They all laughed.

"You do have fuckin' awesome hair. So jealous. But nah, it's just a pen thing."

"Most guys have trouble using their fingers on the screen because our hands are so big," Wade said.

Cassie rummaged through her bag for a moment then pulled one out.

"Fuckin' seriously... that thing could hold the god damn world," Wade said as Cassie handed it over.

"Oh ok." Kane said when he saw the small thing in Cassie's hand.

How the hell am I going to write with that? It's too small. Kane thought.

Kane took the pen thing and tried to click it open but nothing to write with came out. He touched the end and found it was rubber. He looked askance at Wade for a moment.

"It's not really a pen. You use it to tap on the screen," he explained.

Wade carefully began showing Kane how to move around the screen, then how to open and close apps.

"It'll all make sense, I swear," Wade said.

Kane watched closely but Wade was moving all over the screen quickly.

"Jesus fuck, Wilson. Here, I'll do it," Vanessa said, snatching the phone out of Wade's hands.

"Now, much slower this time," she said.

Taker began to move toward the door. As much fun as watching Kane learn how to use a phone was he was tired.

J.J. joined him to walk him out.

"It's a good thing we have tomorrow off." J.J. said. "Something tells me they are going to be at it for a while."

Taker laughed softly.

"Yeah looks like it." Taker said opening the door.

J.J. closed the door behind him and turned to watch her husband again.

No one but J.J. had noticed him leave.

Vanessa made sure to start from the beginning.

This is like teaching someone how to dance or play an instrument. She thought.

Slow everything down to its smallest detail. Eventually, it becomes muscle memory.

I can't believe how much patience they are showing him. I hope they realize what a big step this is for him. J.J. thought sitting down across the room to watch him.

Vanessa smiled encouragingly and handed Kane the phone.

"I'm here if you get stuck," she said.

"What should I do?" Kane asked still not sure what a phone was for except talking.

Suddenly Kane looked up. J.J. was sitting across from him and when she saw him looking smiled encouragingly.

"When did Taker leave?" he asked noticing his absence.

"About an hour ago." J.J. said with another smile.

"You probably want to add some contacts first," Vanessa said.

Then she carefully showed him how to open the phone app.

Now I know what phones do. Kane thought. They steal time. I'll have to remember not to take too much time away from J.J. using it.

Vanessa carefully guided Kane through adding his first contact.

"The keyboard may take some getting used to," she said as they got to the name boxes.

"But it's set up exactly like a computer keyboard so that may help if you've worked with one of those," she added.

"I've never touched a computer." Kane said sheepishly.

"No worries at all," Vanessa said with another encouraging smile.

Then she began slowly walking him through the layout of the keyboard.

"Why aren't they just in alphabetic order?" Kane asked noticing they were spread out weird.

"I have no idea," Vanessa said with a laugh.

"The minds of the people who create this kind of thing are a complete mystery to me," she added.

"Oh so it doesn't make sense to you either." Kane said with a short laugh.

"No, not in the slightest," Vanessa said.

Kane laughed again.

"Do you want to try adding someone?" Vanessa asked.

"Take your time; there's no rush," she added.

"Yes." Kane said after a moment. "J.J."

J.J. smiled happy that he'd thought of her first.

"Cool, let's do it," Vanessa said.

Then she began slowly guiding Kane through adding J.J. to his phone.

"I know her number." Kane said when they got to that part.

"From memory? That's awesome," Vanessa said sounding impressed.

"At least this dial pad is normal," she added.

"How else would I call her when she's not with me?" Kane said confused.

Vanessa shrugged.

"We are all just slaves to our phones," she said with a laugh.

Kane laughed not quite sure he understood.

"They're the real brains of the operation. We put our lives in to them then immediately forget so that we can move on to something else that's pointless and irrelevant," Vanessa explained patiently.

"Oh." Kane said.

I will not be that way. I will always remember phone numbers it's better that way. He thought.

Vanessa smiled.

"You're a better man than most of us," she teased. Then she had Kane add number.

Why am I a better man? Kane wondered. But he put his mind on adding J.J.'s number correctly.

"That definitely needs a custom ringtone," Cassie said.

"Quick, what's your guys' song?" she asked.

"Song?" Kane said wondering what to use. Then it hit him.

"I miss my friend." Kane said. "I heard that song right before my accident and that's when I realized I loved her and missed her."

"Aw!" Vanessa said.

"Cass, please work your magic," she added.

"I've got a better one for us." J.J. said. "Santa I'm right here. Because you were dressed as Santa when you proposed."

"Kay, I've made that one too," Cassie said sending it over.

A few minutes later, Cassie looked up from her phone.

"I've edited it so that it's just the chorus. Let me know if you want something else and I'll make it happen," she said as she texted the file to Kane's phone.

"Cassie's obsessed with making ringtones," Wade said.

"Yeah. She stays up half the damn night making them and only stops when she forgets what she's doing," Kayla added.

"Whatevs. None of you complain when I give you exactly what you want," Cassie said.

Wade and Kayla laughed.

"I'll take I miss my friend as my ring tone for him then." J.J. said smiling.

"I'll use the one J.J. said. It fits." He added.

"Didgets?" Kane said.

J.J. began reciting her phone number. Then her email address.

Vanessa slowly guided Kane through changing the ringtone for number.

"Let me know if I'm going too quickly or if anything is unclear," she said.

"There are always at least three different ways to explain something. If none of those work, I'll invent some more," she added with a wink

"You may have to." Kane laughed.

"Cool, you're in. Hey, are you on Facebook?" Cassie said.

"What's that?" Kane asked innocently.

"It's the king of the social media empire," Cassie said.

"It's everything rolled in to one: text updates, pictures, videos... yeah. You can add people and see whatever they post. You can also share posts with people you've friended and comment on other people's posts," Cassie explained.

"I hate it," Kayla added.

Vanessa laughed.

"If it's so cool why does Kayla hate it?" Kane asked.

"It's just everywhere... and there's no escape. I don't give a shit about how cute your dog is or how pretty that cake is that you didn't even make. It goes on for pages and pages. It's a study in irrelevance," Kayla said.

"Fuckin' hipster," Wade said.

"J.J, can you call Kane's phone?" she asked.

"You definitely need to know how to answer," she added.

"Sure what's his number? I'm going to want that anyway." J.J. asked.

"Does his phone have international calling?" J.J. asked.

"Yeah, we made sure to include that," Wade said looking up from his phone.

"Also a data plan that roams too. It's a pretty sweet deal," he added.

"Who's name is on the account so we can change it to one of our names?" J.J. asked knowing something like that could get expensive really fast.

"It's in my name but it'll be an easy switch over," Cassie said.

"Good." J.J. said. "Now the number please." She added excited to be Kane's first caller.

Cassie opened her contacts and recited the number.

"Do I even want to know why you have your old number on your new phone?" J.J. laughed.

"Um. Because I'm not so secretly a hoarder?" Cassie said with a laugh.

"But seriously, it's because I wouldn't have remembered it otherwise and I forgot to delete it," she added.

"Ok." J.J. laughed and dialed the number.

Kane heard the tune of Santa I'm right here and looked at the phone.

"Just slide you finger along the screen and it will pick up." Wade said.

Kane slid his finger along the screen using the red arrow not the green and hung up.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"You slide the green one to pick up and the red to hang up or ignore a call." Wade said.

"Ok," Kane said.

J.J. called him again. This time he dropped the phone and the battery popped out.

Once the phone was back together again J.J. tried a third time. This time he successfully picked it up and said hello.

"There you go," Vanessa said with a smile.

"I love you Kane." J.J. whispered into the phone making him blush.

"I love you too." Kane shouted thinking he had to talk louder than a regular phone.

Vanessa smiled.

"You can use your regular voice. The mic is pretty good," she said.

"Pressing it the red button on the bottom ends the call," Vanessa said.

"This one." Kane asked accidently hitting it and hanging up again.

"Yes hun. That one." She said when the call abruptly ended.

"That's the one," Vanessa said.

"You may want to call her back though. Looks like you hung up," she added.

"Show me how again." Kane said.

Vanessa slowly walked him through making a call again.

Kane went through it slowly a few times so he would remember. Then he pressed J.J.'s number and the call button.

But J.J. didn't answer.


	35. A new girl in town Chapter 35

A new girl in town

Chapter 35

Kane/Cassie/Wade/Vanessa/Kayla

It rang twice. Looking up in confusion Kane smiled then hung up.

"She fell asleep." He laughed softly.

"Aw!" Cassie said.

"We can head out if you want," Kayla said.

Kane looked at the clock and realized it was four o'clock.

"Yeah, if you guys don't mind." He said. "We've been at this for hours."

"Kay, we'll catch you later then. Wait, add our numbers first," Kayla said.

"Ok," Kane said already looking forward to getting J.J. and himself to bed. It took a little while to add the four numbers but in the end he was proud of himself for doing it on his own.

Then getting up he walked them to the door and watched as they reached their room safely.

Closing the door, Kane removed his mask and laid it on the table. Then he went into the bedroom to turn down the covers. Then he took J.J.'s phone and laid it next to his on the table, finally picking her up to put her to bed. He climbed in gratefully behind her and pulled her close before falling asleep.

"Wow, that was something," Kayla said once they'd closed the door.

"You're a fuckin' star, V. The MVP of everything," Wade said.

Vanessa laughed.

"I just thought of it the way you would if you were teaching someone how to dance or play an instrument," she said with a shrug.

"Still, I think you got him further along and more comfortable than any of us would have managed," Wade said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Shit, it's 4 you guys," Cassie said.

"Definitely bed time," Kayla said tiredly.

They all went in to the bedroom and arranged themselves on the bed in their uusual positions. In no time, they were all asleep.

Taker/Sammy

Getting back to the room Taker saw Sammy asleep on the couch.

I know I put her to bed. He thought with a shrug. Bending down he started to pick her up but she started swinging.

"Hey babe." Take said quietly. "It's just me."

She struggled for a minute more then opened her eyes and saw him.

"I'm sorry." Sammy said realizing she must have hit him.

"It's fine. I should have known better than to touch you without waking you first after all you've been through." Taker said feeling horrible for having scared her.

"No, I'm just being an idiot." Sammy said trying to smile.

"You are NOT being an idiot. You were attacked that makes you more sensitive when your guard is down." Taker said sitting down beside her and brushing his hand through her hair.

"Are you ready to get back in bed." He asked.

"Yes." She said smiling. "As long as you'll be there."

"Of course where else would I be?" Taker said.

"What did Kayla and them want?" Sammy asked.

"They got Kane a phone." Taker said smiling.

"Kane with a phone will wonders never cease." Sammy said smiling at the image of Kane trying to learn to use a phone.

"Yeah you should have seen him. But we'll talk about it more in the morning I'm bushed." He said getting up.

He reached out his hand to help her up then together they headed to bed.

Kayla/Kane

Kayla woke up suddenly several hours later. She was firmly in the middle of the people pile lying between Wade and Vanessa.

She stretched and yawned, then carefully moved out of the bed so that she wouldn't disturb Cassie, Vanessa or Wade.

She moved in to the other room and took a seat on the couch, phone in hand.

I wonder how Kane's doing with the phone? She thought.

Maybe I should text? Or call?

She shrugged and called his number.

Kane was sitting in the living room area of their hotel just staring at the phone thinking when it began to ring. He waited a moment then realized it said Kayla on the front so he picked it up and slid the green thing to make it answer.

"Hello Kayla." He said into it.

"Yo, what up? It's been a minute," Kayla said when Kane had answered.

"No it's been longer than that." Kane said. "What up with you." He said mimicking her speech.

"Eh. Nothing. Literally nothing. Everyone's still sleeping and I'm beyond bored," Kayla said.

"I am too." Kane said. "J.J. is still asleep. I want to wake her up."

Kayla laughed.

"Nah, let her sleep. She probably needs it," Kayla said.

"Want to go for coffee with me or something?" she added somewhat hesitantly.

"Ok." Kane said. "I need to get dressed. I'll meet you outside your room in fifteen. Is that enough time?"

"That's plenty," Kayla said.

"I don't need much time. V, on the other hand takes like an hour," she added with a laugh.

"See you in a few." Kane said before hanging up.

Kane was ready to go in five minutes. Then he paced for the other ten before heading to Kayla's room.

Kayla found herself smiling as she took a quick shower, and then slipped in to a pair of jeans and a hoody.

This should be fun. She thought.

I've never been great at making friends... but it's actually pretty easy with Kane. Maybe being friend zoned isn't so bad.

She had just put on her boots and slung her bag over her shoulder when there was a knock on the door.

Kane waited for Kayla to answer. He hadn't gone out with anyone for anything without J.J. in a long time. Would she be upset?

Kayla opened the door and closed it quietly behind her, then she looked up at Kane and smiled.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hey there." Kane said sounding almost exactly like Taker.

"Where do you feel like heading?" Kayla asked as she began heading to the stairwell out of long habit.

"Wow, you and Taker really do sound similar," Kayla said with a laugh.

Kane just laughed and followed her to the stairwell. "The restaurant will be good enough then J.J. can find me." He said.

"Did you forget that she can just call you now?" Kayla asked with a grin.

"Oh I forgot it in the room." Kane said sheepishly as they hit the bottom of the stairs.

Kayla smiled.

"No big. We can head back for it if you want," Kayla said

"No I'll remember it next time. She knows I won't go far." Kane said heading toward the restaurant.

Kay. Do you mind if I go out for a smoke before we get coffee? Nicotine cravings," Kayla said.

"You crave something that is bad for you?" Kane asked somewhat bewildered.

"Yep... pretty much," Kayla said with a shrug.

"I've been smoking since I was 15. Becoming dependent on the nicotine is an unfortunate side effect of smoking them," she added.

"Is craving chocolate the same thing?" Kane asked following her outside. "Can someone become dependent on it?"

"Nah, chocolate doesn't come with the same risks as cigarettes," Kayla said.

"They do stimulate the same part of the brain though. It's the pleasure center I think. When you're a smoker, your body goes in to this kind of loop. You smoke and feel good and rewarded. But as soon as you're done, your body starts craving again. It gets more and more intense until you have the urge to smoke... then it starts the cycle all over again," Kayla said.

"Why? Who eats that much chocolate? J.J.?" Kayla asked.

"No." Kane said guiltily. "Me."

"Why would you think it was J.J.?" Kane asked.

Kayla shrugged, and then she laughed.

"Um. Well. This is kind of personal but fuck it. Cassie, like a week before she gets her period, has crazy cravings for sweet things. Chocolate mainly but anything will do if she's desperate enough," Kayla said.

"What's a period?" Kane asked.

Oh my fucking... fuck... what the actual shit is happening right now? Kayla thought as she tried not to break in to hysterical laughter.

"Um. It's... well... Um... It's something that most women get every 28 days if they aren't pregnant. The... Um... Fuck me, something. women who can bare children have eggs stored in their reproductive systems. I'm sure there are diagrams or whatever online. Anyway, if the egg isn't used, the body gets rid of it by, um, bleeding it out basically. The blood comes out... um... down there," Kayla said gesturing at her crotch and looking incredibly embarrassed

"J.J. doesn't bleed." Kane said. "Well she did when she got hit by the trashcan during the hardcore match but I knew she was alright because she got back up and kept shooting. But she doesn't bleed from down there." Kane added pointing to Kayla's crotch.

"Does it hurt when you bleed down there." He asked pointing to her crotch again.

"Neither do I," Kayla said.

"They were able to give me, um, a female looking... you know... but not the reproductive system," Kayla said.

"But J.J.'s not like you." Kane said carefully editing his words in case someone should hear.

"No, I don't think so," Kayla said.

"Cassie usually gets abdominal cramps and sometimes back aches but I don't think the bleeding itself hurts," she added.

"Oh." Kane said. "Pain down there is not good. I've been kicked there enough to know."

Kayla shook her head.

"Some women who are born women don't have one. Sometimes sexual abuse can cause damage to that part of the body... things like that," she said.

"Someone hurt her." Kane said stiffening. "That is likely why." He said nodding.

Kayla rested a hand against Kane's arm.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make this upsetting," she said meeting his gaze.

"Had he not already been dead when I found out he would be now." Kane said his eyes hard as steel.

Kayla nodded.

"I get it," she said.

"To say that Vanessa had a crap childhood would be an understatement. I don't know the whole story and probably never will, but there was definitely some major sexual trauma done to her," she added.

"Should I kill the person that hurt her." Kane asked his eyes still steely.

Kayla shook her head.

"He can't hurt her any more. If he's still around, he's miles away," Kayla said. "In jail where he belongs," she added.

"Does she still bleed?" Kane asked surprising himself.

"Yeah, she does," Kayla said.

"Then why doesn't J.J.?" Kane asked his eyes softened. "Is it because J.J. can't have children?"

"Yeah, it probably is," Kayla said.

"That's shit; you guys would be amazing parents and your kids would be gorgeous," she added.

"But there are other options of course," she said after a moment.

"When we were separated I dreamed of her having my children. They were beautiful. She was a good mother. Then when we found each other again she told me she couldn't have any." Kane said looking off into the distance. "We have discussed the other options." Kane added with a smile.

"I think I'm going to hug you now," Kayla said.

"It'll make me feel better," she added.

"I think me too." Kane said wrapping his arm around her.

Kayla wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"Can we go have coffee now? Or do you still crave nicotine." He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good. Lead the way," Kayla said.

Kane released his grip on her and they walked to the restaurant and ordered coffee.

Neither one of them saw Hunter standing in the parking lot staring at them.

"Sooo, what should we talk about?" Kayla asked with a smile.

"I'm basically the world's most antisocial person - I never do this kind of thing. But it's easy with you," she said.

"You are nowhere near as antisocial as I am." He said. "Remember I grew up without other people around."

Kayla shrugged.

"You do alright. I mean that," she said.

"Like I told J.J. after Wade called me Katelin Jenner, I've never really fit in anywhere. My parents dyed when I was 12. Me and Tye were moved in to a foster home and I... didn't cope very well. I was angry all the time... There were explosions sometimes.

"Then I hit high school and everyone thought I was that weird, angry kid. Then I realized I was Trans and I started transitioning... so people thought I was that weird, pissed off kid in drag.

"Anyway, I managed to get in to college and quickly got caught up in the party scene. There were a lot of girls and they didn't know anything about me. So then I became known as 'Kayla who will fuck anything.

"Then I joined the USMC. Don't ask don't tell was still going on then so yeah. People thought of me as that weird butch dyke. It didn't make a difference when I rose up the ranks either.

Then the accident happened and I felt like a total freak that no one could ever want," she said.

"Sorry for all that... you don't need to hear all of my shit. This was supposed to be fun, not Kayla's personal therapy session," she added.

"After all that I would say you do ok too." Kane said.

They began chatting about this and that mostly both of them keeping it light rather than them mentioning anything that might hurt the other.

After a while Kane started laughing, really hard for no apparent reason.

"I don't get it," Kayla said in confusion.

Hardly able to talk for laughing Kane managed to get out. "I have a really bad idea." Then burst into laughter again.

"Okay? Hit me with it," Kayla said.

Kane took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself.

After a moment he asked still giggling. "Can phones make secret calls?"

"Secret calls? You can dial a code that prevents your number from showing up on someone else's phone, but I don't know if that's what you mean," Kayla said.

"Yes can you show me the code and let me use your phone." Kane said bursting into uproarious laughter again.

"Yeah, sure," Kayla said as she removed her phone from her bag and handed it to Kane.

The code is *667 then the number you want to call," she said.

Kane took the phone and started laughing again.


	36. A new girl in town Chapter 36

A new girl in town

Chapter 36

Kayla/Kane

"I'll just... something; I don't know," Kayla said. Then she laughed.

Kane picked up the phone and dialed the code then the number he wanted.

Kayla sat across from him and remained silent.

Do I even want to know what he's up to? She wondered.

But hey, he seems okay with the phone. That's cool.

Kane took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before he pressed the send button.

"Do you want to put the call on speaker? Just move the phone away from your face and it'll change over," Kayla said.

Kane didn't say anything he just pulled it away from his face and she could see he was trying no to laugh.

The phone rang three times then they heard a sleepy voice answer the phone.

Kane put his finger to his lips asking for silence.

Oh boy. Kayla thought. What could he be up to?

Then out of Kane's mouth came a perfect Vince imitation.

"Where the hell are you?" Kane stopped for a second. "You've missed both meetings and there is a show starting in an hour."

Kayla's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle her fit of laughter.

"What Huh. Shit." Came out of the speaker. Then someone getting up obviously in a panic.

Suddenly the person on the other end shouted. "Kane!"

Kane lost it then and started laughing.

"YOU!" said the voice very clearly. It was J.J.

Kane laughed even harder.

"Oh my fuck I can't even," Kayla said through her laughter.

"You know dear." J.J. said through the speaker. "Paybacks are a bitch and I owe you one. Remember the last time I owed you one."

That made Kane laugh harder still.

Then the phone went dead.

"Uh oh. I'd start running for your life," Kayla said.

"NO." Kane said still laughing. "We've played the I owe you one game before."

Kayla laughed.

"This I've gotta hear," Kayla said.

"I put her in a shower at the arena with her clothes on." Kane said. "I didn't know her all that well at the time. I thought she would be mad instead she said 'I owe you one' and she got me later on."

Kayla laughed as she imagined the scene.

"That must have been pretty Hot. You must have control of steal or something. If I had a gorgeous, naked woman in front of me all wet like that, there would definitely be fucking afterwards," she said.

"I almost did lose control. But she wasn't naked she had all her clothes on." Kane said. "She told me I was lucky she had other clothes or I'd have been the one leaving naked."

"There was no fucking. I didn't know about sex then." Kane said.

"Was she your first?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, She'll be my only." Kane said

Kayla smiled.

"You're pretty lucky," she said.

"My first time sucked. Most people's first seem to be that way. At least you got to experience sex the way it should be," she added.

"I wish I had known more about it before it happened. I was confused. I didn't know what to do." Kane said quietly sounding embarrassed.

"Eh, that's alright. I didn't know what the fuck I was doing either," Kayla said.

"She thought I had already been with Tori." Kane said. "But Tori only used my heart to get air time." Kane added sounding a bit sad. "The she left with X-Pac."

"Oh hell. I'm sorry. I'm going to hug you again... unless you want to talk about it?" Kayla said.

"No." Kane said. "But a hug might be nice."

"Kay. That I can do. Kayla hugs are always availible," Kayla said as she stood from her seat and moved around to where Kane sat.

"Someone's getting busy with another woman. I wonder if J.J. knows." Tori said pointing to Kane and Kayla as DX went past the restaurant on their way out.

Hunter looked in and an evil smile crossed his face.

Oh shit. X-Pac thought. This is definitely not going to be good. Maybe I should talk to J.J. before Hunter gets him in trouble.

"You really do give the best fucking hugs," Kayla said with a grin once they'd both moved away and she'd sat back down.

Just then Kayla saw J.J. sneaking up behind Kane.

I should probably warn him. She thought. Nah, fuck it; I'm too curious to ruin her fun.

Walking up behind him J.J. realized that Kayla had seen her but wasn't going to ruin it for her so she kept going hoping Kane wouldn't turn around.

Then she lifted a huge pitcher of water and just as she was about to dump it Kane turned. He got the whole pitcher in the face.

"Damn girl!" Kayla said beginning to laugh.

Kane sputtered and laughed pulling J.J. down into his now soaked lap.

"That didn't take you long." Kane said. "Last time you made me wait a week for my payback."

"Oo, kinky," Kayla quipped.

"And I thought my sex games were... creative," she added with a smirk.

J.J. flushed a moment then turned to Kane and kissed him.

"When did you start doing Vince? You had me totally convinced." J.J. said.

"I had no idea you could do that," Kayla said.

"You should call Wade next and try a Hugh Jackmanesc australian accent on him or something. He'd lose it," she added.

"I can only do people I've heard a lot and Vince yells at me a LOT." Kane said.

"Yeah he's got Taker down and does a better Big Show than Big Show does." J.J. said laughing.

Kayla grinned.

"That's fucking awesome," she said.

"Hey wait... Could you do Wade?" she asked.

"Not yet. I haven't heard him talk enough." Kane said.

"I'm surprised he did it in front of you Kayla. He's never done it for anyone but me before." J.J. said.

"And you sir. If that is going to be how you use your new toy I'm going to take it away." J.J. said laughing.

"But I didn't use my phone. I used hers." Kane said.

"Guilty," Kayla said.

"But I didn't know that's why he wanted it," she added.

Kane laughed and laughed.

"Boys and their toys." J.J. said joining in his laughter. "Really hun Crank calls."

Kayla smiled.

"Just wait till he finds the games," she said.

"There are games. I like Tetris." Kane said remembering playing it when he and J.J. were apart.

"Oh my god yes. Here, take my phone. I have, like, everything," Kayla said handing him her phone.

"Just open the games folder. It's all there," she said.

Kane took the phone and found Tetris and began playing. Twenty minutes later J.J. took the phone from him.

"I think you've created a monster here." J.J. laughed handing her back her phone.

"But I was winning." Kane said.

Kayla laughed.

"There are a few different versions of that one," she said.

"Really." Kane said reaching for her phone again.

J.J. playfully slapped his hand. "You have one of your own you know." She said laughing.

Kayla smiled.

"Knock yourself out," she said as she gave him back the phone.

J.J. smacked his hand again. "Go get yours silly." J.J. paused. "And get changed. You're soaking wet."

"That's your fault J.J." Kane laughed getting up.

Kayla just shook her head.

"You guys really have created a monster. Next thing you know Taker will have to pry that thing out of his hands for matches." J.J. laughed.

Kayla laughed.

"I'd say sorry but I'm not," she said.

J.J. laughed again. "It's good to see him enjoying new things really." J.J. said.

"Cool. We won't push too hard, I promise," Kayla said.

"I haven't seen him this excited about doing something completely out of his comfort zone since I took him to the amusement park." J.J. said smiling at the memory.

"I think Wade's really connected with him," Kayla said.

"I figured they'd get along eventually but yeah. Wade's like 'I want him to experience everything awesome!' and I'm just like seriously, slow the fuck down!" Kayla said.

"He does need to go slow. When we got there I could see he was very nervous. He practically had a death grip on the wheel. I thought it was because people might recognize him. I found out afterward it was because he was afraid to be seen." J.J. said. "But once he got inside and no one laughed at him or anything he had a blast. His first rollercoaster ride scared the hell out of him. I was screaming all the way through it and when we got off he kept asking if I was hurt." J.J. said.

Kayla smiled.

"Sounds pretty amazing," she said. "Sharing that experience, I mean," she added.

"Yeah poor guy's head was on a swivel I swore it was going to fall off. He wanted to try everything. His first cotton candy was hilarious." J.J. said smiling broadly.

Kayla smiled.

"How do you think he'd feel about going paintballing?" she asked.

"He liked the laser tag. We were the last ones left and he captured me rather than kill me. Flung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked out of the maze." J.J. laughed.

"That's hilarious," Kayla said.

"I think it could be fun. Wade doesn't give a shit - he'll shoot anything. Vanessa's all about tactics and strategy. Then there's Cassie. She's the one who suggested that we should go the first time. She's fucking fearless and all 'I can has gun? Yay!'," Kayla said.

J.J. laughed.

"Well I left the choice of together or separate up to him and he chose to be on separate teams. I was shocked." J.J. said smiling again.

"Boys and their competitive natures," Kayla said.

"I think he'd enjoy it as long as he knows he can't hurt anyone for real. He's tough as they come in the ring. But I don't think he'd want to accidently hurt someone playing around." J.J. said.

Kayla nodded.

"They give you gear to help prevent that from happening," she said.

"Just make sure you tell him that. I would also suggest shooting him once before you go so he knows it isn't really going to do anyone any damage." J.J. said nodding. "Yeah I think he'd really get a kick out of that."

"Get a kick out of what?" Kane said coming up behind them.

"Going paintballing," Kayla said.

"I've never painted." Kane said smiling.

Kayla smiled.

"The paint balls are in the guns. You work as a team and shoot each other with them," she explained.

"J.J. told you about laser tag didn't she?" he said laughing.

"Yeah... but that's seriously what it is," Kayla said.

"But what are paint balls?" Kane asked beginning to like the idea.

"Balls of paint," Kayla said.

"So you shoot people with balls of paint. Wouldn't that hurt? I wouldn't want to shoot J.J. and hurt her." Kane said.

"Oh so you plan to shoot me." J.J. said. "Not if I get you first."

Kane laughed. "I beat you at laser tag." He said.

"Yeah but you cheated you're not supposed to capture people." J.J. added laughing.

"Nah. They give you gear - pads and stuff - that protects you from most of the impact," Kayla said.

"Most of the impact?" Kane asked. "How hard do these paintballs hit?"

"Not as hard as you do." J.J. laughed.

Kay.

Kayla shrugged.

"It can sting a bit sometimes but that's about it," she said. "And depending on where you get hit if it hits an unpadded part it could leave a small bruise."

"Oh." Kane said. "I wouldn't care about that but J.J. and I have to be on the same team so I can protect her."

"Protect me my ass did you forget the times I've been bowled over and even hit once with a trash can while doing my job." J.J. said. "I can take it."

"I know you can hun." Kane said wrapping his arm around her. "I just forget sometimes how tough you are."

J.J. laughed.

Kayla smiled.

"It's a lot of fun," she said.

"Anyway, are you ready to start downloading some shit?" she asked.

None of them noticed X-Pac watching nearby.

They seem fine. X-Pac thought watching J.J. and Kane. Should I tell them that Hunter is up to something?


	37. A new girl in town Chapter 37

A new girl in town

Chapter 37

Kayla/J.J./Kane

X-Pack continued to stare.

"Ok do you see the App Store icon on the screen there? It should be on the bottom right." Kayla said once Kane had unlocked his phone.

"Yeah," Kane said pulling out his stylus to it the key.

"Shit he's using a phone." X-Pac whispered barely able to control his joy at seeing it.

I'm so glad he's coming out of his shell more and more. X-Pac thought. J.J. has been really good for him. The way he acted when they were apart it nearly killed me seeing him like that.

"Kay, cool. You should be signed in already; I think Cassie set you up with an account," Kayla said.

"Ok," Kane said beginning to look through the apps. He stopped on one and asked Kayla what it was.

Without thinking X-Pac began to creep closer.

I so wish I could undo what I did to him. He thought.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Kane said. "I can barely make a call. Never mind do videos."

Kayla smiled.

Wow, that's a change. She thought. He didn't reject the idea.

"You're doing just fine. I'm serious," She said.

J.J. smiled. He's taking to this really well. It was really a good idea. I was worried for a bit there. J.J. thought.

"There's a box near the top of the screen. If you tap on it you'll see the keyboard and can search for whatever," Kayla said.

Maybe I should try that Facebook thing. I know Kayla hates it but the others seem to really like it. Or what did they call it tweeter. He thought. I don't know much about either of them.

"Maybe you should start simple with an e-mail account." J.J. said. "You need one to do just about anything."

"Do you have one?" Kane asked J.J.

"I've had the same one for Years." J.J. replied.

"You already have one since the phone uses ICloud to back itself up," Kayla said.

"Go back to the home screen and the email app should be on there somewhere," she added.

"I have one. How did I get it? I don't even really know what it is?" Kane asked.

X-Pac pulled himself away from watching Kane.

I don't want him to see me. He thought. It would only upset him and make him think the others are nearby.

Kayla watched out of the corner of her eye as X-Pac watched Kane.

There is definitely a story there. She thought. His expression keeps changing and so does his body language.

"Cassie again," Kayla said with a grin.

"Think of email like mail. Instead of having to wait for the postman to deliver it, it all happens online and you get it almost as soon as the other person sends it to you," Kayla explained.

"I wish I had known about that when me and J.J. were apart. It would have made finding her so much easier." Kane laughed.

Kayla smiled.

"Do you want to try and send one of us a test message?" she asked.

"That'll show you how it works and give you practice with the keyboard," she said.

X-Pac stepped outside for a smoke.

Yet again, I'm too curious for my own good. She thought seeing X-Pac leave.

The only reason I still smoke these things is to have time away from DX he thought.

"J.J, would you mind taking over for a few? I really need a smoke," Kayla said.

Getting outside X-Pac started searching for his lighter.

"Damn it." He whispered to himself. "Where did I put that damn thing?"

He looked around for other smokers and didn't see any.

I guess I'm shit out of luck. He thought not wanting to head inside without one.

Kayla walked outside casually. I don't need him to think I'm out here because I saw him. She thought as she spotted X-Pac.

Oh hell; he seems to be out a lighter. He'll have to come to me though; If I offered it would be too suspicious.

She pulled her cigarettes and a lighter out of her hoody pocket and lit up quickly. She savored the first drag even though she wasn't really craving the nicotine

Oh thank god. X-Pac thought when he saw another smoker come out. He started to move in her direction then recognized her as the girl that had been sitting with Kane. What do I do? He watched her for a second then decided to chance it and walked over.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Kayla asked as she saw X-Pac coming towards her.

Real smooth, Kayla. She thought.

"Um.. I could really use a light." X-Pac said quietly. Jeeze I hope Kane hasn't told her how I screwed him. She'll light into me if she's his friend.

She knows. X-Pac thought. If the look on her face is anything to go by.

"Eh, sure. I know how it is," Kayla said with a shrug as she handed it over.

She's not lighting me on fire that's good. He thought. Maybe she doesn't know after all.

"I bummed a light from RVD like my second day here," Kayla said attempting to make small-talk.

"He's alright. Has good shit too," she added with a wink.

"Yeah," X-Pac said. "He's the one I go to for something for my neck."

"Awesome, so you know what I'm saying," Kayla said with a grin.

"Yeah." X-Pac said. "I know where you're going."

His neck? Wade never mentioned anything about that. Kayla thought. But I won't ask; this needs to stay light.

X-Pac took a couple more drags then lit a second off the first.

"Oh my god, you missed one hell of a night the other day, dude," Kayla said.

I need to make this sound awesome. She thought. Not like something I regret or shouldn't have done.

"I took, like, everything. It was amazing. I'm pretty sure I told the Undertaker I wanted to fuck his eyes good," Kayla said with a laugh as she gestured animatedly with the hand that held her cigarette.

"Oh I'm sure Taker loved that." X-Pac thought not able to picture anyone saying anything like that to the Undertaker.

Before long X-Pac had lit a third off the second. He was smoking like it was air.

"His fuckin' face. It was awesome.," Kayla said as she copied X-Pac and lit a second cigarette.

X-Pac shook his head. I can't believe this girl doesn't even know me and is telling me this. I could go to Vince and have her fired if I was like Hunter.

Just then, Kayla's phone rang.

"Hello, Mr. middle of the people pile," she said as she answered.

"Yeah yeah; you just missed out on people pile sex, miss thang. Where you at?" Wade asked. Kayla didn't bother putting the phone to her ear and Wade's voice was perfectly audible.

Perfect. Let him think I'm a brainless idiot with no filter. She thought.

"Hanging with Kane and J.J. but I'm out for a smoke right now," Kayla said.

"Cool. Maybe we'll join you... eventually," Wade said.

Kayla laughed.

"Tell the girls hi," she said.

"Sure thing. V stole the strap on," Wade said with a laugh.

"She so would," Kayla said.

"Yup, that's our V," Wade said.

"Anyway, I'm being summoned by two hot girls for best boyfriend duties, so I'll get at you later," Wade added.

"Kay, later. Love you guys," Kayla said.

"We love you too," wade said, then the call ended.

People pile? X-Pac thought. What the hell does that mean? Is she fucking everyone?

"Damn, you're smoking more than I do," Kayla said after she'd put her phone away.

"I have to get them when I can. It's the only time DX lets me out of their sight." X-Pac said immediately wishing he could take it back.

If she didn't know who you were before she sure as hell does now you idiot. X-Pac thought.

"Ah... I see," Kayla said.

"Want to talk about it? I'm not a social worker like Cassie but you look like you could use an ear," Kayla added with a shrug.

If I'm harmless, maybe he'll spill. Kayla thought. Plus this cm act is kind of fun. Maybe this is what it's like being Wade.

"No," X-Pac said with a sigh. "I wouldn't want you to dislike me Kane and half the roster already does and you're a friend of his."

Shit. X-Pac thought keep your damn mouth shut.

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I've done my shit too. You seem like a cool guy and I've heard just about everything," Kayla said.

"Then you know I screwed up. Probably the best friendship I ever had." X-Pac said looking suddenly sad.

Kayla nodded.

I need him to give me details. She thought. Wade was too pissed off to tell me much.

"But you obviously regret it. That matters, you know?" Kayla said.

"We tagged for a while you know?" X-Pac said sounding distant. "I'm the one who got him to try the amplifier for his voice."

X-Pac paused. "His first word was my name. I mean my real name Sean."

Kayla smiled.

"It suits you," she said.

"That's what I'm gonna call you. I'm Kayla, by the way," she added.

"Nice to meet you Kayla." X-Pac added.

"I saw what happened your first day in the meeting. I'd keep clear of Hunter. He has a way of making bad things happen to people." X-Pac said.

Kayla shrugged.

"I've played his game before," she said.

"But he hasn't played mine... yet. I play to win," she added.

"He is the Game." X-Pac said. "He has Vince in his pocket he can do anything he wants and gets away with it every time."

"That's our main difference right there. I've never bothered with the political bullshit; I play by my own rules," Kayla said.

I usually make them up along the way. She thought.

"Just.." X-Pac started to say.

"What the hell are you still doing out here. Hunter is pissed and he'll be more pissed when I tell him who you were talking to." Tori yelled from the doorway.

"Well hello to you too," Kayla said.

"Aren't we the bitchy one today," she added.

"Every day." X-Pac muttered as he went to join her.

Kayla shook her head.

What Kane ever saw in that I'll never know. She thought as she watched Tori and Sean leave. Then she headed back inside to rejoin Kane and J.J.

DX

"Man are you screwed. Hunter is going to be so pissed." Tori sneered.

"About what? I was just talking to some woman. She gave me a light. I think she was a fan." X-Pac said trying to cover himself and Kayla.

"Yeah like you didn't know who she was." Tori said snidely.

"I still don't." X-Pac said trying to sound innocent.

"That's the freak bitch that got Hunter in trouble with Vince." Tori said.

"What trouble? I don't remember any trouble." X-Pac said.

"Just you wait." She said coming out of the elevator and rushing to Hunter's room.

Man why do I stay with them. X-Pac thought. Oh yeah so I don't get killed.

Walking to Hunter's room he knocked.

I know she's already told him all about it. My only chance is to continue to act like I don't know what's going on. He decided.

"So now you're talking to the enemy." Hunter said the second X-Pac walked in.

"I don't know what Tori told you?" X-Pac said. "I got a light off of some woman and we were talking about wrestling. I thought she was a fan till Tori told me otherwise."

"Bullshit!" Hunter said. "You knew exactly who that burnt bitch was."

"Really I didn't." X-Pac said. He's going to yell at me anyway. He thought.

Hunter ranted and raged for a while calling him every kind of stupid son of a bitch he could think of.

"You know if you warned her to watch out for me it's too late. I've already got her in my sights." Hunter said at last.


	38. A new girl in town Chapter 38

A new girl in town

Chapter 38

Kayla/J.J./Kane

What Kane ever saw in that I'll never know? Kayla thought as she watched Tori and Sean leave. Then she headed back inside to rejoin Kane and J.J.

"What did I miss?" she asked as she sat down.

"Not much." J.J. said. "He added a few emails of people he knows to their contacts. Then he emailed his brother."

Kayla smiled.

"How are you finding the keyboard? I know it's a little weird at first. It was for me and I've been using a computer forever," she said.

"It is setup weird but I think I'm getting used to it. My fingers would have been much too big to work with it so I'm glad I have this." Kane said holding up the stylist.

"We were waiting on you to order lunch." J.J. said. "I think Kane's about to pass out from hunger. He skipped breakfast." She added laughing.

Kayla smiled again.

"You're doing so good," she said.

"Remind me to hook you up with the server we have at the house. It has all the media you could ever want: movies, TV, stupid shit Wade finds on the internet, and Cassie has a huge book collection. Our band stuff is on there too," she added.

Kayla laughed.

"I could eat. I guess I missed breakfast too," she said.

"I could read books on here?" Kane asked sounding excited. "What kind?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of it myself. He carries a library with him." J.J. laughed.

"Whatever you want," Kayla said.

"You already have a book reader on there. It's called IBooks. If you go back to the store and go to the books category, you should see a section of free books. That's a good place to start," she added.

Kane looked down at his phone and pressed the app store again then as she had told him before he typed in books in the upper right hand corner. Then he was lost in the titles till their food came.

J.J. smiled at him and touched his hand when the food arrived. "Hun time to put it down the food is here."

"Already." Kane said surprised.

"Yeah." J.J. said.

"I'll try not to spend so much time on here J.J. I promise." Kane said. "I just keep losing track of time."

"It's fine hun. I'm glad you're enjoying it." J.J. replied.

Tori and DX would have had a fit if I spent time doing this rather than their bidding. Kane thought.

Kayla just grinned.

"Should I mention that there are comic books there too? Don't buy them though. Wade has like everything on the server," Kayla said.

The same goes for TV, movies and music," she added.

"I've never read a comic book what are they about?" Kane asked putting down his phone and picking up his fork.

"Sorry, I don't mean to hit you with all of the info at once," Kayla said.

"But I'm a bit of an entertainment junky. So are Cassie, V and Wade," she added.

"Wade would be a better person to ask," Kayla said.

"But I guess I can give you the basics. We keep calling him Deadpool because there's a comics series about a guy named Wade Wilson. He's basically living a normal life till he gets diagnosed with a terminal illness that will kill him. Anyway, he volunteers for this program that promises to give him special, super human abilities. They also promise that he'll be disease free.

"They end up torturing him in some pretty horrific ways and he's left permanently disfigured. He gains immortality and the ability to heal from anything. He becomes Deadpool as a way of getting back at the people who made it all happen," she said.

"Given Wade's history isn't calling him that a little mean?" Kane asked.

Kayla shrugged.

"Maybe a little bit," she said.

"But if you watch the Deadpool movie and Ryan Renolds' interpretation of character, it kind of becomes more of a compliment," she added.

"Are all comic books dark like that?" Kane asked.

"No, there's lighter stuff too," Kayla said.

"The X-Men series can be fun. It's about a school for mutants who are learning how to control their powers," she added.

"Mutants like me?" Kane asked. "I learned to control my fire myself."

"Yeah, similar. Pyro probably has the most similar power to yours. He can control fire but I think he needs some sort of fire starter to create it like a lighter," Kayla said.

Kane stared at her a moment. Then began eating.

So that's what I am a mutant. Kane thought. I didn't know such a thing existed. Are me and Taker the only ones for real, not in a fiction comic?

As Kayla ate, she mentioned a few more super heroes between bites.

"Rogue is my favorite," she said.

"Her touch is deadly. It can literally kill someone," she said.

"Then there's daredevil. He has his own series and a Netflix series as well. He's blind and has super enhanced senses. Cassie hates it cause she says it places unrealistic expectations on real blind people," she added.

"Why would you want your touch to be deadly?" Kane asked.

Kayla laughed.

"It just seems kinda cool," she said.

"But I'm pretty twisted," she added with a shrug.

"I would be dead if your touch killed." Kane laughed. "You hugged me."

Kayla laughed as well.

"I don't really want to be her. I just find her interesting," she said.

"Good, being dead would suck." Kane said with a completely straight face but his eyes dancing with merriment.

J.J. could help but crack up at his deadpan delivery. He's really getting good at making people laugh.

Kayla just laughed.

"Hey, there's also a voice thing," she said.

"It's called Siri and it does shit," she added.

"Ok." He said still eating.

"Food beats phone I guess." J.J. laughed.

Kayla laughed.

"Boys and their stomachs," she said.

"I'm gonna go for another smoke," Kayla said getting to her feet.

"Be back in a few," she said over her shoulder.

Kayla headed out of the same exit she'd used earlier and walked to the same spot. Then she fished out her lighter and smokes from her hoody pocket and lit up.

Nothing like a smoke after a good meal. She thought as she took the first drag.

As she smoked her thoughts began to wander but never lingered on anything for too long.

They're probably still fucking. Poor Wade.

If Cena's a retriever, Sean's definitely a Scottish terrior. He has those eyes.

When's the last time I watched a show or played an instrument?

I should probably check my social media shit.

Her smoke passed quickly. In what felt like no time, she was butting it out beneath a boot and heading back to the table.

Someone stopped her before she could make it inside.

"Hey," RVD said as she went to open the door.

"Hey babe." RVD replied looking anything but his usual relaxed self.

"Hey, what's up?" Kayla said.

"Bad scene up on the floor. A total buzz kill you know what I mean." RVD said.

"Shit, what's going on?" Kayla asked.

"Hunter is in one of his rages. He's yelling loud enough to shake the walls. But when I heard someone or something heavy hit the wall between us I was outa there." RVD said shaking his head.

"Oh hell. I hope it isn't Sean," Kayla said.

"Why would you think it was him?" RVD asked.

"We ran in to each other earlier. He needed a light and we got to talking... you know how it is. Anyway, fucking Tori came looking for him I guess and she saw us," Kayla said.

"Well then if Hunter is this pissed no doubt X-Pac's next match will be against someone brutal. Hunter's done it to him before." RVD said. "Poor guy is going to be hurting."

Kayla sighed.

"I wish I could help," she said.

"This sucks, dude," she added.

"Yeah he may be one of them. But he's low man on the totem pole if you get my drift. Hunter can't stand him because he still has a soft spot for Kane. He's only still with them so he won't get killed." RVD said.

"Most of the roster hates DX so if he leaves their protection he's a dead man. Not to mention what Hunter will have done to him." RVD continued.

Kayla nodded.

"He seems like a good guy who just fucked up and made the wrong decision, you know? I've been there. But people forgave me. It seems like... I don't know. Like he'll never stop paying for it I guess," she said.

"And that's really fucking shitty. No one should have to live like that unless they've murdered someone or something," she added.

"Yeah well Hunter doesn't forgive and Hunter doesn't forget." RVD said. "I've been on the receiving end of his attention more than once. It's never good."

"As for X-Pac fucking up. Yeah he did big time. He and Kane were a great team they compensated for each other's weaknesses really well. Then the rumors started about Kane carrying him. X-Pac fell for them and went after Kane in the ring. Then Tori took her turn." RVD said. "Kane was pissed. I heard him destroying lockers all the way down the hall of the arena."

Oh fuck... so that's what happened. Kayla thought.

I finally have the whole story but now I'm not sure I want it. Jesus fuck.

Kayla sighed again.

"I still think that we all deserve a chance at redemption," she said.

"It's probably the only optimistic thing you're gonna here me say so take that for what it's worth. We all fuck up... but shouldn't we all have a chance to learn from it?" she added.

"I don't think that's going to happen." RVD said. "They didn't so much hurt him physically as they did mentally. They tore him apart verbally. They used every bit of himself that he had given them to tear him apart. Everything. From his 'Dating' Tori and I use the term lightly to his talking. I've never seen anyone get wrecked that badly before."

"And they did it in the middle of the ring." RVD added.

She could hear their words and they pierced her like knives.

Kane's worked so fucking hard to gain acceptance. She thought. Yet the only reward most people have given him for his efforts has been brutal treatment and betrayal.

How has he managed to find the strength to let me in, much less Vanessa, Cassie and Wade? I'll never take that for granted, not ever. Fuck, I think I'm going to lose it.

"I'm going to go," Kayla said quietly.

"Sorry I was such a downer." RVD said as she left.

I shouldn't have told her all that she obviously didn't know about it. RVD thought.

Oh fuck, I can't go back in there like this. Kayla thought as she neared the restaurant.

I need Wade and the girls. But if I take any more time, they'll probably take off and I don't want to leave them hanging.

I just want to cry and give Kane a hug. Fuck.

She sighed and reluctantly went back in to the restaurant and back to the table.

"What happened?" Kane asked the moment she sat down.

"Yeah." J.J. said. "You look like someone just ran over your puppy."

Kayla took one look at Kane and promptly burst in to tears.

Kane looked at J.J. in confusion not knowing what to do.

J.J. quickly got to her feet and then sat down beside Kayla. J.J. pulled her close and made soothing noises to her trying to calm her so she could figure out what was wrong.

"Are you hurt Kayla? Tell me who I need to destroy." Kane said.


	39. A new girl in town Chapter 39

A new girl in town

Chapter 39

Taker/Sammy

Take woke late to the sun shining in his face. He looked over at Sammy surprised that she was still asleep.

"I'll just let her sleep." He said to himself. "We have today off so there is no need to disturb her."

Just then he realized what had really woken him up. Someone was screaming their head off down the hall. It took a minute but he soon realized it was Hunter.

"What's got up his ass today." He wondered aloud as he went into the main room.

"At least he's a few rooms away. I can't make out what he's saying." Taker said to himself.

Shit that didn't sound good. Taker thought when he heard first one loud thud then another.

Whatever it is its DX business and I have no want to get involved in it. They are Vince's problem not mine.

He turned on the TV and tried to lose himself in the movie.

"What's happening? I heard banging and yelling." Sammy asked coming out of the bedroom to sit beside Taker.

"Just Hunter having another one of his fits." Taker said. "You should go rest we're on the road again tomorrow."

"No I'll stay with you a while." Sammy said laying her head on his shoulder.

Kayla/Kane/J.J.

Kayla shook her head.

"It's not me..." Kayla managed to say.

"It's about... you... and what happened... with X-Pac..." she added as she put her hands over her face.

"Who told you about that?" Kane asked sounding pissed. "That is the past and nothing to be crying over now." He added his voice softened.

"SSh Kane she's upset." J.J. said.

"If you knew about it why are you upset?" Kane asked obviously confused.

"I didn't know about the important parts," Kayla said. Then her brain replayed images and their words again like a movie rewinding and she started crying all over again.

"There was no important stuff. People do that all the time." Kane said. "Especially now none of it is important."

But it is!" Kayla said.

"You're an amazing fucking person... one of the best friends I've got... and you've worked so fucking hard! To have that all thrown in your face and publically as well? I just... I can't," Kayla said. She tried willing herself to stop crying but the tears continued to fall.

Kane laughed. "Kayla if things hadn't happened the way they did. If I had not been ejected from DX then put in the hospital by them I never would have met J.J. And that was important."

"It's not funny," Kayla said.

"It's one of the worst fucking things I've ever heard and I just. fuck," she added.

Kane just looked at her then he reached out and took her hand squeezing it.

Kayla squeezed back.

"I think I need all of the Kane hugs now," she said pitifully.

"I have to save some for J.J." Kane said getting up and hugging her tightly.

"I want one of mine now too." J.J. laughed. Standing up to hug him when he was through with Kayla.

"I'm just so sorry you went through any of it," Kayla said.

"You trusting me... not to mention the girls and Wade after that... Um. We'll never take that for granted," she added.

"Thank J.J." he said. "She taught me that it was possible to trust."

J.J. smiled broadly she didn't know Kane felt that way. That going through it was ok because he'd found her. That he believed she taught him to trust. Wiping her eyes quickly she turned into the hug from Kayla.

They really are amazing together. Kayla thought as she and J.J. hugged. Is that what people see between me, Vanessa, Cassie and Wade?

He's taught me so much more than I could ever even express. J.J. thought as she turned back toward Kane again.

"Oh now don't you start." Kane laughed as J.J. wiped her eyes again.

"Sorry for losing my shit," Kayla said once she'd sat back down.

"Aw, she just has the feels too. Be best husband make her feel better," Kayla said with a grin.

"I think I've had enough crying for today I may have to go hang out with my brother. With him I know I'll be safe." Kane said laughing then hugging J.J. again.

J.J. laughed.

Kayla smiled.

"You'd leave us after that?" she asked in mock sadness.

"Yes," Kane laughed. "One more tear even a small one and I'm outa here."

"Mushy women." He added smiling.

"I can't even," Kayla said rolling her eyes.

Just then DX walked by. X-Pac glanced into the room and his black eye was clearly visible.

Fucking hell. He got that because of me. Kayla thought but she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry to break this up." Kane said. "But I promised J.J. we'd do some shooting while we were here." Kane said a few minutes later.

"You guys should have some fun too while you're here." J.J. said. "It's not like you can work without the computers. And down time doesn't come often enough."

Kayla smiled.

"Kay, I'll catch you guys later. Text me or whatever," she said. Then she waved and walked away in the direction of the nearest stairwell.

Wade/Cassie/Vanessa

"You both up for round... uh... whatever the fuck?" Wade asked with a grin.

"Jesus fuck, Wade," Cassie groaned.

"If we have anymore sex today, I'm going to turn in to a porno," Vanessa added.

"You people suck," Wade said.

He managed to maintain a straight face for several moments but eventually he gave up and started laughing.

"Asshole," Vanessa said smacking him on the arm.

"Douche," Cassie added.

Just then, they heard someone yelling.

"What the fuck?" Wade said.

Vanessa shrugged.

"Is that HHH?" Cassie asked.

"How should we know?" Wade asked.

Then they heard what sounded like someone being hit repeatedly.

"What the hell?" Vanessa said.

Is this a company or a madhouse? Vanessa wondered.

"Be right back," Wade said as he pulled on a pair of jeans and his boots without socks.

"Wade!" Cassie said sharply.

"It's fine." He said. "I won't get involved; I just want to look,"

Just as Wade stepped out of the room, RVD came tearing out of his room. Wade saw him run for the stairs without stopping or looking around.

What the fuck? He's normally the chilliest guy there is. Wade thought as he remembered some of the RVD segments he'd watched.

That's definitely Hunter yelling. Can I get any closer without anyone seeing me?

Wade slowly began moving down the hall.

At least I don't have far to go. He thought.

Fuck, why is his door in the middle of the damn hall? There's no fucking cover!

Think, Wilson, think. This is just like recon.

He stopped in the doorway of RVD's room and wedged himself against the door. Then he made himself as small as possible.

Burned bitch Wade thought. There's only one person around here who'd fit that description. No one gets to fucking talk about her like that!

He began to visualize all of the ways that Hunter would die by his hands.

Your swearing needs some fuckin' work. Here, let me help. Wade thought as Hunter swore nonstop for several minutes.

How do X-Pac and Kayla know each other? He wondered as he heard Hunter tell the person that he had her in his sights.

Shit. Shit. Mother fucking fuck! Wade thought as he realized what Hunter could probably find on Kayla if he looked hard enough or hired the right person.

He needs to fuckin' die right fuckin' now Wade thought. It would be the easiest kill I've ever made. I bet he's all alone in there. He'd never see it coming.

Wade was abruptly pulled out of his homicidal thoughts when Hunter's door opened.

As DX walked out the door Hunter spotted Wade. "The freaks are fucking multiplying around here" he said shoving X-Pac down the hall.

X-Pac stumbled but didn't say anything.

Wade laughed.

"Is that all you've got?" Wade asked getting to his feet.

"Sorry, I've heard that one at least 2 million times. Please hang up and try again," he said.

In response to Wade's remark Hunter shoved X-Pac harder making him fall to the floor.

"Here, let me help you out. Let's see..."

"There's Deadpool, which yeah okay. But that shit is too fuckin' obvious so it's automatically disqualified. Then There's monster! But fuck that one too; I'm not a Rihanna song. Or was that Kanye? Eh, whatever. It's lame and loses. "Oh! Then there's scarred freak! But that's just as unoriginal as regular freak, you know? Been there, heard that, try again!"

"There's also Phantom of the opera, Beast, hideous monster... love the those hideous... burned freak, BBQ'd freak circus escapee, side show freak, and this one's fuckin' great, char boiled steak," Wade said.

"Keep it up and I'll make whatever happened to you feel like a massage." Hunter snarled at Wade.

Hunter turned and made a grab for X-Pac's hair.

"You should be nicer to your toys," Wade said.

"If you're not, they might not want to play with you anymore," he added.

"Keep out of it he'll stay right where he is if he knows what's good for him. Isn't that right." Hunter said pulling X-Pac up by his hair.

Hunter nodded X-Pac's head for him.

Wade could clearly see X-Pac's black eye.

Go please. X-Pac pleaded with his eyes.

Wade laughed again and looked Hunter straight in the eyes.

"I've already been to hell and back sweetheart," he said.

"Took quite a few people with me too, if you know what I mean. Oooo, the scary wrestler and his group of merry men just made a threat! You know what? I could end every one of you right now. The best part is, you'd never... see it... coming," Wade said.

You're only making this worse. Just go. X-Pac thought watching the stranger face Hunter down.

Wade's eyes hardened at X-Pac's look. Hunter, the king of all douchebags, needed to know who he was fucking with. Wade Wilson never backed down from a challenge.

Hunter released X-Pac and began walking toward Wade. "If you don't get out of here NOW! You are in for a world of hurt boy." Hunter said. "Do you know who I am?"

Wade stood his ground and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know who you are. You're Hunter Hurst Helmsley!" Wade said, saying Hunter's name in his best ring announcer's voice.

"But here's the deal, Hunter. Wade Wilson doesn't give a fuck," he added.


	40. A new girl in town Chapter 40

A new girl in town

Chapter 40

Cassie/Vanessa

Cassie and Vanessa sat together in tense silence for several minutes after Wade left.

"Fucking Wade," Cassie finally said.

"If there's trouble, it's pretty much a given that he'll find it. It's like he's a magnet," she added.

Vanessa sighed.

"Hunter,... He's that guy who has issues with Kayla?" she asked.

"Yeah. Said something to her on her first day in front of everyone," Cassie said.

"How the hell did we end up with the world's two biggest hot heads?" Vanessa asked with a laugh.

"Eh, you know you wouldn't have them any other way," Cassie said as she wrapped an arm around Vanessa's waist.

"I guess so," Vanessa said.

"Want me to go to the door? I won't open it; I'll just see if I can hear anything," Cassie said.

"Sure, but I'm coming with you," Vanessa said. The two women walked over to the door. Cassie's arm was still around Vanessa's waist and Vanessa's arm was around Cassie's shoulders.

Cassie got down on to her stomach when they reached the door. She placed her ear against where the door met the floor and remained that way for several moments.

"That's definitely Hunter's voice," she said.

"But I can't make out more than that," she added.

"Now I hear Wade," she said several minutes later.

"He just laughed? What the fuck," Cassie said.

"At least he isn't yelling... yet," Vanessa said.

"C'mon, V. You know that Wade's at his most deadly when he's quiet," Cassie said.

Vanessa shrugged.

"He gets loud when he's mad sometimes," she said.

"Yeah... but when he's all 'Imma kill you dead'? Not so much," Cassie said.

"Good point," Vanessa said.

Hunter took one more step toward wade.

Wade didn't flinch.

"Sammy I'll be right back." Taker said.

Something is going on out there. It's Hunter and someone else and I don't like it.

Opening the door he stepped out to see Wade and Hunter mere feet apart both looking like they were ready to kill each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Taker demanded looking from one to the other.

"I'm going to teach this freak a lesson. Keep out of it Deadman." Hunter said still glaring at Wade.

"So why haven't your merry men come forward to support their worthless leader." Wade asked. "Maybe I should just do something to get them behind you cause we all know you don't fight alone." Wade added as if Taker wasn't there.

"Hunter attacking a non-wrestler is a great way to end a career. Not to mention being put in jail for a very long time." Taker said. "I don't think you'd do well in prison without your backup and Vince's money."

"But if you make another move." Taker said stepping in front of Wade. "You won't have to worry about it cause I'll end you."

"Figures you'd stick up for a freak." Hunter said. "After all your brother is one."

"Taker, you don't need to get involved. This is my mother fucker to end," Wade said.

Wade tried to get passed Taker as he heard Hunter's comment about Kane.

"Wade." Taker said blocking him and then Taker took a step toward Hunter. "What'll it be Hunter?"

Hunter backed up a step, then another. "Another time Taker. IN the ring."

Taker stayed in front of Wade to prevent him from going after Hunter and his crew.

"I had fuckin' plans for him," Wade said.

"Ending him plans... with mental pictures and all that shit," he added.

Taker turned around and looked at Wade.

"So do I." Taker said. "I have no doubt that you could have taken him, hurt him or even killed him. Kane told me you were Special Forces."

Taker paused. "So when the charges are filed against you they will bring up your special training. The fact that you know what you are doing. They'll put you away for a very long time."

Wade shrugged.

"Right now I'm too pissed off to give a fuck," he said.

"But you have a lot of people who would give a fuck. Cassie, Vanessa, Kayla, even Kane and J.J." Taker said. "They would definitely give a fuck."

"I know. But when I go to that crazy place in my head - the one I was trained for - none of that matters," Wade said.

"I was really close, man. Too fuckin' close. I haven't been there since before this shit happened," Wade added gesturing to his face and the rest of him.

"I'd d do it again," Wade said.

"Going to that headspace - the one that makes me crazier than I already am - is why I don't use the Special Forces training anymore," he added.

"Never let your temper overrule your judgement." Taker said. "You've just made him a bigger enemy for Kayla than he ever was." Taker paused.

"He's eventually going to find out you're connected. He can't touch you. Her he can get to." Taker said.

"I guarantee he already knows it was you three that protected Sammy." Taker said. "And for that I thank you. But you need to be aware of what you are doing at all times."

"Don't you think I know that? Fuck! He's going to find out about Mike. We both know that," Wade said.

"As for my temper," he said with a bitter laugh, "I've been battling that son of a bitch for years."

"If I can fight my demons so can you." Taker said putting his hand on Wade's shoulder.

Wade laughed.

"I'm way fuckin' crazier than you'll ever be," he said.

"I don't think so." Taker said. "But let's both try to keep or demons chained."

Both men turned toward Wade's room.

"I think it's over? I don't hear anything," Cassie said after several minutes.

Vanessa sighed in relief.

"I'll take a peek," she said. Cassie nodded and got to her feet, and then Vanessa opened the door an inch or two and peered out through the crack.

"Looks like we're in the clear," she said as she looked up and down the hall.

"Thank fuck. I need coffee," Cassie said.

"And I could use a smoke," Vanessa added.

Both women grabbed their things and were on their way out when Wade, accompanied by Taker, showed up.

Just then Kayla came around the corner.

"Hey, what's up?" Kayla asked.

"We have no fucking clue," Cassie replied.

Taker just laughed.

"I have to get back to Sammy." Taker said turning toward his own room.

Wade/Cassie/Vanessa/Kayla

"Wade? What did you do?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing," Wade replied.

"Bullshit! It's never nothing. Trying to convince us otherwise is insulting," Cassie exploded.

"Let's take this inside," Kayla said.

Cassie flushed and nodded and they went in to the room.

"Fine. Whatever. I nearly fuckin' killed him. He said some shit about Kayla and it set me off.

"I had all of it planned. I was going to end him first. Then I was going to end all of the mother fuckers that follow him. That dumb bitch Tori was going to be first.

"Taker showed up before I could start though," Wade said.

"You just can't lay low, can you?" Cassie said.

"Not when it comes to you guys," Wade replied.

"What did he say?" Kayla asked.

"He told X-Pac that he had his sights set on you or something like that," Wade said.

"He also called you a burned bitch," Wade added.

"That's original," Kayla said sarcastically.

Vanessa and Cassie laughed.

"He's not much for verbal jousting, eh? I would have expected better; he's not bad on the mic," Cassie said.

"Kayla, sweetheart... you really need to watch your back. He'll be gunning for you after this, especially after we leave," Wade said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Wade, I'm not - "

"I'm fuckin' serious. He could find out, babe... about Mike," Wade said.

Kayla looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

"There's no way..." she whispered.

"Of course there is, Kayla J," Cassie said softly.

"But all of that stuff is confidential. How could he possibly gain access to it?" Kayla asked.

"I'm sure he'll find a way," Wade said.

"God, fuck me... What the fuck do I do now? Out myself before he can? Quit? Jump off a bridge?" Kayla asked sounding almost hysterical.

"No one's jumping off a bridge on my watch," Cassie said firmly.

Wade and Vanessa nodded.

"I'm not sure what the best proactive solution is," Cassie said.

"The textbooks and my experience haven't covered 'ruthless mother fuckers who ruin people's lives for fun'," she added.

"Maybe we should talk to Taker and Kane?" Vanessa suggested.

I know he didn't have answers the other day, but maybe someone will have a brain wave if we work on it together? Vanessa thought, hoping she wasn't just grasping at straws.

Kayla shrugged.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Kayla said with a sigh.

"Kane and J.J. went out to shoot," Kayla said.

"Guns? Huh? Since when?" Wade asked.

"I meant pictures... with a camera, idiot," Kayla said but there was a smile on her face.

"Oh right. I knew that," Wade said. Then he laughed and the girls joined in.

"I'll just text him. He doesn't need to rush back and he can get at us whenever he's free," Wade said as he grabbed his phone.

Wade to Kane:

Hey man, hope you're having an awesome day :) We kind of need your help with something. Don't worry about it right now though. Just get at one of us when you guys are free. Thanks.

Kane/J.J.

Kane was watching J.J. as she took her pictures. He had a camera too but wasn't taking nearly as many shots. Mostly when he did take one it was of J.J.

What the hell is that? He wondered when a sound came from his pocket.

It took him a minute to realize it was his phone so he took it out and looked at it.

Oh it's a message from Wade. He realized after a moment.

He read the message and replied.

Kane to Wade:

Be back by 8. Are you sure you don't need us now? What's going on?

Wade:

Fuck, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. :(

Wade:

I got in to it with Hunter just now. He was making a fuckin' racket so I went to check it out. Turns out he was yelling/beating the shit out of X-Pac. Anyway, he said some shit about Kayla and I lost it.

Wade:

Then Taker showed up and broke it up. But you know Hunter; this ain't over. He told X-Pac that he had his sights on Kayla. You know what that could mean. It starts with an M. Fuckin' hell.

Kane to Wade:

That's not good especially the M part. You shouldn't have messed with him.

Wade:

Wade Wilson = idiot of the year. :'( FML.

Kane started laughing at the sad face on Wade's message.

J.J. came over to see what was so funny and Kane showed her the messages.

"That doesn't sound good." J.J. said.

"No there is going to be a problem down the road for sure." Kane said.

"Now get back to work. I told them we'd be back by eight." Kane said laughing.

Kayla/Taker

"I'll text Taker," Kayla said as she took out her phone.

Kayla to Taker:

Hey, thanks for having Wade's back re: Hunter. It means a lot. Anyway, everyone seems to think we may have a problem... the forcefully being outed by Hunter kind if you get my drift. Can you make a brainstorming session whenever Kane and J.J. are free? I hate to ask but IDK what the fuck to do about this other than cry or hide somewhere for a really long time.

Taker heard his phone go off and looked at it. He read the message and responded.

Taker to Kayla:

It's about Hunter isn't it? We'll see you later just tell me when.

Kayla:

Thanks. Kane and J.J. will be back around 8. Wade's texting him RN LOL.

Taker to Kayla:

I'll be there.

Sammy/Taker

"Taker I hate to say this but we have to go out." Sammy said. "I know I look like shit but in need to replace my laptop."

"You don't look like shit." Taker said. "You're beautiful."

"Did you lose anything because of them? I mean your files not the laptop." Taker asked.

"No I don't think so. I save most to the cloud." Sammy said. "I may have lost a partial file the one I was working on but that's it."

"Good." Taker said. "We'll go get you a new one as soon as you are up to it."

"Unfortunately I need it now." Sammy said. "I can't get anything done without one. And if I'm going to meet my deadline I need to work. Not to mention I was bored out of my skull last night while you were at the arena." She added.

Taker laughed and got his shoes on while Sammy did the same.

Before long they were at the store. As usual Taker got mobbed. Some women kept looking from Sammy to Taker with anger.

They think I gave her the black eye. Taker thought bemused. But they are too afraid to speak up.

Vanessa/Cassie/Kayla/Wade

Cassie tried to distract everyone.

"You guys win. I'll watch stupid fucking Daredevil if you want. But it's still stupid," she said.

"Fuckin' yes!" Wade yelled.

Vanessa laughed and Kayla smiled.

"Episode one, here we go!" Wade said as the show started.

Hunter/DX

"We'll just find out who this freak is." Hunter said going to the desk.

"How?" Tori asked.

"Because Taker said his name you dumb bitch."


	41. A new girl in town Chapter 41

A new girl in town

Chapter 41

Hunter/DX

"I need a room number." Hunter said to the clerk behind the desk.

"We can't give out that kind of information." The clerk replied.

"Yes you can and you will or else." Hunter replied.

"Floor ten. The guy's name is Wade." Hunter said.

"Um I would need a last name too." The clerk said frightened of what they guy might do.

"You know him. He's all burned up." Hunter said.

The clerk typed some more.

"That would be Wade Wilson." The clerk said. "He's registered as part of Kayla Jacobs group."

Without a word of thanks Hunter walked away followed by DX.

"It's that burned bitch again. She keeps getting on my nerves. I'm going to have to do something about her and this Wade guy." Hunter said.

Vanessa/Wade/Cassie/Kayla

To her eminence surprise, Cassie found herself getting wrapped up in the show. Wade had turned on the described video option which helped her from being lost during the action scenes.

Cassie was startled when the sound suddenly disappeared.

"I'll probably hear from Kane soon. It's nearly 8," Wade said.

Holy fuck, we got through like six episodes? Cassie thought in shock.

Wade grinned.

"Told you it's awesome," he said, mussing up Cassie's hair.

"Stop it! And whatevs, it's still unrealistic," Cassie said as she tried to rearrange her hair.

"It's based on a comic, babe. It's not supposed to be," Wade said.

"I knew you'd like it," Vanessa said.

"Shut up. It was whatever," Cassie said. They knew her too well to be fooled.

Just then, Wade's phone went off.

Kane to Wade:

We're back. Have you eaten. My room dinner if you haven't

Kane to wade:

Bring Taker and Sammy.

Wade to Kane:

Fuck. No. :'( I am no longer best boyfriend. (U)

Kane to Wade:

What never mind.

Kane/J.J./Taker/Sammy/Kayla/Wade/Cassie/Vanessa

"Wade said he's no longer best boyfriend." Kane told J.J.

J.J. just laughed.

Everyone quickly got their things together, and then they left the room.

"We need to stop off at Taker's room to get him and Sammy," Wade said as they walked.

"Kay, no worries," Cassie replied.

They arrived at Taker's door and Wade knocked.

Taker answered the door and behind them you could see Sammy unpacking what looked like a laptop.

"Hey man... and girl," Wade said with a grin.

"What's up?" Taker asked.

"Oh hey, is that a new laptop?" Kayla asked as she watched Sammy.

"Yeah." Sammy said from inside the room. "The other one was a lost cause."

"That sucks. The new one looks nice though. Way nicer than mine or Wade's," Kayla said.

"Same 'ol shit," Wade said with a shrug.

"Kane and J.J. just got back so we're heading over. I figured we'd get you guys on the way," he added.

"Good." Taker said. "Sammy you ready to go or do you want to get that setup first?"

"No I can do this later." Sammy said getting up.

"You should buy a new one. Or two." Sammy said as she got to the door. "That is if you want to work from your hotel room."

"I'm trying to make Vince foot the bill. 'Trying' being the key word," Kayla said.

"Wait another week." Taker said. "Then just buy it. He can't say anything if it's for your job. If he does just go through Linda." Taker added laughing.

Kayla laughed as well.

"You're the master. I'm just a slave to the system," she said.

"He'll yell and bitch." Taker said. "Either way but he can't really fight you on it."

Kayla nodded.

"I don't even really need two machines. If I had a laptop with enough power and another monitor I'd be good," Kayla said.

"Keep it light." Sammy said. "You will have to tote whatever you buy."

"Yeah it's not like my bike which usually travels in the truck unless I have it." Taker said. "You should probably do the same thing rather than Kane and J.J. towing it behind them." Taker added.

Kayla sighed.

"I kind of have a driving... thing," she admitted.

"Not a problem so long as Kane and J.J. are driving. They are used to doing it. That way you'd have your bike but wouldn't have to ride in bad weather." Taker said as he knocked on Kane's door.

Thank god I didn't have to go in to that. Kayla thought. It's crazy and irrational and I hate talking about it.

"You okay?" Wade asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kayla shrugged.

"You know how it is," she said.

"Yeah. You're alright," Wade said.

Kane answered and waved them all in.

"We waited to order because we didn't know whether any of you guys had eaten yet. Kane's stomach is growling as usual." J.J. said laughing.

"When isn't it?" Taker said.

"Hey." Kane said. "You eat as much as I do."

Taker just laughed.

They all went in and took seats. Vanessa, Wade and Kayla took seats from the table the rest sat on the couch and chairs.

"Cassie needs coffee. Desperately. Wade has officially been downgraded from best boyfriend," Cassie said.

"Poor Wade." J.J. said smiling. "Who's best boyfriend now?"

Cassie shrugged.

"The suggestions box is open," she quipped.

Kane, and Taker laughed.

"We're not applying." Kane said.

Taker laughed harder.

"You better not be." J.J. said slapping Kane lightly in the arm.

Everyone else laughed.

"Married and taken. There goes all of my dreams," Cassie said in mock sadness.

The guys just laughed again.

"You could always share Ray with me," Vanessa said.

Cassie laughed.

"Girl, you're a handful all on your own. If I joined the party, that poor dude's head would explode," she said.

"Besides, I thought you said you didn't know if it was a thing yet?" She added.

"I've changed my mind since then. I don't know how long it'll last but it's definitely a thing," Vanessa said.

Kayla and Wade laughed. Cassie shrugged and made the thumbs up sign.

"Let's eat already." Kane said getting up to get the menu.

Everyone started laughing including Kane.

"A fuckin' men," Wade said.

That set off another round of laughing. But then they all decided what they wanted and J.J. called it in.

"That's going to take at least three carts." J.J. said looking at Kane and Taker.

"What?" Kane said.

"I think that means you two eat all of the foods," Cassie said with a laugh.

"Just for that I'm eating yours too Cassie." Kane said laughing.

"What?! No! I didn't sign that deal!" Cassie said.

"Sure you did Cassie. You said he'd eat all the food." Sammy said laughing.

"I hate you all," Cassie said.

Kane and Taker laughed. Then Sammy and J.J. joined in.

"You did kind of walk in to that one," Wade said.

"Eh, it sounded amazing in my head," Cassie said.

"Everything sounds amazing in your head... until you open your mouth," Wade said.

"Oh snap!" Kayla said.

"Vanessa Carlile-Vaughan has no comment," Vanessa said.

"Oh." Sammy said. "Don't get to close to their plates either they'll eat your arm." Then she laughed.

"I only stabbed J.J. once and she was going for my desert." Kane said laughing.

"Ouch! Okay then! Never get between Kane and dessert I guess," Cassie said. She managed to keep a straight face for a moment or two but it didn't last. She shook her head and laughed.

Kane just smiled and shook his head. Then realized she couldn't see him and laughed instead.

The food arrived and they all ate mostly in silence.

With dinner done and the carts outside Kane took a seat with the others.

Kay.

"I guess it's time for serious business," Kayla said with a sigh once everyone had finished eating.

"Ok what happened today?" Kane asked wanting to get right to the point.

Kayla sighed again.

"Um... well... fuck...

"Okay. The first time I left you guys for a smoke, I ran in to X-Pac outside. He asked for a light and I was like okay, I guess.

"Um... So yeah. We kinda talked? Like you know how it is when you're around smokers? It's kind of a thing you do. So yeah. Um. He seemed kind of sad or something? So I asked about it and he told me... stuff. But not like everything stuff. Just that he'd fucked up and that he was sorry and... um.

"So anyway, Tori came looking for him and saw me. I mean, I couldn't exactly hide. So yeah.

"Then when I went for that smoke after lunch, I ran in to RVD on my way back. He told me about Hunter losing his shit... and um. The rest of what X-Pac didn't tell me. Um... so that's my bit. Shutting up now," Kayla said.

"Is that why you were so upset. Cause RVD told you about X-Pac and me." Kane asked.

"Maybe? Yeah," Kayla said.

X-Pac is sorry? Kane thought. But that doesn't matter now. It's way too late for that.

"Ok, Moving on." Taker said knowing Kane wouldn't want to talk about that.

"I got this," Wade said.

"Me and the girls heard shit going down outside the room. Cassie thought that it sounded like Hunter was yelling so I went to take a look.

"Anyway, I saw RVD run out of his room like the fuckin' hounds from hell were after him so I wedged myself in to his doorway to listen.

"Sure as hell it was Hunter yelling at someone. He called Kayla a burned bitch and shit was on. I started planning, you know? Really detailed plans for ending all of them.

"Then he said something about having Kayla in his sights and that the person could warn her but that didn't matter. Then the door opened and Hunter came out with X-Pac.

"He spotted me and said something stupid that I've heard a million times so I fucked with him a little. You know, made alternative suggestions of other things he could have called me instead.

"I think the ring announcer voice was a pretty nice touch personally. I pulled that one out when he asked if I knew who he was.

"That's pretty much it on my end. We were squaring up when Taker got there," Wade said.

"Oh is that how I found you face to face with Hunter?" Taker said. "You were really pissing him off telling he wasn't original. He prides himself on his mic work."

"Any way Hunter backed off when I got out there." Taker said. "I'm glad I came out when I did. I don't doubt that Wade could have taken him. But Hunter would have him arrested."

Wade smirked.

"His swearing needs resuscitation too. I'm pretty sure it's on life support," he said.

"What was the banging noise RVD told me about?" Kayla asked.

"Um... well... you know," Wade said.

"It was probably our seven millionth round of fucking," Cassie said with a laugh.

Kane blushed bright red at the comment.

"Hunter beating the shit out of X-Pac, I'd guess. I'm not too sure though," Wade said.

Kane felt a pang of pity for his ex-partner but pushed it away.

"So now I guess the question is... what the fuck do I do, guys?" Kayla asked.

"Well if he's made the connection between you and Wade he'll have even more to go after you for. Wade embarrassed him in front of DX. That won't make him happy." Kane said. "If he was gunning for you now he'll be even worse."

"Let me make a call." Taker said.

He pulled his phone out and walked away from them for a bit.

"Yeah." J.J. said. "Hunter has a temper and the power of Vince behind him."

Kayla looked around at them all helplessly. She'd never felt this out of control before. She felt seconds away from either falling apart or doing something very, very stupid.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text.

Kayla to Kane:

Um. So you know how you said I should come to one of you if I felt like I wanted to do stupid shit? Well yeah. Kinda feel like doing stupid shit right now. FML.

Kane's phone went off.

Who could be texting me? He wondered knowing only the people in this room knew he had a phone.

Picking it up he read the message and looked at Kayla.

Kane to Kayla:

Relax. We've got your back no matter what happens.

Taker came back.

"Bad news guys. Hunter was at the desk. He knows you and Wade are connected." Taker said.


	42. A new girl in town Chapter 42

A new girl in town

Chapter 42

Kane/J.J./Taker/Sammy/Kayla/Wade/Cassie/Vanessa

Kayla to Kane:

All I want to do is cry... and I fucking hate crying Or hide somewhere where no one can find me. Everything feels so out of control RN and there's nothing I can do about it. Fuck IDEK. I never use these but :'( (U) forever...

Kayla looked like she'd been hit in the face.

"Oh god, fuck me..." she said.

Kane to Kayla:

Don't let him do this to you. You are stronger than him. You will get through this.

J.J. saw Kane typing and then looked and saw Kayla typing and looking upset. Why would she text him instead of saying what she wants? J.J. wondered beginning to read the messages over Kane's shoulder. I hope she doesn't mind.

Kayla to Kane:

He doesn't scare me physically. I can beat his ass and I know it. It's the other stuff. He could cost me everything I've worked for. You know this place better than I do and you know Vince. Unknowingly hiring someone like me? He'd probably…

"Less texting, more talking, Kayla girl," Wade said.

Kayla sighed and locked the phone mid message.

"I feel really fucked up right now, Okay? I either feel like crying, hiding some place where he can't get me or... taking all of the drugs," she said.

"Well drugs are out." Taker said firmly. "They don't solve anything and would probably put you in a worse position than you already are."

"You can't hide from him unless you want to quit your job." J.J. said.

"And if you do that he wins." Sammy added.

"We'll just have to figure out a way to deal with this." Kane said.

Kayla sighed.

"Will one of you just hug me?" She asked.

J.J. and Kane got up and hugged her tightly.

"You'll be ok." Kane whispered to her.

Taker looked on in astonishment as Kane went and hugged her as if it were second nature.

When did he start hugging people? Taker wondered.

"I guess I could... out myself before he does it for me," Kayla said when the hug had ended.

"It would be a preemptive strike and would take away his power," she added reluctantly.

"No," Taker said. "Because he might not be smart enough to figure it out on his own."

"Yeah, if you come out now it may be for no reason." Kane agreed.

Kayla nodded.

"Kay. I didn't really want to anyway. I know I should be all Trans positive and shit but I'm just... not. I never talk about it, not even at home. It's hard enough being Kayla sometimes without thinking about Mike or being Trans too," she said.

"If he does find out he'll probably do one of two things." Kane said.

"Yeah," Taker said. "He'll either black mail you into quitting or go to Vince."

"Either way I'm fucked," Kayla said.

"There are other jobs but I guess I kinda like this one," she added.

"Not necessarily. As time goes by and you get more into your project he'll have more reason to keep you around. Also if he does try to fire you and you have done your job right along he has no cause. You can sue him for wrongful discharge. "J.J. said. "Maybe even discrimination."

"Yeah, he'll definitely want to keep me after that," Kayla said dryly.

"He may not give you your job back." J.J. said. "But you could hit him pretty hard in the wallet. That's what would hurt him the most. That and his reputation."

"You should keep a journal somehow that actually stamps a date on it. Keep what happens written down. Then if it comes to it you can show a court what you've done and how you've been treated. You can prove you've done right by the company but they are not doing right by you." Sammy said.

Kayla nodded.

"I'm sure there's an app for that," she said.

"The network is a game-changer, babe. Nothing like that exists for wrestling in any company. There are services that let you buy individual matches but that's about it. It's crazy brilliant," Cassie said.

Kayla shrugged.

"I've never been in it for the money, though I won't complain about what he's paying me. He has enough power and influence to black ball me from the industry altogether," she said.

"Yes he could. But with the money you get from him you could start a new company. Your own he can't stop you from doing that." J.J. said.

Kayla looked surprised.

"I'm not much for business. That's Wade and Cassie's department, not mine," she said.

"What the hell are we here for then? You know we'd help; just ask," Wade said rolling his eyes.

Kayla smiled in spite of herself.

"See." Kane said. "We're all behind you. He can't beat you."

"Thanks, you guys. I think I need another hug. Fucking feels," Kayla said.

As one, Vanessa, Cassie and Wade moved towards Kayla and wrapped her up in a hug.

"We love you, Kayla J. Always always always," Cassie said.

"I love you guys too," Kayla said as tears shone in her eyes and threatened to fall.

Taker watched the group for a moment. Wondering at how easily they showed emotions. He remembered how that used to be like in his family, before the fire that changed everything.

J.J. and Kane watched with smiles on their faces happy that she had her friends for her as well as them.

"It's going to suck when you guys leave," Kayla said.

"Waita kill the mood, miss thang," Wade said tapping Kayla lightly on the top of her head.

"We're never far. If you need us again, we'll be here," Vanessa said.

"You won't be on the road forever. You'll be home for a bit before you know it," Cassie added.

Kayla shrugged.

"I guess," she said, and then they returned to their seats.

"Now how can we prepare besides a journal?" Sammy asked. "There has to be some way for you to prepare emotionally."

"Yeah cause when or if it happens you'll want to be calm and focused not losing it." J.J. added.

"The last thing you want is to react the way he thinks you will. That's what he wants." Taker said.

Kane laughed realizing dube was probably another name for a joint.

"Well we can't have you getting stoned every time you have a problem." Kane said smiling. "Hunter is a bully he controls by fear. He loves to manipulate people. So watch out for that."

"He'll want you upset and off balance. He'll want to make you lose control and either attack him or make yourself look stupid." Taker said.

"He also loves to make people look like fools to paint them in a way that makes them look weak." J.J. said.

"And unfortunately he doesn't have to have proof. He could just start rumors people have a tendency to repeat rumors and believe them." Sammy said.

"But blazing is awesome and makes everything better," Kayla said.

Wade rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kane's right. Smoking up is just a bandage in this instance. So you're high as fuck for a few hours and shit is great. But then it wears off and things are shit. Unless you want to be stoned 24-7, it won't work," he said.

Vanessa and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Fuck everything," Kayla said.

"But how could he possibly make me look like a fool? I'm not a wrestler. We're in two different worlds," Kayla said.

"Making you look like a fool doesn't have to happen in the ring. He can ruin your credibility back stage. Attack you backstage. All he wants is to show his power over you to others. You've already made him look bad at that meeting. Now your friend has made him look bad in front of his people. He'll only let that go on so long. Then he'll have no choice but to go for you. He has to protect his Reputation as king of the mountain or others will start disrespecting him." Taker said.

Kayla sighed.

"I guess I should put Karena on speed dial," she said.

"Who's Karena?" J.J. asked.

"My therapist," Kayla said.

"I would definitely tell her what's going on. Keep her up to date so if something happens she already has a starting point to work with you." Sammy said. "She can also attest in court if need be that you were being harassed at the workplace and in an unsafe workplace."

"I'd like that number to so if you are unable to call her someone else can call for you." J.J. said.

Kayla nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that Tobius could give you extra support as well when Karena isn't available. He already knows you so that should help," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be willing to help out once he hears what's going on. Plus I'm pretty sure he never sleeps," Wade added.

"In that case I'd want both numbers." J.J. said.

"If he goes for you physically you'll need to get checked out immediately whether he does damage or not so it's on record that he attacked you." J.J. said. "I wish I had when I was with Rick."

Kane reached out and took J.J.'s hand knowing that what she'd just said had been hard.

"If he isn't dead, can I do it?" Wade asked with a dark look.

Kayla took out her phone and retrieved Karena and Tobius' contact information, then she texted it to J.J. She hesitated for a moment then texted it to Kane as well.

"There. Now you both have it," she said as the messages sent.

"Sorry." J.J. said smiling. "Kane has first dibs."

"I don't need dibs I'm the husband." Kane said deadpan not sure what dibs meant.

Wade shrugged.

"That's fine. I'll just dig him up, resuscitate him, then kill him again... and again... and again..." Wade said.

"I wouldn't kill him." Kane said. "I would just make him wish that I had."

"Jesus, this got dark rather quickly," Cassie said.

"Enough killing already." Sammy said. "We're not going to kill anyone."

Wade sighed.

"So-called men who do that shit should be castrated," he said.

"But anyway, back to the biz. Can you guys think of anything else she can do?" He said.

"I wouldn't go for him physically. Unless, he lays a hand on you. Because that in itself can get you fired." Taker said. "So no matter what he says or does don't get physical."

"Yeah let him hit a woman that would hurt his rep." J.J. said. "Not that he hasn't done it before. He also goes for the weak. That's why he abuses X-Pac."

"But don't get him to make you hit him. Like I told Wade don't let your temper cloud your judgement. It can only lead you to a worse position." Taker said.

"Even in the ring the first person to attack usually wishes they hadn't." Kane said. "He's going to try to psych you out. Don't let him."

"But his fucking face is so punchable," Kayla said.

"He just looks like a douche, you know? But fine, I'll do my best," she added.

"He'll try to get into your head." Taker said. "In my past that's what I would do."

"Taker would know about that it's one of many reasons why people feared him and still do." J.J. said.

Kayla nodded.

"I know quite a bit about mind games. They're a pretty crucial part of USMC training. You know, tear you down then rebuild you in their image and all that," she said.

"It's his nose, babe. That thing looks like it came from an alien space ship... maybe with superman or some shit," Wade said with a laugh.

"Dude, that's insulting to superman... and I don't even like superman," Cassie said and she laughed as well.

"Ok who is superman? A comic hero?" Kane asked before he could stop himself.

"Yeah. He was raised on a planet called Krypton, then sent down to earth in a badass spaceship when shit got real up there.

"He gets his powers from the sun basically. He can fly, has super strength... more powerful than a locomotive, faster than a speeding bullet and all that," Wade explained.

"I hate to break this up but Sammy and I need to get some rest we have to travel tomorrow." Taker said getting up.

"Yeah, we should probably call it a night too," Kayla said.

"Thanks again, guys. You having my back... it means a lot. Fuck me, here comes the tears again... for like the millionth time today," she added as she lowered her head.

"Yeah we've got you." Taker said.

Kayla/Wade/Cassie/Vanessa/Kane/J.J./Taker/Sammy

Kayla rose reluctantly reluctantly with the sun the next morning. She dragged herself through a shower and getting dressed, and then she sat on the edge of the bed for a while and watched them all sleep. Her heart hurt. She could feel tears building behind her eyes and a physical ache in the pit of her stomach.

They were leaving her today.

They weren't even gone yet and she missed them already. Taker had Sammy and Kane had J.J. Both of them needed their couple time and wouldn't always have time for her.

She sighed and took out her phone, then took a quick picture. Then she rose quietly from the bed and left the room.

She sat on the couch in the main room and stared at the blank TV screen for a while. Then, out of desperation, she texted Kane.

Kayla to Kane:

Hey. IDK if you're up but yeah. They're leaving me today and I'm kind of losing it. FML.

Kane to Kayla:

Yeah we're up. What is fml anyway?

Kayla to Kane:

LOL sorry. FML = fuck my life. And LOL = laughing out loud.

Kane to Kayla:

FML nope. I think life does that on its own. LOL

Kayla to Kane:

LOL yeah, truth.

I'm sorry... I really don't want to bother you. Fuck. I know I have to be a big girl and deal but fuck.

Kane to Kayla:

Have to go food. LOL

"What was that about hun." J.J. asked him.

"Kayla is down because her friends are leaving I guess." Kane said. "Is that breakfast I smell?"

"Yes hun. It's in the other room." J.J. said laughing.

Kayla to Kane:

OMG CRISIS HERE! WTF! (shock)

Kane just laughed and put his phone in his pocket so he wouldn't forget it.

Kane and J.J. ate quickly because they wanted to make sure they were ready when Kayla's friends were so they could leave as soon as J.J. said her goodbyes.

Taker woke up and saw that Sammy was already in the other room setting up her computer for first use.

"Hey babe." He said. "Couldn't wait could you." He laughed.

"No." Sammy said laughing. "It should be done with the updating long before we have to leave."

"No problem we have all day to get there and it isn't far." Taker said.

"I already called for coffee and breakfast." Sammy said.

"That's why I love you." Taker said smiling at her.

Soon, everyone was up and ready. They checked the rooms for forgotten belongings then were ready to go.

They're all ready for life without me. Kayla thought as she listened to their conversation.

Cassie was on her phone talking to her secretary, Cam, about scheduling a new client for the next day.

Wade was texting Kyle with ideas for things they could both work on in the studio when Kyle got home.

Vanessa was talking to someone she'd known during her days as a stripper; they were making plans for a night out the following week.

It's like I'm not even here. Kayla thought. They get to go home and everything will go back to normal. But all I get is days and nights alone without them.

She sighed sadly and ushered them out of the room.

"We definitely need to say bye to Kane and Taker before we take off," Wade said looking up from his phone.

Oh, he speaks! Kayla thought sarcastically. And here I was thinking that he'd been replaced by a texting robot.

"Yeah, definitely," Cassie said.

Why the fuck can't your crisis happen during people hours, Cass? Kayla thought.

"We owe them all a huge thank you to say the least," Vanessa added.

You wouldn't have stopped stripping cf if it weren't for me. Kayla thought. You were convinced that was all you could ever do but I helped you see otherwise.

She said none of these things aloud as they headed to Taker's room and Wade knocked on the door.

Taker heard them outside and didn't wait for them to knock before opening the door.

"Thought you might take off without saying goodbye to Sammy." Taker said.

"We're taking off, man," Wade said.

"Nah, why would we do that? We're saying bye to you too, man. And thanks," Wade said.

"Yeah keep the key safe man." Take said reaching out to shake Wade's hand.

Then he tussled Cassie's hair and shook Vanessa's hand. Sammy came over and gave them all hugs. Including Kayla.

"I never told you thank you for saving my ass.. so thank you." Sammy said.

"I'm going to miss the shit out of you guys. Get ready! There will be texts." Wade said with a grin.

Just then Kane and J.J.'s door opened.

"I thought I heard you guys out here." J.J. said. "We're ready to go when you are."

"Oh my god, I'm going to miss you guys!" Cassie said looking like she was about to cry.

"Thanks to you guys there is always the phone." Kane said smiling.

"Yeah we expect to hear from you." J.J. said as they headed down the hall.

None of them saw Hunter's door open or his hate filled glare.


	43. A new girl in town Chapter 43

A new girl in town

Chapter 43

Kayla/Wade/Vanessa/Cassie/Kane/J.J.

"You're going to regret telling Wade that after he's sent you the hundredth text in the same day," Vanessa said.

"It's been a pleasure getting to know you guys. Kayla's in good hands," she added with a smile.

Kane laughed.

"You guys will be sorry you taught me the phone." Kane said laughing.

Wade laughed.

"We didn't do much; you've learned a lot of it on your own," he said.

The others nodded.

"We're all ridiculously proud of you," Vanessa said.

"I'm gonna start the car." Kane stuttered blushing furiously.

"You know you guys did a great thing." J.J. said. "I've been trying for a long time to get him to use a phone. Maybe now I can get him on a pc too."

"He could try a windows tablet. It's a nice hybrid option between a PC and a phone. We'd be more than willing to help," Cassie suggested.

Wade just grinned.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. He's going to get used to people thinking he's awesome if it kills me," he said.

Cassie laughed.

"Go easy on him, babe," she said.

"I agree... with both of you," Vanessa added.

"Will wonders never cease? That's probably a first," Cassie said.

Wade and Vanessa laughed and they all made their way downstairs.

Kayla followed silently in their wake.

They're the perfect unit without me. She thought hopelessly as everyone got in to the car.

As the cab pulled away J.J. wrapped her arm around Kayla.

"You know they'll always need you." J.J. said. "Just like you need them."

Kayla shrugged.

"It doesn't feel that way," she admitted. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back.

"I know it doesn't seem so right now, because you're going to miss them, but you'll go home for a bit and they'll come here. It will be ok." J.J. said.

Kayla sighed.

"I wish I could turn it off, you know? It sucks. I hate feeling shit," she said.

J.J. smiled at her and gave her a squeeze. "But if you couldn't feel how would you feel love?" J.J. asked. "I learned that from Kane." J.J. added.

Kayla shrugged.

"Maybe it could be like one of those cochlear implants; I turn it on when I need it and turn it off when I don't... or I don't feel like it," she said.

"Feelings don't work that way. You can't turn them on and off. And you can't hide from them either. They never go away even though sometimes you think they have." J.J. said.

"Awesome. Fuck my life then," Kayla said.

"You say that a lot." J.J. said. "But imagine how much worse your life could be."

Kayla shrugged but didn't say anything.

They reached the car and climbed in.

"All ready to go big man." J.J. said smiling at Kane.

Kane looked at Kayla's face.

She already misses them. Just like I miss J.J. as soon as she walks out the door. He thought. It must be hard to travel without the ones you love.

Then he turned and looked at J.J. he smiled happy to have her beside him.

Kayla sighed and pulled her hood over her head.

Maybe if no one can see me, I won't be here and none of this will be real. She thought. She knew that it was a childish hope but she didn't care.

She could practically hear Karena's voice in her head urging her to rely on the coping methods they'd discussed instead of falling in to old, familiar patterns.

Fuck off. She thought angrily.

Kane took J.J.'s hand as they drove down the road.

I remember what it was like being on the road with father who didn't spend any time with me and then alone. We'll have to keep her close especially with Hunter looking to hurt her. Kane thought.

Kayla thought about listening to music but quickly decided against it.

That'll just remind me of them. She thought. Every fucking track on time my phone is connected to them in one way or another.

Then she thought about watching a show and dismissed that immediately as well.

Watching something, even if it's something new, will make me think about them too, especially if I marathon it.

"Mother fucking hell," she muttered.

Then she thought of Wade.

I can't deal with this. She thought. Everything is just too damn much.

"I know how hard this is for you Kayla." Kane said as if reading her mind. "I did the road alone for a long time. I didn't know how to interact with people at all and when I tried it always blew up in my face. But at least you know people here. I didn't I have any one."

"I'm sorry. I know saying that is lame or whatever but you deserved so much better," Kayla said.

Way to put things back in to perspective. She thought. He's had things so much worse than anyone I've ever known. Yet he manages to still be an amazing person anyway.

"I don't know how you did it," she said.

"I mean, I guess they say you can't miss what you've never had but god, I would have been a fucking mess. Hell, I'm already a mess," she added.

"I know." Kane said laughing.

"How is that even remotely funny?" Kayla asked.

"Because everyone is a mess." Kane said. "At one time or another."

"Thanks a lot, Dr. Phill," Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"You could do Cassie's job. I seriously just want to be fucking miserable. But you're all like 'Perspective, Kayla'... Fucking hell," she added.

"Miserable doesn't get you anywhere." Kane said. "Believe me."

"Yeah so was I in the job I had previously to coming to WWE." J.J. said.

"How can you be such a fucking optimist after all the shit you've been through? I don't get it," Kayla said.

"J.J." Kane said. "I was never that way before her."

"I wasn't that way before Kane." J.J. said. "We both had some serious issues but well it all worked out."

"No one can fix you. That's the point you have to fix yourself. Try to look at this in another way." J.J. said. "You've had it rough I know. Things can get rougher. But look at the bright spots in your life. Those will lead the way."

"The 'bright spots' as you call them are doing just fine without me, obviously," Kayla said bitterly.

"Wade's planning on recording with Kyle, Cassie already has a new client coming in tomorrow and V's going out with a girlfriend next week," she added.

"And you guys have each other. You need your time together; I'd be more selfish than I already am if I took that away from you... or Taker and Sammy," she concluded.

"As far as that's concerned I bet they are missing you just like you are missing them. But you have to do your job and they have to do theirs." J.J. said. "You can't stay shut up in yourself. Make a life for yourself here. Then you can share it with them the next time you're together."

"Before J.J. pushed her way into my life. I had nothing, no one and had the feeling all the time that I was worthless and I could never have what other people had." Kane said. "I was shut up inside myself so tight I couldn't breathe." He paused. "Then she spotted me."

"I knew I wanted inside that shell long before I spotted you that day in the gym. Or didn't I ever tell you. I knew when you slouched." J.J. said smiling.

"I have no fucking clue what I'm doing," Kayla admitted.

"The only life I've ever created for myself was a life in which I partied all the time and fucked pretty girls like it was an Olympic event," she added.

"I know you've made friends besides us. We're here whenever you want us. But I don't want you to think you're intruding. Spend some time with them. With us whatever makes you happiest. But don't ever abuse yourself like you seem to have in the past. Be good to yourself. You'll be happier if you do." J.J. said.

Kayla sighed.

"That's kinda hard to do when you don't like yourself," she said quietly.

"I know how that is." J.J. said. "After my foster father died I couldn't stand myself. Didn't for a long time. People thought it was my fault. They never stuck around long enough to find out it wasn't. Then it got a little better. Then it got worse I even left my job with the LAPD because I couldn't stand myself or what I had become. But well things changed."

"I hate this. I feel like everything I do is just fucking wrong, you know? I'd gladly fix myself... but I don't know how," Kayla said.

"As for other people... there's Cena I guess... and RVD. But I suck at meeting people unless I'm fucked up," she added.

"You met us straight." Kane said. "I have to say sitting on Taker's bike was a hell of a way to meet. But we met."

"The only constant in this world is change. You either flow with it or fight it. Fighting it gets you nowhere fast." J.J. said.

"That was a complete accident though," Kayla said.

"And dude, I may be a lot of things but straight ain't one of them," she added.

Kane laughed and shook his head. "You know what I meant. You were not fucked up that night to put it in your terms."

Kayla shrugged.

"I guess," she said.

"I think that's enough therapy for one day." J.J. said laughing. "We can't change who you are or know exactly what you're going through. Just remember we're here."

"Speaking of here. We have arrived." Kane said pulling into a hotel parking lot.

Kayla got out of the car in relief. Just because she could sit in one without having a panic attack didn't mean she enjoyed the experience.

Taker/Sammy

"All set." Sammy said. "And in plenty of time."

"Yeah." Taker said. "That didn't take long at all."

Sammy packed up her new laptop and set it beside the door with the rest of their things.

A few minutes later they were on the road.

"It's almost too quiet without Cassie and Vanessa in the car." Sammy said.

"Yeah I was kinda getting used to them." Taker said reaching out to take her hand.

They listened to the radio and chatted on the short dive to the next location. They arrived about two and saw that Kane had beaten them.

"I wonder how Kayla is doing?" Sammy asked.

"If I know anything about women and I'm not saying I do she's missing her people a lot." Taker said.

They checked in and headed to their room.

Kayla

Kayla grabbed her luggage, said a quick bye to J.J. and Kane, then went in to the hotel.

There was a line of mostly wrestlers so she joined it and waited restlessly.

I just want to lock the door, curl up in to a ball under the covers and stay there. She thought. Maybe I can plead a sore back and not work tonight? Kane and Taker would never fall for that but Cena probably would.

The line slowly dwindled and it was finally her turn.

She quickly got her key from the clerk and headed up to her room.

Once she was in the room, Kayla propped her suitcases against it the wall and flopped on to the bed.

Fuck me. Even if I text Cena and ask him to tell Vince that I won't be there, Kane and J.J. will be here soon to pick me up. She thought.

After our nice little chat in the car, they'll see right through me if I don't work tonight. Why the fuck did I say anything? I'm pathetic.

Her phone rang but she ignored it. Then it rang twice more but she just turned it to vibrate mode and pretended that she couldn't hear it buzzing. Then there was a knock at her door.

Sighing, she got wearily to her feet. She picked up her bag, put her boots back on and went reluctantly went to answer it.

Kane/J.J.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on her." J.J. said.

"We weren't hard on her. She has to get used to how this life is." Kane replied.

"I know but we kinda talked to her like we were all knowing. At least we have each other here. She doesn't really have that." J.J. said.

"I know but it's not like she'll never see them again. She has total contact with them anytime she wants." Kane said.

"Yeah, and she is making friends here. It's not the same but like you said this is how WWE life is. We're on the road a lot." J.J. said.

They unpacked what they would need and before long it was time to go.

They stopped, knocking on Kayla's door to make sure she was ready to go.

"Maybe we should encourage her to ride to the arena. Its nice out and she hasn't ridden in a bit. I know it always cheers Taker up." J.J. said.

"Yeah we have to decide what to do with the trailer too. We either need to buy one if she's going to keep traveling with us or she's going to have to truck her bike like Taker does." Kane said.

Just then the door opened and Kayla was standing there.

"Hey," Kayla said as she opened the door.

"Hey yourself." Kane said. "You ready to go?"

Kayla shrugged.

"I guess," she said.

"Well then let's go." J.J. said. "I was thinking since it's nice out maybe you could ride?"

"Yeah you haven't been on your bike in a while it might make you feel a little better." Kane added.

"Not that we don't want you with us. It just might make for a good change for you." J.J. said.

Kayla shrugged again.

"Yeah, maybe," she said.

Kane and J.J. didn't say anything more till they got outside.

"You want me to unhook it or do you want to ride with us?" Kane asked as they reached the SUV.

"I guess I'll ride," Kayla said.

"Ok." Kane said quickly unhooking the bike and rolling it off the trailer. Then he unhooked the trailer from the SUV.

"Thanks," Kayla said.

"No problem." Kane said. "I'm going to return the trailer on the way. We fly to LA next and we can't tow it behind the plane." He laughed.


	44. A new girl in town Chapter 44

A new girl in town

Chapter 44

Kayla/J.J./Kane

"Yeah," J.J. said. "I can't wait to see Mario, Mike and Ron."

"Yeah and all your other police friends, I'll never forget the look on their faces the first time they met me." Kane said.

Kayla nodded She'd completely forgotten about that.

Home sweet home. She thought bitterly. Fucking Cali. The only good thing about Oakland is their NBA team.

"I bet they'll be glad to see you." Kane said.

"I didn't even call them to tell them we were coming." J.J. said. "I'm looking to surprise them."

"Good luck. They must know the WWE is coming." Kane said.

Then he turned to Kayla.

"Do you know where you're going or do you want to follow us?" Kane asked.

"I'll follow," Kayla said.

"Ok, we're off then." J.J. said heading to the front of the SUV.

It didn't take long to reach the arena as they usually stayed pretty close.

Getting out of the SUV they waited for Kayla to dismount.

She sighed and joined Kane and J.J.

They walked Kayla to her office.

"Hey I think I had this room as a locker room once." Kane said when he saw where her office was.

"Oh yeah? Maybe some of its karma will rub off on me then," Kayla said.

"Yeah when I first started getting my own locker room I was always way back in this area." Kane said. "Half the time I didn't even have a shower in my locker room." He added laughing.

"Jeeze. Welcome to purgatory I guess," Kayla said.

Kane laughed. "Yeah but it has its benefits. No one will bother you way back here."

Kayla shrugged.

"Vince always knows where to find me," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah he does." J.J. said. "But you can't let him get to you. Like Hunter he's a bully."

"It's kind of hard not to when he's cutting my checks," Kayla said.

"You're not going anywhere. He probably loves your idea for the network." J.J. said.

Kayla shrugged.

"I should leave you guys to it," she said reluctantly.

"We should leave you to it." J.J. said. "You're the one who has work to do right now. We've got at least an hour before the first meeting."

They walked away after she had closed the door.

"We have got to snap her out of this. They haven't even been gone a whole day yet." J.J. said.

Kane smiled.

"I think she needs a couple of visitors." Kane said stopping at the communal locker room.

"What are you up to?" J.J. asked.

Kane knocked and asked for both Cena and Snow.

"You guys need to go cheer up Kayla." Kane said smiling.

"Oh yeah her friends left today huh." Cena said.

"Yeah." Kane replied.

"Head and I will help our new tag team partner." Al snow said.

Cena rolled his eyes.

Kane just laughed.

As the two headed down the hall Kane heard Al say. "How about Head's terrific twosome."

Kane laughed again as he and J.J. headed down the hall.

The first thing Kayla saw once the computer had booted was an email from Vince to her work account. She groaned and opened the message, then skimmed through it quickly while she waited for her editing programs to load.

He had called a meeting with the board to introduce the network. Everyone had given it the go ahead, not that they'd had a choice. He now wanted pitches for original content as well as the back catalogue of video content. He also wanted her to start whatever process she needed to ensure that the network would be available to TV subscribers in the US and eventually world-wide. He finished up the email with a request for her to add social media information to every wrestler's information page.

"I'm not a god damn TV writer!" She yelled to the empty room as she finished reading.

That's Cassie's department, not mine. I've never taken a media writing class in my life and I sure as hell don't intend to do so now. She thought.

Vince better hire someone for this shit. I have more than enough to do.

Then there was a knock on the door. She heard voices outside and they sounded like they were having an argument.

Oh my fuck, fuck my god damn life! She thought.

"Come in! But if you're DX, go and kill yourself," she said.

"We're not DX. We're Head's terrific twosome." Al said as he walked in the door with a smile and Cena right behind him.

"We're not using that name Al." Cena said entering the room.

"Oh my god, I can't today," Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"Ok we'll use Head's tag masters." Al said.

"NO AL" Cena said.

"Someone sane please tell me this isn't a thing," Kayla said looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure it is." Al said. "As soon as Cena will agree on a name."

"If you would come up with one I'd agree to it." Cena said.

"I know I got one Heads MOD.. as in Head's masters of destruction." Al said with a flourish.

"That is a terrible name. Do not approve," Kayla said.

"I hadn't planned on it." Cena said rolling his eyes. "For the last time Al I am not going to be managed by a mannequin head."

"Why not just put it out on Twitter or something? Let the fans help you decide. It's what I'd do," she added.

"That's a great idea." Al said. "Besides what's wrong with Head managing us. She's very smart."

"Eh. Time to think outside of the box, my friend. Your partner certainly is," Kayla said.

"That head belongs in a box. Al has never even seen the box." Cena said.

"Head is not going into a box. What box are you guys talking about?" Al asked.

"Oh my fuck I can't," Kayla groaned. "What are you guys doing here anyway? I've got Vince decreed shit to do, AKA work," she added.

"Oh." Al said "I totally forgot I was so excited about the name. We're here to cheer you up."

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Great. That's not gonna happen unless you have a joint I don't know about," she said.

Al conferred with head a minute.

"Nope head says you shouldn't do that while you're working." Al said seriously.

"Sorry babe no can do." Cena said.

Kayla rolled her eyes again.

"Obviously. I meant after the show," she said.

"Fuck off, Cena," Kayla said.

"Oh yeah." Al said. "Head's got some good stuff back at the hotel room."

"Hey I didn't mean it like that." Cena said.

Kayla grinned for the first time all day.

"You may just grow on me, Al," she said.

Then she turned her attention to Cena.

"You offering to smoke up with us?" She asked him.

"No this body is a temple." Cena said smiling. "And he'll grow on you alright like a fungus."

"Whatever, Mr. Killjoy," Kayla said.

"Now get out of here. Mission accomplished; I have an actual job to do," Kayla said.

"Are we being kicked out head." Al asked.

"Yes we are you nut job." Cena said.

"Give Al my number. I'll die of boredom and shit if you people don't text me," Kayla said.

"OK." Cena said. "I think you'll regret it but ok."

"Did it work? Is she cheered up?" Al asked both head and Cena.

"Yea you moron." Cena said grabbing Al's arm and dragging him out of Kayla's office.

Oh my god, I think the world has officially gone crazy. Kayla thought as the door closed behind the strange duo.

She quickly resumed working from where she'd left off two days earlier and soon found herself caught up in the familiar rhythm.

Kane/J.J.

Sitting down Kane and J.J. waited for Taker and Sammy arrived.

It didn't take long before the four of them were sitting together just relaxing.

Then Kane's phone went off.

Wade to Kane:

Hey man. :) Being off the road is so fuckin weird. You guys are missed.

Wade: While you're here, can you give something a listen for me? It's not really in my wheelhouse but it's for Kayla. It's my apology for whatever the fuck I did this time. :'(

(File: Tyler Shaw - House of Cards (Wade Wilson Cover).MP3)

Music is how I think, man. I don't have much else TBH. And I really miss her. (U)

Kane had J.J. help him play the music and everyone listened.

Kane to Wade: I like I a lot. Taker, Sammy and J.J. do to.

Kayla will love it.

What makes you think you did something?

What it TBH

Why haven't you told her you miss her? She'd really like to hear that right now.

Wade to Kane:

Wade:

Sorry, TBH = to be honest.

Wade:

Eh, it's usually me. :Shrug:. She seemed weird before we left so IDK what's going on and she isn't answering anything. (U) Glad you guys like it though. :D

Kane to Wade:

I'll check her in a bit to be sure her phone is on.

She was missing you guys already this morning.

Kane stared at his phone for a moment. There was a new icon?

"J .J. what's this?" Kane asked.

"OH that means you have an email." J.J. said.

"I don't know how to do that yet." He said.

"No problem I'll show you." J.J. said.

Taker looked over at his little brother and smiled. "He's changed so much since he first arrived. It's amazing."

Just then his text tone went off again.

Wade to Kane:

Thanks a lot. She was? :O didn't seem that way from where I was standing.

Kane to Wade:

Well she did. Really badly. Thought you were all going back to your lives and feeling left behind.

J.J. showed Kane how to open the email and he read.

Email from Cassie to Kane:

From:  
Cassie Williams

To:  
Kane

Subject:

Sending you all of the things!

Hiiiii! :D

We just got home a little while ago and I realized that I didn't give you my email before we left. I know I could have just texted it to you or whatevs but I also wanted to send you things. Plus I'm old school anyway and like email haha.

It's so weird not being with you guys on the road right now. I have to work tomorrow but I'm tiiiiiired and don't really want to. :'( I'd much rather play hooky some more. :P Yes, I'm the worst adult and I'm not sorry. :P

Anyway, music! I'm sad that I didn't have a chance to talk to you about what you listen to. I love talking to people about that because I'm toats a music nerd haha. So what do you listen to anyway? Tell me everything, pleaseeeee? With puppy dog eyes pleaseeee? I can't actually make those in real life but I toats can on the interwebz so I'm making them at you right now haha.

Since I don't know what you like (Yet!) ;) I'm sending you an album that has been a favourite of mine for years. (Yes, C I did so spell favourite correctly. I'm Canadian - I grew up in Toronto.)

The album is "Make A Move" by Gavin Degraw. He's been my musical crush since I was in high school.

I toats want to do very bad things to his voice...

(Wait for it...)

(Keep waiting...)

IN BED!

Hahahaha ;) :D (It was toats worth the wait, am I right? Cassie knows. She always knows.) :D

You've probably heard at least one of his songs; he's rather radio friendly but I don't care because he's made of fucking awesome. 333333333

Here's the album on YouTube:  
(Album link)

Let me know your thoughts, yes? :D I'll give you the eyes again through the magic of the interwebz if you don't haha.

I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm also sending you a few covers that I've done on my own. I'm like super nervous about it though so please don't let anyone else listen to them. I'm really shy about my solo attempts so I'm probably going to go and smoke a bowl after I send this to you and then hyperventilate. :(

Like the album, give me your thoughts on the covers, pleaseeeee? Even if you're like "Cassie, they were bad." or whatevs. My voice isn't as strong as Kayla's but I was feeling inspired. The rest of the band hasn't even heard these but you're my favourite so yeah, I don't know...

I guess that's about all I have for you at the moment. I hope all is well in Wwe land. :) Will you please ask Kayla to call me back? We've all tried to get a hold of her throughout the day but she hasn't been answering and she hasn't gotten back to any of us either. :'(

Miss youuuuuu! 333 Byeeee!

Oh wait! I can't leave just yet. I should probably give you instructions before I depart. (Silly Cassie!) :$

Feel free to skip the instructions if you don't need them; I figured I'd include them just in case. :) All of my social media information is right at the bottom of the message. You should toats add me and my crazy, crazy brain. :P By the way, how's the phone treating you? :)

YouTube Instructions:

-Don't let the way the YouTube link looks intimidate you. That's just how a website address looks but it's nothing to worry about. :)

-Tap on the link (I think it's in blue? I'm not too sure though. It's the part that starts with http  
But read all of this first before you do that because you'll leave my message if you tap on it.)

-Once you've tapped on the link, you should see the YouTube app come on to the screen. That's what happens on my phone anyway. However, if it opens in Safari instead, look near the top right of the screen and there should be an option to open it in YouTube instead.

-Once you're in YouTube, you should see a list of songs since I sent you the playlist. There should also be information like the song lengths and another button next to each file that lets you share them, save them to your account, etc. That's not really important right now but I figured I'd mention it in case you're curious.

-The album should start playing from the first song but if it doesn't, just tap on any of the songs like you do if you're tapping on an app you want to open and it should start playing.

-There's a player on screen that lets you pause what you're playing, rewind, fast-forward, etc. I guess it's self explanatory but I want to be thorough.

I think that covers what you'll need for YouTube. If you're still lost, get at one of us and we'll sort it out for you. :) I don't think I give the best explanations but I tried Haha.

File Playing Instructions:

-Tap on any of the files I've sent you like you would if you were opening an app. (But finish reading this first because you'll leave me if you do it now.) :P

-The file should open up in ITunes which is your phone's app for playing music and video content.

-I'm not sure how visually similar ITunes looks to Youtube but the player works pretty much the same way. All of your controls are at the bottom of the screen, I believe, and they include volume, play (which doubles as pause if you tap on it while something is playing); stop, rewind and fast-forward.

-If the file that you've opened doesn't start playing right away, just tap on the play button and it will start up.

I think that's about it for ITunes. again, if you run in to issues, get at any of us and we'll help you out. :)

Alright, I really am leaving now haha. My apologies for how lengthy this is. My emails aren't usually this long, I promise. :)

Cassie Williams

(FaceBook Link)  
(Twitter Link)  
(Instagram Link)  
(Snapchat ID)  
(Remixology on YouTube Link)

Attachments:

Gavin Degraw - Heartbreak (Cassie Williams Cover).MP3

Gavin Degraw - Need (Cassie Williams Cover).MP3

Gavin Degraw - Best I've Ever Had (Cassie Williams Acoustic Cover).MP

"Wow that girl had a lot to say." Kane said. "Most of it I don't understand they are instructions on how to play something. Can you just show me J.J."

"Sure hun." J.J. said.


	45. A new girl in town Chapter 45

A new girl in town

Chapter 45

Kane/Taker/J.J./Sammy

Following J.J.'s instructions he got setup to play and then at the last minute put his headphones in.

He listened quietly smiling to Cassie sing.

I don't know what she's talking about Kane thought. She has a great voice.

Then he pulled the earphones out.

"Sorry." He said to their confused faces. "She was nervous about something she sang and asked me to not let anyone else hear it."

"J.J. show me how to send one back please." Kane asked.

She showed him and he got to work.

Email:

Kane to Cassie

I loved it you have a great voice. I will listen to the other things later. Can I let Taker, Sammy and J.J. listen?

Miss you too. What do you mean you can't get Kayla either? I'm going to have to go check on her.

And what is totes?

Kane had no sooner sent the email when his phone went off again.

Wade to Kane:

Fuckin hell. What is even going on RN? Has the world gone insane?

Wade:

Cassie just smoked her 3rd bowl in 15 mins and won't say anything accept she sent you things. IDK. :S :( What the fuck...

Kane to Wade:

Tell her to stop it. I just emailed her back.

What is IDK and RN? You guys are driving me nuts using words I don't know…lol

"You are very popular." Taker said smiling.

"I didn't know phones would make me this busy." Kane said. "So Kayla hasn't contacted anyone and they've been trying to reach Her." Kane said sounding worried.

Wade to Kane:

Shit, sorry! RN = right now. IDK = I don't know. IDEK = I don't even know. Kayla uses that one a lot.

"We'd better go check on Kayla." Kane said. "They are all saying they can't reach her."

"Yeah." J.J. said

"Hurry up guys meeting in twenty." Taker said.

"We'll make it." J.J. said.

Kayla

Kayla was just getting into the groove of things when the door opened.

Kayla looked up expecting to see the dynamic duo again trying to cheer her up. Instead she was face to face with Hunter.

Kayla looked up from her screen.

"Well, if it isn't DX'S finest. What the fuck can I do for you?" She said.

She could hear the rest of DX behind him outside the door.

"Just a friendly warning." Hunter said snidely. "You or your friends get in my face again it's…"

"And you'll do what, exactly? Have your little group attempt to kick my ass while you yell instructions from the peanut gallery? Beat X-Pac up some more? Oh yeah, I know about that one. Get your crazy amazon bitch to attack Taker's girl again? C'mon, Hunter, let's hear it," Kayla interrupted.

"I'll end you personally. All of you." Hunter said his face turning red with anger. "You have no idea what you're messing with her girl or who. I will destroy you and all your friends. As or X-Pac I won't lay a hand on him again. I'll let the others do it. When I kick him out of DX."

Kayla couldn't help it; she laughed in his face.

"You're a piece of fucking work," she said. "No really, you are. I don't give a fuck about your threats; bring it on. You may think you own this place but I've got news for you: you will never own me," she said.

"Game on." Hunter said leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Kayla heard someone slouch against the wall with a soft thud.

What the fuck was that... or who the fuck was that? She wondered.

Shit, was it Sean? He probably just heard all of that if he's out there. If I'm any judge of Hunter, this is probably news to him.

Kayla heard another soft thump.

Kay.

Yet again, I'm too curious for my own fucking good. Kayla thought as she got to her feet and exited her office.

Maybe I should've been a journalist. I seem to only want info straight from the source. Around here, that's asking for trouble but I can't seem to stop myself.

X-Pac looked over at the sound of the door. Then still leaning on the wall he turned to staring at the ceiling again.

I'm so fucked. X-Pac thought. He's probably going to Vince's office right now to get a nice big brutal person to beat on me tonight.

"Hey," Kayla said.

"Hey." He said without turning his eyes from the ceiling.

"I know asking if you're okay is redundant as fuck but yeah. Can I do anything?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah go out with me for my final cigarette." He said morosely.

Just then Kane and J.J. walked up the hall.

"X-Pac what are you doing here. If you're playing watchdog for Hunter you're in deep shit." Kane said as they approached.

X-Pac spun around at the sound of Kane's voice.

"He's not. Hunter You just missed Hunter barging in to my office and blustering like a mother fucker without a brain. Sean has just been excised from the group so that Hunter could prove a point. What that point is, I'm still not sure," Kayla said.

"Then you really are in deep shit kid. You know you're going to get your ass handed to you." Kane said. "Hunter knows the kid will get killed. He'll set it up himself. His point is I can do anything to anyone at any time."

Kayla sighed.

"This place is fucked. Why does he keep getting away with shit like this? He's obviously enemy no. 1 around here but... Jesus fuck, does not compute," Kayla said.

"We've suspected for a long time that Hunter has something on Vince." J.J. said. "What it is we have no idea. But Vince is afraid of what Hunter will do so he gets away with murder."

Kayla shook her head.

"What can I do for you guys?" She asked as if they'd just gotten there.

"A couple of things." Kane said. "Turn your phone one everyone has been emailing and texting me cause they can't reach you and they are worried. Then don't forget the meeting." Kane added smiling.

Kayla shrugged.

"It's on... on vibrate," she said.

"It's easier like that. Talking won't change a damn thing," she said.

"Talk to them hun they miss you like crazy." J.J. said. Then she took Kane's hand and they walked back down the hall together.

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Smoking time if you still want to," she said to X-Pac.

"Yeah may as well have one more before the firing squad." X-Pac said shaking his head.

Cassie/Kane

Email from Cassie to Kane:

Dude, I'm so stoned right now. Fuuuuuuuck. That third bowl was probably a bad idea. Um. I'm going to try super hard to make sense. No promises though. Sorry.

Aw, you really liked them? :O You aren't just being nice? I know I'm being weird or whatevs but I just really want you to like me. :'(

Um. Toats = short for totally. Whatevs = short for whatever. Wade and Kayla make fun of me for using them because they say I'm not from Cali or something but they can just fuck off for serious.

Sending this before I say anything dumb haha. Doing that is pretty much my trademark by now but I'd rather not be embarrassing.

Aw, you miss me? Really? :O :D 3

LOL yeah. Sorry about that.

Email

Kane to Casssie.

Yeah I really liked it. I'd like to play if for the others can i? and no more smoking…

Email from Cassie to Kane:

Yeah, I guess so...? :S :( I don't think it's Taker's thing though. Plus if he hates it, it'll be like getting hit by the wrath of an angry god and I think I'm too high for that haha.

Email Kane to Cassie

It'll be fine. He liked what Wade sent.

"I swear if I get one more email or text today I'm shutting this thing off." Kane said putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Welcome to the 21st century" J.J. laughed.

"AARRGG" Kane growled as the phone went off again.

Pulling it out of his pocket he read.

Email from Cassie to Kane:

What Wade sent? I'm lost... but I usually am haha. I know he's been in the studio since we got home but I figured he was working on stuff for Kyle. :O

Kane didn't respond instead he pressed the off button then the yes to this will shut down the phone.

"Why did you do that?" J.J. asked.

Kane just sighed and shook his head. "Enough" he said.

Kayla/X-Pac

"Kay, it's a plan. Lead the way; I'm directionally challenged," Kayla said with a wink.

Without a word X-Pac headed to the back of the arena.

Kayla fished her cigarettes and a lighter out of her hoody and offered them to X-Pac.

"You look like you need them more than I do right now," she said.

X-Pac lifted his head to take them and she saw his eyes for the first time.

He looked really scared.

"Hunter's king of the jackasses. If I hadn't made promises, I'd kick his ass right now," Kayla said.

"He may be a jackass but he's strong and he fights dirty." X-Pac said.

Kayla shrugged.

"He's never fucked with me. I came from the USMC; we know our shit," she said.

"That may save you if he goes for a physical attack. But it won't save my ass. I'm totally screwed. DX has made a lot of enemies over the years. With them I was protected from the others. Without them I'm doomed." X-Pac said.

Kayla sighed.

"I wish I could help. This sucks; I hate feeling helpless," she said.

"No one can help that's the thing. If they try Hunter will go for them too." X-Pac said. "I should have left a long time ago when I was teaming with Kane. We could have really been something. But I had to screw him over. I should have known Hunter was lying when he said Kane knew about the plan."

"That may be true but Kane will never forgive me." X-Pac said. "It was all supposed to be so simple."

"Yeah? What was?" Kayla asked.

"We publically throw Kane out of DX he goes to the Ministry and helps us destroy it from the inside. I was so sure this was a win for Kane that I didn't even think that he might not have known. You know a win for Kane and for DX." X-Pac said. "Only the real plan was to humiliate Kane. I knew when I saw the look in his eyes that there was no plan. But it was too late."

Kayla nodded.

"But you've been regretting it ever since, huh? Maybe even while it was happening," she said.

"Yeah. I didn't see the look in his eyes till I backed up by then Tori was on him. I've tried several times to apologize but you saw him. I'm surprised he stayed around long enough to talk to you because I was there." X-Pac said. "He either avoids me or stares at me with hate in his eyes."

"I don't blame him. Not at all. I would feel the same way if someone screwed me over the way we did." X-Pac added.

"Do you think he knows any of this? That you thought there was a plan, I mean. I can't say it'll fix things but context matters and this wasn't all on you," Kayla said.

"I don't know I told him everything after his accident. But I don't know how much he heard or believed." X-Pac said.

Just then, Kayla felt her phone vibrate. She reluctantly took it out and glanced at the screen.

"Fuck, meeting time AKA Vince's 15 minutes of douche baggery," she said.

"Yeah let's get it over with. I won't find out what Hunter plans for me till the second meeting but maybe he'll accidently give me a hint." X-Pac said turning once again back into the building.

"Can I give you my number or something?" Kayla asked.

"Sure it'll give me something to do from my hospital bed." X-Pac said trying to smile.

Kayla recited her number.

"Let me know what happens, yeah? I'll be stuck in front of the computer all fucking night," she said.

Then she tentatively rested a hand against X-Pac's shoulder.

It's those damn eyes. I'm such a sucker. She thought.

Kayla/Kane/J.J./Taker/X-Pac

They arrived at the meeting and Kayla saw that Taker, Kane, and J.J. were already there. X-Pac looked around for a moment then took a seat off alone where he could see Hunter.

Hunter turned around and glared at X-Pac then smiled cruelly.

Go kill yourself. Kayla thought at Hunter.

Good she's pissed. Just wait till after tonight she'll see I control this place completely. Hunter thought.

Everything about him screams 'punch me in the face'. Kayla thought as she began to envision doing just that.

The meeting was over in no time it was the usual thing of Vince yelling at everyone and threatening to fire people.

After the meeting X-Pac headed to the DX locker room hoping to get his things. He found them shredded on the floor outside the door. Everything he had in the locker room had been torn or broken beyond repair.

Well. He thought. At least I have the clothes on my back. Guess I'll be wrestling in those.

Kayla got to her feet in relief.

Why the fuck do I even need to come to these things? She wondered for the millionth time.

Nothing useful or important ever happens unless you get off on Vince and his power trips. My time could be better spent doing what he's paying me for.

Picking up his destroyed gear X-Pac tried to find an empty locker room to use for the night.

Kayla started heading back to her office when she noticed Sean. He appeared to be searching for something.

Maybe I should ask what's up? She thought. Then she shook her head. He's probably had enough Kayla for one night. If he needs anything, he knows where to find me. However, this didn't stop her from giving him a brief wave as she passed.

X-Pac nodded at Kayla then continued searching.

X-Pac finally found a small locker room and went in. He went through his things and found that everything including his boots had been slashed to ribbons.

He sighed.

If I know Hunter and I do. He'll send Tori back to the hotel early to wreck all that stuff too. I'm so screwed.

Kayla tried to lose herself in work and was partially successful. She could do this kind of work in her sleep. As she worked, her thoughts began to wander.

Is Kane softening towards Sean? I didn't get a look at his eyes but I didn't hear hatred in his tone.

Will there even be any Sean left after tonight?

Why the fuck does this frame still look wrong?

Why haven't I learned to stay out of other people's shit?

Kayla Rene Jacobs: the fixer of other people's shit but not the fixer of her own.

She sighed and continued working.

Her thoughts wondered to how much she'd rather be back in the hotel.

Shit. She thought. Where the hell is X-Pac staying tonight? Does he have his own room? Maybe I should go and ask she decided getting up.

She wondered around a bit trying to find him then she saw a crewmember and asked them. Luckily they had seen him go into an empty locker room and sent her there.

She knocked a few times on the door and waited impatiently for a response.

"Hey Kayla." He said sounding distracted.

She saw that he was still in street clothes.

"Can I come in for a sec?" Kayla asked.

"Sure." He said opening the door wider to allow her in.

"Where's your ring stuff?" Kayla asked.

"It had an unfortunate accident." X-Pac said trying to smile.

"Of the Hunter variety, C I assume. Fan-fucking-tastic," Kayla said.

X-Pac shrugged and held up his shredded boots.

"Fucking hell," Kayla said.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" She asked.

"Probably back at the hotel having the same accident." X-Pac sighed. "I hate shopping."

"Not if I get there first," Kayla said with a smirk.

"You can't leave Vince will have your head." X-Pac said.

Kayla shrugged.

"On the scale of how much fucks I give... yeah. People I care about ranks higher than Vince McMahon," she said.

"Thanks but I really shouldn't get you in trouble." X-Pac said.

"Dude, please stop punishing yourself for everything," Kayla said.

"This is on me. Your name will never come up," she added.

"Ok if you're sure." X-Pac said handing her his key card.

"Kay, thanks. I'll be back in a bit," Kayla said as she left the room.

The ride from the arena to the hotel was short especially since Kayla was paying no attention to the speed limit.

She got to the hotel and ran up the stairs. Opening X-Pac's door she saw Tori had already done some damage.


	46. A new girl in town Chapter 46

A new girl in town

Chapter 46

Kayla/Tori

I'd drop both of those right fucking now if I were you," Kayla said as she saw Tori shredding a shirt with a knife.

Tori turned in surprise and dropped the shirt but held onto the knife.

Kayla laughed.

"What are you gonna do with that? Stab me in the face? You can try but it won't hurt," she said.

"Hunter would just love it if I stabbed you. You're breaking and entering so I'd get off scot free." Tori said.

"Well, here's the thing sweetheart. Hunter? He's not here right now. Nope... it's just you... and me," Kayla said.

"What are you going to do? I've got the knife if you come near me I'll kill you." Tori said snidely.

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a weapon to kill you," she said casually.

"And that knife would be out of your hand so fast, you wouldn't see it coming," she added.

"I don't think so I'm a wrestler you know. I can kick your ass." Tori said with her nose in the air.

Kayla burst in to laughter.

"You don't have the nerve to kill me. Nah, Those hands of yours are too pretty for that shit. Mine on the other hand... well, they've killed a lot of people much more challenging than you are," she said.

"You are such a liar. You haven't killed anyone and I will kick your ass if you get any closer." Tori said.

"I am, huh? Take a look at my USMC report if that's what you think. It's all there," Kayla said.

"You weren't a marine. You're just trying to scare me but it won't work." Tori said glaring at Kayla and brandishing the knife.

"That's Captain Kayla Jacobs to you, sweetheart," Kayla said.

"I can call myself a captain too if I wanted. Captain Tori Wilson see. That doesn't mean anything." Tori said.

Kayla laughed.

"This has been fun, but the game's getting boring. I'll let you drop the knife and get the fuck out of here because I can be a nice person. Otherwise, see that window over there? I'll throw you through it so fast that empty head of yours will spin. But that's not all. I haven't gotten to what I can do to you with hot water yet. That face of yours won't be so pretty if you test me," Kayla said.

"You wouldn't dare touch me. Hunter will kick you to next week if you lay a hand on me." Tori said defiantly.

Kayla laughed again.

"Unlike most of the people who claim to have balls around here, Hunter doesn't scare me stupid. We actually had a run-in earlier. I won," She said.

"No you didn't he had the last word. Just like I'm going to in this." Tori said brandishing the knife once more.

"That was just him running his mouth, just like you are. It's starting to make me a lot less nice," Kayla said as she took a few steps towards Tori.

"Keep back I'll hurt you I swear." Tori said sounding a little less confident now.

Kane/J.J./Taker/X-Pac

Arriving at the meeting X-Pac again took a seat by himself while the other three took their usual spots.

Vince started right in telling people they had been screwing up and that they'd better shape up. Then he started setting matches. He set Taker and Kane against the Road dogs. Made a few more matches.

He's really worried. J.J. thought glancing at X-Pac.

X-Pac will face the Big Bossman. NO DQ." Vince said with almost joy in his voice. "Your match is second X-Pac."

Oh fuck me. X-Pac thought. NO DQ it's worse than I thought. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to look unconcerned.

Poor guy. Kane thought having faced Bossman that way himself.

He's screwed. Taker thought.

Oh Vince is going to have him killed. J.J. thought sadly.

Vice dismissed the meeting and X-Pac headed back to his small locker room.

Kane J.J. and Taker headed back to theirs.

Kayla/Tori

"I really didn't want to touch you, you know. I gave you every chance to get out of here. But bitches never learn," Kayla said.

Then before Tori could formulate a reply, Kayla took her legs out from under her and pinned her arms over her head. She bashed Tori's head against the floor several times, putting power behind each blow.

"Who's the crazy bitch around here now?" Kayla asked sweetly.

Then she stood up and began to stomp on Tori with all of her strength. Her boots echoed sickeningly throughout the room as Tori's ribs broke.

Tori screamed as she fell backward suddenly. Then she cried out every time her head hit the floor. She was sobbing by the time she felt the boots connect with her midsection. Then she lost consciousness.

Kayla began to look around the room to see what had survived.

"Well it looks like she went for his toys first." She muttered as she saw the scattered plastic of an x-box and a lot of games.

Kayla wondered around the debris picking up his clothes and anything else that had survived. Then she put it all in Tori's suitcases since she had already wrecked his and headed out of the room. Kicking Tori one more time on the way out.

Kayla

Kayla tried to decide what to do with Sean's stuff once she made it down the hall.

I guess I could take it all with me but that seems unnecessary. She thought.

I'll just take it back to my room and find something that can hold what he'll need for the night.

She quickly got to her room and unlocked the door, and then she carried the suitcases inside.

I need something smaller than a suitcase. She thought as she looked around the room.

Then she remembered that she had packed a spare duffle bag at the bottom of one of her suitcases just in case. It was a bit big but it would work.

She quickly found the bag and loaded Sean's things in to it.

I couldn't find boots but at least he won't have to wrestle in his regular stuff. She thought as she packed quickly.

Before too long she was off again.

She sped back to the arena when she got there she rushed to the room X-Pac had been using. There was nothing there but his stuff.

Fuck, don't tell me he's opening the show. She thought. Then she rushed out again and headed to where she knew the wrestlers waited for their matches.

She got there just in time to see a huge guy being announced. She saw he was carrying a stick and handcuffs. But she didn't see X-Pac.

Oh fuck me. She thought. Where could he be? I have no fucking clue who he's facing; for all I know it could be this whackjob.

Just then she saw DX heading to the gorilla position. They brushed right past her and out onto the stage.

"Looks like despite the rumors X-Pac is still with DX here they come to support him." JR said.

"Like they always support one another." King agreed.

Oh shit, here we go. Kayla thought. One more public screw job curtesy of Hunter coming right up.

X-Pac/Bossman/DX/Kayla

Well that didn't work. Kayla thought in frustration.

I'd watch it out here but if Vince finds me not working I'm fucked. Hell, I'm already fucked for giving that dumb bitch what she had coming.

When all-else fails, go back to the old standby. She thought as she got back to her office and loaded up one of her bookmarked streaming sites on her phone.

There we go. Vince can't say shit if I'm not using his internet. She thought as she watched.

Bossman went right for the kid knocking him around easily. Then she saw what DX was out there for. Every time they got close to the ring Bossman got more violent toward X-Pac.

Jesus Christ. Kayla thought as she watched Hunter's sick game unfold.

Before long you could see the toll it was taking on the smaller man. X-Pac had almost nothing left. Then Bossman pulled out his nightclub. He circled around X-Pac and quickly put it against his throat pulling him backwards and off his feet.

Sean doesn't have a chance. Where the fuck are the rules? UFC is boring but it's not like this.

Then she saw Bossman take out his club and begin circling Sean.

What happened next sickened her.

She her eyes widened as she watched Bossman nearly break Sean's neck.

Oh my fucking god, he's trying to fucking kill him! She thought frantically. I don't know what the fuck is even wrong with his neck but Hunter does and Sean... fuck! She was out of her chair before she realized she had moved.

Shit X-Pac thought struggling to free himself with his hands. My damn hands are going numb he thought after just a few minutes of struggling. He's breaking my neck.

You can't go out there. He's already got a target above his head. If you go out there now, you'll just make it worse. She thought, noticing that she was halfway to the door.

As much as it's going no to kill you, you need to wait for him to get in touch. You're going to be in enough shit after what happened earlier without adding to it.

She took several deep breaths and reluctantly sat back down at her desk.

Look at that little shit. He doesn't even realize that this is only the beginning. Hunter thought.

Then as X-Pac began to go limp Bossman dropped him. He dragged X-Pac over to the ropes and put his face right in Hunter's as if saying you're next. Then he cuffed X-Pac to the ropes and removed his belt whipping X-Pac repeatedly. This went on until the ref rang the bell and forced Bossman back. The whole time Hunter was laughing.

DX walked up the ramp followed not to closely by Bossman.

Where is Tori she should have been here to see this. But maybe she's enjoying her little job too much. Hunter thought.

Taker/Kane/Sammy

The show had begun but Kane and Taker were talking strategy off to one side. Sammy was watching the show.

"Um guys I think you should see this." Sammy said sounding concerned.

They got up and went over to watch the monitor.

"He's really getting his ass handed to him." Taker said.

"Yeah I almost feel sorry for the guy. I've faced Bossman no DQ and he can be vicious." Kane replied.

They watched the match go from bad to worse then worse still.

"Bossman is going for his neck. I wonder how he found out it was a weak spot." Kane asked himself.

"Probably because Hunter leaked the information to someone who told Bossman." Taker said.

"Can he do that?" Sammy asked watching Bossman hanging X-Pac by the throat.

"He can in a no disqualification match." Taker said.

"That's why Vince made it one." Kane said.

"But if X-Pac is no longer DX then why are they out there?" Sammy asked.

"Because they don't want Bossman to know he's out yet." Kane said.

"Notice how every time DX gets close to the ring Bossman gets meaner." Taker asked.

"Yeah." Sammy said.

"That's why they are out there." Taker said.

"But that's not fair." Sammy said.

"Everything is fair in a no DQ. Hell Hunter and his crew could jump in the ring and help Bossman if they wanted to." Kane said.

"Then why aren't they if they want him hurt so badly?" Sammy asked.

"Because the Road Doggs have us soon. They don't want to chance getting them hurt. But don't worry DX will be back out there for our match too." Kane said.


	47. A new girl in town Chapter 47

A new girl in town

Chapter 47

X-Pac

X-Pac groaned as the ref tried to reposition him.

Watch the neck. He thought unable to say the words.

He could see the worried look in the refs eyes.

That's not a good sign. X-Pac thought.

I still can't feel my hands. That's a bad sign too. X-Pac thought staring at the lights above

Finally another ref showed up and he handed the first ref a key. Soon his arm was by his side but he couldn't feel it.

He saw them waving in the EMTs and knew he must look as bad as he felt if they were calling them ringside.

The EMTs put a collar on him and a backboard and slowly moved him to the stretcher.

"Neck." X-Pac muttered.

"Ok, We've got you now." The EMT said.

X-Pac lost consciousness.

Kayla

Fuck, he doesn't look good. Kayla thought as the refs finally removed the handcuffs.

Then she watched, unable to look away, as the EMT's began getting him ready for transport.

It looks serious. Like really serious serious. She thought helplessly.

There's no point in watching the rest of the show. Kayla thought. If I don't get back to work, Vince will pitch a fit.

She sighed and closed the stream, and then she got back to work. She had to consciously stop her eyes from looking down at her phone.

Kane/Taker/Sammy

The three watched as X-Pac was taken out. Taker looked out the door and saw the EMTs bypass the training room and put X-Pac in ambulance.

"That can't be good." Sammy said.

"It never is when you leave the ring on a stretcher or an ambulance." Taker said.

"Tell me about it." Kane said having been through the experience himself.

Then they went back in and began warming up for their match.

"I wonder where Tori was? Wouldn't she usually have been out there too?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah I didn't even notice she was missing." Kane said.

Kane/Taker/J.J./Sammy/Kayla

Kane and Taker went out after DX had been introduced.

As they walked to the ring DX left it and Kane set off the ring posts.

Then with the smoke still thick in the air they climbed into the ring.

The battle was on.

The match went back and forth mostly through Hunter and Chyna's interference. Then when the ref's back was turned Hunter hit Taker with a steel chair from ringside knocking him forward onto his knees.

Chyna grabbed Kane's leg and both Jessie and Billy took shots then pinned Taker for the win.

DX raised their hands in victory as the announcers proclaimed the Road Doggs the new tag champions.

Shit I can't believe the ref didn't see all that. It was blatant. J.J. thought.

"How could that have happened DX was cheating." Sammy thought knowing they would be upset at having lost.

Kane and Taker got back to the locker room. Taker kicked a locker while holding his head. Kane went into the back room and threw his mask across the room.

A while later J.J. arrived back at the locker room. The guys were showered and obviously more than ready to get out of there.

Seeing their faces she just grabbed her bags.

"I'll shower back at the hotel. I'm sure Kane can stand the smell for a little while." J.J. said.

Nodding everyone else grabbed their bags and they headed out.

They stopped by Kayla's office.

Kayla sighed in relief as her phone buzzed.

Fucking finally! She thought as she quickly saved her work mid edits and shut down the computer.

Should I just take the bike back or find Kane and J.J.? She wondered indecisively.

Fuck it, I'll figure it out on the way. She decided as she left the office.

Opening the door she walked straight into Taker's chest.

"Did someone die?" She asked when she looked at Taker and Kane.

"No." J.J. said. "They lost their titles to the Road Doggs. With much help from Hunter and Chyna."

"Oh hell. I'm sorry, guys," Kayla said.

The guys just nodded their heads in response.

"I still wonder where Tori was." Sammy asked. "It doesn't make any sense that they would be out there without her."

Kayla tried not to change her expression or burst out laughing. Instead she shrugged.

"What do you know?" Taker asked seeing her expressions change quickly.

"Me? What would I know?" Kayla asked.

"Even I can see it Kayla. What's up?" J.J. asked.

"I plead the 5th," Kayla said.

"Fine." J.J. said. "We need to get them to truck your bike unless you plan to ride it all the way to LA." J.J. said.

"While that could be fun, my back probably wouldn't agree," Kayla said.

They walked together to the truck.

What is she hiding? Kane wondered. I saw her face go from about to laugh to nothing in about three seconds flat.

She knows something about Tori. Why is she keeping it a secret? Taker wondered.

If I didn't know better I'd say she had something to do with Tori's disappearance. J.J. thought.

They know something's up, but they won't be getting details from this mouth. Kayla thought. They don't need to be involved in my shit; if Vince asks them once he finds out; they can tell him honestly that they don't know anything.

Taker and Sammy headed to their SUV and out of the parking area.

Kayla wandered over to the first person who seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"Hey, I have a motorcycle that I was hoping you guys could transport to L.A. for me," she said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll need your staff ID as well as this form filled out," the guy said handing her a few sheets and a pen.

Kayla reached in to her bag and fished out her ID, then she handed it over. The form was fairly simple and she completed it quickly.

"You're new, huh?" The guy asked.

"Yeah. I started a couple of weeks ago," Kayla said as she handed over the paperwork and took back her ID.

"Okay, great. You'll have her back in L.A.," the guy said.

Kayla thanked him and was ready to go.

Kane and J.J. headed for the SUV with Kayla following behind.

Once they were all in Kane headed right out.

They were back at the hotel quickly.

Hunter/DX/Tori

Hunter and crew got back to the hotel intending to celebrate.

"Go get Tori." Hunter told Chyna.

"Fine." She said as the others headed for the hotel bar.

Heading upstairs she went toward Tori's room. The door was ajar so she just pushed it open.

"Well it looks like she did her job." Chyna said to herself. "But where the hell is she?"

Walking further in, she saw a foot so she moved closer.

"Shit." Chyna said. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh it hurts so much." Tori said in reply.

Chyna took out her phone and texted Hunter.

Chyna to Hunter:

Tori is hurt she's in her room curled up into a little ball.

Hunter to Chyna:

Get her ass down her we're celebrating.

Chyna to Hunter:

I think you better come up here.

Hunter didn't respond instead he grunted and left the barstool to head upstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with her? What happened?" Hunter asked Chyna as he walked in.

"I don't know all she keeps saying is it hurts." Chyna replied.

Hunter walked over and nudged her with his foot. "Get up!" he demanded.

"I can't it hurts too much." Tori whined.

"What the hell happened?" Hunter asked loudly.

"That bitch attacked me." Tori finally said.

"What bitch?" Hunter asked.

"The burned one." Tori replied still curled up into a little ball.

"How could she have she was at the arena all night." Hunter said demandingly.

"I don't know how." Tori said petulantly. "But she was here."

"Chyna get her in bed. She can rejoin us when she's feeling better." Hunter said.

"But she's hurt." Chyna said.

"Then take her to a hospital I don't care. I have celebrating to do." Hunter said leaving the room.

I'm gonna find out exactly what happened and if it was that burnt freak she's gonna pay.

Kayla/X-Pac

Kayla went quickly up to her room, barely taking enough time to say a quick good night to Kane and J.J.

Once she was settled in, she stared blankly down at her phone.

God, just fucking call me! She thought desperately. But the phone didn't obey.

Fuck! All kinds of rage fuck! Where the fuck are you?

Then she texted RVD.

Kayla to RVD:

Hey dude. I guess you saw what happened re: Sean. Do you know where they took him?

RVD to Kayla:

Usually the closest hospital to the arena. I can't remember what it's called though. Contact the desk they'll know.

Kayla to RVD:

Thanks. Get at me later and we can chill.

Kayla called the desk and got the name of the hospital, and then she hurried out of the room.

She ran down the stairs without stopping and then out of the hotel's doors.

Shit, I don't have the bike. She realized once she was outside.

I guess it's a cab then. She was dialing for one before she'd completed the thought.

She had a smoke while she waited impatiently for the cab to arrive. When it finally pulled up to the curb, she quickly climbed in to the back and gave the driver the name of the hospital. The rest of the ride passed by in silence.

The driver finally pulled up in front of the hospital. Kayla quickly gave him two $20's and took off before he could protest or thank her.

She was standing at the main desk when she realized that she didn't know Sean's last name.

Kayla rolled her eyes, sighed, and called RVD.

"Yeah babe." RVD answered.

"Uh... kind of stupid question for ya, but what's Sean's last name? I'm at the hospital," Kayla said.

"Oh yeah. Say hi for me." RVD said.

"I will... if I ever get to see him. So what is it?" Kayla said.

"What is what?" RVD asked sounding totally baked.

Kayla clenched her teeth so hard that her jaw popped.

"What is Sean's last name, Rob?" She asked.

"Oh why didn't you say so.. it's Whitman… No wait that's the poet. It's Waltman." RVD said.

"Kay, great. Waltman. Got it. You're sure about that, right?" Kayla said.

"Pretty sure.." He said then he started laughing really hard and hung up.

"Oh my fuck, I hate stoners when I'm not stoned," Kayla groaned.

Then she turned to the person behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sean Waltman," she said.

"So are a lot of other people. Give me what you want sent to him and then join the others outside we can't have you people cluttering up the lobby." The woman behind the desk said.

"Huh? What I want sent to him?" Kayla asked in confusion.

"Yeah a card, letter a stuffed animal flowers.." the woman said.

That's when Kayla saw the pile of stuff beside the woman. Looking at it she could see some of them most of them had the name Sean Waltman on them.

"Oh... uh, right. Sorry, I'm with it I swear," Kayla said.

"Well." The woman said.

"Give me a sec," She said. Then she moved over to a free chair and began hunting through her bag.

I know it's in here somewhere. She thought as she rummaged. Where the fuck is it?

She finally found it wedged in to the back. She pulled it out and smiled slightly.

It was a sketchpad she'd been carrying around with her forever but barely used. The graphite sticks were still attached to the front of it with a rubber band.

She quickly got to work. By the time she was finished, cat Sean and cat Kayla were stairing back at her.

Perfect she thought. Now for a card or something.

Luckily the gift shop wasn't hard to spot. She went in and was back out quickly.

I'm going to die from sentimental horror. She thought as she placed her picture inside of the card. Then she went back to the desk and added it to the pile.

The woman took the envelope and added it to the pile.

"If you're going to stay you have to go outside." The woman said briskly.

"Hey, while I'm here, would it be possible no to see him? I'm a friend and a colleague," Kayla said producing her WWE ID.

She examined the id for a moment.

"Why didn't you just say so." The woman asked sounding irritated.

Kayla shrugged.

"I'm just a rooky, ma'am. I'm not used to this kind of thing," she said.

The woman wrote something down on a piece of paper then reached up to hand it to Kayla. But before she turned it loose she said "if you turn out not to be who you say you are you'll be arrested for trespass."

Kayla just nodded and took the piece of paper.

Kayla started following the signs as she walked.

Jeeze, this place is huge. She thought.

Finally, she spotted the west elevators and hit the button.

I'll definitely get lost if I try to find the stairs. She thought as an elevator opened in front of her. She stepped inside quickly and was at the 3rd floor in no time.

Then she started reading the numbers on the doors.

"303," she muttered as she passed. She finally found it; the door was near the end of a hallway and Kayla wondered absently how the hell she was going to find her way out again.

"Can I help you?" the guard at the door said, as she approached.

"Hi, I'm Kayla. I'm a friend and colleague of Sean's," Kayla said producing her ID yet again.

"Ok," he said after examining the ID. "But he's probably asleep the doctor just left."

Then he opened the door for her.

"Oh my god," Kayla breathed as she stood in the doorway.


	48. A new girl in town Chapter 48

A new girl in town

Chapter 48

Kayla/X-Pac

"OH my god." Kayla said again as she approached the bed.

X-Pac was lying there on his back with a heavy plastic neck brace on. He was laying with his hands limp at his sides. As she got closer she saw that he had two black eyes and the bridge of his nose was taped. As she approached closer she could see through his open johnnie that his ribs were bandaged.

"Jesus Christ. What the fuck have they done to you?" She whispered.

She wanted to reach out and touch him - to let him know that someone was there for him and to assure herself that he was still alive - but she didn't know whether doing so would hurt him further.

"I guess I look as bad as I feel." Kayla heard softly from the bed.

Kayla tried to smile but she didn't think it had worked.

"Hey you," she said softly.

"From the look of you I'd say I look like shit." X-Pac said with a short laugh then a cough and a groan.

"You won't be winning any magazine covers for a while," Kayla said as she moved to his side.

"You mean they messed up my pretty face." X-Pac said smiling wanly.

"Looks like they definitely broke your nose," she said.

"You've got some pretty spectacular black eyes going on too," she added.

"Well that would explain my blurry vision and the fact that I can't breathe right they probably have it packed." X-Pac said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you getting ready for the LA trip?"

Kayla shrugged.

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," she said.

"I would." X-Pac laughed softly and groaned again.

"Seriously Vince will have your ass if you miss your flight." X-Pac said.

Kayla felt now familiar tears filling her eyes and cursed her emotions.

Fucking hell, girl. You've seen a lot worse than this. The last thing Sean needs right now is you losing your shit. She thought.

She shrugged again.

"Vince can go and fucking kill himself," she said.

"Naah, he's too much of a control freak for that. The thought of someone else running what he built will keep him alive forever." X-Pac said still trying and failing to smile.

Kayla sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Looking at him made her heart hurt.

What the fuck is wrong with you? She thought. He's in the best place right now and is going to be fine. His sense of humor even managed to survive.

"Maybe he's like that guy from Highlander. Chop his head off and poof, dead," she said.

X-Pac laughed weakly again then moaned.

Without thinking Kayla reached down and slid her hand into X-Pac's and gave it a gentle squeeze. X-Pac didn't respond he didn't squeeze back and his expression didn't change it was like he didn't notice.

Oh fuck. This isn't good. She thought trying not to let her concern show on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing something flit across her face.

"I'm holding your hand... but you didn't react," she said quietly.

"Oh," X-Pac said. "Yeah they're pretty numb and dead right now. But it'll come back." He said reassuringly.

Before she quite knew what was happening, tears were rolling down her face.

"Fuck... I'm sorry. You don't need this," she said.

"Hey, no need to cry it's just something pinched in my neck." He said wanting to wipe her tears away. "Really I'm going to be fine. But I don't think I'll catch my flight tomorrow." He added with a smile.

"I just want... I don't know. To hug you and make everything better," she said.

"Well I don't think a hug will help right now. But I'll virtually hug you." X-Pac said trying hard to smile.

"Kayla wants all your virtual hugs," she said.

X-Pac smiled.

"There's a little, dumb as fuck blond bitch who probably won't be making her flight either," she added, remembering that she hadn't filled him in yet.

"Who? Oh Tori." X-Pac said. "What happened?"

"I fucked up a bitch, that's what happened," she said.

"Why? I didn't want that to happen Hunter will be pissed." X-Pac said. "You're already on his shit list."

"To "Hey, I was nice... at first. I offered her every chance I could to get the fuck out but she wouldn't listen. Dumb bitches never learn. She just kept trying to piss me off and everyone has their limit, you know? I told her not to fuck with a USMC captain - told her to look me up and shit - but that didn't work either... so I shut her up instead," she said.

"She always was an idiot." X-Pac said. "I can see you as a marine." He added.

"So how much damage did you do?" He asked.

Kayla smiled.

"Thanks. I was one of the best... till my HUMV blew up and took my face with it," she said.

"To "Eh, I heard some ribs break and she probably has a concussion but I didn't touch her much. The credit for that goes to these," she added, pointing to her boots.

"Oh so that's how you got burned." X-Pac said quietly. "You know they'll leave her behind like trash. If she's lucky or bitches enough they might call her an ambulance." X-Pac added.

"Yup. Shit happens, you know? I wasn't exactly the hottest girl around before it happened, so you haven't missed much," she said with a shrug.

"As for her, I'd say I feel kinda sorry for her... but I don't," she added.

"Hey did Taker and Kane win their match against the Road Doggs?" X-Pac asked.

"Huh? Oh, no they lost," she said.

"Shit I bet it was Hunter's fault. He'll do anything to get more gold." X-Pac said. "That means he and the other two of them are celebrating. Leaving Tori in Chyna's hands. She personifies the word bitch. She'll be pissed she can't be celebrating too."

"You're a better person than I am for still caring," she said.

"They were the closest things to friends I've had in a long time. And I use the term friend very lightly." X-Pac said.

"I'm sorry young lady but you'll have to go. Its way past visiting hours and he needs to get some rest." The doctor said after he entered the room.

Kayla sighed and released Sean's hand reluctantly.

"I guess I've been given my orders," she said.

"Hey thanks for coming. Don't and I repeat Don't miss your flight tomorrow." X-Pac said smiling.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't have been anywhere else," She said.

On impulse, before she could stop herself, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his forehead.

"Get at me when you can... and take care," she said. She left the room before he could reply.

X-Pac smiled at her retreating form.

X-Pac turned his gaze to the ceiling after the Dr. left and he felt a few tears run down his cheeks.

Kayla

Getting out of the hospital and her ride to the hotel passed by in a blur for Kayla. The cabby had to prompt her thrice before she realized that they'd arrived and that she hadn't yet paid him. She made a quick apology, paid the man and left the cab, and then she looked around at a complete loss for what to do now.

All she'd been able to think about since his match had ended was seeing him. Now that she had she felt restless and lost.

People usually sleep at night-time. She thought sarcastically as she went in to the hotel and up the stairs to her floor on auto-pilot.

She got to her room and stared at the door in a daze.

You need to open the fucking door, dumbass. She thought.

She sighed and reached for the key card, and then she swung open the door.

Fuck, I need to get stoned. She thought. I didn't end up hearing from Head's Twosome or whatever they're calling themselves right now.

She flopped on to the bed without removing her boots and was asleep before she could think of removing them.

Kane/J.J.

Waking up Kane rolled over and woke J.J.

"We don't have too long before we have to be at the airport." Kane said softly.

"Yeah I know. Just let me lie here for a bit then I'll get up I promise." J.J. groaned.

"Ok." Kane said. "I'll get everything ready and order coffee."

"Coffee would be good." She sighed. But he could tell she was still awake.

Kane got up and cleaned up packing all their gear. They had both showered the night before he at the arena and she at the room so he just packed everything except some clothes for J.J.

Then he pulled out his phone wondering why he hadn't heard from Kayla. He knew she was concerned about X-Pac.

"Shit." He muttered. "I forgot to turn it back on yesterday. I wonder if they guys ever got a hold of J.J."

He turned it on he saw that he didn't have any messages. So he called Kayla to be sure she was up and getting ready to go.

Kayla/Kane/J.J./Taker/Sammy

"Urg... What? I mean hello?" Kayla said sleepily.

"Hello there yourself." Kane said. "This is your wakeup call. Coffee in our room in about fifteen if you're up for it." He added.

"Kay... yeah... thanks," Kayla said with a yawn.

"See you in a bit then." Kane said.

Kane then called the front desk. As he was ordering the coffee his stomach growled so he ordered some fruit, bread and other small assorted breakfast foods.

Kane went into the bathroom to trim his beard and mustache. He heard the phone ring but knew that J.J. would get it.

"Yeah Taker we're up. Kane has already ordered coffee if you want to stop by."

"Has he ordered breakfast?" Taker asked.

"Yeah I can guarantee he ordered food too. He wouldn't be Kane if he didn't." J.J. said.

"Ok we'll be over in a bit." Taker laughed.

Taker woke Sammy and began packing everything. She got up within a few minutes and took her stuff into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Then they left.

Getting to Kane's room Taker knocked.

"Who invited you to breakfast?" Kane joked.

"Your wife." Taker replied with a smile. "I'm sure you ordered enough food to feed us too." Taker laughed.

"Yeah." Kane said. "I suppose I could share."

"Kayla is on her way too." J.J. piped up when they entered.

Kayla dragged herself out of bed then noticed what she was wearing.

Jeeze, I guess I really was exhausted. She thought.

She showered quickly and was almost fully dressed in her usual jeans and hoody when she stopped.

Shit, we're going to be in fucking Cali weather. She thought. That place is ridiculously hot.

She sighed and put the hoody back in to her suitcase. The scars which ran up and down her arms were perfectly visible now but she knew that she'd regret it if she wore sleeves.

She sighed, picked up her stuff and left the room.

She arrived at Kane and J.J's door in no time and knocked.

"Come on in join the party." Kane said before noticing how tired she looked.

"Did you sleep at all?" J.J. asked when Kayla got to the table to get a cup of coffee. "You look beat."

"Need coffee. All of the coffee," Kayla said in greeting.

"Nope you have to share." Taker said filling her cup then his.

"Yeah I did. Fell asleep still dressed actually. But I don't know what time that was," Kayla said.

"You went to see X-Pac didn't you?" J.J. said. "How is he?"

Kane didn't say anything but Kayla saw a wash of pity on his face before he turned away.

"Yeah. He's a mess. Two black eyes, a broken nose, and the best part? He can't feel his arms," she said.

"Oh no." J.J. said.

Kayla saw Kane stiffen slightly at her words but he didn't say anything.

"Is he going to be ok." Sammy asked.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention the broken ribs," she added.

"He'll be out for a while then." Taker said. "Hunter's plan worked."

"I don't think he wanted him out yet." Kane said. "Hunter likes to play a while before he does too much damage."

Kayla shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no fucking idea," she said as she felt a lump in her throat.

Kayla cringed but didn't say anything. She could see him lying in front of her as if she were there at this very moment and it was taking all of her focus to cling to her self-composure.

"He needs to call the hotel have them hold his stuff for a bit." Kane said. "Or he'll lose it all."

"I'll take care of it," Kayla said.

Kane just nodded.

"I'll be right back. Bathroom," Kayla said and she bolted from the table.

She found the bathroom and locked the door, then she stood at the sink and tried to stop shaking.

Oh my fuck, I have to get it together. She thought.

She turned the water to cold and threw some over her face but it didn't help.

Fucking burn scars. She thought. I can't feel shit for the most part.

She turned off the water and was about to stair at herself in the miror when she noticed that she couldn't.

It's covered? She thought. Did Kane do that? Oh my god, I cannot deal with anyone else's issues right now.

She sighed, straightened her shoulders and left the bathroom, and then she returned to the table.

"Is she ok?" Taker asked surprised when she bolted from the table.

"Yeah. I think the fact that X-Pac got hurt upset her." J.J. said. "I think she thought that it didn't happen that it was well not like that."

"Could be." Kane said. "You only had seen tapes before you came. I'm sure she didn't' even have that."

"Sorry. I'm good now," Kayla said once she'd reseated herself.

"That's good." J.J. said reaching out to hold her hand for a moment.

Before long breakfast was over and Taker and Sammy took off for the airport their flight was an hour earlier than Kane and J.J.'s.

"Do you know who I should call about Sean's stuff?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know how you're going to get your hands on it. But I would call the front desk." Kane said.

"I guess it's time to fess up, huh?" Kayla said.

"Oh you mean about the secret you were keeping last night." Kane asked.

"I knew it would come out eventually." J.J. said.

"Tori wasn't around last night cause Captain Kayla Jacobs taught her what happens when you fuck with a marine. Dumb bitches never learn," Kayla said.

"Oh we pretty much figured it out when Hunter started yelling as he left Tori's room and then there was the ambulance crew coming out of there." Kane said.

"Oh my fuck, seriously? Why did you make me tell you then?" Kayla asked.

"Cause I wanted to hear your side of the story. You know what Hunter's going to say about it. That it was unprovoked." Kane said.

"Yeah we kinda had to be in on it when the shit hit the fan." J.J. added.

Kayla sighed.

"There go my best intentions," she said.

"Spill." Kane said.

Kayla told them everything from X-Pac's shredded ring gear to packing his stuff in Tori's luggage to take it to her room. Then she sighed and leaned back in the chair."

"Ok, you have a plausible reason. But you're still on the hook for leaving the arena during a show." J.J. said.

Kayla shrugged.

"On the scale of shit that matters, people rank a lot higher than Vince fucking McMahon and this job," she said.

"I'd say put it on the truck but it's too late for that. Kane said. "Why don't you go bring his luggage down to the front desk? We'll clean up here and when you're through we'll meet you downstairs." Kane said. "We'll take your stuff."

"Kay. That I can do," Kayla said getting to her feet.

She left the room and quickly returned to hers. She propped open the door and carried the suitcases out in to the hall.

Dumb bitch. I didn't really need both suitcases but anything that makes DX'S lives more difficult is a win for me. She thought with a smirk. She kicked the door shut then headed for the stairs.

She kicked the door shut then headed for the stairs.

"OH so you're a thief as well. That's Tori's luggage." Hunter said from behind her.


	49. A new girl in town Chapter 49

A new girl in town

Chapter 49

Kayla/Hunter

Kayla rolled her eyes but didn't reply.

Just fucking touch me, asshole. She thought. Your stupid bitch wasn't even a warm-up act for the show. I could use something a bit more interesting.

"Well I think we have all the proof we need to get you for assaulting Tori." Hunter said still behind her.

"Go right ahead," Kayla said without bothering to turn around.

If he wants a look at this lovely face, he's gonna be the one moving. She thought.

"I could call the front desk and have you arrested you know." Hunter said.

Kayla shrugged.

"I'm fucking terrified," she said dryly.

"By this point you should be because you know you're going to get it. If not your friends will." Hunter said.

"All talk but no action. Is that what you're like in bed, too?" Kayla said.

Hunter didn't say anything for a moment. Then he was in front of her. "Listen you fried little bitch. I don't take this crap from anyone. Least of all a non-wrestler. You're gonna pay but I think I'll take out your friends first and make you watch. Then it'll be your turn."

"Wade really did have a point; your creativity really is on life support," Kayla said as she tried not to laugh in his face.

Hunter raised his hand as if to slap her. But before he could Kayla heard someone move behind her.

"HUNTER TOUCH HER AND YOU DIE!" Kane shouted stopping Hunter mid swing.

"This was fun as always. Thanks for being the most amusing part of my day, dude," Kayla said brushing past him as the two men stared each other down.

"But here's a little tip. Slapping my face doesn't actually hurt me. You might wanna get... a little more creative. I'm sure there are classes," she added sweetly over her shoulder.

Hunter huffed in rage and walked back into his room slamming the door.

She heard Kane chuckle as she finished walking down the hall.

I win again. Kayla thought cheerfully as she got downstairs and made arrangements for storing Sean's things. When that was completed and she'd returned her key card, she returned to Kane's room.

He's probably gonna have something to say about that little scene but I can't help myself. It's all his face's fault. One look at it or hearing the sound of his voice and it's on. She thought as she knocked.

Kane opened the door at the knock half expecting to see Vince there. Instead it was Kayla.

Kane just shook his head and let her in.

"You really shouldn't provoke him Kayla." J.J. said but she was smiling.

"I know, I know. But his fucking douche face, you guys! Especially when it's all raaaage!" Kayla said with a laugh.

Kane laughed as well as J.J.

"I know the feeling. I've had a few run ins with him myself. He's a jackass." J.J. said.

"Did we ever tell you J.J. once beat up Chyna with a chair?" Kane asked smiling at the memory.

Kayla couldn't resist it. In her best 'pissed off Hunter' voice she said,

"I am the game and I am that damn good. I am also a cliché machine and this is my intense face which is just my regular rage face."

"Damn girl! That is impressive," Kayla said.

"Yeah it was a while ago." J.J. said.

"J.J. was having accidents whenever she was ringside doing her job and DX was out there. She'd get run into knocked over she was always all bruised up. Well I was facing Road Dogg and it was happening again. All I saw was Chyna chasing her then Wham Chyna got a face full of chair and a few more whacks just for good measure." Kane said.

"It was my fault really." Kane said they were doing it to get back at me.

"Don't blame yourself hun. It was all Hunter. We'd had a few run ins with him telling me to stay away from you and I wouldn't listen." J.J. said

Kayla shook her head.

"I really don't see how he could hurt me without me being able to retaliate. I don't work ringside so that's out. He could drop the computer on my head I guess but yeah, I've got nothing," Kayla said.

"If he can't reach you like he said he'll reach out to your friends. But don't worry we can all take care of ourselves. Do you understand?" Kane said.

Kayla nodded.

"Good now let's get out of here before we miss our flight." J.J. said wrapping her arm around Kane for a moment.

Kayla had a brief flashback to the last group hug she'd shared with Wade and the girls but quickly pushed it away.

Instead she smiled at Kane and J.J.

"Ready when you are," she said.

They got to the airport I plenty of time. But as usual there was a problem at security.

"Sir you'll have to take your mask off." The security officer said.

"NO." Kane said. "Here is my ticket it clearly states that I am on this flight. I need to get through security in time to catch it."

"I can't let you through with the mask sir." The officer stated.

"I go through this every time I have to fly." Kane said. "My mask covers severe burns. I'm not taking it off."

"Sir." The officer said sounding pissed. "You are holding up the line. Please remove your mask."

Kane sighed closed his eyes for a second the said. "I am not removing it and I don't care if I'm holding up the line."

"You are being unreasonable sir." The officer said.

"Get me a supervisor." Kane said "Or let me pass."

The officer got on his radio.

"Please step to the side and we'll get the rest of the people through while we wait for a supervisor." The officer said sounding pissy.

Kane stepped aside and so did J.J.

Oh hell. He's obviously not ready for me to see om. Kayla thought. I'd make myself scarce but there's no time for that.

Kane took J.J.'s hand.

"I know hun. Just once you'd like to get through security without this mess." J.J. said. Kane just sighed again.

J.J. could see his was pissed because his breathing was deep and he was standing very stiffly.

I should probably put my phone in airplane mode. Kayla thought. Kane probably doesn't know about that but I definitely can't tell him right now.

She took out her phone and was about to change the profile when it buzzed.

RVD to Kayla :

Hey babe. What the hell happened last night? Did you call me?

Kayla to RVD:

I wouldn't know. I wasn't there. Are you back from your trip to stoner land?

RVD to Kayla :

Dude, stoner land is 24-7. What did you need?

Kayla to RVD:

Just Sean's last name. You're good though; you gave it to me last night.

RVD to Kayla :

Cool. How is he?

Kayla to RVD:

A mess but in good spirits. He says hi.

RVD to Kayla:

Say hi back for me. Gotta go babe. Talk to you later.

Kayla quickly changed the profile and looked up.

Damn, if the line moved any slower it would exist in negative space or some shit. She thought.

I should probably keep looking busy. He's already uncomfortable; he doesn't need me looking his way adding to it.

She absently opened her photo gallery but immediately cursed herself. The first picture to show up was the one of Wade and the girls that she'd taken the morning they had left. She quickly closed the app and put her phone away.

J.J. saw Kayla with her phone out.

Shit airplane mode. She thought pulling out her own to do it.

Then she looked at Kane.

"Kane babe." She said.

Kane didn't say anything he just looked at her.

"We need to put your phone on airplane mode for the flight." J.J. said.

"I may not be getting on the flight." Kane said ruefully.

"This will get straightened out." J.J. said. "It always does."

"How." Kane asked taking out his phone.

J.J. showed him how and they put their phones away.

A minute later the supervisor showed up.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked the officer.

"This guy." The officer pointed at Kane. "He won't take the mask off."

The supervisor walked over to Kane.

"Why won't you take it off? You can put it right back on again." The supervisor asked.

"Listen I go through this every flight. I will not take the mask off because I'm burned." Kane said. "I never go anywhere without a mask. If I wanted people to see I wouldn't wear it."

"I'm sorry sir but regulations state that the security must be able to see who is boarding the flight. You could be anyone under there." The supervisor said.

"Fine." Kane said. "Then you can explain to Vince McMahon why I didn't make the flight."

"If I take you to a separate room would you show me your face so I can board you." The supervisor asked.

"NO." Kane said sternly.

"Listen." J.J. said. "I can attest to the fact that this is indeed Kane Bearer under this mask. He's my husband."

"That doesn't matter." The supervisor sighed.

"This is getting us nowhere." Kane said. "I've been scanned by the metal detectors. My luggage has been scanned through and some of it is on the plane. So either you let me through or you'll have to hold up the plane to get my luggage off."

"No sir. Your luggage is already on the plane it won't be taken off." The supervisor said.

"This is ridicules get me your supervisor." J.J. said. "Matter of fact get me the top supervisor. I want this taken care of now."

"Ma'am even She can't override protocol." The supervisor said.

"Get her here now." Kane said. "If I miss my flight because of this there will be hell to pay."

"Ok. But she can't do anything I can't." the supervisor said.

He got on the radio and talked to someone for a moment.

Oh good, looks like J.J. helped him take care of the phone. Kayla thought.

She tried her hardest not to listen as the supervisor and Kane conversed but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

First the covered mirror and now this. I don't get it. Wade has the worst scars of anyone I know but he bares them defiantly. Then again, he does pretty much everything defiantly. A wave of pride for her lover filled her and she could almost feel his arms encircling her... holding her close.

Fuck, I miss him so much. Wade was the first person who really understood what I was going through. Cassie was amazing from the beginning but Wade lived it. He probably saved my life.

She was pulled from the depths of her thoughts when she overheard Kane refuse to take the mask off, even in a separate room.

God, this is fucking awful. She thought. How can he live like this? I lose my patients when people stair at me but I've never been a patient person anyway. I know that rationally, most people are just shocked and I completely understand why. I may hate a lot of things about myself but the way I look now just is what it is. Could what he looks like under the mask really be any worse than me or Wade?

Good now I get to argue some more. Kane thought as yet another supervisor pulled the first one aside and they talked.

Finally the second supervisor walked up to them.

"Sir." She said. "I'm Veronica. I run the security department."

"Good. There has got to be a way for me to get on a damn plane without going through this every time." Kane said.

"The easy way would be for you to remove your mask when asked." She said. "But obviously you won't do that. So what we're going to do is take your picture and put you on the flight. In the future please come to the security office before you go through the regular security. Your picture will be in the office and a security officer will walk you through the process."

Kayla watched pensively as a female supervisor came their way.

Hmmm, what would I rate her? She wondered. Then she mentally smacked herself in the head.

Christ, you're turning in to Wade. She could be your damn mother. But still... No! Change the file!

Then she heard the woman tell Kane that she needed to take his picture.

Will that be with or without the mask? She wondered curiously. Does J.J. even have any pictures of him without it?

She was broken out of her thoughts yet again when they were led to the plane.

"That would make things much easier." Kane said thankfully.

"Thank you Veronica." J.J. said.

Veronica took the picture. "I'll just put this with the file on people who need assistance." She said. Then she herself walked them through security and up to their gate. She talked to the desk attendant and told them to take a seat that everything was all set.

"Have a nice flight." She said shaking Kane's hand before she left.

People who need assistance. Kane thought. She means putting it in with the handicapped people. I'm not handicapped.

They boarded the plan without any further trouble and before long they were landing in LA.

Home sweet fucking home. Kayla thought. Love you too, Cali.

"I think a trip to security is in order." J.J. said.

"Why?" Kane asked.

"Because we are flying out of here in three days and maybe we can head off the usual problem by telling them in advance." J.J. said.

"I suppose." Kane said sighing.

Fucking L.A. She thought as they headed to security.

Dad used to bring us here all the time. Clipper's games before they became good; Dodgers games; concerts... This place was practically a second home.

But Oakland... that's where the real memories are. I should check the schedule; I don't even know when we're going to be there.

Her mind filled with images of her parents' house, the park where Tye played ball, the school they'd both attended, the station where her dad had worked, the school her mom had taught at, and the foster home she and Tye had been sent to after her parents dyed.

Thank fuck I moved to Sacramento for college. She thought. I was ready and more than willing to go out of state but I would have lost my funding If I'd done that. Sac-Town was about as far away as I could get.

I wonder if Staples Centre still looks the same? They have more banners now obviously, thanks to the Lakers, but am I going to end up having uh-hah moments all night?

She made herself push the memories away and instead focused on getting her phone out of airplane mode.

Kayla was standing around waiting when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.


	50. A new girl in town Chapter 50

A new girl in town

Chapter 50

Kayla

She turned around and looked down in to warm brown eyes.

"Kayla fucking Jacobs! It's been a minute, girl," the woman said.

Kayla blinked. The woman looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place her.

"It's been years, girl. You probably don't even remember me but you'd remember my sister. I'm Charline Jackson. My sister, Olivia, was in your program in Sacramento," the woman – Charline said.

A vague memory began to move to the forefront of Kayla's mind.

A hot night. Cool sheets. Lots of skin. Crazy hair getting everywhere...

"Oh my god, of course!" Kayla said.

"Man, have you grown up. I'm surprised you recognized me though. I don't exactly look the same," Kayla said.

"You do... from the back, darlin'," Charline said with a wink. Then she laughed.

"I meant the hair, Kayla. Liv's the gay sister," Charline added.

Kayla laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"So what brings you back this way? I heard through the grapevine that you moved out east... to the other big city," Charline said when they'd broken apart.

"I'm doing some contract work for the WWE. Modernizing their site, video editing and launching a network," Kayla said.

"That's amazing! I always thought you'd go places," Charline said.

Kayla shrugged.

"Is your brother still playing ball?" Charline asked.

"Yeah. He's in Israel this season," Kayla said.

"Cool, cool. Listen, I have someone waiting for me so I need to run, but gimme your digits and we can hang if you have the time," Charline said.

Kayla smiled and gave her the number.

"Take care, darlin'. What a crazy small world," Charline said. She waved as she walked away.

My world's just crossed paths in the weirdest fucking way. Kayla thought as Charline left.

Never in a million years would I have guessed that someone from that far back would recognize me. I guess I'm built more or less the same way but wow. She has a good eye. Olivia wasn't bad in bed either.

Did she ever fucking grow up though? I only met her a couple of times but still. Shit is crazy.

Just then Kane and J.J. walked out of the security office. Kane was stiff and looking very angry. J.J. had her arm around him trying it appeared to calm him.

"Is everything okay?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah as usual the simplest things are the hardest." J.J. said. "They really gave him shit. But it's all taken care of now."

Kane shook his head and put his arm across J.J.'s shoulders.

Together the three of them walked to the exit.

"You up for going to Mario's." J.J. asked Kane as they exited. "I could really use some food."

"Only if my money is good." Kane said. Kayla could hear the smile in his voice.

J.J. laughed.

"How about you Kayla? Food is really good so is the company." J.J. asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kayla said.

"Good." J.J. said.

They put their luggage in the back and Kane got behind the wheel.

Am I overstepping here? Kayla wondered. I mean I know they just invited me but Kane looks really upset. Seems like they could really use some alone time.

The drive was short and as they pulled up there were several police cars out front.

As they walked in J.J. and Kane were greeted warmly with hellos and hand shaking.

"Hey guys." J.J. said. "This is Kayla. She's new to the WWE and we dragged her along. Be nice to her."

"No problem any friend or yours." One of them said. "How is the brother?" the officer asked Kane.

"He's doing well." Kane said.

"Sorry about the titles. That was a total rip off." Another officer said.

Kane nodded.

One of the men is suits kept staring at Kayla.

"So J.J. when are you coming back." One of them said.

"I'm not John. I've got a good job and I get to work with my husband now."

"Aww. Come on J.J.? You know you'll always be one of our own." John said getting up to give her a hug.

"Kayla? Is that you?" The officer that had been staring at her said. "Do you have a brother named Tye."

"It's really good to see you hun." The man said.

"Yeah, I do. I'm guessing you worked with my dad," Kayla said.

"Yeah, guilty. He was one of the best." The man said. "I don't know if you remember me my name is Sam Jameson. I remember coming to your parent's house for dinner fondly."

Kayla shrugged.

"That was a long time ago, sir," she said.

I don't touch most of those memories if I can help it. She added silently.

"It must be hard for you seeing so many people your dad may have known." Sam said. "I've watched over you and your brother for years. I can't tell you how proud your dad would have been. A captain in the marines the other things you've done. You're more than he could ever have hoped for."

"It's just one of many reasons I don't come back here if I can help it," Kayla said.

"As for my dad...I'm not at all what he wanted. He always wanted sons. I knew that even if he never said it. He also wanted athletes. I tried but Tye was better at it," Kayla said.

"No," Sam said. "When we talked while you two were growing up all he ever wanted was for you to be who you were and happy."

Kayla realized the guy was purposely not saying she'd been a guy. He was avoiding it as if he were protecting her.

Kayla shrugged.

"If you knew about us, why weren't you around? Tye needed someone like you in his life. Instead, he got me," Kayla said bitterly.

"I didn't think you'd want a reminder of your dad. But me and some others kept tabs. If you'd have needed us we would have been there. You were good kids." Sam said.

"Sometimes assumptions cause more damage than just asking," Kayla said.

"I didn't realize." He said. "If I had I'd have been there in more than just spirit. I was at both your high school graduation and college graduation. For both of you."

Kayla felt like she was seconds away from having a panic attack.

"Can you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back," she said.

"What's going on Sam?" J.J. asked when Kayla ran off.

"I should have been there for her and Tye. But by the time I realized that it had been years and I couldn't face them." Sam said.

"Her dad was a cop?" Kane asked.

"A detective in homicide." Sam said. "When we lost Paul and Katherin we were devastated. He was one of the best in homicide. You would have liked him J.J. He was unstoppable once he got on a case."

"Can I talk to we talk to you in private." J.J. said.

"Sure." Sam said leaving the table and heading outside.

Once they were there Sam looked at J.J.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sam asked.

"Her parents died when she was like twelve. How did you realize it was her? She wasn't like she is now." J.J. asked.

"Like I said from the accident onward we, me and some others, watched over them from afar. We sent gifts at Christmas from santa and things like that. So I knew about her transformation. Most of them don't so I didn't want to say anything in front of them." Sam said.

"The accident?" Kane asked.

"Yeah they were both killed by a drunk driver." Sam said.

"Shit." Kane muttered. "Who did they live with after the accident?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sam asked Kane.

"I'd like to know it was good people." Kane said.

"They ended up in foster care." Sam said.

"That's not good." Kane said because that is what Father would often threaten him with getting sent to foster care when Kane did something he didn't approve of. Paul had told him he'd be alone that no one would care for him or want him because he was burned.

"Were they at least able to stay together." J.J. asked.

"Yes. If they had been separated I would have.. oh I don't know what I would have done." Sam said honestly. "I know now I screwed up. But it's too late to fix it."

"Were they treated well." Kane asked worriedly.

"Well they both had their problems." Sam said. "I won't lie. Tye seemed ok after therapy but Mike was never the same. He became antisocial. I worried that he'd end up in juvy but thankfully he didn't. When I found out Mike was transitioning I was concerned but then as Kayla became a marine I knew she'd do ok. I was really upset when she was hurt but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't exactly come forward after all those years."

"I understand." J.J. said but maybe you should explain all this to Kayla."

"NO I couldn't it would only be upsetting. You heard her she doesn't want to think about that time." Sam said.

"We'd better get back inside before people start wondering why we came out." Kane said.

"They're cops Kane they were wondering as soon as we stepped out the door to talk." J.J. said smiling.

Kayla tried forcing herself to calm down but it wasn't working. It never worked. She cursed everything as she sat and waited.

They're definitely talking about me. She thought. That guy - Sam or whoever he is - seems to know everything there is to know about us. He has no reason to hold any of it back. He sure as hell didn't give enough of a fuck to be in our lives when we really needed somebody.

God fucking damn it, how can I ever tell Tye about any of this?

I knew this wasn't a good idea. Why didn't I just stay away where the memories of things I'll never have couldn't get me?

Every fucking mistake I've made happened here. Every single fucking one. Why the fuck won't they just leave me alone?

God, the worst place to for me to be right now is inside of my own head. But I have no fucking choice; I'm fucked up and I always will be. Wade and the girls deserve so much better than this.

Her thoughts continued to circle and she was powerless to stop them.

Kane and J.J. took a seat and waited for Kayla to come out. When she didn't J.J. went to the only place she could think Kayla would be the bathroom.

Walking in she could see Kayla's feet under the stall door.

"You know hiding in here isn't going to work." J.J. said. "You have to come out eventually."

"No, I really don't," Kayla said.

"No you really do." J.J. said. "If you want to leave that's fine we'll go. I didn't know about your dad being a detective or I would have asked before bringing you here. I just wanted to visit old friends while I was in town. I didn't know honest."

"Besides I think Kane is about to faint from hunger." J.J. joked. "Whether it's here or someplace else we need to get him some food."

Kayla sighed.

"You couldn't have known. Most people know that my parents dyed but no one other than... you know... knows about what they did," she said.

"I'm sorry I ruined your visit. Fucking up other people's lives seems to be my thing," she added.

"Stop it Kayla." J.J. said. "You didn't ruin anything. I can come back with Kane anytime while we're here. It's not a big deal. I just wish I'd known because I wouldn't do anything to try to upset you."

"Kayla?" Kane said opening the door and walking into the ladies room. "I hope you two are alone in here."

"J.J.'s here. I'm not," Kayla said.

"That's too bad then because I think my friend Kayla could use a hug right about now." Kane said.

Kayla sighed.

"Even the best hugs can't fix how fucked up I am," she said.

"Kayla I'm just as fucked up as you. Do you think I should hide in the bathroom too?" Kane asked. "I don't think the men's is as nice as this one though." Kane added.

Kayla shrugged.

"I haven't seen your face. That's hiding," she said before she could stop herself.

"Oh god. Fuck. I didn't just say that," she said.

"You're right I am hiding." Kane said. "But not from you. From myself. I've hidden myself for so long so I wouldn't think about what I am. That I can't seem to stop."

J.J. was shocked to hear that come out of Kane's mouth. She didn't know what to say. So she just wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I get it, you know. I really fucking do. Everyone who's gone through what we've been through has been there. Even Wade, if you can believe it. He saved my fucking life. If we hadn't met, I'd still be hiding. So would he," Kayla said.

"There will never be any judgment from me; I can promise you that. I've had to live with the way I look for a long time. As weird as it sounds, it's probably the only thing about me that I've accepted," she added.

"Please come out of there Kayla." Kane said. "I think this time I'm the one that needs the hug."

"Will you let me to help you help you? I don't expect you to become me or Wade... But can you trust me enough to try?" Kayla asked.

"This is who I am Kayla. I'm not ready or willing to change that. Not yet maybe someday. But not yet." Kane said sounding unsteady.

J.J. squeezed him around the waist knowing how hard this conversation was for him.

Kayla's heart hurt at his words but she knew that she couldn't say any of the things she was thinking.

"I get it," she said. Then she shakily unlocked the door and walked out of the stall.

The second she walked out Kane wrapped Kayla in a hug so fierce she couldn't breathe.

She hugged him back as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry for pushing like that... or for maybe making you think that I want you to change who you are," she said quietly.

Kane shook his head and patted the top of her head then laughed.

"Hun." He said to J.J. "Whether we stay or go you have to say hi to Mario. He thinks I ate you while waiting for the waitress to take our order." Kane laughed.

Kayla shook her head.

"Who's Mario?" She asked.

"The owner." J.J. said. "He's been a good friend since my days on the force."

"You were a cop?" Kayla asked.

"I was a forensic photographer." J.J. said.

"Wow," Kayla said.

"Yeah I am too young to have known your dad. But the way Sam talks about him he must have been something else." J.J. said.

"He was. He was the most unassuming guy at home but when the job called that changed real quickly. It was like poof; personality transplant," Kayla said.

"He got me in to music. I heard Queen for the first time because of him," she added.

"See not all memories hurt." J.J. said. "I had to learn that the hard way too."

"He'd be proud of Tye; I can guarantee that. But me... not so much. My dad wanted sons and athletes. I tried and failed spectacularly at both," she said.

"Sam said all he wanted was you guys to be yourselves and happy." J.J. said. "I think you've succeed at that very well. I think he would be proud that you were strong enough to be the person you needed to be."

Kayla shrugged.

"Cops don't always know everything," she said.

"No you're right they don't. But I think Sam knew your dad well enough that he would know what your father wanted from you kids. Fathers talk proudly of their kids. Sam seemed sincere in his memories of what your father had told him he wanted. So I believe him. I think your father would have been as proud of you now as he was back then."

"Either way, I'll never really know," Kayla said.

"Yes you will. Someday. In the meantime think the best of your father like you always have. What do you think he'd feel?" J.J. asked.

Kayla shrugged.

"I entered the Marine Core for a lot of reasons. Some of them make sense but others can probably be chalked up to me being really young and pretty damn stupid. One of those reasons was him. I figured if I challenged myself to be the best Marine I could be, maybe I'd gain his approval somehow. I know it's stupid. So I don't know if he'd be proud of that," Kayla said.

"Kayla boy or girl you're a decorated war veteran. What father wouldn't be proud of that." J.J. said. "But I think he'd be just as proud of you for being you."

Just then they heard a scream from behind them and saw a woman run out.


	51. A new girl in town Chapter 51

A new girl in town

Chapter 51

Kayla/Kane/J.J.

Before they could blink there were several officers outside the ladies room.

"Kane what the hell are you doing in here?" one of them asked.

"I was fixing my makeup." Kane said deadpan.

J.J. roared with laughter.

"Wow. This probably wins for weirdest day of my life so far," Kayla said smiling.

"Get out of there Kane. You just scared the living hell out of this woman." The officer said laughing.

"Don't worry Kane your lipstick is perfect." J.J. said unable to resist.

Kane just laughed and walked out of the ladies room.

"Oh my god," Kayla said shaking her head.

She followed Kane out of the bathroom.

Once they were back in the main room Kane threw his arm around Kayla's shoulders.

"I'll take her to the SUV you go talk to Mario. Let him know you're ok." Kane said.

Kayla shrugged and let Kane steer her away.

"Did you know J.J. was in foster care too?" Kane asked once they were outside.

"No, it never came up," Kayla said.

"She was." Kane said. "She didn't have anyone. She was actually arrested for starting the fire that killed her abusive foster father."

"That's fucking awful," Kayla said.

"Yeah it was a terrible time in her life." Kane said. "She didn't do it of course. But she still spent a few weeks in juvie as Sam called it while it was investigated."

Kayla nodded.

"I can relate. Not to the arrest and what that must have been like but to feeling like you don't have anyone. Tye and I weren't always close. I spent a long time making sure that no one could get close to me. If a trans person hadn't come to one of my bio classes on the day I happened to attend, I don't know if that would have changed. He was the first person I told," Kayla said.

"J.J. never told anyone. It almost cost our relationship because I freaked out." Kane said. "I couldn't believe she would kill with fire. But I only had the newspaper articles. I didn't have the ones where she was cleared."

"I can understand why you had that reaction. Seeing something like that, whether it's true or not, when you've lost so much in the same way... Yeah, that shit is triggery," Kayla said.

"Right but my being triggered as you call it cost us a year of time together. A year I can never get back and if it wasn't for her friends Ron and Mike finally reaching me and showing me the other articles we still wouldn't be together." Kane said. "Sometimes you just have to let things go because hanging on to them hurts too much. If you know what I mean."

Kayla shrugged.

"I get it, but I have a feeling it's supposed to apply to me. That part I don't get," she said.

"Fire that made me this way has a place in my heart and my head. But the harder I try not to think about it the more it hurts when I do. I had to let a lot of that go. Especially when it turned out the person I hated for it hadn't done it at all." Kane said.

Kayla nodded.

"Sorry but it's been time to smoke for a while. Keep going though; I'm listening. Fuck, can I even smoke here?" Kayla said.

"Go ahead." Kane said knowing she probably really needed it after tonight.

Kayla retrieved her lighter and cigarettes, and then she lit up and took the first drag on auto pilot.

"Thank fucking god," she said after several drags.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," She said.

I feel like all I've been doing since I got this job is saying sorry. She thought. When did that start happening? I never used to be one for apologies.

"What was rude?" Kane asked.

"Interrupting you mid-conversation so I could smoke," Kayla said.

"I get that this stuff isn't easy to talk about and I appreciate that you feel like you can share it with me. I didn't really show it just now though," she added.

"That wasn't rude. We forgot to give you time for one. You couldn't smoke on the plane then we were a while in the terminal and then in the SUV and then the restaurant. It's been a while since you had one." Kane said. "I forget that it's what a craving. Something you need."

"Neither J.J. or I have ever smoked you need to remind us to give you time to." Kane said.

Kayla smiled.

"Thanks for being cool about it. I should probably try vaping like... uh... Wade and Cassie do but I like smoking real cigarettes too much," she said.

"I don't see the difference in the two honestly." Kane said.

Just then J.J. walked out.

"All set. Mario knows you didn't gobble me up for an appetizer." J.J. teased as she came out.

"Glad to know he no longer thinks I'm a cannibal." Kane laughed.

Then he hugged J.J.

Kane reluctantly released J.J.

"That was rude." J.J. said. "Kayla was in the middle of telling you something."

"Oh shit." Kane said turning to Kayla. "What were you saying I missed it?"

Kayla smiled.

"What I was saying is that Vaping has its benefits. The juice is just nicotine, flavoring and the shit they put in puffers for people who have lung issues," Kayla said with a shrug.

"Oh so it's smoking only healthier if that's possible." Kane said.

"Eh. I have yet to try it," Kayla said.

"I don't think a need like that is healthy. I've heard of terrible things happening to people who smoke. But it's your choice and I won't lecture you on something I have no experience in." Kane said.

"There's no flame though which is kinda nice I guess. Wade keeps talking about getting one for pot," she added.

"I don't understand pot." Kane said. "Why do you talk about it like it's a good thing? It's illegal and possibly harmful. Not to others I don't think. Taker said all a pot smoker was dangerous to was a cake. But still…" Kane said his voice trailing off.

Kayla shrugged.

"There are way more harmful drugs out there. It's just a thing I do. I've been smoking up forever and that isn't gonna change... probably ever. It helps me relax and calms down my crazy panic levels so they're manageable. It also helps Cassie a lot with her eyes when she has her days. As for it being illegal, that's beginning no to change. Canada is planning to legalize it country-wide in it the next few years," she said.

"I still don't think I understand it." Kane said. "But you are the only person I've ever known that did that. All I saw of it was you trying to rip your arms apart thinking there was something there when there wasn't. That doesn't sound good to me."

"Dude, that definitely wasn't because of the pot. It was probably because of the magic mushrooms or the ecstasy pills. Maybe the Vicodin, too," Kayla said.

"Ok then don't do those again. You scared me." Kane said half joking half not.

"I smoked the pot with RVD hours before I ended up with you. It would have worn off by then," she added.

"RVD smokes pot?" Kane asked sounding shocked. "But he's a wrestler he needs to be in great shape mentally and physically to do what he does?"

"Dude, he's the biggest stoner I think I've ever known. He texted me earlier and I asked if he'd gotten back from stoner land yet. Can you guess what he said?" Kayla said.

"Do I even want to know?" Kane asked.

"He said something like 'stoner land is a 24-7 experience'," Kayla said with a laugh. "It seems to be a thing amongst some of your co-workers. Al Snow said that he'd hook me up cause 'Head has good shit' or something. Cena wouldn't smoke up with us though. He said some shit about his body and a temple. I don't even know," she added.

"So they do it why?" Kane asked.

"To decompress and relieve stress would be what I'd figure," Kayla said.

"Pot is very relaxing. I prefer it to drinking cause you don't get hit with the stupid downer effect that liquor gives you," she added.

"What's your relaxation method of choice?" She asked.

"Reading watching movies…" Kane began to list.

"Have mind blowing sex." J.J. added making Kane blush purple.

"Seriously that's why we never get a room next to Taker. Kane's afraid he'll hear us." J.J. laughed.

If possible Kane blushed even redder. Then he covered J.J.'s mouth before she could say anything else.

Kayla grinned.

"Stoned sex would blow your fucking mind. It's very... intense and everything feels magnified," she said.

J.J. pushed Kane's hand away and before he could put it back she said. "I don't think I could take more intense."

By now Kane was crimson and was shaking his head trying to get J.J.'s mouth covered again.

Kayla laughed.

You have much to learn, young grasshopper. She said silently.

"Maybe I'm in the minority, but I've always thought that talking about sex is healthy. Hell, we all do it. How are you supposed to learn if everyone is living like nuns?" She said.

At this point Kane threw up his hands in defeat and walked around the SUV getting in and turning the music up.

"I think we've managed to really embarrass him." J.J. said laughing

We're well in to the 21st fucking century. This shit shouldn't still be taboo. She thought.

"I shouldn't have done that." J.J. laughed. "He probably won't have sex with me for a week he'll be too embarrassed."

Kayla laughed.

"Nah, you'll be good once you're alone and my corrupting influence sets is somewhere else," she said grinning.

J.J. laughed.

"I can't believe I just did that to him. You know I don't think Paul ever had the talk with him. He gets embarrassed easily when it comes to sex." J.J. said shaking her head.

"Oh hell. I forgot again. Sorry, girl," Kayla said.

"NO it's my fault completely." J.J. said "I started it. Why don't you have another smoke so he has some time to calm down before we get in the SUV."

Kane sat in the car and watched J.J. and Kayla. He could feel that his face was burning red. I can't believe she said those things. Kane thought. Did she mean it? Am I making her happy? Is intense good?

There was definitely no talk. She thought. Our conversation over coffee the other day filled me in on all of that.

Kayla lit up again and tried not to feel guilty.

I keep forgetting how much he's missed out on. She thought. Sometimes it's really evident while at others it isn't. Maybe I should just shut the fuck up and stay that way around him. As if the mask comments weren't invasive as fuck enough for one day.

"Don't worry about it." J.J. said seeing the look on Kayla's face. "He'll get over it and maybe be a little less sensitive about it next time." J.J. added.

Kayla sighed.

"I keep saying shit around him that inevitably gets taken the wrong way. I thought I'd learned but I obviously haven't. Maybe Still I should just shut the fuck up," she said.

"No." J.J. said. "Acting like he had everything normal is as normal as it gets for him. He questions himself constantly. At least he's comfortable enough to ask you questions when he doesn't understand something. He doesn't with most people you know."

"Yeah, I know," Kayla said.

"Good because whether he admits it or not he needs people who will talk to him normally. He's never had that." J.J. said. "People always assumed he was damaged inside and out. And that hurt him."

"I feel like we're in two separate universes... You know what I mean? There are times when I feel like we get each other... Then it all goes no to hell and I'm back at square one again," Kayla said. "Yeah, if that jackass commentator is anything to go by, I know exactly what you mean," Kayla added.

"That's exactly what I mean. He feels separated from everyone because he's different. Like he shouldn't not understand all the time. Like he's lost." J.J. said as Kayla finished her cigarette.

Kayla nodded.

"I want to help so fucking much... But I'm at a loss as to how," she said.

J.J. laughed. "You already are hun. You just don't know how much."

"Let's get going he's probably starving." J.J. added turning toward the SUV.

Kayla shrugged and followed J.J.

Ok If you say so. She said silently.

They decided to do the hotel restaurant and headed there. Dinner was uneventful even if Kane was a little quite. Before long they were headed up to their rooms.

Kayla got changed before she flopped on to the bed.

Mother fucking fucking hell. She thought. Can I am officially the stupidest person alive. What the fuck possessed me to challenge his right to wear it the mask like that? I know it feels like I've known them all forever, but in reality it hasn't been nearly that long... Not even close.

Hi, my name is Kayla Jacobs... but you can call me life's fucking torpedo. First Wade and the girls and now this. God, I need to get high.

Getting to their hotel room J.J. realized Kane was still being really quite.

"Hun I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just joking." J.J. said.

"Is intense good or bad." Kane asked.

"Oh way good." J.J. said trying not to laugh.

"So why did you tell her I was intense like well like that." Kane asked.

"Because women talk about sex. Most people talk about sex. I didn't realize you would get upset like that. I mean I saw your face go red but that's way cute on you." J.J. said.

"You shouldn't have told her those things." Kane said looking embarrassed again.

"Why not?" J.J. asked. "They are true and good."

"She'll say something to someone and I'll be laughed at." He said.

"No she won't." J.J. said. "and there is nothing to laugh at you're a good lover an excellent one."

Kane turned a little more pink but didn't say anything more.

J.J. walked up and hugged him close. "If It makes you feel better I'll never say anything like that again."

Kane just hugged her back not sure what to say.

[12:31:11 AM] Ellie Hopper: Kayla got changed before she flopped on to the bed.

Mother fucking fucking hell. She thought. Can I am officially the stupidest person alive. What the fuck possessed me to challenge his right to wear it the mask like that? I know it feels like I've known them all forever, but in reality it hasn't been nearly that long... Not even close.

Ost Hi, my name is Kayla Jacobs... but you can call me life's fucking torpito. First Wade and the girls and now this. God, I need to get high.

[12:38:08 AM] jasseen nothing: Getting to their hotel room J.J. realized Kane was still being really quite.

"Hun I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just joking." J.J. said.

"Is intense good or bad." Kane asked.

"Oh way good." J.J. said trying not to laugh.

"So why did you tell her I was intense like well like that." Kane asked.

"Because women talk about sex. Most people talk about sex. I didn't realize you would get upset like that. I mean I saw your face go red but that's way cute on you." J.J. said.

"You shouldn't have told her those things." Kane said looking embarrassed again.

"Why not?" J.J. asked. "They are true and good."

"She'll say something to someone and I'll be laughed at." He said.

"No she won't." J.J. said. "and there is nothing to laugh at you're a good lover an excellent one."

Kane turned a little more pink but didn't say anything more.

J.J. walked up and hugged him close. "If It makes you feel better I'll never say anything like that again."

Kane just hugged her back not sure what to say.

Ellie Hopper: Kayla flicked idly through oy her phone.

Get high or call people? She thought.

Well fuck. I guess I need to call or text people anyway. I don't think I have any shit left. Awesome.

She sighed indecisively.

What's more fucked up right now: my head or my relationship? She wondered.

Yeah, it's definitely time for a spliff. She decided.


	52. A new girl in town Chapter 52

A new girl in town

Chapter 52

Kayla

Now the question is, Cena and Al or RVD?

Cena and Al will probably be a million times more hilarious after I've smoked up.

But RVD is a fun time too. But RVD also can't keep his fucking mouth shut. The way my luck's been going today, all I need is to say something I shouldn't and wait for the fucking fireworks.

Her decision made, she picked up her phone again.

Kayla to Cena:

Hey, it's been a minute. You didn't get at me last night. Should I be offended?

Cena to Kayla:

I came by but you were gone. Where did you disappear to?

Kayla to Cena:

Fuck, my bad. I was at it the hospital checking on X-Pac.

Cena to Kayla:

You have any trouble getting in. I called but they assumed I was a fan and wouldn't put me through.

Kayla to Cena:

You did? That's really decent of you. I didn't know you were friends.

Kayla to Cena:

Nah, I flashed the WWE badge of honor. It was open sesame from their LOL.

Cena to Kayla:

We're not friends but DX or not no one deserves to get hurt like that.

Kayla to Cena:

Yeah, no shit. It's bad, dude. They fucked his face up pretty good along with his ribs. Um His neck isn't in good shape either.

Cena to Kayla:

How bad? His neck I mean is he coming back to DX.

Kayla:

It's fucking bad. I touched his hand and he couldn't feel it. He said it happens and he'll be fine but I don't fucking know.

As for DX, I guess that's mostly Triple Nose... I mean king douche face... I mean Hunter's call. I doubt X-Pac's thought much about it TBH.

Cena to Kayla:

Wow that is bad. If I know Hunter he'll just leave him there and not even check on him. That man would eat his own young if he thought it would move him up further in the food chain.

Kayla to Cena:

Yeah. I doubt he went there to play the concerned leader. I got there pretty late and I was the only one from the company there I think.

Kayla to Cena:

He seemed scared out of his fucking mind. He knew shit was going down. I guess I haven't told you about that yet...

Hunter came by my office last night. It would be distressing if it wasn't so fucking amusing LOL. Anyway, he ran his mouth for a while as you will, and then kicked X-Pac out of DX... Just like that, no warning or anything.

Cena to Kayla:

He's probably better off out than in. Hunter used to beat on him whenever he'd get mad. Sure some of the roster will go after him at first. Maybe for a while but..

Kayla to Cena:

This is fucking depressing. Today already sucked; you better remedy this quick.

Cena to Kayla:

How should I remedy it?

Kayla to Cena:

Dude, IDK. Make it suck less. You know...

Cena to Kayla:

How do I make it suck less…

Kayla to Cena:

Take me to your tag team partner.

Cena to Kayla:

I don't have a … oh you mean Al.

Kayla to Cena:

You're an idiot LOL. He promised me good shit. I intend to collect.

Cena to Kayla:

What room you in.

Kayla texted him the room and waited impatiently for him to arrive.

Cena left immediately going to Kayla's room. Then he knocked.

Kayla quickly opened the door.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself." Cena said. "And he is not my tag partner. I just can't seem to tell him that."

"Whatever. Just keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better," Kayla said as she closed the door.

"No really he thinks the three of us, damn it how he's got me doing it. He thinks we bonded taking out Hunter. I just don't have the heart to tell him we didn't."

Kayla laughed.

"Oh my god, this is the best shit right now. You, my friend, are in complete fucking denial," Kayla said.

"Denial of what?" Cena asked. "I don't need nor do I want that nut job as a tag team partner."

"C'mon, live a little. You've gotta admit that you'd never get bored," Kayla said.

"MY life is interesting enough without that. It's bad enough he keeps sending me these god awful tag team names." Cena said. "So I've been sending him videos on psychology in return."

"Oh fuck, I can't. Seriously though, I think the world of you... but you're, well, you could use a bit more interesting in your life. You're practically a fucking boy scout," Kayla said.

"I am not." Cena said. Holding up the Boy Scout salute. "Honestly."

Kayla laughed.

"Oh my fuck, you so are. The only person who's as much of a boy scout as you are is my brother. He plays ball," Kayla said.

"NO really I'm not." Cena said pausing to knock on a door.

"Whatever you say... boy scout," Kayla said.

Al opened the door.

"It's just our tag team partner and Kayla." Al yelled into his room.

"Don't even tell me you're talking to head." Cena said rolling his eyes.

Kayla tried with all her might not to laugh.

"Of course I am. Who else who else would be here this time of night?" Al asked as he invited them in.

"A hot fuck?" Kayla said.

"Naah." Al said. "Head gets jealous."

"Okay then," Kayla said. She tried not to think about the implications of that.

"I've been trying to find head a partner but I can't find the right one." Al said indicating they should take a seat.

Head was sitting beside a large bowl of popcorn and Al took the seat on the other side of the bowl and started eating.

Oh my god, what the fuck is even happening right now? Kayla thought.

"That's great, dude," she said. `"Sad for... uh... Head of course but you'll figure it out," she added.

"It's really cool of you guys to come visit. People rarely visit us." Al said. "I don't know why I mean we're nice."

Cena rolled his eyes and started to say something. But Kayla put her hand up to stop him.

Oh my god, now I feel like the worst person ever... Again. Kayla thought.

"I'm glad to be here, dude. You're good people," she said.

"Oh that's right we were supposed to hang and stuff last night. What happened you didn't show up?" Al said as if someone had just told him.

"Yeah, fuck. I'm sorry about that. Cena came by to get me but I'd already left no to check on X-Pac," Kayla said.

"See head I told you they had a reason." Al said before turning his attention back to Kayla. "Yeah what Bossman did really sucked. DX was out there I don't know why they didn't help."

"They didn't help cause their leader kicked him out. It went down in my office. Hunter came by office and ran his mouth as usual, then kicked X-Pac out just like that," Kayla said.

"Head says that was mean." Al said. "Head also wants to know why they were out there if not to help.  
"He didn't even have the balls to say it to his face. X-Pac was outside the whole time," she added.

"Hunter wanted to prove a point. If you're with him, you're protected. If you're not, you have to suffer the consequences," Kayla said.

"I think I need to get stoned." Al said picking up head.

"Sorry head." Al said turning her upside down and pulling off the bottom. Then he reached inside and pulled out a ball of aluminum foil.

"Me too, dude. This day week and month can fuck off right now," Kayla said.

"I told you head had good stuff." Al said putting head back down on the couch.

"You weren't lying," Kayla said with a smile.

Cena just rolled his eyes and started laughing.

"You are so fucking dumb," Kayla said.

"Why am I dumb?" Cena said. "He's the one who just pulled pot out of a mannequin head."

"Cause you are. You're also a douche and you should fucking feel bad," Kayla said.

"What now you're calling me a douche." Cena said sounding hurt. "What the hell is going on?"

"Dude, Al is lonely and shit. But you're all like... You know. It sucks and it's rather shitty," Kayla said.

"How is that my fault?" Cena asked.

"I'm not lonely I've got head." Al said patting head's hair.

"Cause you can do something about it but you aren't. And dude, shut up. Head isn't human company. We all need that," Kayla said.

"Sshhh head is too human company. You'll hurt head's feelings." Al said rolling his eyes.

Al started packing a bowl and then smiled at Kayla.

"Oh my god, stop it right now. I mean... You know what I fucking mean, dude," Kayla said.

"No I don't." He said taking a draw on the pipe and passing it to Kayla.

`Thanks. Don't mind if I do," Kayla said taking the pipe and pulling out her lighter. She lit up and took a grateful hit. It was beautiful so she took another, then she passed it, along with the lighter, back to Al.

Al took a couple of hits and passed it back to Kayla. Before long it was gone and they were feeling it.

"Cena. I think I've figured out what you're trying to tell me with all those doctor videos." Al said.

"Oh yeah what's that Al" Cena said knowing the videos were just a joke.

Al covered Head's ears.

"I think you're right head is bi-polar." Al whispered before removing his hands from Head's ears.

Cena just started laughing loudly.

Kayla cracked up.

"Holy fuuuuck! Oh my god!" She said as she started laughing again.

"Why are you laughing mental illness isn't funny." Al said deadpan.

Kayla just laughed harder.

She fumbled for her phone. When she'd found it, she unlocked it and fired off a text.

Kayla to Taker and Kane:

Dudes Head is bipolar. Youll never guess where Al keeps his shit. Im not telling. You have to guess. Also also rly fucking high RN. Also also also Cenas a douche BC Als lonely and he should feel bad and his face is stupid.

Kane to Kayla:

What the hell are you talking about? You're not making any sense.

Taker to Kayla:

What are you on? It better be nothing but pot or so help me…

Kayla to Taker:

Whatever just pot. P.S. Shut up dad. P.P.S. Go smoke a bowl. Itll make you chill I promise

Taker to Kayla:

You'd better sleep it off cause we've got an early show tomorrow.

Kayla to Kane:

What do you mean. Im making all the sense RN. Whats confusing in that MSG...

Kane to Kayla:

I mean head can't have mental illness. And I'm assuming Al keeps his shit in the toilet or at least I hope he does.

Kayla to Taker:

Whatever ill worry about that later. What you doing...

Kayla to Kane

LOL IDK its what also "Al said. Cena sent him psych vids.

Kayla to Kane:

LOL I meant pot dont be dumb. Sry youre not dumb. That was rly funny.

Kane to Kayla:

You're still not making sense. Talk to me tomorrow when you can.

Taker to Kayla:

Trying to sleep like you should be. Do you have any idea what time it is?

Kayla to Kane:

Dont make me sad RN. Srsly I dont want to be sad.

Kayla to Taker:

LOL IDK dad LOL

Taker to Kayla:

Someone needs to be your dad obviously if you can't control yourself. It's 2 am. Now I'm going back to sleep.

Kane didn't answer.

Kayla looked up and saw that Al was asleep sitting up on the couch holding head.

Cena was still awake but barely.

"You people are fucking lame," she said. Then she found Al's stash and smoked another bowl.

"I'll pay you back later dude," she said when it was gone.

Kayla laid her head back on the chair and was soon fast asleep.

Cena nodded off soon after.

Kayla woke and looked at the clock it was 1130 am.


	53. A new girl in town Chapter 53

A new girl in town

Chapter 53

Kane/J.J.

Kane woke and ordered breakfast then woke J.J.

After they had eaten they showered.

Then they headed out and down the hall to Kayla's room.

They got to the door and knocked but didn't get an answer.

Kane took out his phone and texted Kayla but didn't get a response.

They knocked a few more times and this time J.J. texted Kayla. Still no response.

"Kane we'll just have to go without her, or we're going to be late." J.J. said.

"I know but I wish I knew where she was last night." Kane said. "She sent me these messages." He added showing her the messages.

"Well it looks like she must have fallen asleep wherever she was cause she's not in her room and she's not answering the texts." J.J. said.

"I guess she can get a cab to the arena. I just hope she's not late." Kane said as they headed to the elevators.

Taker/Sammy

Sammy woke Taker at eleven as they had to get to the arena by 1200. They ate on the way. It wasn't till they reached the arena and saw J.J. and Kane that he realized Kayla hadn't come in with them.

"Where's Kayla?" Taker asked.

"I have no idea." Kane said. "She didn't answer her door this morning or her texts."

"She must still be asleep somewhere." Taker said. "She texted me all stoned last night."

"Yeah me too." Kane said. "She wasn't making sense and when she called me dumb I turned off the phone."

Cena/Kayla/Al

Kane to Kayla:

Where are you? You're supposed to be up by now.

J.J. to Kayla:

Kayla we're at the door where are you?

Kane to Kayla:

We're going to have to leave without you or we'll be late.

"She groaned unhappily. Then she reread what she'd sent to Kane last night.

Her eyes widened in horror.

You're a fucking idiot! She thought. You fucking know that he thinks he's stupid; why the fuck would you say that?!

Kayla to Kane:

Look, I'm really, really, really sorry about last night. Can I feel ridiculously bad about it. I should never have called you dumb, even just as a joke. You aren't; you're one of the smartest people I know. I'm the one who's fucking dumb here. I shouldn't have been anywhere near my phone last night. Fuck.

Kane to Kayla:

Where are you you're supposed to be here in 15 minutes? First meeting is at 1230.

Kayla to Kane:

...Oh. Fuck. Still in Al's room. They're still sleeping. But you didn't reply to my bit about last night. I don't blame you for being mad...

Kane to Kayla:

We'll talk later get here now.

Kayla shook Cena then Al.

"Whhhaat?" Cena mumbled.

"What's going on?" Al said.

"We're late, dudes. It The first meeting is... Um, it's soon," Kayla said.

"Oh damn." Al said picking up head from the floor and disappearing into the bedroom.

"Oh man I reek." Cena mumbled as he got up.

Kayla sighed.

"Sorry for calling you a douche or whatever. Would you be willing to take me maybe give me a ride? My bikes still on the truck," she said.

"Yeah whatever. Just be ready to go like ten minutes." Cena said. "Vince is going to have our asses."

Al walked out of the bedroom with his hair wet and fresh clothes on. "We've got to go." He stated heading for the door with head.

Kayla nodded and left the room. She got to hers but only stayed long enough to change her clothes, put on a pair of huge sunglasses and grab her bag. Then she was out the door again.

Cena met her coming down the hall and they practically raced to his car.

"I know we're so fucked, but I have a weed hangover and that seems more important right now," Kayla said once she'd gotten in to the car.

"We're not going to make it by twelve." Cena said. "We'll be lucky if we make it to the meeting on time. We'll just dump your bag with mine on the way to the meeting. You can find your office after."

Kayla nodded.

"Look... Are we okay? I'm really sorry about what Can I said. I'm an asshole and you didn't deserve it. You've been good to me when you didn't have to be and yeah... It means a lot," she said.

"You were pretty weird last night and I don't mean once you got stoned. But I'll forgive you." Cena said smiling.

Kayla smiled back.

"I just feel really bad for him. It sucks being alone. That thing doesn't qualify as fucking company, and I don't know. I think you'd be really good for him," she said.

"Kayla he's alone because no one wants to hang out with that nut job. As for me being good for him I don't know about that." Cena said. "I'm the one who made him thing Head was bi-polar."

"But we're all fucking crazy as shit at the end of the day. My crazy could fill a library and I know it. I just... It's not fair. People judge me all the fucking time cause of the way I look but they give me a chance anyway. Doesn't he deserve the same?" Kayla said.

"You're right about all of being a little crazy. But I can't be alone with that guy. Maybe we could visit him together sometimes. But not to get stoned." Cena said.

Kayla sighed.

"I guess that's better than nothing," she said grudgingly.

"I mean even with the cologne I put on I smell of it. If Vince smells it on me he's going to think I'm on drugs that could get me fired. I just hope I have time to shower before he wants to see me for being late." Cena said.

"Don't be. I chose to be there." Cena said. "But if he smells it on me it can never happen again. I've never done drugs it would be a shame if I got fired for it." He added smiling.

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"It "You should ask RVD for tips; I'm sure he has tuns. It's stoner land in his world 24-7," she said.

"Damn it if this traffic doesn't clear we're not even going to make the end of the meeting." Cena shouted.

"Love you too, Cali," Kayla muttered.

Finally some of the traffic cleared and they got to the arena. But it was after twelve which made them late. They quickly dropped off their gear in a locker in the communal locker room. There was no one there.

"It must be later than I thought." Cena said. "We'd better run for it."

Kayla just nodded and followed Cena at a sprint.

They had just gotten in and taken seats. Both were still breathing heavy when Vince walked in the door.

Kane looked at Kayla as she and Cena ran into the room and took seats.

"Well at least she made the meeting." J.J. whispered to him.

"Yeah barely." Kane whispered back.

Kayla looked around and saw Taker glaring at her from across the room.

Thank fucking god. Kayla thought. The last thing any of us needs is to be noticed by Vince right now.

At least Al managed to shower. Cena and I would be fucked though.

Taker shook his head and closed his eyes for a minute. She's not my responsibility. The told himself.

She groaned. Oh great, he's gonna yell... Some more. Fan-fucking-tastic. I'm an adult; if I want to get high I will. What does it matter to him?

Vince walked in and immediately called Cena, Al and Kayla out for being late to the arena. He said he wanted to talk to them after the meeting.

Oh god, we are so, so fucked. Kayla thought. Her weed hangover thankfully prevented her from panicking.

Vince went on in his usual way of bitching everyone out thoroughly. Then he dismissed them with a grunt and waited for Cena, Al and Kayla to come to the front of the room.

When they got to him he took a deep breath as if trying to calm his anger. But all three knew he'd yell anyway.

"I'm not sure what that smell is." Vince said. "But none of you better come here smelling like it again. You all reek."

Oh my god, how does he not know? Kayla wondered. He was alive in the 60's for fuck's sakes. Did he go to college with the Amish?

Al looked at Vince like he was crazy. How doesn't he know? I know Shane smokes it too sometimes. Al thought.

Oh that was close I'm glad he doesn't know what it is. Cena thought.

Vince yelled at them some more about being late and it not happening again or they would be suspended. Then he dismissed them.

"I'm so glad he didn't figure it out." Cena said.

"Yeah, no shit. That was fucking close," Kayla said.

"I need to shower some place. I'll see you guys later," she added. "I'll see you guys later," Kayla said.

Then she started wandering in the direction of Taker and Kane's locker room.

Just then Hunter stepped out of his locker room heading down the hall.

"EEWW so you're a drug addict to. That's nice to know." Hunter said.

"Yeah, like you've never blazed before. Fucking go away," Kayla said.

"I was actually just looking for you." Hunter said sounding self-satisfied.

"Congrats, I'm right here," Kayla said.

"So I see. I just wanted you to know. X-Pac is in the hospital. But that's just the tip of the iceberg compared to what I'm going to do to him. As for Tori you'll pay for what you did to her."

"Whatever. Your face is fucking stupid and you should feel bad," Kayla said. She rolled her eyes but she didn't think he could see it behind her glasses.

"You see it's comments like that that get you into trouble bitch." Hunter said. "I don't feel bad at all. He knew what would happen if he left the group. I threw him out because of you you know."

Then she smirked.

"You know... If you keep looking for me, I'm going no to start thinking it's cause you really want something else," she added.

"From you just that thought is disgusting." Hunter said looking like he'd just thrown up in his mouth.

Kayla laughed.

"That's not what they say when they're screaming my name and begging me not to stop," she said with a wink.

Hunter just looked even more disgusted and walked back into the locker room.

Kayla laughed.

"I'd make it really good' good, Hunter. I promise!" She yelled.

She thought she heard Hunter puke before the door closed.

Then she came back down to earth with a crash.

Fuck my fucking life. She thought as she walked. I'm not sure what's worse right now: Taker yelling at me or Kane being mad.

She finally reached the door and knocked reluctantly.

Taker/Kane/J.J./Sammy/Kayla

Taker opened the door and looked at her disapprovingly but didn't say anything he just walked back into the locker room.

Kane walked toward her.

Kayla said and reluctantly walked in to the room.

"Can I steal the shower?" She sighed.

"Yeah you better you smell funny. What is that smell?" Kane asked.

"It's the residue of all the pot ever," Kayla said.

"That's what it smells like?" Kane asked wrinkling his nose.

Kayla shrugged.

"Kinda. It smells better when it's burning," she said.

Kayla headed back toward the shower.

Al/Cena

"Well I guess we got away with that one." Cena said.

"Are you kidding. Even Head knows Vince knows what it smells like. I don't know why he didn't call us on it." Al said.

"Are you serious?'" Cena asked.

"Yeah. Shane smokes it sometimes. Vince was young in the 60's how could he not know what it smells like."

"Oh man." Cena said as they entered the locker room.

Kayla/Taker/Sammy/J.J./Kane

Kayla showered and redressed quickly, then she returned to the main room and looked for Kane.

When she came out she saw Kane sitting with his brother. They seemed to be deep in conversation.

Sammy was on her computer and J.J. was cleaning camera equipment.

I guess it isn't talking time yet. She thought. Do I wait around or leave?

Just then J.J. beckoned her over.

Oh fuck me, here it comes. She thought as she reluctantly walked over.

"I'm not going to yell at you." J.J. said seeing the look on Kayla's face.

"Oh great. In this instance, not yelling at me may be worse," Kayla said.

"He's not going to say anything. I just want you to know you have to be careful what you say to him even and especially when you are stoned." J.J. said quietly so Kane wouldn't overhear.

"I know that. I'm a fucking idiot and I feel terrible about it," Kayla said.

"I know you do." J.J. said. "Just don't do it again. He has enough self-esteem issues."

Kayla sighed.

"I should probably take off," she said.

Before she could leave J.J. leaned over and hugged her. "Don't beat yourself up over this. He'll be fine." She said softly.

Kayla shook her head.

"I still need to try and fix it," she said.

"He's going to say it's fine." J.J. said. "He always does."

"I know... But fuck everything," Kayla said.

J.J. laughed.


	54. A new girl in town Chapter 54

A new girl in town

Chapter 54

Kane/Kayla

Kane sat in the locker room waiting for the next meeting to start. He was talking on and off with J.J. and Taker while Sammy typed away on her laptop.

The he nearly jumped when his phone went off.

I'll never get used to this thing. He thought.

Kayla to Kane:

Hey. I was hoping no to catch you earlier but you were talking to Taker so I didn't want to interrupt. Sending this now so you can read it whenever. Get at me when you can... if you want.

Kane to Kayla:

What did you want to talk about?

Kayla to Kane:

Please just call me an idiot once. I've been doing so to myself all fucking day but it isn't helping. Can I know you're way too fucking nice to call me as out on my bullshit but I'm giving you all of the permission to do so.

Kane to Kayla:

Why would I call you an idiot you're not making sense again.

Never mind I'm coming to you.

Why is he coming down here? Texting would have been so much easier. Kayla thought.

Talking to him in-person will just give me yet another chance to say things I shouldn't. Fuck.

Kane walked down to Kayla's office.

"Now what are you talking about." Kane asked.

"I fucking know better. I should never have joked about that. It was fucking thoughtless and stupid and I'm a fucking idiot who shouldn't be allowed near technology when I'm high. I think the fucking world of you and I really hope you know that. My life here would be 1000% shittier if you weren't a part of it." Kayla said in a rush.

"Are you talking about calling me dumb?" Kane asked.

Why would that bother her? Kane thought. Everyone calls me dumb

"I keep fucking up and I'm sorry. I seem to open my mouth around you and stupid comes out. So... Yeah... I don't really know what else to say other than I'm really fucking sorry and it won't happen again. It was a really shitty way to reward you for trusting me and I'm the one who's dumb around here." Kala said her words once again in a rush of thought.

What is she getting on about it's nothing. Kane thought.

"It's fine." Kane said.

No, it's not fucking fine! Kayla thought in frustration. He's being way too forgiving about this, just like me and J.J. figured he would be.

"I knew you'd say that. No it's not! Stop being nice! Or like... Thinking that it's what you deserve because it isn't. Just get mad at me or something, okay? Please?"

Why would I be mad. Kane thought.

"If I got mad every time someone called me dumb I'd be mad all the time. I don't care that people think I'm dumb." Kane said seriously.

"BUT I DON'T THINK YOU'RE DUMB!"

That really doesn't matter to me. Kane thought. This whole conversation doesn't make any difference. I don't care that she called me dumb.

"It's fine Kayla relax… we're still friends." Kane said.

"Ug. Fine. But I don't deserve it for the record." Kayla said.

"So anyway, can you guess where Al keeps Head? No, Can I mean his shit? Fuck! No, I really mean can you guess where he keeps his pot?"

"In head of course. Where else would you keep something you don't want anyone to find? Everyone thinks head is a joke so they wouldn't think of it" Kane laughed.

How the hell did he figure it out so quickly? Kayla wondered.

"See? You guessed right away! Me and Cena were both like what the fuck? When he opened it and took that shit out." Kayla laughed.

"It's the logical thing to do. You don't want someone to notice something you put it right in their face constantly" Kane laughed. "Then they forget it's there."

Damn guys and their logic-based brains. His explanation makes perfect sense. I am so fucking dumb. Kayla thought

It's so simple. Kane thought. I never thought he was a pot smoker though. But I guess that makes sense with how weird he is.

"That's why you're a guy and I'm not. I'm all about being bat shit crazy. If there was a test to measure logic, I'd fail." Kayla laughed.

"Oh yeah, I pissed Cena off too. Fuck my life. I called him a douche. But that was only cause he fucking ranted about not wanting Al as a partner and shit and something about sending him psychology videos every time Al sent him team names. And dude, Al is good people. He's just lonely. He said he never gets visitors and it made me sad so Cena's a douche." Kayla said sounding serious.

"Are you stoned again? You're starting to not make sense. If you think Al is lonely visit him. But don't blame Cena for not doing it." Kane said.

What the fuck? He's defending Cena now? Why do guys always fucking do this? Kayla thought.

And why the fuck would I be stoned now? I'm at fucking work!

"I have to go to the meeting now." Kane said turning to go.

"Ug, fine. No, I'm not stoned what the fuck." Kayla said as Kane left the office.

Kane turned off the phone and headed to the meeting with J.J. and Taker.

Meeting

Once there they had to as usual wait on Vince.

When he arrived he started yelling that people weren't pulling their weight that matches were sloppy and not very entertaining. Once he was finished he made matches. Taker and Kane were to face Edge and Christian because they had lost the titles and had to earn a shot again.

Hunter was going up Randy Orton with his world title on the line.

The rest were typical matches mostly grudge matches because of the things happening back stage.

Finally Vince dismissed them and they all headed off in different directions.

Taker/Kane/J.J./Sammy

"That should be an interesting match." J.J. said. "After all you did teach them yourself."

"Yeah, I know how to handle those Edge and Christian." Taker said.

"It shouldn't be too bad." Kane said. "I've fought them before."

"Still." Sammy said "Those two fly around like they have wings."

"They are not as bad to deal with as the Hardys those two are just nuts." Taker said.

"Yes." Kane said. "You never know what to expect out of Jeff and Matt."

Kayla

After Kane had left for his meeting, Kayla went out for a smoke. She was still feeling the effects of her pot hangover and thought that some fresh air might help clear her head.

She smoked three cigarettes, and then came back in and searched for catering. She needed water and she needed it right now. She hadn't had any the night before and she felt it.

She wandered around for a while and finally smelled food. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she'd skipped breakfast and lunch, so she put a plate together and added a couple bottles of water. Then she found a seat and set everything down.

The place was almost deserted. Vince was probably yelling his head off at the roster and Kayla thanked god that she was only required to attend one meeting.

She ate slowly; she wasn't in a working mood even though she knew that the work wouldn't do itself. The smokes hadn't cleared the fuzziness from her brain and everything felt disjointed and slow.

You better not fucking zone out. She thought as she drank half a bottle of water in one.

Kane/J.J./Sammy/Taker

J.J. left for her final meeting then down to ringside.

After a while Kane and Taker began to warm up because they were the second match of the evening.

Taker made sure Sammy locked the door when they left.

"It didn't do any good against Hunter." She remarked.

"I know but I doubt he'll try that again." Taker said.

"I hope not." Sammy said trying to smile.

They guys headed out for their match and though it was back and forth at times they won.

Then they went back to the locker room showered and watched the rest of the show.

They watched Hunter and crew carefully knowing eventually they'd face them again. The Road Doggs were not competing tonight but Hunter had them all out there anyway. All of them being only the Road Doggs, and Chyna. But it was still enough to help him win the match.

Kayla

Kayla finally left it the catering area when she ran out of excuses to stay. She went reluctantly back to her office and turned on the computer. While it booted, she rummaged through her bag for one of her speaker docks and connected it to her phone, then she set her music to random and sat back in her chair.

Soon, she was singing along as Kelly Clarkson sang about not hooking up and not being willing to share her guy with anyone else. Kayla laughed silently as she improvised the harmony. It was catchy as hell but definitely didn't apply to her life.

She edited more video throughout the night and coded even more webpages but she was pleased with her progress even if Vince didn't agree. She was one fucking person and she could only do so much.

When the alarm went signaling the end of the show and cut through Kendric Lemar rapping about a swimming pool full of liquor, she sighed in relief and quickly saved everything before shutting it down. Then she turned off the music and grabbed the rest of her things.

She was heading down the hall when she realized that she hadn't picked up her bike. She sighed and shrugged. She didn't feel like riding tonight. Then she wondered who to bum a ride from: Cena or Kane.

She stood in the middle of the hall indecisively. Both options came with downsides.

Cena would probably spend the drive ranting about never using drugs which was singularly unappealing. If he didn't rant about that, he'd probably rant some more about Al. He was a decent guy but she had her limits.

Her conversation from earlier with Kane had ended abruptly. She felt unfamiliar hesitation at the prospect of spending another car ride in his company but she couldn't quite figure out why. She had told him a lot more than she'd intended in an attempt to... Do what? Make him yell at her, she supposed. Unburden her crazy on to someone else, maybe. That made her feel terrible. She had a fucking therapist who was being paid to do that; why did she keep going to her friends with her shit?

She sighed and began walking again.

Six of this, half a dozen of the other. She thought. I'll let fate and my fucking dumb luck decide who I go with back to the hotel.

Cena/Kayla

Cena packed his bag quickly and headed back to the parking area. He wanted to be gone before Al saw him.

Walking into the parking area he saw Kayla standing around.

"Hey girl." He said walking up to her. "You waiting on me or Kane and J.J.?"

"Nah, I was waiting for you," Kayla said without missing a beat.

Decision made I guess. She thought with a mental shrug.

Kane/J.J./Taker/Sammy

They left the locker room together but Kane and J.J. stopped at Kayla's office to get her moving. They knocked but no one answered.

"She's probably out having a smoke." Kane said as they continued down the hall.

Getting to the parking area they didn't see her there either. Kane walked out the doors and she wasn't there either.

"Do we wait for her?" Kane asked.

"I don't know." J.J. replied. "Maybe we wait in the SUV for her to show up. At least for a little while."

"Ok," Kane said.

They waited about half an hour. Then Kane thought to check his phone.

"No message." Kane said surprised. "You'd think if she went with someone else or took the bike she'd let us know."

"Well we can't wait her forever." J.J. said.

"No let's take off. If she's still here she can catch a cab." Kane said as he started the SUV.

Kayla/Cena

Kayla sat in Cena's car without saying much. He didn't seem in the mood to converse either so she didn't feel bad for once.

They got back to the hotel much faster than they'd gotten to the arena. Kayla said a quick good night, then she picked up her stuff and got out of the car.

She wandered out of the parking area and found a place to smoke. She chain smoked three more cigarettes, lighting each of them off the other, then she headed inside and up to her room.

She took a long, hot shower, relishing it for as long as she could. Then she got dressed and wandered back in to the room.

She was just wondering if she should say fuck it and go to bed when she realized that she hadn't told Kane or J.J. that she had left.

Yay, just another Kayla Jacobs fuck up to add to the shit show that's my life. She thought as she picked up her phone and called Kane.

Kane/J.J./Kayla

Getting back to the hotel they had dinner and then headed upstairs.

"I hope Hunter didn't do something to her." J.J. said.

"If he did he's going to be sorry." Kane said as they went up in the elevator.

"We'll just check her room." J.J. said as they headed down the hall.

Kane was about to knock when his phone rang. He looked at the phone and realized it was Kayla. So he answered.

Before he could say anything.

"Hey. I'm so, so sorry for not letting you know I was leaving. Cena showed up and it's been a fucking day so I left without thinking," Kayla said.

Hunter could be making her call. Kane thought deciding to knock anyway.

Kayla heard a knock on the door.

Who the hell? She wondered as she walked over and pulled it open.

As she opened the door Kane hung up the phone.

"Just wanted to see you make sure you were alright." Kane said.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just been a day of fuck ups but what else is new?" Kayla said.

"While you're here, I may as well tell you what went down with Hunter earlier," she added managing to keep a straight face.

"Oh what now?" J.J. asked as they walked into the room.


	55. A new girl in town Chapter 55

A new girl in town

Chapter 55

Kayla/J.J./Kane

Once in the room Kane and J.J. took a seat wondering what Hunter was up to now.

"Well, he came looking for me after the meeting for god only knows what reason," Kayla began.

"So I was like great, congrats; I'm standing right in front of you, dumbass. So yeah... I'm not exactly the hardest person to spot, right?" Kayla continued, doing her best to draw out the story.

Shit. J.J. thought. He's going to get her someday and we won't be able to stop it.

"So anyway... Yeah. He called me a drug addict. I was like are you being fucking serious right now? Have you even met a real drug addict? 'Cause they're nothing like me," she said rolling her eyes.

"So... then... He mentioned that Sean was in the hospital 'cause he enjoys stating the fucking obvious. Then he said that there would be more in store for him when he gets back and that he kicked him out because of me," she added looking concerned and guilty.

"That was pretty much it except for what happened next," she concluded.

Then she let the silence build for a few measures.

"You'll notice that he keeps looking for me for whatever reason, right? So I called him on it," she said with a smirk.

I said, and I quote, if you keep looking for me, I'm going to start thinking you want something... more'. The look on his face was fucking priceless. I'd pay $500 right now for a picture of that," she added with a laugh.

"Anyway, there's more. I don't remember what he said next but I definitely had to let him know that the people who I fuck never have any... complaints," she said with a wink.

"Then he looked even more whatever the fuck that was... horrified and disgusted, I guess. It was fucking amazing. So yeah... Then he left and went in to his locker room or whatever. He thought he was home free... So I fucked with him some more by yelling 'Hunter! 'I'd make it good for you, I promise!' Then he fucking threw up. I vet he was picturing it and liking it... A little too much. Best moment of my life," she concluded as she burst in to laughter.

"I don't think you should instigate that way." Kane said. "It'll only make him do something you might regret."

"Yeah why push his buttons all the time." J.J. said.

Kayla shrugged.

"It's reflex. He shows up and it just happens," she said.

"I guess there is something between you two after all." Kane said. "Though I can't say I like it."

"Yeah the only two people I've seen fight more were in love." J.J. said.

"But he's a douche, you guys! With a stupid face! You aren't serious right now," Kayla said in shock.

Kane laughed. "I've never seen people fight like you do with someone except when I was fighting him or Taker for that matter. And that was because I wanted to destroy them."

"I don't know." J.J. said. "It just seems weird that you guys can't pass each other in the hall without getting in each other's faces. That's all I'm saying."

Kayla sighed.

"Most guys don't go for me that way. I'm in the friend zone constantly. Plus there's nothing redeeming about him. He's an asshole who gets off on power trips, you know?" Kayla said.

"I'd just watch myself with him." Kane said. "Like you said he gets off on power trips. If you keep making him look bad he's going to do something about it, believe me."

I wonder if they really do have something going and neither can see it. J.J. thought. Could that be the problem?

"I was kinda... Bored one day at a show so I made cat people in Photoshop. You know... Of the roster. The person I started with was... him," Kayla said quietly. Then she looked down and turned red.

Maybe there really is something. Kane thought. But how can they fight like that if they like each other?

"I think we're going to leave." J.J. said not wanting to push the issue any farther.

"Yeah." Kane said feeling like he was out of place.

"Yeah, kay. Have a good night, guys," Kayla said.

Hunter/DX

"That's it. After what she did yesterday we have to make an example out of her." Hunter said pacing.

"Like what?" Billy asked.

"You can't touch her." Chyna said.

"NO I can't." Hunter said. "But I've already put one of her friends in the hospital. I think it's time to do the same to another."

Chyna sighed.

"Who?" Jessie asked.

"J.J." Hunter said. "I think she's going to start having accident's again."

"But we did that before." Chyna said. "Remember she came at me with a chair."

"Yes." Hunter said. "But this time we're really going to hurt her. Not just bumps and bruises."

"Oh." Billy said.

"Yeah I don't want you to bang into her I want you to 'accidently' nail her to the barriers leap over the top rope right onto her ect." Hunter said.

"Those cameras she carries are going to hurt when they hit us." Jessie said.

"So what. You'll do as I say or you'll end up like X-Pac alone and on the chopping block." Hunter said.

"What then. You know Kane will realize what's going on and come for us." Chyna said.

"We can handle Kane." Hunter said. "We have in the past. If we accidently put him in the hospital too mores the better".

Chyna mentally shook her head. This is gonna get bad real quick. She thought.

Kane/J.J.

"What do you think Hunter's next move is?" J.J. asked Kane when they got back to their room.

"I have no idea. He can't touch her physically but he can try to drive her nuts." Kane said.

"That's true. So she's pretty much safe from him. At least physically." J.J. said. "But he does have the ability to hurt her mentally."

"Yeah all he has to do is a little research." Kane said. "Hunter will be trying to get her to quit somehow so he can look like he's in control."

"Yeah. But will he think to look for something on her or just go another route all together." J.J. asked.

"Knowing Hunter he's a physical guy. We'll just have to be aware of what's going on around her." Kane said.

"Ok." J.J. said. "I guess we can't do more than that."

They sat down to watch a movie and hold each other for a while.

Before long they were both falling asleep so they headed to bed.

Kayla/RVD

Well, that turned in to one of the most awkward conversations of my life. Kayla thought.

What the hell were they on about though? Me and Hunter aren't anything. We despised each other at first sight and that hasn't changed.

But I did take the time to fucking draw him. And I seem to have a thing for people who challenge me...

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! I'm pathetic. He can't stand the sight of me. This is fucking stupid. Then there's Sean. He's going to be hurt... Again... because of me. Hunter doesn't give a fuck about anyone... except maybe himself. Fuck!

Then she realized that Sean still hadn't called.

She found her phone and texted RVD.

Kayla to RVD:

Hey dude, what's good? Would you maybe be able to give me Sean's number? He has mine but he hasn't gotten at me. I'd call the hospital but Cena tried that already and couldn't get a hold of him or something.

RVD to Kayla:

Sure RVD said 555 -355-2555

Kayla to RVD:

Kay. Thanks a lot. What are you up to RN?

RVD to Kayla:

Just chilling in front of the tube.

Kayla to RVD:

Good times. Do you ever fucking sleep? LOL

RVD to Kayla:

Of course I do I wouldn't be as handsome if I didn't get some sleep now would I.

Kayla to RVD:

LOL Whatever, dude. I guess I've seen worse... such as me. LOL.

RVD to Kayla:

There is nothing wrong with you. Seriously.

Kayla to RVD:

Okay then. You obvs need your eyes checked. LOL

RVD to Kayla:

Not everyone can be as handsome as me. LOL

Kayla to RVD:

Yup. Anyway, going to try Sean now. Get at me whenever though.

Kayla scrolled back up the list of RVD's messages until she reached Sean's number. Then she saved it to her contacts. After that was done, she took a deep breath and called him.

"Hello," Kayla heard a woman say after a few rings.

"Uh... Hi. I'm guessing that this isn't Sean Waltman's number?" Kayla said.

"Oh yes it is. One second please." The woman said.

Then Kayla heard Sean's voice.

"Hey who is this?" Sean asked.

"Hey you. It's Kayla," Kayla said.

"Nice to hear from you hun. How are you doing." Sean said. "They won't let me watch wrestling so what's going on?"

"Eh, same shit different day. You haven't missed much," Kayla said.

"Hunter still being a pain in your ass?" Sean asked. "I'm worried about you."

"You are?" Kayla asked with a mix of surprise and pleasure.

Fuck Hunter; just talking to Sean makes things better. Kayla thought.

"Of course I am. Hunter may be an ass but he's a dangerous one. The way you two go at it someone is going to get hurt. I don't want it to be you." Sean said.

"He hasn't done anything so far except run his fucking mouth. He tried to slap me yesterday but that's just dumb. My face is slap-proof," Kayla said.

"How can your face be slap proof?" He asked.

"Eh. The scars mean I don't feel much. Like... differences in temperature and stuff," Kayla said.

"Kissing me is still fucking awesome though," she added.

Sean laughed. "I'll bet it is. But just because you can't feel it doesn't mean it won't knock you on your ass or worse."

"Don't worry your handsome head about it. I'll be just fine. Now, less about me and more about you. How are you feeling?" Kayla said.

"I'm doing ok. I've got lots of pretty nurses to take care of me." He said, but Kayla could tell he wasn't telling her everything.

"I bet you do. But c'mon, you're leaving something out. If you don't tell, I'll... Do something. I don't know what but I'll figure it out," Kayla said.

"Naah everything is fine. I'm doing better every day." Sean said trying to sound upbeat.

"Lies. Kayla knows; she always knows," Kayla said.

She heard Sean laugh. Then the woman's voice again.

"Listen I have to let you go. Mary needs to give me a bath." Sean said.

"Fine. Take care, okay?" Kayla said.

"Also, all of my virtual hugs," she added.

"Right back at you." Sean said.

"Thank you Mary." Sean said as the nurse put the phone down. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Mary said. "Just buzz if you get another call. It's good to see your friend is checking on you."

Taker/Sammy

Getting back to the hotel they decided to order room service and just relax.

They watched T.V. for a little while but soon got bored and went to bed.

Kayla

Kayla sighed and put the phone down. It still felt early and she was bored out of her mind.

Thinking right now is a bad idea. She thought.

I'd love to get high again, but Cena made it clear that he won't be joining me on future adventures. People are so fucking boring.

She sighed again, then got up and headed out for a smoke.

Hunter/DX

"I've passed the word to the men's locker room." Hunter said. "Chyna you'll have to pass it in the woman's."

"What message?" Chyna asked.

"The one or ones that take J.J. out hard will get a title shot." Hunter said.

"But how can the women care about that. It's not like they can face you or the Road Doggs." Chyna said.

"No but you forget I have Vince wrapped around my finger. They'll get a shot at women's championship." Hunter said.

"What if Kane finds out." Billy said. "He and Taker will take it personally."

"Yeah." Jessie said. "Kane is likely to take it as an attack on him."

"That doesn't matter. We'll handle them the way we always do." Hunter said.

Yeah you will Hunter. Chyna thought. You'll make us do your dirty work for you.


	56. A new girl in town Chapter 56

A new girl in town

Chapter 56

Kayla

Kayla got back to her room and flopped on to the bed. Then she glanced at the time on her phone.

Mother fucker, no you just didn't! She thought.

It's way too late for a bath, you... Arg!

She went to her text messages and started typing furiously.

Kayla to Sean:

I just checked the time. You are literally the worst fucking liar ever. If you don't tell me what the fuck is going on right now, I'm coming there. I'll steal Vince's jet if I have to. You can't avoid me if I'm there.

Sean heard his phone beep but just laid his head back down and tried to sleep.

Kayla groaned in frustration and fought the impulse to throw her phone out the window.

She got in to a more comfortable position and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep.

Kane/J.J.

Kane woke knowing they had some driving to do. But he wanted to get an early start, so they could swing by Mike and Ron's houses, since they hadn't been at the restaurant. He knew J.J. would want to see them before they left LA.

Getting up he packed all their bags and gear then he ordered breakfast. Once breakfast arrived Kane went to wake up J.J.

"Already hun." J.J. muttered. "I swear we just laid down."

"Hun I've got breakfast I thought maybe we could swing by and see if either Mike or Ron was home. I know you wanted to see them." Kane said.

"Yeah that sounds nice." She said sitting up and stretching.

They ate and Kane called Kayla.

Kayla/Kane/J.J.

Kayla woke to a ringing phone.

"I hope she's not still asleep it is only nine." J.J. said as Kane called her.

a Kayla awoke suddenly to a ringing phone. She thought that she was still dreaming, but when the ringing persisted, she groped for the phone and answered.

"Hey," she said with a yawn.

"Hey Kayla are you up?" Kane asked.

"Uh... No. Not really," Kayla said.

"Oh," Kane said. "We wanted to get an early start so we could try to see a couple of friends before we left town."

"Kay. Gimme a sec," Kayla said.

"We've got coffee." Kane said teasingly.

"Kay. Yay. Not fair," Kayla said.

Kane laughed and then hung up the phone to let her get ready.

Kayla groaned and nearly fell out of bed.

Mornings were created by someone in hell. She thought as she dressed quickly and repacked the few things she'd taken out the night before. Once that was finished, she picked up her things, locked up the room and headed to Kane's.

She got to the door and dropped her suitcases tiredly, and then she knocked.

Kane opened the door and immediately handed her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it.

Then he ushered her in and brought in her bags.

"Thanks. tired. Fuck," Kayla said.

"Sorry to get you up so early and rush you. But there are a couple of people I'd really like to see before we head to San Bernardino." J.J. said. "It'll be a while before we come back this way again."

"No worries, it's cool," Kayla said taking a long drink of coffee.

"I think you'll like them." Kane said.

"Yeah, Ron works out of his house he's a technical analyst. Mike is a cop but I don't think he's old enough to have known your dad so you shouldn't have any problems there." J.J. said. "I just hope at least one of them is home."

"Call them babe. It's not that early." Kane said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." J.J. said moving to the other side of the room to make her calls.

"So what's new?" Kayla asked.

"Not very much." Kane said. "We just spent some time relaxing then we went to bed."

"Is there anything new with you? You look a little worried." Kane said.

Kayla sighed.

"You could say that. I talked to Sean last night. He seemed upbeat... Too upbeat, you know? He isn't telling me something and I'm fucking worried... What if it's his neck?" Kayla said in a rush.

"He doesn't want to worry you. He used to do the same thing when we were working together. He'd be in pain after a match but tell me it was nothing then I'd catch him icing his neck in the bathroom where I couldn't see. Or late at night when he thought I was asleep." Kane said.

"But that makes me worry more! I just want to take the first flight back there and refuse to leave till I know what the fuck is wrong," Kayla said.

"He'll tell you when he wants you to know. Probably when there has been some progress in his recovery." Kane said. "It's just the way he is."

"I fucking hate this," Kayla said.

"I used to as well." Kane said. "But you can't go flying off and he knows it."

"I'm good at inventing reasons," Kayla said.

"I wouldn't. He is probably doing this because he's decided that by the time you see him again there will be enough progress that he'll be out of the hospital or at least well enough to show you he's alright." Kane said.

Just then J.J. came back.

"Ron is home as expected. Mike is going to try to meet us at Ron's house for a bit." J.J. said sounding excited.

"Cool," Kayla said.

"Yeah Ron is the one who roped me into forensic photography. His wife was a cop too." J.J. said. "Mike and I have known each other since I first started my job. I worked with him a lot. Since he was homicide and I was the one taking pictures of his crime scenes."

"They kind of made me. Then kept calling when I didn't call them often enough." J.J. said. "And when I took off after Kane and I split they went ape shit. But, what about your friends. They love you to pieces. Those are the connections that matter."

Kayla shrugged but didn't reply.

"You haven't talked to them have you Kayla? Not since they left?" Kane asked.

"Uh... No, not really," Kayla said.

"More likely not at all." J.J. said. "Kayla you need to call them. They are going to be worried sick."

"They'll be afraid you're hurt or angry." Kane added.

Kayla just shrugged again.

It's better this way. She thought. I don't even know what the fuck is going on anymore. First it was just easier cause I missed them so much. Now everything is all... Mixed up and complicated.

"That's not how this works Kayla. You may be on the road but they can't be. You have to keep in touch or well you'll wish you had." J.J. said. "Just because you can't be with them doesn't mean you cut off all contact with them."

"Believe me I know what it's like to be alone on the road. You don't have to be you can still have them even if you can't see them." Kane said.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but can you just not right now? I'm beyond fucking tired and being here again is hard enough," Kayla said.

"Ok," J.J. said. "If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to."

Kane didn't say anything.

"Thanks. I know you're just trying to help but shit is fucking weird right now," Kayla said.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" Kane asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, whenever you are," Kayla said.

"Yes definitely." J.J. said excited once again.

They headed out the door carrying their baggage and went down to the SUV. Then they took off for Ron's house.

Kayla watched through the window as they passed familiar sights. Memories began to assault her but she pushed them away just as she'd been pushing away other things she didn't want to deal with right now. She closed her eyes and tried to think about something that wasn't complicated or fucked up.

As they arrived the door opened. There was a man close to her height about six feet. He was thin and pale probably from spending too much time inside.

"Ron." J.J. said walking quickly toward the man and giving him a huge hug.

Kane got out of the car more slowly and waited for Kayla to get out of the SUV.

Kayla climbed out of the car casually and lit a smoke before she could think about it.

"Shit, is he cool with me smoking here?" She asked.

"Here probably. But not in the house I'm sure." Kane said. "His wife wasn't a smoker and neither is he." Kane added

"Yeah, I figured," Kayla said between drags.

"Wait, was? What happened?" Kayla asked.

"Chris and their three month old were murdered just before J.J. came to the fed." Kane said. "I think that's why J.J. left."

"Oh my god. That's one of the most awful things I've ever heard," Kayla said.

"Yeah J.J. just quit soon afterward. I don't think she even stayed for the funeral." Kane said. "The first time I met Ron was the next time she spoke to him nearly eight months after."

"I don't blame her," Kayla said.

"The worst part is that she took the pictures. They didn't know who it was a first then J.J. realized who she was because of the watch she had given Chris. After she told Mike who it was she finished taking the pictures. I think she was in shock." Kane said.

"Yeah, probably. You never expect to see something like that," Kayla said.

"Hey you guys coming or what?" J.J. called out.

"Yeah, in a sec," Kayla replied. She quickly butted her cigarette and went to meet J.J. and her friend.

"Coming honey." Kane said laughing.

As they walked into the house Kayla could see beautiful pictures on the wall very well done some of them were a dark haired woman and a baby. Some of Ron with them or alone. He looked like he was out in the sun more in those days. Kayla couldn't help but look at them.

They're gorgeous. She thought. No one deserves to lose that much.

"Those are all J.J.'s work." Ron said. "She's my favorite photographer."

"I'm the only one you know silly." J.J. said laughing.

Kayla smiled.

"Yeah, I had her pegged as one of the best when we met," she said.

"Some of the stuff she had in the gallery caught Vince's eye. He hounded her for months to come work for him." Ron said.

"She didn't know a thing about wrestling." Another man said as he walked into the room.

"Oh Mike." J.J. said going over to give him a hug.

"Ah, another personal hire," Kayla said with a wink.

"Yeah." J.J. said laughed. "But I really made him work for it. From what I heard from Linda he was about to have me kidnapped."

"I'm in good company then. Wrestling was never my thing. Basketball and football sure, but not so much the fighting sports," Kayla said. "It was never my thing."

"Come on in have a seat." Ron said. "I have a heavy duty chair for you Kane." Ron laughed.

Kane snorted and took a seat beside J.J.

"So Kayla how do you like the fed?" Ron asked. "J.J. said you're new."

Kayla shrugged.

"Eh, it has its good and not so great points. Vince is definitely making sure I earn every cent he's paying me," she said.

"Yeah he did that with J.J. too. He had her taking ring shots, photo layouts and candid photos and developing all the film too." Ron said. "The other photographers too. Till she spoke up."

Kayla nodded.

"I've tried that. He just told me that working on my own was part of my contract," Kayla said with a sigh.

"I'm head of the new digital media division. In Vince speak, that basically means I'm doing everything: website coding and design, video package creation, and now the damn Network launch," she added.

"When do you breathe?" Ron asked. "He's not giving you time for that."

Kayla laughed.

"Dude, I know right? I don't. I've asked for a laptop and an extra monitor but all he said was he'd think about it," she said.

"I'm in computers. I know it's not possible to do all you're doing at the same time. He needs to get you at least a couple competent people or none of it's going to get done." Ron said.

"You're preaching to the choir. Hell, I'd take five or six interns at this point. College kids always need experience and they wouldn't have to be paid," Kayla said.

"You offering to join the fed Ron." J.J. asked.

"Oh hell no." Ron replied.

"Yeah he might make the same mistake you did." Mike said to J.J.

"Oh and what's that?" J.J. asked.

"Marry the biggest ugliest wrestler in the fed." Mike said.

"OUCH." He yelled a second later when Kane slapped him lightly on the back of the head. "Now I have a concussion I think I'm going blind."

Kane, J.J. and Ron laughed.

"Seriously though." Ron said after a minute. "You need to demand help. Tell him about the interns he might go for it if he doesn't have to pay them."

"Yeah but at least make sure they get travel pay. Otherwise they are going to be paying for their internship." J.J. said

Kayla nodded.

"Yeah, that's definitely a thought," she said.

They stayed for a while longer then said their goodbyes.

Kane and Kayla headed for the SUV while J.J. gave hugs and promises to not be such a stranger.

After they had driven for a while Kayla's phone when off. It was a text.

? be seeing you. When she clicked on it to try to figure out who had sent it the text was a picture of a mangled body.


	57. A new girl in town Chapter 57

A new girl in town

Chapter 57

Kayla/J.J./Kane

"What the fuck?" Kayla said as she stared down at the phone in her hands. She'd repeatedly tried to send her reply but it wouldn't send.

"What's wrong?" J.J. asked.

"Just someone being an idiot and trying to fuck with my head," Kayla said.

"How?" Kane asked.

"By sending me a really fucked up looking person. They're all mangled and shit. Like I didn't see that kinda thing a million times on my tours," Kayla said.

Just then her phone went off again with another image of death.

"Ooo, and there's another one," Kayla said.

"That's not cool." J.J. said. "Do you think it's a warning? Or a prank?"

Kayla shrugged.

"No clue. Either way, they can fuck off right now cause it's not working," she said.

"I still don't like it." Kane said.

"Eh. Thanks for having my back, but it's not a big thing. It's probably just some idiot trying to scare the newbie," Kayla said.

"That may be true. But let me know if anything else happens." Kane said.

"Sure," Kayla said.

Taker/Sammy

Taker woke Sammy gently. "I wonder if Kane has left yet." Taker said.

"Why did you need to talk to him about something." Sammy asked.

"No I thought we'd do breakfast." Taker said. "We haven't talked much except about wrestling."

"Yeah and I've been so busy writing that J.J. and I haven't talked either." Sammy said.

"We'll stop by his room on the way down." Taker said.

They went down and knocked on Kane's door. When they didn't get an answer they headed down and ate.

"I guess they took off early." Sammy said.

"I suppose they might have decided to eat out." Taker said.

"We'll have to try to get them in San Bernardino." Sammy said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Taker said.

Soon they were on their way.

Kayla/Kane/J.J.

Kayla leaned back in to the seat and loaded Netflix. She found a comedy that she had been meaning to watch and tried to lose herself in it, but she couldn't focus. Her mind insisted on wandering as the audience laughed and the comedian mimed something stupid on the screen.

The ride seemed to take forever with stops for both lunch and dinner. They finally arrived at the hotel about nine at night.

Grabbing their bags they headed in. Kane signed a few autographs while J.J. and Kayla checked in. Then he joined them and headed upstairs.

Kane gratefully sat down on the couch and sighed.

J.J. joined him.

Even though they had shared the driving both were wiped out. They turned on the TV and sat chatting for a while as they tried to watch a program.

"I don't like her getting messages like that." Kane said.

"Neither do I." J.J. said. "Even if she says she's seen worse it's disturbing."

"I'd like to see the messages. There is something she's leaving out." Kane said.

"I'll see what I can do to get it out of her." J.J. said.

Kayla

Kayla got to her room and sighed in relief. She managed to get the door open, then she half carried, half dragged her suitcases inside. Once the door was closed and the luggage was half haphazardly propped against the wall, she collapsed tiredly on to the bed and closed her eyes.

She was desperate for sleep but her mind kept spinning in endless circles.

Who's trying to fuck with my head this time?

Why can't my life in this place just be normal?

How's Sean doing? Should I call him again?

What will Hunter's next move be?

She sighed in frustration. She hated being stuck with unanswerable questions. Eventually, she fell asleep still fully dressed.

Taker/Sammy

They pulled up to the hotel around ten thirty.

Taker was surprised to see fans still there so he signed some autographs then he went to the desk to check them both in.

They headed upstairs. Taker was beat as he drove the whole way. Sammy took a seat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Taker smiled. I could sit like this all night. He thought.

Sammy sighed and snuggled closer. Taker wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they just sat like that silently. Then he heard her breathing deepen and realized she'd fallen asleep.

Carefully disengaging himself he picked her up and carried her to bed. Then joined her.

Kayla

Kayla opened her eyes and looked straight in to sunshine the next morning. She groaned in protest and threw an arm over her eyes, but the sun refused to die.

"Fuck off," she muttered and rolled over. She tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. Groaning again, she dragged herself to her feet and in to the bathroom.

Shit, slept in my clothes again. She thought. Guess all those college parties really did leave a mark.

She felt like something was off. Looking around the room she couldn't see anything but it still felt weird none the less.

She had a long, hot shower then got ready for the day. Feeling more refreshed, she made her way out of the bathroom and began hunting for her phone. It wasn't on the bedside table like she thought so she looked for her purse. It was lying on the chair splayed open.

I know I didn't leave it there. She thought. Going over to her bag she saw something in it.

Picking it up she saw that it was another picture this time of a mangled woman.

Written on it was the message 'Soon'

Kayla stared at the picture blankly, then she finally located her phone and immediately called Kane.

Kane/Kayla/J.J.

Kane was woken from a sound sleep by his ringing phone. He groped for it.

"Hello." He said sleepily.

"Hey, it's me. Sorry for waking you up. Someone got in to my fucking room while I was sleeping. They left a present in my bag," Kayla said.

"What!" Kane said sitting bolt upright completely awake now.

"Yeah. Dude, I don't even know. It's just the same kinda picture they've been texting but an actual picture, you know? It says 'soon'," Kayla said.

"Don't leave your room. I'll be right there." Kane said quickly sliding on his mask and moving quickly through the room and out the door.

J.J. woke when he got up but didn't have time to ask him what was going on before he was gone.

Kane knocked on Kayla's door moments later.

"Kane?" Kayla asked through the door.

"Yes." Kane said waiting impatiently for her to open up.

Kayla quickly swung open the door and ushered him inside.

"Let me see it." Kane said.

Kayla nodded and handed him the picture.

Kane took it with his gloved hand and stared at it. He began to get angry and still staring at the picture began to pace.

"Call J.J." He said after pacing for a few minutes.

"Huh? What's going on? Are you okay?" Kayla asked.

"Just call her she was a cop." Kane said still pacing angrily.

"Right..." Kayla said. She reached for her phone and called J.J's number.

"Kayla what's up? Is Kane there?" J.J. asked after seeing who was calling.

"Yeah, he's here. He wants you," Kayla said.

"I'll be right there." J.J. said sounding worried.

In a moment she was knocking on Kayla's door.

Kayla sighed and stared at the screen of her phone without really seeing it.

"J.J.?" Kayla asked through the door.

"It's me hun." J.J. said. "Open up."

Kayla quickly opened the door.

Just then her phone rang.

She looked down at the phone still in her hand.

The call was coming from her phone.

She hurriedly placed the call on speaker.

"Hello?" She said.

"Did you get my gift? It's the first of many." The obviously disguised voice said.

Kane's head swung around and stared at first Kayla then J.J.

J.J. was standing there is shock not knowing what to do.

"I sure did. Nice touch... But it ain't working,. Fucking idiot. It'll take a lot more than that to scare a fucking marine, mother fucker," Kayla said.

"Your training can't save you." The voice said then it laughed and hung up.

"What the hell was that." Kane asked sounding both angry and worried.

J.J. was standing there is shock not knowing what to do.

Kayla stared down at the phone again but it held no answers.

"A voice changing app of some sort," Kayla said.

Just then her phone rang again.

"Hello?" Kayla said, once more putting the call on speaker.

"Hey finally!" Wade said. "When we got the picture we were worried it was you."

"Yeah we got a mangled picture of a woman. She had your hair color. We all got it at the same time." Wade said. "It came from your phone."

"Oh my fuck. No, I swear I didn't send that. Someone got in here when I was sleeping," Kayla said.

"They what!" Wade said. "Do I need to come out there and be your body guard?"

"Totally unnecessary. Besides, the girls need you more right now," Kayla said.

"I don't know about that. And it didn't come in last night Kayla. It came in right before I called you." Wade said. "We thought you had finally decided to stop being mad at us."

"Fuck. I'm not... I'm not mad, Okay. I just... Fuck... Shit is really weird right now," Kayla said.

"Well we were worried before this cause you weren't answering calls and texts. Now we're really worried Kayla." Wade said.

"Sorry. I don't know what the hell is going on. I don't care about the pictures; we've both lived through worse. But getting into my room? Sneaking up on me? Not to mention being able to send shit from my phone apparently without needing the phone itself? That kinda by bothers me," Kayla said.

"It bothers me too." Wade said. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Kayla sighed.

"I fucking miss you like... Oxygen or some shit. But if this is real and this person is now targeting you guys too, the girls are gonna really need you. I'll be alright here," Kayla said.

"Ok." He said sounding unsure.

"I'm surrounded by wrestlers. Some of them even like me for some reason," she added dryly.

"I'm glad you're making friends. Make sure you stay close to them." Wade said. "We love and miss you too."

"Yeah. Love you guys too," Kayla said.

"Kayla." J.J. said. "I think you need to call the police. Call the desk and explain what happened and have them call them."

"Kane did you touch the picture with your hand?" J.J. asked.

"No just my glove." He replied.

"Good put it down. That way the only prints on it will be Kayla's and the person who left it." J.J. said.

Kayla looked skeptical but she nodded in agreement. Then she did as J.J. had instructed.

It took a little while for the police to arrive. When they did Kayla related the information to them trying not to get upset. They took the picture and put it in an evidence bag along with her bag since he obviously touched that too.

"It will take a while to process this. In the mean time I would suggest you be careful. Try to record the calls if you can. If not keep a log of when they come in." The officer said.

Then they took her number and left.

Kane's phone beeped.

Taking it out he looked at it.

Text from Wade to Kane:

Hey man. Please keep an eye on her for me. I know she can handle herself but this shit is serious business and I don't like it. I'd come there myself, but if this person knows where we are and how important we are to her, Cass and V will need all of the protection I can find. Tye's finally home; he and Darius have already agreed to help.

Kane to Wade:

You know I will.

Wade to Kane:

Yeah, I know. But thanks a lot anyway. It means a lot. You're good people and I pretty much owe you our first born child now. LOL.

Just then Kane's phone beeped again. Thinking it was another text from wade he opened the message

You can't help her. The cops can't help her and neither can her friends. She's mine.


	58. A new girl in town Chapter 58

A new girl in town

Chapter 58

Kane /Kayla/J.J.

Kane showed Kayla the message.

"I can see how he'd know about the Police." Kane said. "If he's watching. But there is no way he could know that you talked to Wade or that he offered to help."

"I don't understand any of this. I don't know enough about technology to figure out how he's tracking me," Kayla said sounding unsettled.

"But he is. That means you can't be alone." J.J. said. "You'll stay with us till we get a handle on this."

"You sure? You hardly get time alone anymore," Kayla said.

"We're sure." Kane said. "I can't stop you from being alone at work. You can't move all your equipment into the locker room someone will notice. But here at the hotels you stay with us."

"I think we should let Taker in on this." J.J. said. "And you should tell Cena."

Kayla shrugged and set about repacking the few things she'd removed.

"Don't check out of your room. If he's watching he'll know something is up." Kane said.

Then she pulled out her phone and sent a text.

Kayla to Cena:

Hey dude. Some bat shit insane things have been happening. Get at me when you can.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Kayla said.

So you're going to be staying in Kane's room. That won't help I can still get to you. I will get to you. The stalker thought.

Cena to Kayla:

What's happening do I need to come to you?

Kayla to Cena:

Yeah, that'd probably be best. I'm moving in to Kane and J.J's room so get at me there.

Cena to Kayla:

I'll be right there.

Once they were back in the room Kane took out his phone.

Kane to Taker:

We have a problem someone is stalking Kayla. We need to talk.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Kane opened it to Cena.

"Hey dude, what's good?" Kayla said, trying to maintain a cool front.

"Well something isn't or you wouldn't have moved to Kane and J.J.'s room and you look upset." Cena said.

"Um. Hi Kane HI J.J." Cena said nervously.

Kayla sighed.

"Why can all you people read me like a damn book?" She asked.

Cena laughed. "Reading our opponents is part of the job. You have to know what they are planning before they do. But that doesn't matter now. What's going on?"

"Someone managed to get in to my room sometime last night while I was asleep. They left a picture of a dead, mangled woman in my bag for me to find. I've also been getting texts with the same sorts of things and a call a little while ago. Oh, and they sent a a picture of someone who looked like me to my partners too. Same deal as the ones I've gotten," Kayla said.

"That's sick." Cena said. "Do you have any idea who would do something like that?"

"The picture in my bag had 'soon' written on it. I'd show it to you but it's with the cops," she added.

"You said the person called? What did they say? Did you recognize the voice?" Cena asked in rapid succession.

Kayla shrugged.

"DX comes to mind, I guess. Hunter's been gunning for me since I got here." Kayla said.

"Do you think Hunter is smart enough to pull this off?" Cena asked taking a seat next to Kayla.

Cena couldn't help but notice Kane was pacing and not looking happy at all.

J.J. looked calm but Cena didn't know her well enough to know if that was a good thing or bad.

"Nah, they used a voice changer. I don't really remember but I have the recording. Hang on," Kayla said as she took out her phone and opened the app. To her utter astonishment, it was completely empty.

"What the fuck!" She yelled.

"All my calls get recorded... But they're all gone," she said.

Then she went in to Google drive. They weren't there either.

Finally, in desperation, she connected to the server and looked frantically.

Nothing.

"They aren't anywhere!" She said.

"What do you mean they are not there?" Kane asked. "You say your calls are recorded so where could it have gone?"

Kayla looked around at them helplessly.

"I don't know. I've checked everywhere they could be: the app, my cloud backup - even our server at home. They're just... nowhere," she said.

"I wonder how they could have been erased. Is it possible they didn't save?" Cena asked.

Taker/Kane/J.J./Kayla/Cena

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Kane went to answer it was Taker and Sammy.

He took them aside to tell them what was happening.

Taker looked pissed when he turned around and the three of them joined Kayla, J.J. and Cena.

Kayla shrugged.

"I guess... technology isn't fool proof. But that doesn't explain where the other ones went. I've been using this app for years. I don't keep everything in the app cause that's hours of stuff and a lot of space but those are gone too," Kayla said.

"What's gone?" Taker asked her as he approached.

"All of my call recordings. I have an app that does it automatically," Kayla said.

"I've used it for years and there's hours of audio. But it's all... nowhere. I've looked everywhere. It's just gone," she added.

"I didn't think that was possible." Taker said. "Do you still have the texts? I'd like to see those pictures."

"Yeah, if they haven't been deleted yet," Kayla said handing him her phone.

"Apparently they have. You don't have any texts on the phone." Taker said. "So as far as anyone can tell it's not happening. Whoever is doing this is good."

This stalker is doing a better job than I did. Taker thought. I used every means available to me and I don't think I could have done this well.

"Fuck," Kayla said.

"I think it's better if you take turns staying with me or Kane or Cena." Taker said. "That way it's harder to find you."

Kayla nodded.

"Yeah, okay," she said.

Kayla was just thinking about texting Wade concerning the latest developments when she noticed the time.

"Uh, guys? We're supposed to be at the arena by 12, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Kane said looking at the clock. "We'd better get going."

"Yeah we're all set just have to grab our go bags." J.J. said.

"I need to shower if there is time." Sammy said.

"There's time if you make it a quick one." Taker said.

"I'm going to go grab my gear." Cena said. "I'll be at the arena if anyone needs me."

Taker and Sammy headed back to their room while Kane, J.J. and Kayla headed out.

Taker/Sammy

"I'd actually rather stay here." Sammy said. "I have a lot of work to do."

"I'd prefer to have you with me. Especially with all this going on." Taker said.

"If you're sure I won't be in the way. I don't want you worrying about me and Kayla while you're in the ring." Sammy said.

"I'd worry about you more if you stayed behind. We don't know who is doing this and they could very well pick another target now that we have her surrounded." Taker said.

"Ok that makes sense." Sammy said grabbing her toiletries bag and heading into the bathroom.

Before long they too were on the way to the arena.

Kayla/Kane/J.J./Wade

"I guess I should update Wade," Kayla said.

"He's gonna fucking flip though. We're talking classic Wade Wilson meltdown territory, pretty much straight out of Deadpool," she added trying to lighten the mood.

"Just try to keep him calm." J.J. said. "He can't help from where he is."

"Easier said than done," Kayla said with a sigh. Then she took out her phone and called his number.

The phone rang a couple of times before Wade answered.

"Hey, sweetheart. Twice in the same day? I feel special," he said sounding cheerful, but Kayla knew him far too well to be fooled. There was a tinge of tension just beneath his words.

"Hey. Listen but don't freak out, okay?" Kayla said.

"What the fuck happened?" Wade asked.

"You know that app I use for recording phone calls?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah. Cassie uses it too sometimes on her Droid," Wade said.

"Well, here's the thing. I was going to get Cena to listen to the call from that person, right? But when I opened the app, it wasn't there. Neither were the other recordings," Kayla said calmly.

"Fuck!" Wade said.

"I checked everywhere else but they weren't there either. That's years of stuff and it kinda sucks," Kayla said.

"Mother fucking Christ! How the fuck are they getting access to it?! That means they're in the fucking server, too! Fuck!" Wade yelled.

"You still have passwords on the band stuff, yeah?" Kayla asked before he could start ranting.

"What?! Yeah, they're still there. They get changed every two weeks and it's all encrypted," Wade said.

Kayla sighed in relief.

"Anything else?" Wade asked.

"Uh... Kinda. Taker wanted to look at the texts so I gave him my phone. There was nothing for him to see 'cause they were gone. I'm pretty sure my backups are gone too," Kayla said.

Wade swore at top volume for a minute before Kayla cut him off mid-word.

"Mother fu - "

"Wade! I told you not to lose your shit!" She yelled, trying to make herself heard.

"I'm not," Wade said.

Kayla laughed in spite of herself.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you just did. It's pretty obvious when Mount Wilson erupts," Kayla said.

Wade was silent for a moment, and then he laughed.

"Yeah, you got me. That's been happening a lot," Wade said.

"Why? What's up?" Kayla asked.

Wade sighed.

"We're falling apart without you, Kayla. Cassie works all the time, Vanessa is hardly ever home and I'm... Mount fucking Wilson as you put it. Not hearing from you has been fucking hard on us and we've all been coping badly," he said.

"Fuck... I didn't know. I'm sorry," Kayla said quietly.

"Yeah... I believe you. But we need you, Kayla. You can't just fucking disappear! Especially being on the road all the time. When you take away our means of contacting you and shut us out... It's shitty. Really fucking shitty," Wade said.

"I... I know. I just... Like I said earlier, things are weird right now," Kayla said.

"I'm always here if you want to talk," Wade said.

"Thanks. Not right now, kay? But maybe sometime... yeah," Kayla said.

"That's alright. I'm just glad to hear from you," Wade said.

"Yeah, me too," Kayla said.

"I hate to hang up but we're almost at the arena and I have a meeting to get to," Kayla said.

"No worries. Get at me when you can," Wade said.

"Will do. I love you," Kayla said.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Wade said.

Then the call ended.

They arrived at the arena. Kane and J.J. walked Kayla to her office then headed to the locker room.

"I really don't like leaving her alone." Kane said.

"Neither do I." J.J. replied. "But she has to work too."

They got to the locker room. Since they only had a monitor they both took out books and began reading.

Taker/Sammy/Kane/J.J.

Taker arrived at the locker room about half an hour later. He helped Sammy setup her computer and then took out a book himself.

They sat quietly then finally it was time for the first meeting.

They left and Taker waited to hear the door lock before leaving with Kane and J.J.

Kayla turned on the computer and waited for it to boot. She stared distractedly in to space while she waited.

The events of this morning left her feeling deeply unsettled as well as jumpy. Every sound, no matter how small, made her instinctively glance over her shoulder.

She hadn't felt like this in years. Her nerves felt like they'd been rubbed raw. Her mind spun in endless, repetitive circles and she worried that she'd never sleep again.

When her alarm for the meeting went off, it made her jump. She got quickly to her feet and left the room. She arrived at the meeting room quickly and took a seat.

Looking around she saw that Kane, J.J. and Taker were in their usual positions.

She quickly glanced at Hunter and saw the usual banter going on between him and what was left of DX.

Hunter looked over his shoulder at her and gave her the finger. Just then Vince walked in.

He began with his usual berating of everyone and everything.

Then he focused on individual people giving them a ration of shit.

Then when he was done humiliating people he dismissed them.

"I'll be with you in a few hun." Kane said to J.J.

"You going to walk her back." J.J. asked.

"Yes." Kane said.

Kane waited for Kayla to come out then just fell into step beside her.

"I need a smoke... probably a lot more than one," Kayla said as Kane walked beside her.

"It's ok." Kane said. "Next meeting isn't for a while yet."

"Kay," Kayla said.

She took the first exit she found and was lighting up before she could think about it.

She felt awkward just standing around in silence, but she didn't quite know what to say. She sighed and kept smoking.


	59. A new girl in town Chapter 59

A new girl in town

Chapter 59

J.J./Taker/Sammy/Kane/Kayla

"Where did Kane take off to?" Taker asked.

"He's walking Kayla back to her office." J.J. said.

"Oh that's a good idea." Taker replied.

"I still don't get it." Sammy said. "Who could be managing all of this? Could it be someone in DX?"

"It doesn't seem likely. The Road Doggs and Chyna are followers they wouldn't think of it unless Hunter ordered it. I don't think Hunter has the skills to pull it off." Taker said.

"Neither do I." J.J. said. "I don't see Hunter as tech savvy enough."

"No I don't think he is either. The pictures I could see but the other stuff…" Taker replied trailing off.

They sat for a while each caught up in their own musings about who could be behind it.

"I guess you saw Hunter give me the finger just now, huh?" She asked when she could no longer bare the silence.

"Yes that wasn't very mature of him." Kane said. "He's a spoiled entitled asshole."

Kayla laughed.

"True that, my friend," she said rolling her eyes.

Then, in her Hunter voice she said,

"Hey, my name is HHH. I'm twelve."

Then she laughed again.

"His name if you can believe it is Hunter Hurst Helmsley." Kane said trying to sound stuck up. "At least that's what he used to go by."

Kayla laughed some more.

"Did his parents really fucking hate him or something? I mean seriously, that is so pretentious! What's wrong with a regular name like Paul?" Kayla said.

"Apparently blue bloods don't name their children normal names." Kane said.

"Oh my god, did you just make a reference? To something I don't get?" Kayla asked.

Kane laughed.

"That's what he used to call himself. I had to look that up. It's someone of noble birth. Basically it's someone who comes from old money. A lot of it." Kane said.

"Dude, have you found the wonders of Wikipedia yet?" Kayla asked, barely being able to contain her excitement.

"What's that?" Kane asked. "I looked it up in a dictionary."

"Oh. I forgot about those. It's an online encyclopedia. I've wasted hours of my life on there, I can't lie. You look up one thing, and then you're like 'shit, that looks awesome too!' So you open that thing and pretty soon it's like three hours later," Kayla said with a laugh.

"Wade goes on there a lot when he's high. You guys have pages on there actually," she added.

"The fed you mean?" Kane said. "That would make sense. Vince tries to get the fed everywhere."

"Yeah, that's there too, but I mean people specifically... like you," Kayla said.

"Seriously." Kane asked.

"Yeah, seriously," Kayla said.

"You'll have to show me." Kane said. "But it'll have to be another time I have to get you back in it's almost time for the next meeting."

"Shit, sorry. Let's go," Kayla said as she led the way back into the building and back to her office.

Kane got her back to the office and went back to the locker room.

"What took you so long?" Taker asked.

"She needed to smoke and I didn't want to leave her alone." Kane said.

"Well at least you got back in time for the meeting. It's nearly time." J.J. said.

"I know. I barely noticed the time passing. Did you know about Wikipedia?" Kane asked. "Kayla says there are pages on there about us."

"There probably are." J.J. said. "I've never looked."

"I did." Sammy said. "When Taker first asked me out."

"I'm surprised you went out with me after the stuff they probably said." Taker laughed.

"I almost didn't." Sammy said laughing.

I wonder what's up there about me. Kane thought. Did J.J. ever look me up?

"No Kane I never looked you up." J.J. said seeing the thoughtful look on his face. "I have no idea what it says."

Once Kane had gone, Kayla fired up the browser and went straight to Wikipedia. She wasn't certain of how to spell Hunter's full name so she searched for WWE and found it immediately. Once there, she located the roster page and began scrolling through it. She made a few mental notes on people to look up when she found the time, and then suddenly he was on her screen.

Wow, he looked different before he started wrestling. Then a flash of different looking him kissing her popped in to her head and she quickly scrolled passed the picture.

He's a rather decorated athlete but you'd never guess it from the way he acts. Shouldn't he be classier or something? As she thought this, an image of Tye holding a glass of wine in one hand surfaced and she smiled before moving on.

There's definitely a relationship with Chyna going on... but are they exclusive? He doesn't seem like the faithful, one-woman only type.

Who's Shawn Michaels anyway?

He's a West Ham fan? Holy shit, me too!

He definitely likes his metal as far as music goes. He and Wade would probably have something in common if they hadn't gone straight to wanting to kill each other.

She reached the end of the page and quickly closed the tab. Then she deleted her web history.

After that was done, she opened the programs that she'd need for the night, connected her speaker dock to her phone and picked a playlist, then she settled down to another night of work.

Kane/J.J./Taker

Leaving the locker room Taker waited for Sammy to lock the door before catching up with J.J. and Kane. They went into the assigned room and found they were among the first there.

Kane watched as Hunter came into the room.

Could he really be behind this? It seems too obvious for him to be the one. After all anyone who has watched the two of them together could be doing this to put suspicion on Hunter. Kane thought.

Taker watched everyone weighing them as the stalker then dismissing them one at a time.

J.J. noticed Kane and Taker scanning the crowd.

They usually don't do that. J.J. thought. What are they looking for? Do they actually think the stalker is one of them? If it is who could it be.

Vince finally arrived and the meeting began. In typical fashion he yelled and belittled people. Then he started lining up the matches. Much to their surprise Kane and Taker were in singles matches. Kane was to face Big Show and Taker to face the Rock.

That's different. J.J. thought. They are a tag team why does he have them fighting singles.

He's trying to keep us from moving up the ladder to another championship match. Kane thought.

Vince is fucking around with us again. I wonder why. Taker thought.

Then he announced that Hunter had a Title match against Bossman.

What's he rewarding? Is it Bossman hurting X-Pac? Is that what Hunter promised him if he took the kid out? If so he's got control over everyone. Just offer his title up for grabs and most of the guys will do anything he wants.

The meeting ended soon after with J.J. still wondering what was going on.

Heading back to the locker room they were silent each working on their own thoughts.

Taker knocked on the locker room door and Sammy opened it.

Once inside they started talking.

"He's rewarding Bossman you know." Taker said.

"For what?" Sammy asked.

"For hurting X-Pac. He must have offered a championship match to him if X-Pac somehow got hurt badly." Taker said.

"That makes sense." J.J. said. "Almost every one of the wrestlers wants a shot at that title."

"But would they actually hurt someone for it?" Sammy asked.

Kane snorted. "You'd better believe it. Most guys will never get a shot otherwise."

"But that's nuts." Sammy said.

"In this world it's business." Taker said.

"Ok." J.J. said. "So assuming Hunter is doing that. Could the stalker be someone here?"

"Yeah it could be." Kane said. "We just have to figure out which one has the knowledge of technology to pull it off."

"How the hell do we find that out?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know." Taker said.

"Does anyone stick out?" J.J. asked. "Is any of them nerdy enough to be a closet tech wiz?"

I wonder what a nerd is. Kane thought. Is it someone like Sammy and Kayla who can work computers?

He sat quietly while Taker, Sammy and J.J. discussed technology and who might have access to it.

"I don't see anyone here doing it." Taker said at last. "It just doesn't seem possible to begin with. To think some of these muscle heads could do it is unbelievable."

"It doesn't have to be one of them that is tech savvy." Sammy said. "There could be someone helping the person responsible. So it could be any one of them."

"Thanks Sammy." Kane said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Taker said. "Now we're back to square one."

"Sorry." Sammy said.

"No it's good. We weren't thinking in that direction." Taker said.

Hunter/DX

Hunter opened the door and let the men in.

"Is it true?" One of them asked.

"Yeah." Hunter said.

"So we do it and we get a title match. We have your word." The other man asked.

"Yes you have my word." Hunter said. "It will happen as soon as it's done."

"You back out on this and we'll come after you." The first man said.

Yeah like I'm afraid of these assholes. Hunter thought.

"It'll happen." Hunter repeated.

The men left the room smiling. But Hunter was smiling more.

Kayla

Kayla worked in her usual rhythmic fashion, but even so the time passed slowly. Er Had it really only been forty minutes since Kane had left? An hour? An hour and a half?

She groaned and fought the temptation to bang her forehead against the closest monitor.

This shit isn't what I need right now. She thought.

She rose slowly from her chair and stretched. Then she left the office and headed out for a smoke.

The air felt refreshing against her skin. She leaned against a wall and took several deep breaths before she lit up.

She spent about twenty minutes chain smoking. The place felt strangely deserted to someone who had grown used to being surrounded by people and it made her unease grow.

Finally, when she figured she had wasted enough time, she headed back inside and back to her office.

J.J.

As time for her meeting approached J.J. wondered how the guys would do in their singles match. It had been a while for each of them. Not that she thought they'd lose she just worried her anyway.

Once at her meeting she completely forgot about the day's events and concentrated on work.

After the meeting J.J. headed ringside. She had announce right.

Sitting on the wall at ringside she took some candid shots of the fans coming in and their signs.

Then it was time and she took her position.

Kane/Taker/Sammy/J.J.

"Look on the bright side guys." Sammy said. "One of you gets to stay with me."

Kane laughed.

"What and watch you work." Taker said.

"Hey I watch all the events." Sammy said. "Especially if you guys are in them."

"That's good." Kane said.

It wasn't long before it was time for Kane's match he was up second. He stepped to gorilla position and waited while Big Show was introduced.

All I have to do is keep him moving and he'll run out of breath. Then I'll have him easily. Kane thought.

When his music went off Kane stepped through the curtain and raised his arms.

Big show quickly left the ring.

I didn't know he could move that fast. Kane thought lowering his arms but not setting off the ring posts.

Finally he entered the ring. Again he raised his arms but didn't set them off. Then he waved Big Show into the ring. Before long Kane had Big Show puffing like a freight train. He finished him and set off the ring posts before flipping out of the ring and walking back up the ramp.

"Not bad." Taker said as Kane walked back into the locker room.

"That didn't take you long." Sammy said.

Kane just smiled.

Before long it was time for the Tag match to happen.

Demoliton vs LOD.

They were only half paying attention to the match when Kane noticed something. J.J.'s out of synch. He realized. I haven't seen her this close to getting hit since Hunter went after her.

Damn they are getting close. J.J. thought as she just missed being run into again.

Just then she saw a blur heading in her direction. It was too late to move so she braced for impact.

Kane turned away for a second and when he looked back he knew something was up. The announcers were on their feet staring down at the floor. A quick look told him it wasn't one of the wrestlers. Then he started searching the area for J.J.

"She's not there." He said without realizing it.

Just then the announcers started calling out the EMTs.

It's J.J. I know it is. He thought running out of the locker room.


	60. A new girl in town Chapter 60

A new girl in town

Chapter 60

Kayla

She sighed as she completed yet another video package.

Fucking hell, I've probably done at least a million of these stupid things by now. She thought.

I wonder what's happening on the show? If I stick to coding, I could probably watch and code at the same time.

As she loaded up a streaming site on her phone, she couldn't shake a sudden feeling of unease.

You're being crazier than usual. She thought. You're just jumpy and a little spooked; you're projecting that all over the place and that's where the feeling is coming from.

She sighed and began to watch the show.

She watched the first match but paid more attention to her music than she did what was happening in the ring.

Kane's entrance music broke her out of her preoccupation and she quickly muted the speaker dock to watch.

Fuck, that other guy is huge. Oh right, Big Show. Stupidest name ever. She thought.

She smirked as Kane made short work of the larger man and was preparing to restart her music when she noticed who was coming up.

Cool, it's the guys with the awesome face paint and those other mean looking dudes. She thought.

All of her focus turned towards the action in the ring. Both teams were rather impressive and she found herself enjoying it.

Then her attention was caught by something outside the ring.

Oh fuck, is that J.J.? She wondered.

Fuck, where'd she go?

Then she saw the announce team leaving the table and knew in an instant that something had gone horribly wrong.

Her heart clenched in fear for the woman who now felt like the sister she'd never had and the man who meant just as much to her... the man who had already lost too much.

She raced out of her office and to gorilla position without a second thought.

Kane

Kane ran to gorilla position and through the curtain without stopping. In street clothes and with his brown mask no one knew who it was at first.

He rushed toward the table and pushed King out of the way violently.

J.J. he thought kneeling beside her. Oh god what happened.

Then he saw the blood on her head and reached for her.

"NO!" JR said. "Don't touch her you could make it worse."

Kane froze. He took a deep breath and slowly took her hand.

She didn't respond.

The EMTs arrived and practically had to push him aside to get to her.

He listened to the EMTs talking and it didn't sound good. When they had he on the stretcher Kane again took her hand as they walked her out and up the ramp.

Vince was standing just inside the curtain.

"You can't leave Kane." Vine said as Kane started to follow the stretcher to the ambulance.

"The hell I can't." Kane said even as they loaded the stretcher and he joined them.

Kayla/Taker/Sammy

Taker was several steps behind his brother and by the time he got to gorilla position Vince was already there telling everyone to go back to their locker rooms.

"I'm staying right here." Taker said when Vince tried to send him away. "That's my sister in law."

She got there just in time to hear Vince tell Kane that he couldn't leave.

You fucking tell him! She thought with pride. He's her husband, mother fucker. No other company would stop someone from leaving in a situation like this, especially since he's already worked tonight.

I'll just text him. That way I know where they're taking her and can sneak out when Vince isn't looking.

She made her way back to the office. Once there, she picked up her phone and opened her messages.

Text from Kayla to Kane:

Just saw what happened. Where are they taking her? I'll be there as soon as I can. :Biggest hug ever:

Kane heard the message come in but it all seemed so far away. He just held J.J.'s hand and talked to her trying to get her to respond.

Is this how she felt when I was hurt? How can I deal with this? He wondered. "What if she never wakes up? How can I live without her?

All these thoughts and more were running frantically in his brain with no answers I sight he tried to keep from thinking all together and failed.

Fuck! The last thing he's probably paying attention to is his phone. Kayla thought.

She called Taker instead.

Seeing her so still in the neck brace and strapped down Kane began to feel angry. Angrier than he'd been in a very long time.

Someone is going to pay for this. He thought.

Taker picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Where are they taking her?" Kayla asked frantically before Taker could say anything.

"I don't know." Taker said. "I'll find out and let you know."

She could hear Vince yelling in the background.

"I know I have a god damn match Vince. But I'm gone right after it." Taker growled.

She heard yelling again.

"I'm telling you Vince if you try to stop me someone is going to get hurt." She heard Taker say.

Hunter/DX

Hunter watched closely as Demolition and LOD got to the ring. He saw the impact then Kane run out in street clothes. Hunter started laughing.

This is better than I hoped. Hunter thought. Kane's gonna lose it. He'll get suspended for sure.

I may not have to give that tag match after all. Demolition is going to be in the hospital for a long time.

"Faze two complete." He said to the rest of DX.

Kayla

"Thanks," Kayla said and hung up.

Then she began pacing around the office. Fear and panic were making her heart race. The walls felt like they were closing in all around her. When had this room gotten so fucking small?

Who the fuck did this? She thought.

Why would they want to hurt her? She's a tiny thing compared to me, not to mention she isn't a wrestler...

Her thoughts raced.

Then she remembered something J.J. had said regarding Hunter.

Accidents... For messing with him. But would he do that again? If he would, why?

To fuck with Kane again? But why now?

To continue the trend of incapacitating the brothers of destruction's lovers? But what would that accomplish? That wouldn't move him up the ladder; he was already at the top.

It would distract two title contender's but there would always be more to come.

Did anyone else... No. It had to be Hunter... and she needed to find him right fucking now.

Kayla/Hunter/DX

She sprinted from her office in the direction of the locker rooms. His had to be here somewhere. She continued her headlong sprint down first one hall and down the next. Then she finally found it. She had barely come to a halt before she was pounding on the door.

"Open the fucking door or I swear to fucking god I'll break it down right now!" She yelled as her fist made contact with wood.

"What the hell is your problem?" Chyna said opening the door.

"You aren't it... yet. Now where the fuck is he," Kayla growled.

"Get lost." Chyna said starting to close the door.

"Bitch please," Kayla said as she pushed hard against the door.

Chyna stumbled but again tried to close the door with more force this time.

Kayla rolled her eyes and pushed harder.

The door still wouldn't budge with Chyna's considerable strength behind it.

Kayla rolled her eyes again, and then she took a lunging kick at the door.

Kayla felt it give and heard a yell and a thud.

"You're as dumb a bitch as that blond. Guess DX doesn't come with a brain upgrade," Kayla said as she strode in to the room, kicking Chyna aside.

"What the hell is your problem bitch? What the hell are you doing in my locker room and attacking my people." Hunter shouted getting to his feet.

"The games up, Hunter. We're playing by my rules now... and I don't have any. I don't know what the fuck your issue is, but attacking her won't solve it. As for your amazon over there, she got in my way. Do something about it," Kayla said glaring up in to Hunter's face.

Hunter looked her dead in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hunter said. "Who got attacked?"

"The dumb bitch act was kinda cute on your girls... And alright, maybe a little charming on you too. But I know you planned this so quit the bullshit," Kayla said.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." He said again. "We were sitting here playing cards and you came pounding on the door."

"Also, I have a name. Feel free to use it. Regardless of what I think of you, I've been respectful enough to use yours," she added.

"Ok Kayla." He said. "I'll play along. What did I plan? We're off tonight so we weren't even watching the show."

"Thank you. It's appreciated," Kayla said.

I can play along too. She thought. But you will tell me everything before I leave here.

"Kane's wife was just attacked at ringside. She was just doing her job like we all are and someone blindsided her and took her out," she added.

"Oh that's terrible." Hunter said sitting back down. "But it had nothing to do with me."

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"What's in it for you? Climbing a few more rungs up the ladder? But you're already at the top. Pissing Kane off? Congrats; mission accomplished. Fucking with me some more?" Kayla asked.

Then it hit her.

"That's it. You took her out to get at me," Kayla said.

Hunter laughed. "You're delusional. I don't need to go through other people to get to you. If I wanted to take you out you already would have been."

"Our verbal jousting matches say otherwise. I remember every single word. You've threatened to personally hurt the people I care about more than once. Don't sit there and fucking lie to me; it isn't at all attractive," Kayla said.

"What the hell is going on in here." She heard from behind instantly recognizing the voice as Vince.

"I don't know Vince she came pounding on the door forced her way in giving Chyna a black eye and she keeps saying someone got hurt and it's my fault. I've been here all night playing cards." Hunter said sounding completely innocent.

Got her. Hunter thought. There is no way she can explain this without sounding completely nuts.

Kayla clenched her teeth and fought the urge to kick Hunter right in his stupid, douche nose.

"Well Kayla what do you have to say for yourself and it better be good because if it's not you're harassing my wrestlers for no reason." Vince said sounding angry.

"Chyna dislikes me for some reason and wouldn't let me in. Yes, I did make her do so eventually; I take full responsibility for that and I apologize. Yes, Hunter is right; I did come here to ask about what happened with Kane's wife because I thought that he may have been responsible for it in some way. However, I realize that my judgement may have been a bit irrational and I apologize for that as well. All of that being said, I was also hoping to brain storm original content ideas with some of your wrestlers. We need their input if this venture is going to be a success... and I, for one, don't accept failure. Who would you rather come up with ideas: wrestlers in your employ who live and breathe this business or a former Marine from Oakland whose specialty is digital media production?" Kayla said.

"Well I guess that sounds plausible. But now that you know it wasn't his fault perhaps you could start by brain storming with other wrestlers and not with Hunter." Vince said sounding totally confused.

"Not a problem, if that's what you'd like me to do," Kayla said.

As she left the room she turned to look back in and saw a sick smile on Hunter's face.

It's on. Game... set... match. She thought.

As she looked down the hall she saw Taker and Sammy rushing toward the parking area.

Vince saw them too and looked pissed.

Fuck! I can't catch them now; I just managed to dodge Vince through a combination of mad skills and sheer luck. If I go tearing after them now, I'll lose that whatever advantage I've gained.

She thought.

"YOUR MATCH." Vince shouted after them.

"IT'S OVER." Taker shouted back.


	61. A new girl in town Chapter 61

A new girl in town

Chapter 61

Kayla

Should I try talking to Vince about the network or interns since he's here? She wondered pensively.

He isn't in the best mood right now but if I wait, will I lose my advantage?

Kayla made her decision and took a deep breath.

"Sir, can we connect whenever you're free?" She asked.

"After the show in my office." Vince said sounding none too pleased.

Vince

I don't know what's going on between Hunter and Kayla but I don't like it. If what Hunter said is true and I have no reason to doubt him then Kayla is not well. She may be a problem in the future.

Walking by the training room he heard Rock's voice.

He turned and went in to see Rock lying on the exam table.

"What happened?" Vince asked.

"I have no idea one second the bell rang and the next I was being dropped on my head and counted out." Rock said.

"Did you see it Pete. I know you usually watch so you have some idea how people got injured so you can treat them." Vince asked.

"Yeah I saw it all thirty seconds of it." Pete said. "The bell rang. Taker freight trained him into the corner then put him in the tombstone and it was over."

"WHAT!" Vince shouted.

"That's what happened. It was like Taker was in a hurry to get it over with." Pete said. "He didn't even stay in the ring for a second after he was named the winner."

"I'll Kill him. Fine him. Suspend him." Vince yelled boiling with rage.

He was so angry that he muttered all the way to his office angrily about crazy women, and uncooperative wrestlers and something about how he should just fire them all and start over.

Especially that one. He thought when he caught sight of Al talking to Head.

Then he entered his office and slammed the door.

Kayla

Kayla returned to her office once more and got back to work.

I need to plan. She thought as she coded and edited on autopilot.

First impressions are always important. Vince needs to know that I mean serious business from the get-go.

But what should I bring up first? Everything I need to mention is a hot button issue. There's the interns, a laptop with a monitor and finally the network. Which one of those things is most likely to keep him listening?

He already knows about the laptop 'cause I asked him about that. Same goes for the network. Yeah, I'll open with my reason for being in Hunter's locker room.

Her mental outline made time move much faster than it had before her meeting with Hunter; before long, the alarm signaling it the end of the show went off. She hurriedly saved her work, and then she grabbed her things and headed to Vince's office.

She arrived quickly and knocked on the closed door.

"Enter." Vince shouted already knowing it was Kayla.

"Thanks for seeing me, especially on such short notice," Kayla said as she entered and took a seat.

"Before you get started I already know you lied about why you were in Hunter's locker room." Vince said looking pissed.

"Did I? What gives you that idea?" Kayla asked.

"I talked to some people and they said you and Hunter have been at each other's throats since you arrived. So you must have some reason. I'd like to hear it." Vince said.

"He and I started off on the wrong foot. He made a comment during the first meeting I attended. It was rather hurtful, so I challenged him on it. I suppose he took that personally. We aren't exactly friends now, but things have gotten better," Kayla said.

"That's not what it looked like when I walked in. It looked like you had forced your way in and were blaming him for something he didn't do." Vince said. "It didn't look like a friendly conversation to me."

"I've already admitted that I over reacted; if I could change what happened I would. Alas, that isn't possible for us mere mortals. All I can do is apologize and tell you that it won't happen again. I'll apologize to Hunter as well if you like. J.J. has become a friend. I'm aware that Hunter has had issues with her in the past so I assumed, incorrectly, that he was responsible for what happened tonight," Kayla said.

"As you said you've already apologized. But I can't have you attacking my wrestlers. If happens again you will be suspended." Vince said. "Am I understood?"

"Of course. Suspend me right now if you think that's best. It would be more than fair," Kayla said.

Good. Vince thought now that I have her off balance I'm in total control of her.

"What did you need to see me about?" He asked sounding calm.

"A couple of things. The first one is related to the network. I'm most of the way through converting the video catalogue so it's nearly time to begin thinking about promotion and marketing. Neither is my specialty but I've taken several related courses so I'm not entirely out of my element. I was wondering how we should proceed," Kayla said.

"I put the job in your hands because of your qualifications. Are you telling me you can't do it?" Vince asked.

"That isn't what I'm saying at all. However you are the boss so I figured it made sense to touch base with you. I think it would make sense to promote it by including a few of the wrestlers themselves. After all, they're an integral piece of the WWE's branding. If promotion of the network were to coincide with, say, autograph signings, I think it could work rather well," Kayla said.

"That seems to make sense." Vince said. "Go ahead and make those arrangements you can find out about the autograph signings from the Photographers."

"Great, thanks a lot. I was also wondering who you think it would be best to work with regards to original content. I know a few people so I can start there, but I'm not too sure where to go from there," Kayla said.

"I haven't decided on original content yet. For now it will be primarily wrestling perhaps tough enough, weekly matches from the shows and some of the shows like Piper's pit type things." Vince said dropping the whole thing into her lap.

"Just set a few things up and come up with things and I'll either approve or not." He added.

"I guess I can approve a laptop as long as it's not too expensive." He said. "But it remains WWE property if you should leave."

"Not a problem. Those are the only things I wanted to mention," Kayla said.

"You are dismissed." He said. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Thanks for your time," Kayla said as she stood to leave.

Then she headed as nonchalantly as she could for the door. Once she was out of Vince's office and far enough away that he wouldn't hear her, she yelled "Fuck!" As loudly as she could. Then she broke in to a sprint as she headed out of the building.

Kane/J.J.

Kane climbed into the ambulance ignoring Vince's last comments. He sat the whole ride there holding her hand and talking to her. But she didn't respond. She didn't wake up.

"Come on babe." He said. "You need to be strong and fight for this. I can't lose you now I just can't."

"Sir." Her breathing is stable and so is her heart rate. "She should be fine. Just very banged up."

J.J. said that's what they told her about me. But I didn't wake up. I almost died. Kane thought. What if she chooses to go instead of stay like I did?

When they finally arrived at the hospital what seemed like hours later he got out first let them bring her out and took her hand again.

"Sir you'll have to stay here. The desk will have some paperwork for you to do." The nurse said.

"NO, I'm staying with her." Kane said.

"You can't it's not allowed." The nurse said. "We'll bring you back after you have filled out the paperwork."

"I need to stay with her." He said taking deep breaths to stay calm.

"Sir the sooner you go get the paperwork done the sooner she'll get the correct treatment and the sooner you'll get to the back to see her again." The nurse insisted.

Just then a couple of security guards walked up behind her.

Do I fight them? Kane thought watching J.J. get taken farther and farther back into the bowels of the ER or do I just do as they say.

Finally he realized he couldn't see her anymore so to find her he'd need them. He went into the ER front area and began filling out the seemingly endless paperwork.

Taker/Sammy

I've got to get to that hospital as soon as possible. Kane may need me. Taker thought while standing in gorilla position.

He jumped his music and headed right out. Getting quickly into the ring he signaled for the bell.

Then the match was over. He stopped by the locker room to get Sammy and his gear and head out. He didn't even take time to shower.

On the way out he heard Vince shout "Your Match." So he shouted back "It's over." Without even slowing down.

Shit he said as he got to the hospital I forgot to tell Kayla where she was. He dashed off a quick text

Taker to Kayla:

Memorial

Entering the ER he immediately saw Kane pacing and trying to fill out paperwork on a clipboard. He'd stop write something and pace then stop again.

Taker walked up to him and put his hand on Kane's arm.

"You'll get that done quicker if you sit." Taker said guiding him to one of the chairs.

Kane sat down but he seemed like he was about to explode.

Sammy took a seat next to them.

Kayla

Once outside, Kayla found her phone and tried Taker's number. She still didn't know where they'd taken J.J.

When Kayla stepped outside Cena was standing there.

"I thought you might need a ride to the hospital." He said. "If you know which one that is."

"Yeah, thanks. And thanks for waiting around. Vince is a fucking idiot," Kayla said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Cena said as they rushed to his car and got in.

Kane must be losing his shit. She thought as the phone rang. J.J. said he doesn't like hospitals. This must be hell for him.

Once outside, she lit a cigarette, then she called a cab while she smoked.

Kane must be losing his shit right now. She thought as she waited impatiently.

J.J. said he doesn't like hospitals. This must be hell for him.

Cena raced to the ER and dropped J.J. off at the emergency entrance.

"I've got to park I'll meet you inside. They should be just inside that door." Cena said pointing to a large glass door.

Once inside the hospital, she began looking around.

It didn't take a minute for her to spot them.

Just as she was walking toward them Kane sprang up from the chair he was sitting in beside Taker and Sammy and walked quickly to the desk.

Kane slammed the clipboard down on the desk.

"I can't do this shit." Kane said loudly. "Where is she?!"

Kayla/Kane/Taker/Sammy

Kayla's eyes widened as she heard Kane tell off the person at the desk. All she could manage to do was stare at him in complete shock.

What the fuck? No seriously, what? Did that just happen or am I high again? She thought, trying not to laugh.

Taker was on his feet in an instant and behind his brother.

"I'll try to do what he couldn't." Taker said reaching for the clipboard. "You'd better take him back right away."

"I can't do that till the paper work is done." The nurse said.

"Lady if you know what's best for you I'd take him back. He might just rip off that door and bring himself back. If you understand me." Taker said.

The woman stuttered and sputtered then took a good look at the man in front of her and buzzed the door open.

"Just go around the corner to the desk and tell them who you're looking for they'll be able to direct you." The nurse said continuing to stutter.

Just then Cena came running in he came to a stop beside Kayla just inside the doorway.

Taker picked up the clipboard and walked back to Sammy.

The world is officially fucking crazier than me. Kayla thought. I never thought I'd get to hear that.

Then she turned toward Cena.

"Thanks for the ride and shit," she said.

"No problem." Cena said. "Let's let them know we're here."

Kayla led the way over to Taker and Sammy.

"Hey, we just got here. I got stuck in a late meeting with Vince cause he's a jackass," Kayla said.

"I thought you might have." Sammy said.

Taker kept staring down at the paperwork trying to fill in the blanks Kane had left.

"UM.. can I get anyone anything. Coffee, water, whatever?" Cena asked quietly.

He's trying to be helpful. Sammy thought. I'd better give him something to do.

"Why don't you go get some waters? Taker came right from the ring and could probably use one." Sammy said.

"All the coffee ever, please," Kayla said immediately.

Cena walked of in search of the cafeteria or vending machines.

Kane walked to the desk and just said J.J. bearer.

The person looked up and was shocked at the size of him.

"Right this way sir." Trauma room three.

Kane looked where the man was pointing and headed in that direction. The person followed.

He walked into the room.

"Why is she alone? Where is the doctor?" Kane growled.


	62. A new girl in town Chapter 62

A new girl in town

Chapter 62

Kane/J.J.

"Sir they've done the initial assessment and they are waiting on X-ray to come and get her. We're very busy tonight." He said.

Kane nodded and moved beside her bed. The man watched him gently take her hand sigh deeply then crumple into the seat beside her laying his head against her hand.

The man walked back to the desk.

He seemed huge and very pissed until he touched her then he broke into a million pieces. The man thought as he took his seat once again.

Cena came back with several waters and a couple cups of coffee for Kayla.

He put the waters on the seat beside Sammy and handed Kayla the coffee. Then he sat quietly down across from Taker.

Sammy picked up one of the waters and passed it to Taker he finished it in practically one swallow. Then went back to the paperwork.

"Should we go back there?" Kayla asked. The waiting was grating on her already nonexistent patients.

"No." Sammy said. "If we do it needs to be in shifts. Because they will only want a couple people back there at a time. Kane needs to stay there so we'll have to go in one at a time. When you go back be careful of what you say. Kane is very much on edge just being here. Never mind why he's here."

Kayla nodded and started drinking her first coffee just for something to do. She was feeling helpless again and not just because of what had happened to J.J.

Her run-in with Hunter had left her with even more questions. He was such a fucking enigma and she was once again far too curious for her own good. She knew that he had to be responsible for J.J's current condition, but a part of her yearned to believe his lies.

He's a complete bastard. She thought in disgust. He's arrogant and selfish and the only person that matters to him is himself. Why do I always.. Fuck. I'm not going there right now. This is already fucked up enough. I don't need to add to it.

Taker finished the paper work and stood up to go to the desk.

"If you're trying to go back why don't you take a couple of waters? With how nervous he is he's likely to need one." Sammy said.

Taker just nodded and took the waters she was offering and then headed to the desk.

He spoke to the nurse who buzzed him back.

"J.J." Taker asked when he got to the desk.

"Trauma three. I'll show you if you like." he said.

"No I can find it." Taker said turning to look at the numbers.

He found it in a second and walked over and into the room.

Kane was sitting in a chair far to small holding J.J.'s hand with it against his head. He could hear Kane mumbling but not the words.

Taker cleared his throat and Kane looked up.

"I thought you were the doctor." Kane said softly.

"No. I'm sure they are going everything they can Kane." Taker said stepping forward to hand him a water.

Kane looked at him then took the water. Then he went back to staring at J.J.

"Ok now that they are gone did anyone see what actually happened? I know Kane didn't I don't think Taker did either." Sammy said.

"Yeah." Cena said. "It looked like Crash was going to hit Animal. But when animal moved out of the way instead of stopping he sped up right for J.J."

"That's what I thought. I was hoping I was imaging it." Sammy said.

"No. That's pretty much what happened." Cena said.

"I was watching a pretty shit stream so I didn't catch much. But this is all on Hunter, guys," Kayla said.

"Why do you say that?" Cena asked.

To "'Cause it all fits. He's gone after J.J. before; I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to do it again, especially if he had something to gain. He's also threatened more than once to hurt the people I care about. Most people know that me and J.J. are friends; same goes for Kane. He denied all of it, of course. But he can't lie to me. I called him on the threats, but Vince got there before he could answer," Kayla said.

"I knew it he's come for me again. I didn't think he'd use her for a second time." Kane said.

"Who?" Taker asked.

"Hunter. This is just the kind of 'accident' that he used on her to get to me before. I knew he'd been too quiet since our marriage." Kane said.

"But why now?" Taker said.

"I don't know. I don't have any titles. He hasn't said or done anything but he did this before to try to stop her from being with me and to punish me." Kane said.

"We'll deal with that later." Taker said. "First we find out what really happened and then if we need to we take out half the roster."

"We may have to." Kane said.

"How can hunter have caused Crash to go for J.J.?" Sammy asked.

"Easy." Cena said. "Offer up what everyone wants those titles DX has."

"That makes sense. Taker was saying Bossman got the Title shot tonight because he hurt X-Pac that it was his reward." Sammy said.

"Fuck. So that's what he's been offering. It all makes sense now. But fuck, I wish it didn't," Kayla said.

"Yeah most of these guys would do anything to carry the gold. It means more money, and respect." Cena said. "Even when you lose it having had it puts you a step above those who never have."

Kayla nodded.

"But it's so stupid. He's already on top. He has nowhere else to go but down," Kayla said.

"Kane." Taker said getting his attention after a few tries. "She's going to be ok."

"Maybe. But when I was in the accident I was out for quite a while and they couldn't figure out why. I never told her this but I chose to come back." Kane said.

"What do you mean?" Taker asked.

"This is going to sound nuts." Kane said with a deep breath. "I heard mom. She gave me the choice to stay or go with her. I took some time to think about it but when the time came to choose I stayed."

"Really?" Taker asked sounding surprised but not at all skeptical.

"Yeah. What if she makes a different choice?" Kane asked sounding scared.

"If she gets to choose I know she'll choose you." Taker said.

"I couldn't remember J.J.? But I could hear a voice besides mom singing to me talking to me. For some reason I stayed because of that voice." Kane said.

"That's why I caught you talking to her when I came in." Taker asked.

"Yeah I need her to hear me." Kane said tears showing in his eyes.

"That's the way the business is. Everything is about that gold. Who has it and how you can take if from them. What Hunter is playing at I have no idea. He's got the top gold his guys have the team gold. The only one without gold is Chyna. This won't get that for her." Cena said sounding confused.

Kayla sighed.

"I don't know either. I just wish I'd gotten more out of him. Fucking Vince," she said.

"I don't get it either." Sammy said. "He seems to have nothing to gain. Why would he be offering up the prize like that?"

"Kane you should take a break. Go tell Sammy, Cena and Kayla what is going on." Taker said.

"I can't I don't even know. I can't leave her." Kane said.

"I promise I'll talk to her and won't let them mover her till you're back. Five minutes Kane." Taker said.

Kane sighed. Looked at Taker then J.J. and slowly got up.

Take took his seat beside J.J. and took her hand just as Kane had.

Kane left the room and Taker started talking.

"J.J. you are the best thing that has ever happened to him. You need to come back to him. Don't leave him J.J. he'll be lost without you. You know he will. Things will get very bad for him." Take said repeatedly. "You're stronger than this I know you are."

"What I really don't get is why I matter so much. I can't help his career. I'm not a wrestler either and I have no tenure here. He pissed me off the first time we met, but really? If that's his motivation, it's fucking stupid," she added.

"Who's motivation?" Kane asked from behind them.

"Shit don't sneak up like that Kane." Cena said nearly jumping out of his seat.

"I said who's motivation." Kane growled.

"Fuck! What? Where did you even come from?" Kayla said obviously startled.

"You haven't answered my question!" Kane said and everyone nearby felt the room heat up as he clenched his fists.

"Jesus Christ, don't fucking yell at me, okay?" Kayla said.

"Kane calm down. Blowing up the ER is not a good idea." Sammy said getting up and taking his arm.

"Then someone answer the question damn it!" Kane said.

"We're aaa still trying to figure that out." Cena said quickly half-afraid Kane would blow him up.

"Look, J.J's here because of me, alright? Does that answer your fucking question? Is that what you want to hear? This happened because I didn't take Hunter seriously," Kayla said.

"Hunter! Then he will bleed for this have no doubt. But he wasn't out there tonight who is working with him." Kane asked the heat still rising.

"Cena, you better take it from here. I don't have the answer to that. I forced my way into his locker room, but he denied it all," Kayla said.

"I don't know." Cena said trying to contain the situation. "But we SUSPECT it's Hunter we don't know for sure."

"I'll beat it out of him." Kane said the heat cooling somewhat.

"Kane why don't you go back to J.J. Please send Taker out we need to talk to him a bit." Sammy said.

Without another word Kane went to the door and was buzzed in.

The extra heat went with him.

"Well, that couldn't have gone any worse," Kayla said rubbing her eyes.

"No as usual his timing is perfect." Sammy sighed.

"We really pissed him off could you feel the heat. I thought all that stuff about him actually blowing the ring posts was a joke they told rookies. Shit." Cena said.

"Good thing you stepped in when you did Cena. Us not actually knowing was good. He might have just lost it and gone after Hunter right now. J.J. needs him now being in jail would be bad for both of them." Sammy said.

"I know that now Kayla." Cena said.

Kane walked back into trauma three and without even looking up Taker could feel his return because the heat went up.

"Kane you need to calm down brother." Taker said. "What happened?"

"My break was very informative." Kane said taking a step toward Taker.

"Before you touch her you need to calm down. She'll feel your anger." Taker said. "You don't want that to happen."

"No." Kane said taking a few deep breaths. The room cooled noticeably.

"Better. Do you want to explain?" Taker asked.

"No it will make me angry again." Kane said. "They want you."

"Ok if you're sure you're alright." Taker said.

"Go." Kane said moving to take his seat beside J.J. again.

"Sorry then! Jesus," Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"I never realized how strong it was till tonight." Sammy said. "Hunter is in for some serious pain."

"I hope he does it in the ring." Cena said. "For three reasons. First it will humiliate Hunter and take away some of the power he has backstage. Two Kane won't be arrested. Three I'd love to see it."

Kayla nodded and fought the impulse to cringe.

He deserved whatever Kane had instore for him. ...Didn't he? Of course he did!

What the fuck is wrong with you? She thought. One of your friends is in there, unconscious, while her husband, who is also a friend, tries not to lose his shit. You can't take this personally; he's upset right now and he has every right to be.

She smiled at Cena's words but she still felt far away. It was like there were two Kayla's in her head: the Kayla who was here and the Kayla who wasn't.

"I just know this won't end well in any way it happens." Sammy said.

"Yeah, no shit," Kayla said.

"What exactly did you say to Kane?" Taker said from behind them. "He was putting out so much heat I was afraid the curtain was going to go up in flames."

"Taker." Sammy shouted as he startled her. "I swear me and J.J. are putting bells on you two."

Taker sighed.

"We were discussing who could have been behind this. He overheard us." Sammy said.

"So one of you saw what actually happened I take it." Taker said taking a seat beside Sammy anger in his eyes. "Tell me everything."

Sammy filled him in on what they had been discussing and why and what Kane had heard.

"So we told him we didn't know for sure." Sammy finished.

"That probably saved Hunter's life you know." Taker said. "And Kane's."

"This - what happened to night - happened because of me. I didn't take Hunter seriously, so he wanted to prove a point. He's threatened to hurt the people I care about more than once. I'm sure he knows me, J.J. and Kane are friends; it isn't exactly a secret," Kayla said.

"Why he's doing it doesn't concern me. What he's doing does." Taker said.

Just then Kane poked his head out.

"They're taking her to x-ray." He said when Taker went over to see him. "They won't let me go with her."

"I'll be right in Kane. It shouldn't take them long then you'll have answers." Taker said.

"They are taking her to x-ray." Taker said when he got back to the others. "I need to be with him now."

"Yeah.." Sammy said. "You may be the only thing that keeps this hospital standing."

"I'm going for a smoke, if you guys don't mind," she said getting to her feet.

"I'm going to keep an eye on her." Cena said remembering the previous threats to Kayla.

Taker went back in the back leaving Sammy alone. She closed her eyes and hoped with all her might that J.J. would be ok. She couldn't imagine Kane without her." Sammy thought.

"No, you really aren't. I'm not leaving Sammy here on her own," Kayla said. 'Taker would kill her, Kane would kill her and then her conscience would finish whatever was left.

"Are you forgetting the threats? Kane and Taker would both kill me if something happened to you because I wasn't watching." Cena said. "Sammy is in a safe place we can watch her through the window."

"Fine, whatever," Kayla said as she walked quickly from the room.

Taker walked back into the trauma room and Kane was on the chair folded in on himself.

"It's only going to be a little while." Taker said.

"I know." Kane said.

They waited in silence while the transport person brought her back in.

Kane immediately took her hand once more.

"Talk to her Kane." Taker said. "I'll step out if you want."

"No." Kane said beginning to speak.

He told her about his favorite memories of her and how much she needed to come back..

Taker stood by not saying a word just listening. His mind seeing Kane do all those things.

He can't lose her. Not like this. Taker thought.

Just then the doctor walked in.

Kane got quickly to his feet but never let go of J.J.'s hand.

"Well the good news is the broken leg wasn't a bad break." The doctor said.

Taker felt the heat rise.

"Her shoulder is only dislocated not broken." The doctor continued.

Again the temp went up.

"But...she has a pretty severe concussion." He added.

The temp went up again.

"Kane!" Taker said rather loudly.


	63. A new girl in town Chapter 63

A new girl in town

Chapter 63

Kayla/Kane/Sammy/Taker/Cena

They made it outside and Kayla immediately saw a sign.

"What the fucking shit?! Are they fucking serious right now?! This is fucking bullshit! What the fuck?! I am so fucking mad!" She raged.

"Calm down." Cena said. "Light up anyway. If you get in trouble just say you didn't see the sign and put it out."

Kayla glared but did as Cena had suggested.

Five cigarettes later, she still wasn't any calmer. She glared at nothing and fought the impulse to start a fight with Cena just to satiate her need to hit something that would hit back.

She sighed and but the cigarette.

"Guess it's time to go in," she said.

"Yeah," Cena said realizing she really wasn't much calmer. "Kane should be out with news soon. Or Taker."

She shrugged and led the way back to the waiting area.

Taker/Kane

"Kane!" Taker repeated. "Let go of her hand and step away from her before you hurt her."

What does he mean? I'm not going anywhere. Kane thought.

"Kane." Taker said more softly but just as sternly. "You're going to break her hand."

Looking down he realized he was squeezing it much more tightly than he should be. He instantly let her go and took a step away.

Then Kane looked at the doctor once more.

The doctor actually looked a little frightened and had taken a few steps back.

"Finish." Kane said still very angry.

"Well she has a serious concussion. The next twenty four hours are critical. If her brain pressure begins to increase we may have to do surgery. If not and she wakes up we'll be in a better position to know exactly what damage was done." The doctor said all in one breath.

"Take a walk Kane." Taker said. "I've got her. You need to cool down." Taker added meaning literally cool down.

"Doctor he'll get in touch if he has any questions. I assume she's being admitted." Taker said obviously more in control than Kane.

"Yes." The doctor stuttered then quickly left.

"I'm not leaving her." Kane said.

"Then calm down." Taker said. "You've already got enough to worry about. If you lose it they'll throw you out."

"I'd like to see them try." Kane said.

"I'm going to go tell everyone what's happening. Don't set the room on fire while I'm gone." Taker said.

"Yes." Kane said folding himself back into the chair and taking her hand again.

Taker left him there.

Walking out into the waiting room he saw Kayla and Cena coming in from outside.

He waited for them to join him and Sammy before beginning.

"Her leg is broken, but it's not a bad break. Her shoulder is dislocated. But they are admitting her because she has a serious concussion. If her brain starts to swell they'll have to do surgery. Kane is losing it big time. I don't think he knew how close he was to letting it go." Taker said.

"You'd better go be with him." Sammy said. "I think your presence will make things easier especially when they come to take her upstairs."

"You're probably right." Taker said getting up and heading to the back again.

Before going into the room Taker turned around. "Call Vince tell him Kane's going to miss the next couple of shows."

"Fuck," Kayla muttered.

Cena picked up his phone and dialed Vince's number.

"J.J.'s hurt bad. Kane's going to miss the next few shows." Cena said.

"No I'm not telling him that." Cena said.

Sammy and Kayla could hear Vince shouting through the phone.

"NO Vince." Cena said.

"I don't care I'm not going to tell him that. He has a right to stay with his injured wife." Cena said loudly.

Then he looked at the phone and put it away.

"He hung up on me." Cena said. "He says he's coming down."

"Fucking great. That's just what we need: Vince making a scene here," Kayla said.

Kayla felt the guilt as it settled familiarly around her shoulders and lodged itself in the pit of her stomach.

Her little game with Hunter had been amusing. She kept winning while he looked like the idiot that he was. She hadn't once stopped to think that his threats could actually be serious. If he could arrange this kind of cold blooded attack on J.J, who wouldn't he hurt? Cassie?

She felt utterly powerless. How could she help protect any of them if she didn't know what was coming? How could Wade do the same when they had no answers?

Her anger slowly drained away, but she still felt like there was a livewire berried just beneath her skin. She released a slow, deep breath and closed her eyes.

Kayla took her seat again and put her headphones in. Then she picked the loudest of her music and cranked up the volume to a degree that most would call deafening.

"I think someone should tell Taker that Vince is coming. Kane shouldn't have to deal with him right now. He won't listen to me." Cena said.

"I'll go back and let him know." Sammy said.

Walking back she could see Taker standing in a door way.

As she approached the room she realized the only talking was coming from inside the room. It was Kane talking to J.J.

Sammy hissed and Taker turned toward her so she motioned him over.

"Listen." She said. "Cena just got off the phone with Vince. Whatever Vince said Cena told him no he wasn't telling Kane that."

"Ok," Taker said confused as to why she was back there.

"Vince is coming here. Or at least he told Cena he was." Sammy said. "I don't think Kane and Vince should meet tonight for any reason."

"I agree." Taker said. "When he gets here ring my phone one time and I'll be out."

"Ok." Sammy said. "How's he doing?"

"Better than J.J. but not good." Taker said.

"Ma'am you have to leave we can only allow two back here at a time." The nurse said.

"I was just going." Sammy said giving Taker a quick kiss before exiting the area again.

That's exactly what Kane needs right now a run in with Vince. Taker thought. If Vince gives him a hard time it might be Vince in this hospital.

Taker took his previous place inside the trauma three door way. But he stood in a way that would allow him to see the entrance door too. In case Vince got past Sammy before she could call.

Getting back to the waiting room Sammy went back to Cena.

"You'd better be ready to call Taker in case I have to stall him. It's better if it happens out here than in there." Sammy said gesturing to the back area.

"Most definitely." Cena said. "The less stress on Kane the better."

Then Sammy tapped Kayla on the shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Kayla said, turning down her music.

"When Vince gets here I think it would be best if we leave Hunter's name out of it." Sammy said. "Taker said to ring him one time if Vince showed up so he can come out to deal with him."

Kayla nodded.

"He already knows about it but sure," Kayla said.

"Good." Sammy said. "We'll deal with that issue I'm sure. If Cena and I both have to run interference you should have Taker on speed dial." Sammy said with a rueful smile.

Kayla smiled faintly.

Why is he coming here now? She wondered as she changed to a slightly quieter playlist and turned the music up again.

They sat quietly each lost in their own thoughts. Sammy was watching the front door when a limo pulled up.

She waited a second. Then she saw Vince step out.

"Call Taker he's here." Sammy said already getting up to stall him.

Cena got up as well.

Kayla saw Sammy and Cena getting to their feet, and then she looked outside and saw a limo.

Looks like its show time. She thought as she called Taker.

Cena and Sammy met Vince coming in the door. He tried to brush past them but Cena moved into his path.

"Get out of my way." Vince snarled.

"NO." Cena said. "You shouldn't be here now especially if you're going to go back there and try to order Kane around."

"This isn't the time or place for this Vince." Sammy said.

Taker heard his phone ring.

Time to deal with Vince. He thought.

"I'll be right back Kane." Taker said but he doubted Kane heard him.

Taker quickly moved to the door to the waiting room. Stepping out he saw Cena and Sammy facing down Vince.

"Outside Vince." Taker said.

"No." Vince said. "I'm here to deal with Kane not you people."

"You're not getting anywhere near Kane." Taker said. "Are you going outside willingly or am I dragging you."

"You can't do that." Vince said. "I'm already thinking about suspending you for what you did tonight. Don't make me fire you."

Taker didn't say anything he just grabbed Vince's arm and started walking toward the door.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off me now!" Vince said loudly.

Security began heading over.

Shit is gonna get real in a minute. Kayla thought as Taker appeared.

Oh boy, Vince better watch himself. Taker means business Very right now. I wouldn't cross him, Vince.

She sighed and made herself look away from the scene.

This is like watching a twenty car pile-up on TV. You know it's gonna be bad but you keep looking anyway.

Guess I'm running intervention. Kayla thought as she walked over to the security guards.

"Can I help you guys out? You really don't need to intervene here; we've got this under control," she said.

"Who are you?" the security officer asked.

"Kayla Jacobs. I work for the WWE," she said.

"What does that have to do with this?" the officer asked starting to move past her.

"Just walk Vince." Taker said as Vince began to struggle in his grasp.

"I really wouldn't do that I were you. The big guy's a wrestler; maybe you've heard of The Undertaker. The older guy is Vince McMahon, also known as the owner of the world's biggest wrestling company. He probably spends in a day what you'd make in a year," Kayla said blocking the guy's path.

"So?" the officer asked. "What is 'the undertaker' as you called him doing dragging him outside like that."

"Look, it's a really long story and I've had a hell of a night. We all have. Vince shouldn't be here, is what I'm saying. Taker's brother Kane is back there in one of those rooms; his wife was injured earlier. Kane and Vince have friction; if Vince doesn't get out of here, things are gonna go to hell, you get me?" Kayla said.

"If there is going to be a major problem with these guys maybe we should just call the cops?" one of the other officers said.

"That really isn't necessary yet," Kayla said, trying to defuse the situation.

This is fucking great. There's me with a short fuse trying to play the role of peacemaker. What the hell has this job done to me? She thought.

"What do you mean Yet?" the first office asked.

Once outside Taker released Vince's arm.

Vince immediately started trying to walk back into the hospital but Taker blocked him with Cena backing him up.

"You got something to say Vince say it to me." Taker said. "You are not going in there and causing a scene. Especially with Kane. Not today."

"I don't have to deal with this or you Taker." Vince said once again trying and failing to get past Taker.

"Yes you do." Taker said. "Because if I have to I'll stop you by whatever means necessary."

"You wouldn't dare." Vince shouted.

"Don't try me Vince." Taker said.

"I'm not completely opposed to doing so if Vince refuses to leave, but I'd rather not involve the cops in this," Kayla said.

"They should be the last resort... The last line of defense if you will," she added.

"Why? Are they dangerous? Should we tell the cops that they are armed?" the officer asked.

Kayla looked at the guy askance.

"What? No, they definitely aren't armed and neither am I. They can beat people up if it comes to that but they're good people," she said.

"Vince call your limo driver you're leaving now." Taker said.

"I'm not going anywhere till I have a chat with Kane." Vince said. "He's not backing out of events just because he feels like it."

"Feels like it." Cena interrupted. "His wife is lying back there unconscious and you think he has some other agenda besides being with her…"

Taker raised his hand and Cena shut up mid-sentence.

"I'm telling you Vince if you don't leave right now so help me you're going to be very very sorry." Taker growled.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Vince said standing up tall and trying to look imposing.

"Last chance Vince." Taker said.


	64. A new girl in town Chapter 64

A new girl in town

Chapter 64

Kayla/Sammy/Taker/Cena/Vince

"How dare you talk to me like that." Vince said loudly. "I can fire you."

"How much of your precious money would you lose if you did? Because I'd make sure the world knows why." Taker growled.

Vince looked at Taker for a moment then took a step back.

"As for Kane. He'll miss as many matches as he needs to in order to tend to J.J. if you have a problem with that then we have another problem." Taker said taking a step toward Vince.

"But he can't…" Vince said.

"He can't what." Taker said stepping forward once again. Slowly backing Vince toward his limo.

"He can't just take time off like that." Vince sputtered.

"What are you going to do about it. You fire him you fire me." Taker said walking forward a few paces. "When the WWE fans find out that you fired Kane because his wife was injured and me because I was standing by him imagine the consequences."

"But…But…" Vince stammered suddenly realizing his back was against his limo.

"You're leaving now." Taker said.

"What about you are you going to miss events too or Cena." Vince said sounding both pissed and scared.

"Cena will make his events." Taker said looking over his shoulder at Cena. "I will miss at least the next one."

"You can go now Vince." Taker said dismissing him then turning his back on him Taker walked away.

"Kayla? Is it? Is he going to hit the older guy?" the officer asked. "If he is we're calling the cops. Somehow I don't think we can handle those two big guys alone."

"I doubt it. He's probably just trying to get him out of here," Kayla said as she observed the scene.

"If someone was injured shouldn't the boss be here? Isn't that the way it's supposed to go?" A second officer asked.

"Not in this biz," Kayla said.

"Forget every rule you think you know because they don't apply here," she added.

"Explain that?" the first officer said. "What rules should we forget?"

"Eh, you know. Everybody should be friends, the boss has got your back at the end of the day... that kinda thing," Kayla said shrugging.

"Are you telling me this Vince guy is a jackass?" the second officer asked.

"Your words, not mine. But yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying," Kayla said with a laugh.

Just then there was shouting from the back area. The security officers ran to the door and entered a key code to get in.

Kayla ran after the men.

Fuck fuck fuck! Taker and Cena are out there dealing with Vince. If anything else happens... Fuck. This is really not good. She thought as she ran.

"Stay back." The first security officer said. "We'll deal with this."

"With all due respect, I know you know how to do your jobs but this situation is shit. I need to be there," Kayla said.

"What another wrestler?" the officer said as he opened the door."

"Where she goes I go?" Kayla heard loudly from the back.

Oh, fuck me. Kayla thought. What the hell is going on in there?

Getting into the back the three security officers head toward what Kayla now sees is a very angry Kane. He's surrounded by doctors who are trying to keep him from following a gurney down the hall.

"Damn it. Let me go." Kane shouted.

"This isn't necessary." One of the doctors says. "You can see her once she's settled in ICU."

"Dude, please try to calm down," Kayla said trying to aim for gentle.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Kane yelled loudly as the security officers started grabbing him.

"Kane, please. Let them do their job," Kayla pleaded.

Kane easily pushed the security officers away. Then he started to try to push through the crowd of doctors who were backing away.

Fuck. Better intervene. Kayla thought as she began pushing through the sea of people to reach Kane.

Good thing I'm still fucking built. She thought.

She finally reached him and stood in front of him.

"Hey. Let them do their thing, alright? You'll see her as soon as they're done," she said.

Kane looked at Kayla but she could see he didn't recognize her. He tried to pass her.

"Hey, no. None of that. It's Kayla," Kayla said as she reached out and tried to still his movements.

Kane started to brush her off as he did the security but then he looked at her.

I know her why is she trying to stop me. Kane thought.

"That's better. You want her to get the care she needs, right? And you want her to wake up and get better, right? Let them do their jobs, kay? I promise you'll be with her as soon as they're done. I'll make sure of it," Kayla said.

I know I know her can I trust her? Kane wondered cocking his head, still not sure why he knew her.

"You know me. Better than most people do to be honest. I keep doing embarrassing shit around you, like texting you when I'm high. You also keep driving me around. We work together," Kayla said.

With Kane standing still Security began closing in again.

I work with her. Ok. Kane thought looking once again to where J.J. had disappeared to.

"Can you guys back off, please? He's fine," Kayla said.

Taker, Cena and Sammy walked back into the ER waiting room.

"Where's Kayla?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe she had to go…you know." Cena said.

"I'm not so sure of that." Taker said.

Kane looked down at Kayla again. Then at the spot where J.J. had gone.

"Hey, it's okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen. I've spent way too much of my life in these places. They're just gonna run some tests to see where she's at, then they'll bring her back," Kayla said.

"We're taking her to the intensive care unit." One of the doctors spoke up. "Once she's settled he can see her."

"Alright, thanks for the info," Kayla said.

She tried to conceal her worry at his words. This was bad... much worse than she'd figured. ICU was never a good sign.

"How are you doing? I know being here is hard. I'm proud of you for doing it anyway," Kayla said.

"Why didn't you just tell us he was retarded." One of the officers asked as she walked Kane toward the door.

"Excuse me? What the fuck is wrong with you? You're the retarded one around here, bud. I look just like he does but you haven't said shit to me," Kayla said angrily.

"The mask lady and the way he's acting." The officer shot back. "That's why I'm asking if he's retarded."

"Well he's not," Kayla snapped.

Just as they reached the door it was thrown open and Kayla walked right into Taker because she was focused on Kane.

"Fuck, sorry," Kayla said.

"I see you have whatever happened under control. Thank you. But what happened?" Taker said as he turned to let them into the waiting room.

"First, they tried to get involved in your thing with Vince. Then, they showed up here and wanted to take Kane down or something," Kayla said.

"It's good that you could calm him down." Sammy said. "When will he be able to see her again?"

"They're moving her in to the ICU, so I'm not sure. It shouldn't be long though," Kayla said.

"ICU damn that's really.." Cena began to say but a sharp look from Taker made him stop mid-sentence.

"Kayla needs coffee. And redbull," Kayla said trying to change the subject.

"UUMM I'll take you." Cena said wanting to get away from Taker's glare.

"Do you mind getting it without me?" Kayla asked looking at Kane.

"I'll pay you back," she added.

"You and Cena should go back to the hotel." Taker said. "You'll be expected at the next event."

"Hey, I'm gonna head out with Cena, kay? Will you be alright?" Kayla asked Kane quietly.

Kane looked at her lost for a second then nodded.

"Get at me if there is any news." Kayla said.

"Keep me in the loop too if you don't mind." Cena said.

"We will." Sammy said.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of both of them." Sammy said.

Kayla nodded, and then she got to her feet.

Cena/Kayla

Kayla and Cena quickly got to where he had parked.

"Mind if I crash with you? I'd use my room but yeah," Kayla said once they were in the car.

"Yeah, of course you can. You aren't staying on your own," Cena said protectively.

Kayla rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

The drive passed in silence, with both of them lost to their thoughts.

Why does he hate hospitals so much? Kayla wondered.

It doesn't add up. I doubt that he was treated for his burns, so that wouldn't explain it. What am I missing here?

Fuck, if I hadn't gotten there when I did, what the hell would have happened? I could see them maybe managing to take him down, but would they have stopped there? Security people can be assholes sometimes; they get this crazy inferiority complex 'cause they aren't quite cops. At least it didn't get that far.

They finally pulled up to the hotel and Cena parked.

"Do you still want that coffee and the other crap?" Cena asked as they entered the hotel.

Kayla shook her head.

"I should probably try sleeping," she said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too," Cena said as they waited for an elevator.

He watched Kayla get out of the car. So she's with him tonight. He's easy enough to handle. They didn't even notice that he followed them to the elevator. He went up on the next one and watched them go into Cena's room

They made it up to his room. Kayla realized that she didn't have any of her things, but she quickly decided against getting them right then.

I keep falling asleep in my clothes anyway so it doesn't matter. Kayla thought.

"Take the bed," Cena said.

Kayla looked at him like he was crazy.

"You aren't gonna fit on the couch, dude," Kayla said.

"Neither will you," Cena said.

"I'll be fine, mom. I've slept in worse places," Kayla said lying down on the couch.

Cena sighed but didn't argue further. Instead, he by disappeared and came back carrying some bed coverings and a pillow.

Kayla thanked them, and then hap-hazardly arranged them around herself. Then she curled up beneath them and was almost instantly asleep.

He crept into the room and began looking around. Touching this or that. Wonder where her stuff was. No it's probably in Taker's room that's where she was supposed to stay tonight. I think I'll do her a favor.

He left the room as silently as he had entered. Walking down the hall he looked around. Sure no one was looking he entered Taker's room.

Looking around he found her bags and packed what looked like hers. Then he left the room with the bags in his hand.

He walked down the hall and back to Cena's room where he again entered without a sound. Opening the bags he spread her clothes all over the room. Then he left behind a note.

Kane/Sammy/Taker

Kane sat with Taker in the waiting room.

"Cena was going to say ICU was bad wasn't he?" Kane finally asked Taker.

"Yeah he was." Taker said. "It's for people who are injured badly and need extra care."

"So she's really bad then." Kane said.

"She could be worse." Taker said. "They didn't find spinal injury so that's good."

Kane looked stricken.

I didn't even think of that. He thought now getting more worried. What else didn't I think about?

I was so angry I'm not sure I heard all the doctor had to say. Kane realized.

"Taker tell me what the doctor said was wrong. I can't remember some of it." Kane said sounding ashamed.

"He said she's got a dislocated shoulder which isn't that bad. She also has a broken leg and a concussion." Taker replied.

"How bad is it really." Kane asked.

"He said a serious concussion. That could mean anything. From her being awake when you go up to it taking a little while." Taker said.

"I know he said something about her brain swelling." Kane said.

"He said that was a possibility he was watching for." Taker said reassuringly.

"Kane I know you're worried. But she a fighter. She fought for you once and she'll fight to come back from this too. Fight for her." Sammy said.

"How?" Kane asked.

"Do what you've been doing." Taker said.

Finally time came to head upstairs. They would only let Kane in because he was her husband. Taker and Sammy had to wait in the hall.

Kane walked in and was led to where she was.

The doctor was standing at the head of the bed.

"Are you the husband." The doctor asked.

"Yes." Kane managed to get out.

"Well there has been a development. Her brain has some swelling. We don't know how that will affect her right now." He said.

Kane fell to a knee beside her and took her hand tears filling his eyes he began to beg her not to give up.


	65. A new girl in town Chapter 65

A new girl in town

Chapter 65

Kayla/Cena

Kayla awoke to the feeling that something was wrong. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

Her stuff was strewn about the room; whoever was doing this had figured out where she was and had also managed to find out that she should have been staying with Sammy and Taker.

She started gathering her things up from the floor. She felt chilled and violated; as if whoever was doing this had touched more than her things but her as well.

Then she spotted another note.

She reluctantly picked it up and began to read.

I hope you like my gift. I thought you could use your things. I kept a couple of souvenirs I hope you don't mind. I'll be in touch sooner than you think.

Kayla shivered as she finished reading the message.

Jesus Christ, what the hell am I going to do about this? She wondered.

I've never felt like this much of a victim. This person has all of the cards and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. I fucking hate this. How can you prepare for an attack if you don't know what the hell is coming?

She got to her feet and knocked on the bedroom door.

When she didn't get a response, she swung open the door and quickly walked in.

Cena was lying on the bed, seemingly still asleep. She shook his shoulder as gently as she could manage.

"Huh.." Cena mumbled not even opening his eyes.

"Dude, wake the fuck up. We've got a problem," Kayla said.

"Huh What!" Cena asked now sitting bolt upright. "Kayla I forgot you were here."

"Yeah well, I am. Look at this," Kayla said handing him the note.

Cena read the note and got angrily out of the bed.

"He was here?" Cena said. "He came into this room. How did he know you were here? You were supposed to stay with Taker last night."

"I have no fucking idea how he knew I was here. And yeah, he got in to both rooms... obviously," Kayla said.

"Both rooms? Why would he got to Taker's room." Cena asked. "I mean if he knew you were staying here?"

Kayla shrugged.

"I wish I could answer that. Hell, I wish I could answer anything about this," she said.

?

This is working perfectly. I have Kane all fucked up which is a bonus. Taker's out of the way for a little while. Now who's next?

She's confused and obviously upset. But I haven't even started yet. He thought. Taking the items he's stolen and putting them away.

Taker/Kane

"Can you get him a chair or something? He'll stay on that knee forever if you don't." Taker said pulling the doctor aside. "How is she really?"

"The pressure isn't good but it could go away or it could get worse we just don't know." The doctor said.

"If it gets worse what are we talking about?" Taker asked.

"Well, if it gets bad enough we'll have to do surgery to open up her skull to relieve the pressure." The doctor answered. "If it goes away she could wake up and be fine."

"When will you know?" Taker asked.

"Some time in the next twenty four hours." He replied.

"He can only stay an hour at a time then he has to leave for a while." The doctor said. "She needs her rest."

"That could be a problem doctor. He believes she can hear him and needs to hear him. He's sure she'll die if he doesn't keep talking to her." Taker said. "There could be problems if you try to make him leave."

"What kinds of problems." The doctor asked.

"He's likely to get very angry and that's not a good thing at all." Taker said. "Calling security won't work. He'll just end up hurting someone."

"How serious a threat is he?" the doctor asked.

"None if you can just let him stay with her." Taker said. "I'm sure something can be worked out."

"I'll see what we can do. I don't want problems in here all the patients need their rest and peace." The doctor said.

"I can assure you'll have that. He won't be loud or bothersome in the least if you just leave him with her." Taker said.

"Ok we'll keep them together." The doctor said.

"If you have to give him bad news please let me know in advance. I'll be in the waiting room." Taker said. "If I'm not there when you need me here's my number. Call me I'll be here quickly." Taker said.

"Is that necessary?" the doctor asked.

"He's already on the edge. He may not understand everything you say so me being here will make things easier." Taker said.

"Is he handicapped?" the doctor asked. "Should he be alone with her?"

"No he loves her more than his life. He's not handicapped. He just.. he's had a very sheltered life. He sometimes gets confused when he's upset. Bad news will upset him so he won't understand everything you are saying." Taker said. "Please call me if you need me for anything."

"I think that's probably best. We don't need him misunderstanding. We need him to be aware of what's happening." The doctor said. "As her husband he'll have to make medical decisions for her now."

Kayla/Cena

Ba Kayla led the way back into the other room, and then she showed Cena what the person had brought and what they'd left behind.

"The fact that they've been touching my shit is... kinda triggery for me," Kayla said.

"Not to mention that they felt it was their right to take things. I really don't want to know," she added.

"This is getting out of hand. We have to find a way to get this guy to show himself." Cena said. "I just don't know how."

"I've been thinking about that since this started, but I don't know either. Fuck," Kayla said.

"I'd say maybe Taker has an idea but we can't take him away from Kane right now. They need to be together." Cena said. "I wonder how J.J. is doing."

"Nobody's called me, so your guess is as good as mine," Kayla said.

"Should we head back? Fuck, guess we can't. God damn Vince," she added.

"No we'll have to leave for the next venue in about an hour if we're going to make the show and that's cutting it pretty close." Cena said.

Kayla sighed.

"Fuck work, seriously. How the fuck am I gonna get anything done like this?" She said.

"We really don't have a choice. Vince wouldn't lose a dime if he fired us not like Taker and Kane. I'm just not that popular yet and you work back scenes." Cena said. "I wish we could stay too. But we really can't."

"Yeah. Sucks, huh? But you'll get there; I guarantee it. They already love you; you just need a moment. Me, on the other hand... yeah. Not so much," Kayla said.

"As long as you show up and do what you're supposed to be doing he can't fire you. But that means we have to show up." Cena said sounding a little saddened by it.

"Believe me, he could fire me..." Kayla said quietly. She was beginning to feel sad herself.

"C'mon, hug time," she added, looking up at Cena with a slight smile on her face.

Cena folded her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"You can probably give Sammy a call on the way there." Cena said. "Then we'd know how J.J. is."

"Kay," Kayla said as she squeezed him back.

"I don't want to let go. You're gonna have to drive like this," she added teasingly.

"I can see over your shoulder we should be able to manage it." Cena replied with a chuckle.

"Awesome. Thanks for being... you know, you I guess," Kayla said.

"Who else would I be?" Cena laughed giving her another squeeze before letting go.

"Forget all the nice things I've said," Kayla said rolling her eyes. Then she got what she'd need to get ready for the day and disappeared in to the bathroom.

She showered quickly and was out and dressed in what felt like no time at all.

When she came out Cena went in and before long they were on their way.

"Food and coffee, ASAP," Kayla said.

"Pretty, pretty please," she added.

They stopped at the first diner they came to and went inside.

Bethe they took seats and were quickly seen to.

Kayla went with the daily special and also asked for a full pot of coffee.

Cena ordered the biggest breakfast they had available then added to it. He went with coffee as well as milk and orange juice.

"You'd better bring my coffee separately." He told the waitress. "Because she'll tear my arm off if I reach for her pot."

Kayla grinned and laughed.

"So, what's new in the world of Jon Cena... besides my drama?" She asked.

"Not much. The usual. Working out, and wrestling." Cena said laughing.

"God, some life you lead. Seriously, that's all you do? No super secret paramour...? No hidden wild side...? C'mon, you've gotta give me something to work with, here," Kayla said.

"Yeah I have girls lining up." Cena laughed. "Even if I did I won't play a woman like that. As for a wild side when I'm home with my friends maybe. But around here I'm not even kept in the loop. I honestly didn't know they were gunning for J.J. If I had I would have told you guys or at least J.J. I'm too good apparently. They kept me out of it completely. I guess they knew I would let the cat out of the bag."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. This isn't your fault; it's mine. You've been nothing but great to us and we know it," Kayla said gently resting a hand over one of Cena's.

"I don't know how they could have gotten it around the locker room though. I share a locker room with some of these guys and I didn't have a clue." Cena said.

"Besides, knowing Hunter, I bet he threatened everybody involved. He wanted this kept under wraps," she added.

"Yeah I guess he could have done that." Cena said still sounding guilty.

"I'll hug you again if you don't stop," Kayla said.

"Oh no I'm so afraid." Cena laughed. "A hug from a beautiful woman how would I ever survive."

Kayla flushed slightly, and then she laughed.

"Thanks, but I'm really not," she said.

"Yes you are. Beauty is way more than skin Kayla way more." Cena said.

Kayla shrugged.

"Dude, I'm not perfect. I'm batshit fucking crazy, selfish, and I've made more mistakes than I can count," Kayla said.

"Around here batshit crazy is the norm or haven't you noticed. Mistakes are what you learn by and as for the rest I don't see it." Cena said. "Not that I'm hitting on you cause I know you're in a relationship. But you are what I said you are. I won't take it back."

Kayla laughed.

"Eh. My relationship is as non-traditional as it gets," she said.

"As for the batshit crazy, yeah... it's kinda hard to miss. They can probably spot it from fucking outer space," she added.

"Yeah they probably could. I'd say ninety nine percent of wrestlers are nuts and Vince is a crazy as the rest of them. I'm just beginning to realize that the inmates run the aslyum not Vince." Cena said.

"Yeah, he just thinks he does. So how did a normal guy end up entering the madhouse?" Kayla said curiously.

?

She'll have no choice but to stay with Cena now that Kane and Taker are out of the way for a while. I can have lots of fun with that.

Cena can't watch her all the time any more than Kane and Taker could. She has to work. This is getting better and better all the time.

Now what's next? He wondered. Who's next? Should I take out her protector and leave her all alone? Or should I take her now while she's venerable?

Kane/Taker/Sammy

Taker walked out and took a seat beside Sammy.

"Now there is swelling in the brain." Taker told her.

"Oh shit." Sammy said. "That must have killed him."

"Yeah it did." Taker said. "I've pretty much convinced them to just leave them together and not make him leave every hour like the rules say."

"What are they going to do if the swelling gets worse." Sammy asked.

"Brain surgery." Taker said. "I told the doctor to call me if they had bad news for him. I don't think he'll take it well."

"That's a good idea." Sammy said. "Besides once he gets upset he has a tendency to not listen very well."

"I told the doctor that as well." Taker said.

Sammy and Taker sat quietly in the waiting room both wondering what would happen next.

"I should probably call Kayla." Sammy said.

"It can wait." Taker said holding her hand.

Just then the doctor came out.

Taker stood up and met him halfway.

"The pressure has increased slightly. Not enough to need surgery but we're going to have to drill into her skull to put a sensor in to monitor it." The doctor said.

"I'll come in and tell him." Taker said.


	66. A new girl in town Chapter 66

A new girl in town

Chapter 66

Cena/Kayla

"That's an easy one." Cena said. "I've been a wrestling fan all my life. It's all I wanted to do growing up. I just didn't have any idea what it was really like backstage. I didn't know they were all nuts, including Vince. But I still love it anyway. I guess you could say I'm hooked."

Kayla nodded.

"It's like the mafia or some shit: you can join but you'll never, ever leave," she said with a wink.

"I guess." Cena said. "I don't want to get out."

Kayla laughed.

"There are worse things to be hooked on. I say that from experience," she said.

"Yeah, like anything else of that sort wrestling is kind of bad for your health." Cena laughed.

Kayla smiled.

"True. But you do alright," she said.

"Yeah, but odds are I'll get injured eventually." Cena said. "But I try not to worry about that too much because I can't do anything but keep in shape and do what I can in the ring."

"Just don't die," Kayla said seriously.

"Oh believe me I'm going to try very hard not to do that." Cena laughed.

Kayla sighed.

"You're not funny, asshole. I don't need anybody else injured 'cause of me," she said.

"You are taking this all the wrong way." Cena said. "None of this is your doing. It's Hunter and some sicko playing with you. If it wasn't you Hunter was after he'd find someone else. He's not happy unless he's screwing with someone."

"I don't think he had enough toys growing up so he plays with people. You happened to catch his eye so you're the new toy. Hell it could be Kane he's going after if it wasn't you. After you he'll find someone else and make their lives miserable. People get hurt in this business all the time. Be it camera people, wrestlers, hell even the announce team has had injuries." Cena said. "The more you take on the blame for this the better Hunter likes it."

"Yeah well, guilt is my thing," Kayla said.

"I'm playing right in to his hands but I can't fucking help it. He knows exactly how to play me and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it," she added.

"Eventually he'll move on. Especially if you're not playing anymore, at least not the way he wants you to. Don't let him make you guilty of something you can't control. Keep going on with your business and let this play out." Cena said. "There is nothing you can do to stop him until he decides to stop. Even if you could prove he injured X-Pac and J.J. on purpose it wouldn't mean a thing. Vince is not going to suspend his golden boy."

Kayla sighed.

"I wish I knew what the hell he has on Vince. J.J. and Kane think that's how he's getting away with his bullshit," she said.

"He could have something that's why he doesn't defend nearly as often as other champs do and have. Be that as it may. Right now he's earning big bucks for Vince and he won't suspend him just like he didn't suspend Taker last night or Kane." Cena replied.

Kayla nodded.

"Must be great to have everything handed to you," she said bitterly.

"I'd rather work for it than have it handed to me." Cena said. "At least then I know earned it not cheated my way to the top."

Kayla nodded.

"You don't owe anyone a thing that way," she said.

"Having an in with Vince might as well be a deal with the devil," she added.

"He's probably paid or cheated his way through most of the obstacles in his life that doesn't make you a man." Cena said. "A man faces his challenges."

"Yeah. Then there's the privileged childhood. Kane told me about the 'blue blood' thing. I'm not too surprised," Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"A man also doesn't go after the weak or people who can't defend themselves. He does." Cena said.

Kayla stiffened.

"I could fucking kill him in a second," she said sharply.

"I know you could. But you can't touch him any more than he can touch you. You're not a wrestler you can't take him out in the ring. Attacking him backstage would be assault. Just like him attacking you physically would be assault." Cena reminded her. "That's why he's going for the weak like X-Pac and those who can't really defend themselves like J.J."

"Yeah. How the fuck does he ever sleep? I couldn't live with myself if I did half the shit he's done... and that's just what I've seen. I'm not all that in to wrestling; I don't want to even guess at what else he's pulled," Kayla said.

"Oh he's pulled some serious shit on people believe me. But it's mostly head games because he's too weak emotionally to deal with people without messing with their minds too." Cena said. "Maybe that's because he's using his intelligence against people or maybe he just doesn't know any other way to survive."

Kayla felt a sharp stab of pity mixed with sympathy at Cena's words but she tried not to let it show.

What kind of fucked up life would make you resort to that? She wondered. What don't people know about him?

"We should probably get going, huh?" She said.

"Yeah we definitely should." Cena said. "I didn't' realize how late it had gotten."

Taker/Kane/Sammy

Taker headed into the ICU he took his time getting over to Kane.

"Kane we need to head outside for a minute." Taker said not wanting Kane to get upset in the ICU.

"No." Kane said.

"It's important that I talk to you Kane." Taker said.

"What happened?" Kane asked without even looking at Taker.

"It's a few things. But I can't stay in here with you. They only allow one at a time so you'll have to step out for us to talk." Taker said.

Kane looked at Taker for the first time since he'd walked in.

He looks serious. Kane thought. But I don't want to leave her alone.

"How about I leave and send Sammy in. Then you come out that way J.J. doesn't have to be alone." Taker said trying to alleviate the worry he saw in Kane's eyes.

Kane watched Taker for a moment then he nodded slightly.

Taker walked out of the room and called Sammy over.

"Hun you need to stay with J.J. while Kane comes out. He won't leave her alone for a second." Taker said.

"No problem. I've been wanting to see her." Sammy said.

Sammy walked into the ICU and up to Kane.

"My turn to visit with her Kane." Sammy said.

Kane looked at her then nodded and got up.

Walking out Kane looked back at Sammy sitting with his wife. He already knew something bad had happened and he was scared it had to do with J.J.

Taker met Kane half way down the hall away from the desk.

"What happened?" Kane asked

"Well first of all Vince was here. He's pissed. And not about J.J. getting hurt. He wanted to talk to you but we wouldn't let him. I'm only going to be able to miss a couple of events but I want you to miss as many as you need. I'll deal with him." Taker said.

"I don't care what Vince has to say." Kane said.

"What else?" Kane demanded.

"It's J.J." Taker began. "The pressure in her head has increased. They want to put in a sensor to monitor the pressure."

"Surgery!" Kane said instantly upset.

"Yes and no." Taker said. "They need to drill a small hole to put the sensor in. If it gets bad enough then they will do more surgery on her. You need to stay calm J.J. needs you to stay calm."

Kane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could feel his anger rising.

"Kane you have to make decisions for her now because she can't. You won't make proper choices if you are angry or upset." Taker said.

Kane took another deep breath.

He's right but how do I make good choices for her. What would she want? Kane thought.

"The doctor has some forms for you to sign allowing them to put the sensor in." Taker said.

Kane nodded.

Taker signaled and the doctor came over to them.

Kane signed the paperwork.

"When?" Kane asked.

"We'll have to prep the OR so in about half an hour." The doctor said.

"Ok," Kane said heading back into the ICU.

Kayla/Cena

As soon as they made it outside, Kayla pulled out her smokes and lit up.

"Sorry, hope you don't mind. After food comes smoking," she said between drags.

"Not a problem. We've still got time." Cena said shaking his head.

Kayla just nodded. She really didn't need another lecture.

She stopped herself after her second smoke. She could have easily gone through the entire pack but she didn't want any more of Cena's disapproval today.

"Kay, guess I'm ready," she said.

"Let me know if you need another one. I'll be happy to pull over and let you smoke." Cena said.

Kayla was surprised but she managed a smile.

"Thanks. You're pretty great," she said as she got into the car.

They headed down the road. Kayla asked him to stop another couple of times but they got to the new hotel in plenty of time to check in and bring their bags up.

?

Now a little surprise for when she gets here. He thought leaving his gift and then walking out.

She'll love it. He thought walking down the hall. Then he stepped into another room smiling to himself.

Kayla/Cena

Kayla flopped onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Unfortunately, it held none of the answers to any of her burning questions.

"Who do you usually chill with?" She asked Cena.

"Usually some of the younger guys you know Chavo, Chuck and sometimes Eddie." Cena said heading the bedroom to put his bags down. "Um Kayla you'd better see this."

"Fuck, what now?" Kayla asked heading in to the bedroom.

Cena pointed to the bed.

On it sat a pair of shredded panties that she immediately recognized as hers. Under it was a picture of her sleeping it was from last night.

Kayla put her hands over her face and tried to stop herself from shaking.

"Oh god... why why is this happening?" She asked in a small voice.

Just then her phone went off.

She reached shakily for the phone and hesitantly unlocked the screen. Could this possibly get any worse or anymore humiliating?

"You're so photogenic. I wonder what you'll look like when you're crying." The disguised voice on the other end said.

"What the fuck? What are you talking about?" Kayla said.

"Why the picture of course. I know you must have seen it by now." The voice said.

"What about it? You caught me sleeping. Congrats; you can find me anywhere," Kayla said dryly as her heart began to race.

"Oh I will, not only can I find you anywhere I can do what I want to you anytime I want." The voice said before hanging up.


	67. A new girl in town Chapter 67

A new girl in town

Chapter 67

Kayla/Cena

Kayla dropped the phone back into her pocket you suddenly nerveless feeling fingers. Then she looked helplessly up at Cena.

"He said he wonders what I look like when crying. Then he said... that he can find me where ever I am and... and..." she couldn't complete the sentence. Hot tears of helplessness and frustration began rolling down her face and she wrapped her arms tightly about herself, as if doing so would somehow keep her from falling apart.

"Holy shit! Seriously!" Cena shouted. "This is way more intense than I thought it was. This has got to stop."

"But how? There's nothing we can do," Kayla said softly.

"Maybe we could set a trap for him?" Cena said. "I don't know but it has to stop."

"Huh? What kind of trap?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know." Cena said. "One of us stay awake and watch the other or watch out for him. Tie something loud to the door so if it opens we'll know?"

"We'll decide tonight." Cena said right now we have to head to the arena.

Kayla nodded and headed out of the bedroom. She paused in front of the couch to grab her bag, then she waited at the door for Cena.

Cena picked up his bag and joined Kayla and they headed out.

I can't believe this is happening. I've never known anyone who was stalked before how do you make it stop? Cena thought on the way to the car.

As Cena drove them to the arena, Kayla's thoughts spun in an incoherent mess of panic and fear.

Do I even want to know who's doing this?

They could really hurt me. Oh god oh god oh god!

What's going on with J.J.? How is Kane doing?

Who hates me enough to do this to me... and why?

She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax but it was no use. She couldn't cease the shaking in her hands and her whole body shivered with cold that only she could feel.

Taker/Kane/Sammy

Suddenly they were there for J.J.

I thought they said a half hour. Kane thought. Could it have already been that long?

Taker walked in to be sure there wasn't an issue with them taking J.J. but Kane just stood up and walked out of the ICU beside her then took a seat in the waiting room.

"Have either of you called Kayla?" Kane asked after a few minutes.

"Um no." Sammy said. "I was going to but then the doctor came with the news that they needed to put the sensor in and well I forgot."

"I should be the one to call anyway." Kane said reaching in his pocket for his phone.

He quickly dialed the number.

Kayla by jerked suddenly from her thoughts by her ringing phone. She felt almost relieved for the distraction and she reached to answer it quickly.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Kayla." Kane said. "I just wanted to update you on J.J. She's in surgery now to put a sensor in her head to measure pressure because it has gone up twice."

"Oh, thank god it's you. It's really good to hear your voice." Kayla said.

"Shit. That sounds... not good. Please tell me it's not, you know," Kayla said. She couldn't make herself finish the sentence.

"No it's not that bad yet." Kane said.

"How are things? Any problems?" Kane asked trying to get his mind off J.J. for just a moment.

"Kay. Eh, they're whatever. Boring as shit without you guys," Kayla said.

"So no problems with your stalker or Hunter?" Kane asked not believing her lies for a moment.

"Uh... fine. If you really must know... they found me. You know, in Cena's room last night or whatever. Um. They took shit. Underwear. It's really fucking embarrassing and I think I'm gonna die right now. They left a note... more of the same. They found us at the new hotel too. Left another note and a picture of me sleeping but whatever. Then they called again. Said I was photogenic, asked what I look like when I cry... and... and... fuc. This part kinda really scares me. They said they could... they could... fuck. They could do whatever they wanted to me," Kayla said.

"We will get to the bottom of this." Kane said. "You're phone has been compromised once get a camera and take pictures of any notes or stuff he leaves. They could come in handy later."

"Kay. Thanks. I just feel so fucking helpless, you know? I feel like I'm losing my mind. Every time something happens, I just... fuck," Kayla said.

"You're not losing your mind. That's what he's trying to make you believe. By the way last night you said this was all your fault. I was too upset to hear you then but this I not your fault. NONE of it." Kane said.

Kayla sighed.

"That's what Jon said too. But it is and no one's gonna change my mind. Everybody who gets involved with me pays for it. Facts are facts," Kayla said.

"I felt the same way when Hunter went at J.J. because of me. Afterwards I realized that feeding into that mess only made him stronger. It gave him a way to control me." Kane said matter of factly.

"Yeah well. You're not gonna win this one, sorry. Anyway, how are you doing? I know being there is hard," Kayla said.

"I think you're more stubborn than J.J. says I am." Kane said shaking his head.

"Sorry but I have to let you go. I'm getting dirty looks from the staff. I guess I'm not supposed to be using this thing here." Kane said.

"Kay. Take care of yourself, alright? And call me again when you can," Kayla said.

"Also, all of the hugs," she added.

"You take care as well Kayla. Hugs back to you." Kane said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Taker asked.

Kane related the story of the phone call and the stalker getting into Cena's room the previous night.

"She's scared Taker." Kane said.

"She has a real need to be. This person is dangerous." Taker said.

"Do you think Cena can handle him." Kane asked.

"I just don't know." Taker replied.

"Maybe you should go back." Kane said.

"No I need to be here with you little brother. I want to be here." Taker said.

"Me too." Sammy said.

"So how do we help her if we're here and she's not?" Kane asked.

"I call in a few favors and that will put extra eyes on her." Taker said.

"Who are you calling?" Kane asked.

"Who do you think? The APA." Taker laughed. "They owe me."

Taker walked away and outside then called John and Ron.

When Ron answered Taker explained what was going on.

"Yeah we'll do it." Ron said. "Round the clock security."

"Good. Keep an eye on Hunter especially." Taker said.

"You got it." Ron said hanging up.

Then Ron explained what was happening to John.

Taker picked up his phone again and called Kayla.

Kayla's phone rang again.

"Fucking what," she muttered as she reached to answer it.

"Yeah, hello?" She said.

"Kayla it's Taker." Taker said into the phone once she answered.

"Kane told me what happened. I've setup security with the APA they'll be keeping an eye on you and the situation." Taker told her. "I can't leave him right now. But your stalker sounds more dangerous than we thought."

"Oh, hey. How you doing? Kay, I guess that's fine. Thanks," Kayla said.

"It better be fine." Taker laughed. "You need the protection and we're really worried about you."

"This fucking sucks. All of it. I hate feeling like this," Kayla said.

"I know you hate it. But you can't control it right now. If the guy would go at you face to face it would be taken care of by now. Because I know you can handle yourself but he's hiding in shadows and that makes things harder. You'll get through this believe me." Taker said.

"Yeah. Thanks again," Kayla said.

"Not a problem." Taker said. "I have to go now. They should be bringing J.J. back soon. So I need to get back upstairs."

"Kay. Good hearing from you. Get at me again when you can," Kayla said.

"I will." Taker said before hanging up.

Kayla/Cena

Once the call had ended, Kayla turned to Jon and relayed what Kane had said.

When did he become Jon? She wondered. Then she gave a mental shrug and dismissed the thought.

"He seems to be hanging in okay. That's good, yeah? And she's in the best hands she can be. But this person thing. How am I supposed to act like nothing is happening when everything is so... you know?" Kayla said.

Kayla's phone rang it was Taker. They chatted for a bit and Cena could tell she was upset when she was talking to him.

"He's got the APA doing security," Kayla said when the call had ended.

"Ron and John are pretty cool. That will give us more eyes looking out for you at the very least." Cena said.

Kayla nodded.

"If Taker's good with them, they're good with me," she said.

"They were part of the ministry back in the day. Taker knows exactly what they are capable of." Cena said. "If he thinks they can do the job I'm sure they can."

"Kay. I can't say I like it but I guess it can't hurt," Kayla said.

"We'll see how they want to work it. They are much better at security than I am. I proved what a great security guard I am last night." Cena said.

They pulled into the arena and Cena walked Kayla to her office.

"I'll see you at the meeting." Cena said. "Any problems at all you call me."

"That wasn't your fault. We were both exhausted, Jon. Some of it's on me too," Kayla said resting a hand against his shoulder.

"Kay. Thanks again," Kayla said.

It was my fault. Cena thought as he walked away. If I was any kind of friend I would have stayed up to make sure it didn't happen.

Reaching his locker room he went inside and was greeted by Chuck and Chavo.

"Where you been homes." Chavo asked.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in days." Chuck added.

"I've been busy." Cena said.

"We hanging out tonight?" Chavo asked.

"Can't got some things to take care of. Maybe soon." Cena replied.

Kayla sat down at the desk and absently turned on the computer and both monitors. As the computer booted up, she connected her speaker dock to her phone and set the phone to shuffle. An Aaron Richards song soon filled the room and she sang along as she set everything up for the night.

She had just gotten into the rhythm of things when she suddenly realized that the light from the door was being blocked.

"Shit, forgot to shut the door. Shit, wait. Where did the light go?" She said as she stared blankly in the direction of the door.

There in the doorway stood two very large figures mostly in shadow. Though one looked darker than the other.

"Uh... hey? Can I do something for you guys?" She asked looking startled.

"You know you really should keep this closed and locked if you can." The darker shadow said.

"Yeah, about that... I kinda forgot," Kayla said flushing slightly.

Great, show two dudes who could kill you fucking dead with a look that you're a total idiot. Kayla thought.

"We kinda expected more caution from someone being stalked." The lighter shadow said.

Kayla flushed harder.

I am going to fucking die. Someone just kill me already and put me out of my misery. Kayla thought in mortification.

"You'd think it even more if you knew I was a marine. Fuck, guess you know now. I'll be more careful, I swear," she said.

"Marine or not you are a woman and need to be careful especially now." The lighter shadow said stepping into the room, closely followed by the darker one. On their shirts in large read letters it said APA.

Kayla bristled at the woman comment.

"Just an FYI, we aren't all dumb fucking bitches," she said defensively.

"Oh I know that." John said. "But right now you're acting like one."

"Yeah your first reaction should have been to step backward and demand to know who we were." Ron said.

"Fucking excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are? I don't need this shit, especially right now. You don't know me; you just saw me make one fucking mistake. Newsflash: it happens to the best of us. It's called being human, bud; maybe you've heard of it," Kayla said firing up.

"That's better a good offence is the best defense." John said laughing.

"Door doesn't lock Ron." The lighter man said.

"Doesn't matter John." One of us will be outside.

"Great. Can I get back to work? I wish I were being paid to do otherwise but I'm not," Kayla said.

"Just one question." Ron said. "What meetings are you supposed to go to?"

"Just the Staff." Kayla said.

"Well we need to go to talent too. So you need to come up with a good reason to be there." John said.

Kayla looked at him blankly.

"Dude, this is your show. Come up with a reason and I'll make it convincing," she said.

"We don't even know what your job is here." Ron said. "How can we possibly come up with a decent excuse?"

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"I'm the head of digital media. That includes everything from completely redoing the website to single-handedly launching a new network and everything in between," she said.

"What has that go to do with the talent?" John asked.

Kayla shrugged.

"I have no clue. But Vince has has made it rather clear that he expects me there so I'm there. It's indirectly related to you guys, I guess. I'll be building all of your video packages for the shows. Vince also expects me to come up with plans for original network content. If I could pick your brains about that sometime, it would help a lot," she said.

"Yeah everyone has to do Staff. This original content you'd have to know the wrestlers pretty well for that to work wouldn't you?" Ron asked.

"I see where you're going Ron. How well do you know the wrestlers already?" John asked.

"Not that well. I know a few people but mostly I don't," Kayla said.

"Well." John said. "That's your excuse."

Kayla grinned.

"You're a fucking genius... times two," she said.

"DAMN" Ron said. "No one has ever called us that before."

John laughed.

Kane/Taker/Sammy

Taker got back up onto the floor and saw that Kane was still sitting in the waiting area.

"They are just getting her settled back in." Sammy said. "She came back a few minutes ago."

"Good did everything go ok?" Taker asked.

"The surgeon hasn't come to talk to us yet." Sammy said.


	68. A new girl in town Chapter 68

A new girl in town

Chapter 68

Kayla/APA

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Kayla's phone loudly going off. She sighed and reluctantly got it out.

It was the alarm she had set for the staff meeting. She silently thanked every deity that she could think of; it wasn't another creepy text or chilling phone call.

"It's show time, dudes. We're due at staff," she said.

"Ok let us walk ahead of you. We don't want to announce that we're protecting you. It could make your stalker go underground and he'll just show up more dangerous later." Ron said as the two of them left the room together.

Kayla walked a bit behind them to the appointed meeting room. Once she was inside, she quickly took an empty seat near the back of the room.

APA took a seat where they could see J.J. and the room.

To be following her around from city to city it has to be someone here. How else could they have gotten onto the VIP floors of several hotels? John thought.

Kayla saw Jon out of the corner of her eye. He looked distracted and tense. She grinned and waved in his direction.

Cena waved back with a goofy grin on his face.

She felt her heart lift and returned his grin with one of her own with a thumbs-up.

Cena shook his head smiling and looked toward the front of the room as Vince arrived.

Oh great, here goes another half of hour of my life I'll never get back. Kayla thought as Vince took his customary position at the front of the room.

Kayla looked around the room as Vince blathered on blaming people for their every mistake and generally being an ass.

She could feel the difference in the room without Kane, Taker and J.J. there. She could actually feel their absence.

Then Vince made an offhand comment about Kane missing a few events and Taker missing one.

"Why do they get to miss events when they aren't injured?" Hunter called out trying to make the brothers look stupid. "Does that mean the rest of us can just decide not to show up when we want to?"

There was snickering in the room.

"Do everybody a favor and shut the hell up," Kayla said coolly before she could stop herself.

"OOOHH somebody is touchy. I wonder why. Could it be because your new girlfriend got hurt? Does Kane know you want her?" Hunter said equally as loudly sounding disgusted.

Kayla just laughed.

"If I wanted anybody, it would be both of them. It's called being polyamorous, dude; look it up. It might make your brain explode but then the world would be a much better place for it," Kayla said.

"EEWW that's disgusting." Hunter said. "Maybe that's the real reason he and J.J. aren't here because you went for them. Is Taker holding Kane's hair back while he vomits is that why he's gone too."

Kayla laughed again.

"They're so not my type, dude. Anyway, last I checked, you weren't exactly a 'one woman' kinda guy either. I'd watch where you're throwing those stone," stones," she said.

"Taker's cool people; almost nothing fazes him. That's more than I can say for some people around here. And no, nobody threw up on my watch," she added rolling her eyes and meeting Hunter's gaze dead on.

Hunter just started laughing loudly.

"ENOUGH!" Vince shouted from the podium. All eyes turned back to Vince and the laughing throughout the room stopped.

Looks like I win again. Fucking idiot. Kayla thought in satisfaction.

I got the last laugh this time bitch you look like a fool and so do Taker and Kane. Hunter thought.

The meeting ended a few minutes later with a grumbled dismissal from Vince.

The APA moved toward the door making sure to get between Kayla and Hunter.

Kayla shrugged and followed the crush of people out of the room.

John looked over his shoulder to be sure Kayla was following as they headed down the hall and adjusted his step so she wouldn't be too far behind.

"It's definitely time for a smoke," Kayla said just loudly enough for the APA to hear her.

Ron nodded and headed for the back door while John continued down the hall.

They took the exit outside. Kayla lit up as soon as they were outside and took her first drag gratefully.

"Cool, thanks dude. Want one?" She said, holding out her pack of cigarettes.

"Yeah." Ron said. "I haven't had one in a while."

Ron took the pack and then her lighter taking a deep drag.

"Yes, another smoker! I feel like a fucking delinquent in this place, know what I mean? Here, help yourself," Kayla said.

"I don't really smoke anymore" Ron said. "Taker didn't allow it and he always knew when I managed to get one. But one once in a while still feels good."

Kayla nodded.

"I don't know much about the ministry days. It's hard to picture Taker like that or to understand how he managed to gain more much control over all of you," she said.

"Had I not known him then I wouldn't think it was the same guy. As for controlling us; I don't understand that myself. For me I was driven by both the desire to please him and fear that he'd unleash his power on me." Ron said. "I don't know why John stayed with him but that's why I did."

Kayla nodded.

"But you guys are good now? Like... how did you manage to forgive him? If that happened to me, I'd want somebody to pay," she said.

"To pay for what? He didn't make me and John join. We weren't sacrificed in we came willingly. Whether you believe it or not he helped our careers. Got our faces out there made us known. Maybe not in the best of light but we were known." Ron said. "I don't know how John feels about it but I walked in at least with my eyes open."

Kayla shrugged.

"I guess that's true. I didn't realize that people could join voluntarily. All I've seen are the sacrifices," she said.

"He called us the Acolytes for a reason. We were his followers not his servants like some of the others. We helped him willingly." Ron said.

Kayla nodded.

"Sorry if I brought up difficult shit. I'm too curious for my own good and I really like hearing other people's stories. They're way more interesting than mine," she said.

"It's not difficult is just is." Ron said. "Are you all set now?"

"Besides if we didn't like the name would we have called our side business Acolytes Protection Agency?" Ron laughed.

Kayla smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm good to go. Thanks for hanging with me," she said.

"No problem and I'm sure your story is very interesting. When you're ready I'd like to hear it." Ron said as they walked back through the door.

Ron intentionally fell a few steps behind while bringing her to her office.

Kayla sighed and reentered the room. She sat down at the desk and quickly changed the playlist to something more upbeat. Fuck this depressing music; her head had enough of that in spades.

Soon, she was back in the rhythm of editing, coding and singing along as the music filled the room.

Ron stepped into the room when she got there.

"This way I can keep an eye on you without people knowing about it." Ron said. "I'll be quiet as a mouse."

"Nah, you're good. Frankly, I could use the company. This is boring as shit and I'm starting to do it in my sleep," Kayla said in disgust as she gestured towards her monitors.

Ron laughed softly but didn't say anything.

"This is seriously like my ten millionth god damn video package. And the coding will never, ever end. My grave stone will probably read 'here lies Kayla Rene Jacobs. In life, she was a mere slave to the corporate system, and so too she will be in death. She lived as she died: coding in HTML5 until she bludgeoned herself to death with a computer monitor," Kayla said dramatically.

"DAMN" Ron said beginning to laugh. "You need to find a job where you can drink beer and play cards. Like me and John do."

Kayla grinned and laughed as well.

"Shit, I'm so in. I'm it the worst at cards ever but I learn quick." she said.

"We'll be happy to take your money." Ron said with a grin.

Kayla laughed.

"Hey, I totally forgot. I turned all of you guys in to cat people cause I was bored. Want to see you and Jon?" She said as she scrolled quickly to where she had saved the files.

"Cat people. I'm more of a dog guy myself." Ron said coming around so he could see the screen.

"Really? Awesome. I'll totally make dog you in a minute," Kayla said grinning.

"Don't mind me. Honestly, I'm a total fucking dork. I have no social skills, can't even define 'classy' and the only person with less tact and less of a filter is this dude I know named Wade," she added shrugging.

Ron laughed both at her and the picture.

"I think you have more important things to do than turn me into a dog." Ron said moving so she could get back to work. "Wade hun, this guy I'd like to meet."

A little later Ron looked at his watch.

"Time for the talent meeting. I hope you can convince Vince that you're there for good reason." Ron said.

"Eh, I'll do my best. This won't be the first time I've lied like a fucking boss to his face. He was ridiculously confused by the time I was done with him; it was great," Kayla said as she stood from the desk and followed Ron out of the office.

John joined them right outside the office and the two of them began walking down the hall. John checked to be sure Kayla wasn't far behind.

Kayla's mind wandered aimlessly as she followed at a safe distance behind the APA. Ron seemed like good people. A bit quiet maybe but that wasn't always a bad thing. She could probably stand to take a page or two out of his book.

The arrived at the meeting room quickly and Kayla was able to snag nearly the same seat she'd had earlier.

The guys took seats nearby but not too close.

Hunter walked in and gave her a surprised look then his face turned angry.

What the hell is she doing here? He wondered already getting pissed.

"Oh nos... are you mad at me now, Trips?" Kayla asked sweetly.

Hunter just growled and took a seat with the rest of DX.

Kayla rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

He makes this way too easy. Honestly, he's kinda starting no bore me. She thought.

Hunter started to turn around but before he could Vince walked in.

Vince went to the podium but before he could begin Hunter spoke up.

"Vince since when is just anyone allowed to join the talent meeting." Hunter said indicating Kayla.

Vince looked where Hunter was pointing.

"Kayla you know this is the talent meeting. You don't belong here." Vince said condescendingly.

"I'm only doing my job, Vince. If you want the network to be a success, I need to be here. If this were a production, the people in this room would be the starring cast. People like me would be part of the supporting cast. However, most people underestimate the importance of the supporting players; they rarely have an opportunity to shine and they go unnoticed. But if the supporting cast and the starring cast fail to connect with one another, the production can't run, correct? Hence my reason for being here. I'm working during the shows so I can't gain a feel for the product or for what's going on beyond my tiny space. How can I possibly create and produce content that meets this companies standards if I'm missing critical information?" Kayla said calmly.

"I suppose that's true we couldn't want your lack of knowledge in the wrestling portion of the show to keep you from doing the job I hired you to do." Vince said.

"So she doesn't know jack shit about wrestling. That's rich." Hunter said laughing.

"Thank you very much. I've taken up more than enough of everyone's time, so I'll say no more," Kayla said with an easy smile.

Vince nodded and began the meeting.

He talked about how people weren't doing a good enough job in the ring. How he'd been hearing chants of "boring" from the fans and he didn't appreciate it.

He gave some people hell personally then went on to make the matches. It was the usual except Demolition had a tag match against the Road Doggs.

Demolition didn't seem surprised at all when it was announced. It was like they were expecting it.

Kayla rolled her eyes at Hunter's comment.

I'm the best at what I do. Always have been and always will be. I accept nothing less. The bastard should trade places with me for a night; I guarantee he'd be clawing his eyes out with the first sharp object to come to hand before the end of the night.

She listened as Vince went through his usual brutal, degrading treatment of the roster. He was being a first class asshole but that wasn't news.

Then she watched in interest as he began scheduling the matches for that night's show.

Jeeze, that gives them practically no time to prepare. She thought. UFC and boxing matches are scheduled and announced months in advance; I kinda feel sorry for the wrestlers.

At least I'm getting a chance to learn who should never, ever work together on my watch. She thought as she observed demolitions reaction to finding out that they were to face half of DX.

Knowing the mood that Hunter seems to be in, it won't be long before he and his amazon bitch join it fray. She thought cynically.

They were quickly dismissed and Kayla and APA headed back to her office. Trying again not to be seen together.

As they walked Kayla's phone went off.

"Fucking what now?" She muttered as she fished the phone from out of her pocket and unlocked the screen.

"Hey darling. You know you're wasting your time surrounding yourself with people hoping to keep me away. But it won't work.. NO matter how many people I have to go through I will do what I want when I want. You are mine." The disguised voice said as she answered.

"Dude, you're really starting no fucking bore me. Do something or don't; I could really care less right now. But please, for the love of god or some shit, get to the fucking point," Kayla said as she pictured Hunter on the other end of the phone call.

"I will but I like our little games. I'll be watching you until we meet again." The voice said than he hung up.


	69. A new girl in town Chapter 69

A new girl in town

Chapter 69

Taker/Hunter/Sammy

Kane began pacing in the waiting area waiting for the surgeon to come and talk to them.

He's doing well keeping his calm. Taker thought. Even though he's pacing he doesn't seem anything more than worried about her.

I wish I could make this easier on him. Sammy thought. But there is nothing I can do but be here for him like Taker.

Finally a man came walking toward them. Kane met him halfway with Taker and Sammy in tow.

"Are you Kane?" the man asked.

Kane nodded.

"I'm Dr Branson." He said. "The surgery went well. The pressure is higher than we expected but not as bad as it could be."

"What does that mean?" Kane asked worriedly.

"Well after we drilled the hole and placed the sensor we realized the pressure was much higher than previous tests showed. That is why it took longer than we anticipated. We waited with the sensor in for a little while to judge if the pressure was still going up. If it had been we would have immediately had to do further surgery to relieve it. But the pressure was holding steady. That's good news. Time will tell though. If the pressure goes down and she wakes up we'll have to see if it did any damage. She's still not out of the woods but she's a fighter at this point all we can do is wait and watch." Dr. Branson said.

"So there is nothing that can be done?" Kane asked.

"Not at this point. Do you have any questions about what we have done so far?" Dr. Branson asked.

"No. Can I go back in to be with her now?" Kane asked.

"Of course. Just don't jostle he in any way we don't want the sensor to move at all." The dr said.

"I won't." Kane said immediately turning to go into the ICU.

"Is that really all there is?" Taker asked.

"Nothing I didn't already tell him." Dr. Branson said.

"What kind of possible damage could there be?" Taker asked.

"We have no way of knowing if there even will be if there is we'll only know once she's awake and we do tests." Dr. Branson said.

"Ok." Taker said looking into the ICU and seeing Kane once again holding her hand.

The surgeon turned and walked away.

Kayla/APA

Kayla sighed and fought the impulse to put her fist through the wall.

"Jesus fuck, this is ridiculous," she muttered as she resumed the walk back to her office.

Whoever is doing this knows how to do one thing well: get on my fucking last nerve. She thought in frustration.

I'd like nothing more than to kick their ass right now but I don't even know who they are. This is so, so fucked.

She sighed and continued through the building as mental images of exactly what she would do to her unnamed stalker filtered through her brain.

Without a word Ron and John split with Ron heading out toward the back door while John kept going in the direction of her office.

Kayla looked over at Ron and thought about going for yet another smoke. After a moment, she shrugged and followed after him.

"Stalker alert. Dude called me again," she said as she stepped outside.

"Thought you could use another one now I'm sure." Ron said with a smile. "Is there any way to trace where the call is coming from?"

"Not that I know of. It shows up as private on my phone. This is so fucking frustrating. Every call has been the same: idol threats that go nowhere. It's like they're purposely trying to drive me crazy. Crazier. Whatever," Kayla said.

"It shows up as private? Have you had the phone company check your private calls to get the number?" Ron asked.

Kayla looked at him in surprise.

"Uh... no? Oh my god, you're fucking brilliant. Let me do that right now before I forget," she said. Taking out her phone, she quickly dialed her cell provider and waited anxiously on the line.

Kayla hung up with a bewildered expression on her face.

"According to them, the calls are coming from me," she said.

"Which makes no god damn sense because I'm not making them," she added rolling her eyes.

"I've never heard of something like that before." Ron said equally confused. "How can the calls be coming from you to you. It would seem that the person would get a busy signal or go to voice mail."

"Yeah. None of this makes any sense. They've been able to delete my texts and shit too," Kayla said shaking her head.

"What do you mean delete your texts? From your phone?" Ron asked.

"Yep. They also got to my backups. I record all of my calls and have them saved in several places. I was going to have Cena listen to the first one but when I checked, they were just... nowhere," Kayla said.

"So he's really covering his tracks. You have nothing to go to the cops with." Ron said. "This may take longer than I thought."

Kayla nodded.

"It's like I'm inventing this. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that I was," she said with a sigh.

"Do you have any physical evidence at all?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. They've left a few pictures for me to find. And, uh, shredded clothing," Kayla said.

"Did anyone see how they got there? Were you alone when they arrived?" Ron asked. "Because if no one can say you didn't shred your own clothing or something to that effect you actually have nothing."

"Fuck everything. No, I've been asleep every time they've done shit," Kayla said.

"That's what Taker was telling us. That this guy was able to get at you when you were in a locked room." Ron said. "Have you tried setting up an alarm system of some kind so you'll hear him come in?"

"Cena said something about that earlier. He didn't have time to elaborate on it though," Kayla said as she lit yet another cigarette with a flick of her wrist.

"Ok we'll go for that tonight. But either John or I will be there to "Answer the door" if he shows up." Ron said with a short laugh.

"Oh hell. This ought to be fun," Kayla said with a laugh.

"What exactly are you planning, big man?" She asked.

"Well neither one of us can stay awake all night to keep an eye out. We're still expected to wrestle. But I'll sleep on the floor or something to hear our 'doorbell' and take the guy out." Ron said.

"Looks like we got us a plan," Kayla said with a smile.

"We'd better get you back inside so you can get some work done." Ron said.

Kayla shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. Then she turned and led the way back inside.

"John is already in your office. I'll walk you there and take off." Ron said.

As they walked down the hall they ran into Hunter.

"I thought you were a bad ass Marine Captain. But you've got APA protecting you. You're nothing but a lying ass pussy." Hunter said.

"Nice to see you too," Kayla said rolling her eyes.

"As for lying, I don't follow," she added raising her eyebrows.

"If you were as tough as you claim you are you wouldn't need protection so you're a liar. You were never in the Marines never mind a Captain." Hunter laughed.

"Alright, you got. Me. I'm not so secretly a 13 year old girl in disguise. I listen to Justin Bieber on repeat, love all things pink and am hopelessly infatuated with you, Trips," Kayla said bursting in to laughter.

"You are a liar and a waste of air. You should have died when you got burned. It would have been better for the world." Hunter said sneering.

"You spend a lot of your time on this waste of air if that's really what you think," Kayla said.

"Now c'mon, level with me for once. What's really going on?" Kayla added.

"You disgust me just like Kane. You don't belong here and I'm going to make sure you don't stay." Hunter said. "The only good thing about Kane is he hides behind his mask so I don't have to see him."

"Well, feel free to take your leave of me any time. I don't hide and I sure as hell won't start now. But while we're having this little heart-to-heart, you never answered my question from the other night. You've threatened to hurt my people more than once. If you even look in Cassie's general direction, I will kill you. That's a promise not a threat," Kayla said.

"I've never threatened you with anything." Hunter said purposely looking at Ron then back at Kayla. "Why would I."

"I don't know, Hunter. Why would you? Why the fuck do you do any of the things you do? You make my life choices look reasonable and well thought out," Kayla said.

"It's obvious your life choices suck. You hang out with Kane and people like Cena and Snow." Hunter said shaking his head and laughing. "You know how to pick them alright. The least and the worst."

"I could say the same about the company you keep. Not exactly the aces of the clubhouse, are they? But you'd never hang with anyone if they could be mistaken for an equal," Kayla said.

"My people are the elite hand-picked because they are." Hunter said. "But you wouldn't' know that because you have no clue who anyone even is much less where they stand on the ladder around here. I don't even know what you're doing here. Vince could and should have hired someone who at least knew something about wrestling and how to do a job."

To "Oh really? They don't seem at all impressive to be honest. I bet you 'picked' them because they were the best you could find... and by best I mean the only you could find," Kayla said.

"But instead, he went with the best option his money could buy. You should try spending an evening doing this. You'd be clawing your eyes out with the sharpest knife you could find before the first hour was up," Kayla added.

"I could do your job and mine and do it better than you could." Hunter said. "Working with computers is easy. I'd like to see you get out in the ring. You'd be begging for mercy after the first time Chyna hit you."

"If you've already forgotten, I've dealt with her. Pretty sure I won," Kayla said.

"Go program me an SQL database then. While you're at it, crop me some still frames and edit in some reverb. Go ahead; I'll wait," Kayla said.

"That wouldn't be worth my time." Hunter said. "I have better things to do than your job."

Kayla shrugged.

"Honestly, I have better things to do than my job. No one else would have signed that contract. But I'm batshit fucking crazy so there you go," she said as she tried to stretch her back without losing her balance and falling over.

"Batshit crazy does suit you." Hunter said. "But I've wasted too much time with you already batshit you'd better get back to your office with your little bodyguard."

Kayla laughed.

"Before I go, if you see my crazy stalker, tell him I'm looking for him. I have plans," Kayla said.

"Batshit no one would bother stalking you." Hunter said before turning and walking away.

Kayla just laughed.

"Well, I guess that eliminates him," she said as she continued back to her office.

Kane/Taker/Sammy

"I don't know how he'll take it if he loses her." Taker said. "Last time he tried to set his opponents on fire."

"Yeah, but he didn't have you back then. Maybe…" Sammy said. "Oh what are we talking about she's going to be fine. She has to be."

"I hate to play devil's advocate but what if she's not. There is more that can happen than losing her you know." Taker said.

"I know he'll deal with whatever shape she's in." Sammy said. "He loves her more than his own life."

"Yeah." Taker said. "But I think he'll exact revenge, bloody revenge before this ends."

"I know he will. Now that he knows Hunter and Demolition did this to her. I fear for their lives." Sammy said.

"So do I Sammy so do I." Taker said. "Do you have any idea what he could do to them?"

"Yeah I think I do." Sammy said.

"He could wind up in prison." Taker said. "Then who would care for J.J."

"We would." Sammy said. "We'd have to."

"Yeah, we really would." Taker answered.

"How long can you stay with him?" Sammy asked.

"I can only miss maybe one more event." Taker said. "Then there could be problems. I'll need to be there to keep Vince off Kane's ass while he stays with J.J."

"I guess I'd better stay with Kane then. Someone needs to be here to help him through this." Sammy said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Taker replied. "Though I'm not sure he'll listen to you if he gets angry enough."

"All I can do is try." Sammy said half smiling.

"I'll miss you like crazy while I'm on the road." Taker said.

"So will I." Sammy said taking his hand.

Kayla

Kayla sighed heavily as she sat back down at her desk and resumed working on auto piolot.

If he hates me that much, why does he seemingly keep going out of his way to not only find me but talk to me? She wondered. Her hands and eyes never strayed from the keyboard and duel-monitor setup but her mind was far from what her body was doing.

Why do I even care? He's an ass. What he does or doesn't think of me doesn't mean shit.

But fuck me, I do care. What he said hurt and I hate myself a little for that. If I could have dyed with everyone else I would have in an instant. Instead I'm stuck carrying around the reminders of that day like it's a fucking badge of honor and courage when that's the last thing I wanted.

He's always so close to the god damn mark. We've never had a proper conversation unless the one the other day counts. Fucking Vince. Yet he knows exactly how to push my buttons.

God, this is so stupid. Like every other shitty thing in my life, I can't do anything about it either. He's determined to hate me and judges me accordingly.

I guess I've given him reasons to... but still.

Christ, I need to think about something else. This is getting me nowhere.

John took the seat behind her and watched in fascination as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"I wonder who could be after her." John thought. "But more importantly how far will they go?"


	70. A new girl in town Chapter 70

A new girl in town

Chapter 70

Kayla/John

"Wow. I've never seen anyone work multiple computers at once before." John said. "That's impressive."

Kayla shrugged but didn't pause in what she was doing.

"There's only one of me, you see. And this me is expected to do practically everything. So yeah, I took drastic measures to make sure it could happen," she said.

"Why did you promise so much at once if you didn't think you could do it all?" John asked.

"I didn't. Vince gave his orders and that was that. I was the dumbass who signed the world's worst contract so I'm stuck," Kayla said.

"Did I hear you tell Vince you were working on getting to know the wrestlers for individual shows?" John asked.

"Yeah. One of my projects is launching a network. Think of it like WWE'S version of Netflix. It'll have everything: a library of past content, original programs - the works. Naturally, Vince expects me to come up with the original show ideas even though I've never done anything like that in my life. So that's where you guys come in. You know what will sell and all that so your perspective it's is a crucial piece," Kayla said.

"I might have an idea for one that would probably work." John said sounding almost embarrassed.

"Oh my god, seriously? Tell me! I have like nothing," Kayla said excitedly.

"Well." He said. "People seem to be curious about the wrestlers outside the ring. So I thought maybe rides with the wrestlers as they go from town to town. I mean the superstars the title holders. You know."

"That... is fucking brilliant! Damn. I'd watch it," Kayla said grinning.

"Glad to help." John said smiling. It was the first time she'd seen him smile since they had met.

"See, that's the kind of thing I need. Something like that would have never occurred to me," Kayla said.

"If it were all up to me, I'd make you people record stupid YouTube videos 24-7. One of the NHL teams did one ages ago for Christmas. All of the players sang "Let It Go" from Frozen. Okay, so the singing was terrible but it was hilarious and people keep watching and watching it so they did something right," she added.

"Well I doubt you'd get any of the older wrestlers to do something like that but maybe the younger ones. Or maybe you could film the Christmas party. Everyone gets pretty wasted that could be funny." John said. "Last year Big Show was doing impressions and got dared to do them in the ring. He accepted the dare and did Hulk Hogan in the ring."

Kayla laughed.

"That would be hilarious." She added. "I'd like to be here for the next one; it sounds like a must-see experience."

"Maybe you could get one of them to prank another too. That would be funny." John said. "Like an interview show where something always goes wrong."

Kayla grinned.

"Having you guys actually working on the content is definitely an integral part of this - at least it is for me. I understand that your time is already pretty taken up by your jobs but we'd be more than willing to work with that. Do you have any thoughts about who could host that kinda thing?" She said.

"Maybe someone different each show. That person gets to decide what goes wrong or at least has a say in it." John said. "Some of the shows would have to be legit so people don't expect to be pranked."

"Yeah. I think that makes the most sense. Can you text me all of that or something? Just the ideas so I can start putting them into a spreadsheet," Kayla said.

"Sure." John said. "But I'd better let you get back to work."

John pulled out his phone and began to text.

"Thanks a lot. You've seriously just saved my ass," Kayla said as she resumed working.

I didn't even notice that I'd stopped. She thought absently.

Suddenly there was a knock on Kayla's door. John was up in a heartbeat and moving toward the door.

"Woah big guy." Cena said when John jerked the door open.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Just checking in with Kayla and bringing you two some food. Kayla forgets to eat half the time." Cena said.

"Yeah, I totally do. Thanks, dude. What have I missed?" Kayla said.

John backs away from the door and lets Cena enter. He hands Kayla a plate of assorted food and then much to John's surprise Cena hand's him one.

"John I didn't know what you liked so I got you a bit of a lot of things. I'll go back for more if you want." Cena said.

"Aw, you're a sweetheart. I think I'll keep you around," Kayla said teasingly.

"You'd better." Cena said laughing.

Kayla grinned.

"So I had another run-in with our favorite degenerate just now. He was quick to inform me that I'm a waste of air. Also, the rest of me should've dyed along with my face. Oh, and I'm a liar; I was never a marine; this lovely face you see before you happened some other way, I guess. Maybe Batman did it," she said rolling her eyes.

"So Hunter is still being his usual asshole self I see." Cena said laughing. "When is he going to realize you have beaten him in every exchange you two have ever had."

Kayla grinned again.

"So it's not just me? I figured I was winning but you know, that's just my perspective," she said.

"Well it looked to me like you got the better of him. I haven't seen any of your other meetings but you won that one." John said laughing.

"He's such an idiot he actually thinks he's getting to you. He's not." Cena said with a wicked smile.

Kayla smiled just as wickedly back.

"Nah, not at all. He's gonna have to try a lot harder if he wants to do that, you know? It's starting to bore me if I'm being totally honest," she said shrugging.

"I'd be careful what you ask for Kayla he might just surprise you." John said. "He ain't managed to get where he is by being stupid."

Kayla rolled her eyes dismissively.

"Seriously? What more can he really do? Try to kill me? Just let him try. I'll have his ass on the floor before he knows what's hit him," she said flippantly.

"Well if he likes his job he can't physically touch you. But he'll try anything to ruin you or get you to leave. Kane is the only person who has ever managed to survive being on Hunter's bad side. But he's still trying." John said.

Kayla nodded.

"Any clue why he hates me so much? I'm probably gonna just ask him but yeah. I mean I know I pissed him off my first day, but he was being a total douche. I couldn't just let what he said about me go unchallenged," she said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry no idea. He doesn't like to be challenged and you did it openly and have continued to do it." John said. "I don't know why he hates Kane so much either. He's hated the big guy since he tore the door off the Cage during Taker and Shawn's match. It only got worse when Kane put a second lock on the cage door during his fight with Hunter so DX couldn't save Hunter. Man did Kane do a job on him too."

Kayla grinned.

"Yeah, I've seen all that. Dude's pretty damn impressive, huh?

"As for Hunter, I'm gonna make damn sure he learns that you can't just say whatever the hell you feel like about people... especially if they're around to hear it," she said looking stubborn and resolute.

"Then you'll stay on his shit list and that means he's going to go for you every chance he gets." John said.

"Could Hunter be your stalker?" Cena asked. "I mean if he can drive you away somehow he wins right?"

"I thought about that too but I really don't think so. When I put it out there he just dismissed it completely. Said something about no body bothering to stalk me and called me batshit. He does seem to have a thing for coming up with nicknames for me, huh? Too bad they're lacking in the creative department," Kayla said with a laugh.

"I guess that probably means he's out. But who could it be if it's not him. I mean he's being very clear by going for certain people that he's trying to get to you that way." Cena said.

Kayla shrugged.

"I wish I knew as much as you do. This is driving me crazy and the stupid phone calls are giving me nothing to work with. How much longer is this idiot gonna fuck with me before he gets tired of the game or does something to raise the stakes?" She said sighing heavily.

"I think from what I've been told that he has been upping the stakes. First it was phone calls and pictures. Now he's gotten into the room where you're staying on a few occasions. He's proven he can get to you. I just wonder what his next step will be and what he'll do if he does indeed prove he can still do it." John said. "I mean with three of us on you that'll be hard as hell but nothing is impossible."

Kayla nodded.

"I'm not sure I even want to know what else he's cable capable of doing," Kayla said looking uneasily around her, as if she expected her stalker to suddenly emerge from out of the shadows.

"Truthfully if he wanted you dead he could have already done that." John said. "So he wants something else. But what I have no idea."

Kayla visibly flinched.

"Fuck me.," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I think he wants me... sexually," she said in a terrified whisper.

"We won't let that happen Kayla." Cena said. "NO way NO how."

Kayla shook her head then hid her face in her hands. She couldn't stop shaking and wondered absently when that had started.

"What the fuck can you do about it? What can any of you do? We haven't managed to stop him yet," she said hopelessly.

Kane/Sammy/Taker

Kane walked out of the ICU.

Taker looked up surprised and got to his feet. Sammy stood up too.

"What's happening?" Taker asked hoping it wasn't bad news.

"The doctor has thrown me out. He says until I get some food and a shower I'm not allowed back." Kane said shaking his head.

"Taker, why don't you take Kane back to the hotel to do that? I'll sit with J.J. while you two are gone." Sammy said.

"I don't want to." Kane said. "I need to be here. She needs to hear me."

"I'll talk to her I promise." Sammy said.

"You heard the Doctor. If you want to go back in you need to eat and have a shower. A couple of hours sleep wouldn't hurt you either." Taker said.

"I'm not going to sleep. I'll leave if I have to long enough to grab a bite and shower." Kane said.

"Fine." Taker said. "Let's get you out of here so you can come back quicker."

"NO fast food. Eat a proper dinner." Sammy said.

"I don't.." Kane started to say. But one look from Sammy made him stop.

J.J. gives me that look when she means business. Kane thought.

The two of them headed down the hall to the elevators, then out to Taker's SUV.

Before long they were heading to the hotel.

"So much for not sleeping. Poor guy must be exhausted." Taker muttered when Kane was out cold five minutes into the ride.

Taker pulled into the hotel parking lot and just sat there. There is no way in hell I'm going to get him upstairs. So I guess we'll be here for a bit. Taker thought with a smile.

Sammy immediately walked into the ICU and took a seat at J.J.'s side. It was still warm from Kane. She took J.J.'s hand and began talking. Nonsense mostly telling her she needed to get better and not just for Kane. That she was missing out on some cool shots. She told her about Kayla's stalker being after her still and that APA was watching after her. She said anything to keep talking. She even started telling her about the book she was writing bouncing ideas off her like she was awake and able to respond.

After almost three hours Kane snapped awake.

"Where are we? When did I fall asleep? How long have we been here?" Kane asked in rapid fire.

"We've been here around three hours. You fell asleep before we even got to the hotel. We're in the hotel parking lot." Taker replied.

"I need to get back to the hospital. J.J. she needs me." Kane said.

"NO you still have to shower and eat." Taker said opening the car door and climbing out.

"I've already wasted enough time." Kane said not getting out.

"Well I've got the keys and I need to eat and shower. You can either sit here alone or do the same." Taker said stretching stiff muscles.

"You are an asshole you know that." Kane said, sounding completely serious.

"Yes I know. Let's get going." Taker said trying not to smile.

They've been gone a while. Sammy thought. Maybe Taker got him to lie down after all. He looked exhausted.

Sammy continued trying to keep talking to J.J. Her voice was getting hoarse but she kept going. Trying to find anything to say even if it was telling stupid jokes.

Taker and Kane went back up to their rooms which Taker had made sure they wouldn't lose.

I can't believe he let me sleep knowing how important it was that I get back to J.J. Kane thought.

Getting out of the shower he had to admit he felt a little better. Maybe I did need the sleep. He decided.

Just then Kane heard knock on his door. "Must be Taker." He told himself opening the door. It was.

They headed down to the restaurant and waited to be shown to tables. It was pretty busy.

"Relax Kane you'll be back with her soon enough. You have to find a way to take care of yourself too. If you get sick or something who's going to sit with J.J.?" Taker asked.

"I didn't think of that." Kane said.

Finally they were seated and looking at the menus.

"Get something decent." Taker reminded him. "It could be a while before you eat anything but hospital cafeteria food."

"Why do you say that? Are you saying she's not going to get better." Kane asked raising his voice.

"No Kane." Taker said. "I'm saying that when she wakes up it's going to take some time for her to heal. You're going to be spending a lot of the time in the hospital with her."

"Oh." Kane said.

"I need to get back on the road." Taker said. "I can't miss any more events and I'll need to keep Vince off your ass."

"I don't know how I'm going to do it alone." Kane said quietly.


	71. A new girl in town Chapter 71

A new girl in town

Chapter 71

Cena/Kayla/John

"Now we know how serious he is." Cena said. "Besides which you have two more people looking out for you now."

"Yeah and Ron and I plan to keep you in our sights twenty four seven." John said.

"And we're setting a trap for him remember?" Cena added.

Kayla nodded.

"I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I'm grateful. Thanks, guys," she said, trying to regain her self-composure.

"Hey we're in it for the money." John said laughing. "And we haven't failed a job yet."

"I'm here because you are a friend. Same with Taker and Kane; when they get back." Cena said.

Kayla smiled shakily.

"Whatever, dudes. If it's just about the money, you wouldn't have given me the time of day," she said.

"As for you," she continued, turning toward Cena,

"Hug?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully.

She doesn't know Taker called in a very big favor to get us into this. John thought. But now that I know her, I don't know about Ron but I've got her back.

"Now you know it's all about the Benjamin's." John said laughing again.

Cena came around the desk and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"It's going to be ok Kayla." Cena whispered in her ear.

Kayla hung onto him tightly. Right then, Jon felt like the only real thing in the world and she needed that.

"You've got the first lines of a rap song right there," she said laughing. Then she reluctantly stepped back from the hug.

"Oh yeah what's that. Let's hear it." Cena said smiling.

Kayla starts singing [it's all about the Benjamin's by puff daddy]

Uhh, uh-huh yeah

Uhh, uh-huh yeah

It's all about the Benjamin's

John just started laughing.

"What? You started it," Kayla said shaking her head.

"I just never pictured you into rap never mind singing it." John said still laughing.

Cena looked at them both and started laughing too.

Kayla shrugged.

"I'm into a lot of shit. And yeah, I do music," she said.

"Music I can understand but RAP. What instrument do you play I've never seen you with one?" John said.

Kayla laughed.

"Blame my younger brother. He plays basketball for a living and he's all into that. I'm a drummer mainly, but I can also play the keys and a bit of guitar. Bryan May I'm not though," she said modestly.

"He plays ball now that I can get into." John said smiling. "Even though you say you're not that good anyone who can play three instruments is good."

Kayla shrugged.

"I just fuck around, you know? I play what I think sounds good. That doesn't mean it is," she said with a smile.

'"Yeah, he's good. I'd invite you to a game, but you'd have to fly over to Israel for that. He'll probably be doing pick-up in New York if we're there when he's still off though," she added.

Kane/Sammy/Taker

When he had finished eating or more precisely swallowing his food whole Kane got up from the table.

"Sit down for a few more let me finish." Taker said smiling at his impatient brother.

Kane reluctantly sat down and watched Taker eating, fidgeting and silently urging Taker to finish already.

"Finally." Kane said standing up the minute Taker had eaten his last bite.

Taker shook his head and got up from the table leaving more than enough money to cover the check.

Then they walked out the door. Kane was at the SUV in no time and again had to wait for Taker.

"Will you hurry up man." Kane bitched as Taker got into the SUV.

Kane jumped in and buckled up.

Before long they were at the hospital. Kane didn't wait for Taker to even get out of the car he was practically sprinting inside and to the elevator.

He arrived back at the ICU and the nurse smiled as he walked in.

Kane hurried over to relieve Sammy and took J.J.'s hand.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long." Sammy heard Kane tell J.J. as she left the ICU.

She was surprised not to see Taker in the hall.

"Where were you?" she asked when he arrived.

"Kane practically made me take my food with me then ran from the car to the elevator." Taker said laughing.

"Did you get him to sleep a bit." Sammy asked.

"He did that himself he was out in the car like five seconds into the ride." Taker said smiling. "At least I didn't have to fight with him about it. He ate a good meal and had a shower so he's good for now. But I don't know what to do?"

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

"Well I have to get back or Vince will have a cow. But he's going to need someone here to give him breaks or he'll sit there forever with her." Taker said. "I'm half tempted to let Vince have Vince freak out and just say."

"That won't do either of you any good." Sammy said. "I'll just stay and help him out."

"You'd do that?" Taker said.

"Of course." Sammy said.

"Can you handle him if he loses it?" Taker asked.

"I can try if it doesn't work I'll call you." Sammy replied.

"If you're sure?" Taker said.

"I'm sure. Go back to work Kane and I will work it out." Sammy said.

"I'll have to say goodbye so I can make it to the next event." Taker said.

"Why don't you go do that now?" Sammy said. "I'll sit with her while you do."

Sammy walked into the ICU and told Kane that Taker needed to speak with him.

"Why didn't he do it earlier." Kane grumbled.

"He didn't have the information he has now." Sammy said.

Oh shit did they tell him something about J.J.? Kane thought, frantically getting up quickly and heading out the door.

When he saw the look on Taker's face he nearly fell to his knees in worry.

"Relax," Taker said. "It's nothing bad."

Kane sighed with relief and walked up to Taker.

"I have to go back to go back on the road now." Taker said. "Sammy is going to stay with you so you can shower and eat once in a while."

"I really don't need to." Kane said.

"And what if the doctor kicks you out again?" Taker asked.

"Yeah I guess it's a good idea." Kane said.

"Good now remember no matter that you have to stay calm. You need to make the decisions for J.J. right now." Taker said.

"I will." Kane replied.

"Good." Taker said.

"Thanks." Kane said reaching out his hand to shake with Taker.

Taker took his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

Then Taker turned before Kane could say anything and walked down the hall. Kane went back into the ICU and relieved Sammy again.

Kayla/John/Cena

"Hey we'll be there in a couple weeks." John said smiling. "It's been a while since I played."

"Cool. We'll have to set something up for sure. Someone'll make me play point guard though," Kayla said shaking her head but looking slightly amused.

"Hey you can't leave out your number one bodyguard." Cena said smiling broadly.

"Nope." Cena said with a laugh.

Kayla joined in his laughter.

"You'll also get to meet Wade and the girls, I guess," Kayla said noncommittally.

"You have kids?" John asked.

Kayla laughed.

"Oh fuck no," she said through her laughter.

"I mean Vanessa and Cassie. Cassie's my wife and Vanessa's, well, Vanessa," she explained.

"Oh I thought Wade was your husband and you had two girls um children." John said getting a little red in the face with embarrassment.

Kayla smiled and shrugged.

"Nah, though I can understand why you'd think that. We're polyamorous. You know, not monogamous. Basically Cassie and I got together, then I met Wade and we went from there.

Then he reconnected with Vanessa because Cassie doesn't know how to stay out of other people's shit and she eventually joined us," Kayla summarized.

"If you have questions, feel free. Most people do," she added.

"Only one." John laughed. "How do you manage to be with so many people at once? It would probably kill me."

Kayla grinned.

"Hmmm. Well, I could always show you," she said with a wink.

John laughed and smiled at her. "NO thanks." He laughed again.

Kayla laughed.

"Eh, suit yourself. But it's not as complicated as it seems. We take turns and stuff," she said shrugging.

John just started laughing again and muttered "Take turns"

"What? I'm just answering your question, dude," Kayla said trying to look pissed off and failing because she was smiling too hard.

That just started Cena laughing and shaking his head.

I'm glad he's taking this all in stride. Cena thought. It would suck if he thought badly of her because of it.

"Hey I'm not sheltered." John and Cena said together.

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Bitch, please. The kinkiest thing either of you have probably done is some variation of 69ing, am I right?" She said playfully.

"I plead the fifth." John said laughing again.

"Um I have to go get ready for a match." Cena said turning red and darting out of the room.

Kayla cracked up.

"See? Sheltered straight boys. They're my favorite," she said grinning.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

She's not getting any work done at this rate. John thought.

Kayla sighed and went over to answer it.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked cautiously. Even though the APA was there, she didn't think it would be smart to take chances.

"Vince wants to see you." Stephanie said the whine in her voice evident as it always was.

Kayla sighed in irritation and swung open the door, then she looked down at the youngest McMahon.

"Fine, lead the way," she said in way of a greeting. She still felt slightly shaken from her earlier conversation with Jon and couldn't muster the energy to be flippant.

Kayla was surprised when John fell into step behind her.

"What are you doing?" Steph wined looking over at John.

"Staying with my employer." John stated matter of factly.

Kayla shrugged but didn't say anything.

"What does he mean his employer?" Steph asked. "What could you need the APA for your just a tech."

Kayla rolled her eyes.

Not that any of your business, but I'm being stalked," she said.

"You know, my room's been broken into while I'm sleeping, I've been texted creepy shit, that kinda thing," she added.

"Who would stalk you. You're not even a wrestler or famous like me and Shane. You're a nobody." Steph said sarcastically.

"Very astute, princess," Kayla replied with equal sarcasm.

"If I knew who it was, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we? Who knows, maybe it's someone who has it out for former military 'Personnel. cause yeah, you're looking at one," she added.

"Your military. Somehow I doubt it. Father would have put you on security if you were not at a computer." Steph said blatantly. "I mean you're ugly enough to be a soldier. But I don't think you're all that tough."

"Eh, believe whatever the hell you want; I don't need to justify a damn thing to you," Kayla said.

"But I have a degree in digital media, so it would be a pretty big waste to have me doing baby-sitting detail, don't you think?" She added.

"OOhh a high paid tech with a degree and everything. You're still a nobody around here." Steph said putting her nose in the air.

Kayla laughed.

"Is your opinion of me supposed to piss me off, princess?" She asked sounding amused.

"Cause honestly, you're as much of a no body as I am. The only difference between us is you happen to come from money. But everyone knows who stands to inherit this company, and I'm not having a conversation with them right now," she added contemptuously.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Steph screeched tuning to face Kayla for the first time. "I'm a McMahon." She shouted spraying spit as she did so.


	72. A new girl in town Chapter 72

A new girl in town

Chapter 72

Kayla/John/Stephanie

"You could be a Clinton for all I care. Your name is just a name until you've done something that really matters. Call me when that happens. Until then, calm the fuck down, princess," Kayla said not backing down an inch.

"I do something every day that matters bitch." Steph said. "I help run the biggest television program in the world."

Kayla shrugged.

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, sweetheart. But last I checked, it's your father's name on the credits and in the bylines. Funny, but I'd think you'd get a bit more recognition if what you did mattered as much as you think it does," she said.

"YOU BITCH!" Steph shouted and flew at Kayla with her hands set as claws and teeth bared.

John just stepped forward and caught her. Stopping her from actually getting to Kayla.

"Let me go!" Steph shouted still spraying spit. "I'll have you fired."

"As for 'running things' as you put it, you're nothing more than a figure head. If it weren't for 'no bodies' like me, you'd be up shit creek without a paddle. Who puts the content together? Who makes it look pretty, produces all of it and makes sure it looks fit to sell? People like me, princess. So I'd watch who you talk down to... unless you'd like to give my job a try. You're a McMahon, after all. If I'm as expendable as you think, I'm sure you'll do just fine," she added.

"You are so going to get fired when I tell my father what you two have done." Steph said breaking free of John and speed walking down the hall toward her father's office.

Kayla looked over at John.

"Eh, it was worth it," she said with a grin.

"Someone needed to give her a dose of reality. Honestly, I'm glad it was me," she added.

"Some people can't handle reality. Vince is going to be pissed. Not because of what you said. But because now he had to hear her bitch." John said.

Kayla laughed.

"Girl definitely imitates a banshee well," she quipped.

"Unfortunately he'll have to placate her somehow or he'll never hear the end of it." John said. "You're either going to be punished or he'll make you apologize."

Kayla sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she admitted.

"Well, if I can apologize to Hunter of all people, I can probably manage for one for her if I have to," she added.

John smiled and they kept walking in the direction Steph had stormed off in.

"Any hunches about why he wants to see me?" She asked John as they walked.

"As far as I know, I haven't done anything lately... and the last five minutes or so don't count," she added with a smirk.

"No idea." John said. "Maybe he just wants a progress report. If tonight is typical you can't have gotten far." John said smiling.

Kayla smiled.

"Nah, tonight was just special. No one goes out of their way to find me normally," she said.

"Well that's good. I'd hate you to have to tell him you've gotten nothing accomplished." John said. "He just wants control of everything all the time."

They arrived at the door to hear Steph still screeching inside. They couldn't hear Vince saying anything but that only made things worse.

"Well, here goes nothing," Kayla muttered as she knocked.

They heard him holler come in and Steph went silent.

Kayla opened the door.

"Bring Bradshaw in with you." Vince said angrily.

Kayla shrugged and entered the room, figuring that John would follow.

"I only called you to find out if you've gotten anything done." Vince said sounding aggravated. "But now you've gone too far. You've insulted Stephanie. You know better than to touch her Bradshaw. Between the two of you I don't know which is worse."

"I didn't insult her, Vince. All I did was tell her the truth. How she chose to intemperate that is out of my control," Kayla said calmly.

"She told me what you said." Vince said. "It sounded pretty derogatory to me."

"Yes she was really a bitch." Steph said in an angry whine.

"As for you Bradshaw I have half a mind to suspend you." Vince said.

"I'm sure she conveniently failed to mention what instigated all of this," Kayla said coolly.

"It's quite a boost to moral to have someone in her position tell you that what you do doesn't matter at the end of the day," she added.

"What she said doesn't matter. You had no right to attack her the way you did." Vince said. "She's MY daughter and you will treat her with respect do you understand."

Kayla fought against the urge to tell Vince to go fuck himself.

"Fine. My apologies," she said instead.

"Now as for Bradshaw I want to know why he laid hands on my daughter. It better be good." Vince said.

"I was afraid with Kayla's background that if I let Stephanie hit her that your daughter would get hurt. So I grabbed her to prevent her from hitting Kayla." Bradshaw said. "I'd do it again."

"Why were you even with Kayla? Shouldn't you have been in your locker room?" Vince said.

I wouldn't have touched her. Kayla thought. She felt touched as she heard John say that he'd do it again.

"Regardless of why you did it if you do it again you are in for serious trouble. Do you know what I mean?" Vince said sternly.

"Yes." John said. "I understand perfectly."

"He's with me because it's become necessary. Someone's developed a disconcerting habit of stalking me," Kayla said before John could reply.

No point in him taking even more heat. She thought. It's not like falling into the fire is anything new to me.

"It's been escalating for the past little while. At first it was texts with pictures of accident scenes, dead people, etc. Then it got more personal: they snuck into my room while I was asleep and left notes along with more pictures. I started rooming with other people in an attempt to put a stop to it but they found me there, too. It's gone too far, so I went looking for some help," she explained.

"I think you're just being a drama queen." Steph said snidely.

"I find that highly doubtful since you are not in the public eye. BUT if you feel it's necessary as long as it doesn't interfere with your work or the APA's matches it doesn't matter to me." Vince said.

"It won't," Kayla said.

"As for a progress report, things are going as scheduled. The website is close to being revamped and things with the network are on target. I have a few show ideas that I'd like to run by you, but that can of course wait for whenever you have time to discuss them," she said.

"We'll talk about that later. I haven't received the bill for your equipment. You were so anxious to get it yet you haven't purchased it yet." Vince said.

Christ, he's astute in all the worst ways. Kayla thought, wondering what she could possibly say to appease him.

"I've been really busy lately. I'll take care of it tomorrow on our day off." Kayla said.

"Does your busy have anything to do with your 'stalker'" Steph asked snidely.

"No." Kayla said. "It has to do with the schedule, J.J.'s accident and other things." Kayla replied to Stephanie.

"I'll get it taken care of tomorrow." Kayla said looking at Vince.

"In that case you are dismissed. Don't make me talk to you two again about Stephanie." Vince said.

They both nodded and headed out the door.

"Christ, that was like being in front of a firing squad," Kayla said once she was sure they were out of Vince and Stephanie's earshot.

"I'm surprised he didn't demand eternal servitude and my first born child. Ya know, if I wanted children," she added.

"I've been through worse with. Taker could be a real hardass." John said.

"Damn, and I thought my CO'S were bad. Come for a smoke with me. I need about a million after that shit," Kayla said.

John laughed and turned towards the exit door.

"Ron used to smoke." John said. "But closest I come is the occasional cigar."

"Hey, I like those too," Kayla said.

"I'm more into cigarillos though if I had to pick. Those burn forever," Kayla said as they headed outside. They'd barely gotten through the doors before she was lighting up.

John laughed for a second. "I guess you really did need one." He said.

"Yup. I've been smoking for years and this job has made it worse, but there are worse things. Hell, I've done some of them," Kayla said between drags.

"Yeah like what?" John said. "I mean this is pretty close to football so my job description hasn't changed that much."

"You know I was a marine before I came here. It was a while before that but yeah, I served for years. That's how this shit happened," Kayla said, gesturing to her face.

"We were on a standard patrol and I was driving. The hum V hit a landmine. Killed everyone but me and took half my face with it. Anyway, I saw a lot of fucked up shit on my tours. Fucked some people up, too," she added.

"Then you should have no problem handling Vince." John said. "Steph could drive anyone to drink. But Vince is nothing but a control freak and a blowhard."

Kane/Sammy

Kane sat quietly holding J.J.'s hand waiting and praying for her to wake up.

"Kane." Sammy said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kane started, having forgotten he wasn't alone with her.

"Oh, Sammy." Kane said after a minute.

"You need to take a break. Even if just long enough to get something to drink and use the men's room." Sammy said.

"I guess I could at that." Kane said. "But I'm not going to be gone very long."

"I wouldn't expect you to be." Sammy said. "Don't worry I'll talk to her while you're gone."

Kane nodded and got up.

Sammy gave him a quick hug and a gentle push toward the door.

"J.J." Sammy said once they were alone. "You've got to snap out of this. You're not waking up is killing him and he won't make it without you. You'd be so proud of how strong and calm he's being. But he really needs you so you have to wake up. The sooner the better."

I can't believe this is happening. Kane thought as he walked out of the ICU. Once again I had everything I could ever have wanted and it's being taken from me. I won't survive if I lose her I just know I won't'.

Kane walked down to the men's room and then the cafeteria and got a cup of coffee but didn't even sit down for a second instead he headed right back upstairs to his wife.

"That didn't take you long." Sammy said as she saw he walk back in.

"I don't want to be away too long." Kane said.

"Kane." Sammy said. "She'd be really proud of how you've handled all of this you know."

Kane looked at her with confusion.

"You've been calm for the most part. You've made good decisions and not become angry when things got hard. You are doing great and I know she knows." Sammy said.

"I got angry in the ER." Kane said.

"Yes you did but you were in shock then. Once you were able to process what was happening you calmed right down." Sammy said. "Even Taker was impressed at how well you're managing.

"We're both so proud of you." Sammy said.

"I'm glad you could stay. I wouldn't be able to do this on my own." Kane told her.

"You could handle it." Sammy said. "But taking breaks would be harder. That's all."

"I don't know." Kane said. "I just wish this had never happened. This isn't the first time Hunter has gone after her. I hoped it would never happen again."

"Why did he go after her?" Sammy asked.

"He was trying to keep her away from me. To make me suffer. He also didn't like that she wouldn't obey him and stay away." Kane said. "I don't know why he would do it again. I haven't done anything to him since the cage match and that was a while ago."

"Maybe it has nothing to do with you?" Sammy said.

"What else could it be?" Kane asked.

"Hunter is a bastard. He could be doing it for no other reason than that it entertains him." Sammy said.

"Well he's a dead man when I get back. Proof or no proof that it's him behind it." Kane said.

"It might have been someone else pulling the strings too." Sammy said.

"NO one but Hunter has that kind of clout unless you're talking Vince or Shane." Kane said. "I just don't see those two getting involved like this."

"Neither do I." Sammy agreed. "After all since she got hurt at work Vince is footing the bill for this mess."

"I can't see Shane doing it either." Sammy added.

"No it has to be Hunter." Kane said. "I'll make him pay just wait and see."

Kayla/John

"Being in the military is different. There's a clear chain of command, you know? Authority is usually earned... or it feels like it is so it was easier to take orders when I was serving. It's not the same as a civilian. Then again, I didn't have PTSD while I was on active duty, so maybe that's the difference. Either way, being here feels way more stressful than it ever did back then," Kayla said sounding like she was thinking out loud.

"Maybe you should find a way to relieve that stress. Do you work out? Or run or something to make yourself feel good?" John asked.

"I run, yeah. Haven't been doing much of that lately though. I've mostly just been getting kinda fucked up when I can't take it anymore," Kayla said with a shrug.

"At least it turns my brain off and it's fun," she added.

"There is a difference in turning your brain off and relieving stress. Getting fucked up will turn your brain off but not in a good way. You'll fuck up somehow. Running is a much better alternative. At least in my opinion. I mean me and Ron may have a few beers but it's mostly the poker that relieves my stress." John said.

Jamming helps I guess, but all my gear's back in New York. I can't exactly cart around a full drum kit on my bike," Kayla said after a moment.

"How about an electronic drum kit they are not much bigger than a keyboard now. You could probably cart one of those around." John said.

Kayla shrugged.

"I guess that's something. It doesn't really seem the same as beating the shit out of real drums but then again, I've never used one," she said.

"Just save your neighbors and get a decent pair of headphones so you can do it without bringing down the house." John said laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'd really make Vince's day," Kayla said grinning.

"Maybe I need to get in the ring and go full throttle at somebody. If kicking ass can't distress me, I'm probably fucked beyond repair," she added with a laugh.

"Don't even say that out loud." John laughed. "Vince might hear you and actually do it. You really don't want to go down that road."

"True. Being a target 24/7 isn't my idea of a good time. I get enough of that shit from Hunter," Kayla said sighing deeply.

"Yeah if you think the men are competitive you should see the women. They lie, cheat and connive as well if not better than the men." John said.

Kayla nodded.

"Yeah, girls can be fucking crazy, especially when they're in direct competition with each other. My last year of college was a blood bath with the girls, and that was just creating shit. They didn't have a ring," Kayla said as she remembered how hyper-competitive her female classmates had been and how much the profs had encouraged the madness.

"And there was no title on the line when you were in college. Titles mean more money. There are several titles to compete for in the men's division but only one in the women's." John said. "So it's either top or nothing."

"Except for Chyna she's been intercontinental champ." John said correcting himself.

Kayla nodded.

"Yeah, that's true. I've noticed that the talent level varies with the women though more so than the men. I mean on one hand, there are Chyna and Lita, and on the other there's Trish and Tori. You've got the cream of the crop and the bitches who've slept their way to the top. It's like a cesspool of everything awful," she said.

"I'd rather not join that shit show," she added shaking her head. Then she looked down at her phone.

"Shit, we should go. We've been out here for ages and the last thing I need is Vince on my ass again tonight," she said as she but out her smoke.

"Yeah you're right we should go back in the show's almost over." John said. "But you're right about the women. Some try to use their looks and the guys to get over. But not Lita. Chyna's another story all together. She's in a league all her own."

"Neither do I but she came in fighting and now that she's hooked up with Hunter who knows what will happen." John said as they reached her office.

Kayla sat back down at her desk and resumed working as if she'd never left. In seemingly no time at all, the alarm she'd set signaling the end of the show went off. She paused mid-edit, insured that everything was saved in the usual locations, then packed up her belongs.

"Show's over, dudes," she said as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"I don't care who's watching her. I'll find a way to get her." ? whispered from the darkness.


	73. A new girl in town Chapter 73

A new girl in town

Chapter 73

Kayla/John/Ron/Cena

Kayla and the APA left her office, but they hadn't gotten far before Jon was there, appearing so suddenly that Kayla could have sworn he'd appeared out of thin air.

"Christ, are you batman now?" Kayla asked looking over at him.

"I've always been batman." Cena said with a laugh.

Ron and John laughed and shoved him playfully between them.

Kayla laughed.

"Christ, you're weird," she said shaking her head.

"So what's the plan from here?" She asked as they continued walking.

"Well I'm assuming you're staying in Batman's room. So one of us will stay with you too and the other will stay in our room. We'll switch off every night." John said. "The one staying with you will sleep in front of the door so it can't be opened."

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan." Cena said.

"But I will hang out in your room too till you're heading to bed. That way the stalker will probably think we're both in there." Ron said.

"Sounds like a plan. Tanks, guys. It means a lot," Kayla said.

So that's the plan. ? thought. Well now. They actually think they've got me beat. Not likely.

They headed out to their cars and back to the hotel.

"How about some cards?" Ron asked. "I gotta warn you though John cheats."

"I do not." John exclaimed as they entered Cena's room.

Kayla shrugged.

"Why not? I can probably learn a thing or two, even if it means I end up losing horribly," she said.

"Sounds like she's going to scam us." Ron said. "Hustlers always say they can't play."

John laughed.

"I'll beat all of you." Cena said smiling from ear to ear.

This is going to be easier than I thought. ? said to himself. An idea suddenly forming.

Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their need to prove who is top dog. Fuck all of you; I'm gonna drink the beer and lose cash. It'll be great," she said.

The guys all laughed and Cena went to fetch some cards.

Once they were seated they ordered dinner and beer.

Dinner arrived and they all cracked open a beer. The pots were going back and forth with no one losing a lot of money.

"I thought you guys said you were all that? Where's the big hammer, dudes?" Kayla said as she looked over at Ron and John.

"I told you she was gonna scam us. She just wants us to bet higher." Ron laughed.

Kayla laughed.

"Did I say that? Nah, I have no nefarious intentions here, other than hoping that Captain America gets beat. I mean, uh, I'm gonna lose. Yeah," she said, trying not to crack up and failing.

Kayla

Kayla woke to an angry synthesized voice and someone shaking her hard.

"Wake up I want you awake." The voice said.

"Huh? The fuck?" Kayla asked as her eyes snapped open.

Opening her eyes only led to more darkness. Now that she was awake she could feel that she had a hood on. She was also bound to a chair.

Fuck, I can't see! She thought frantically. She blinked rapidly but it didn't help.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered as she tried not to lose it.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked as she tried to move against whatever was restraining her.

"You." The voice said.

"Me. You're doing this because you want... me. You realize how fucking crazy this sounds, right? Well you've got me, obviously. What the fuck are you going to do now?" She said as her heart pounded frantically.

"I haven't decided yet." The voice said as she felt a hand run down her bare arm. "The first step was getting you and I always get what I want. Did you really think those buffoons could keep you safe? That's a joke now isn't it."

Kayla forced herself not to recoil at the unfamiliar touch against her bare skin.

"Great. This is great. I'm trapped in a room with a crazy person. Ladies and gents, welcome to my life. You haven't decided yet? Great plan, genius. You caught me but didn't bother planning what to do with me? Am I the only one who sees the flaw here?" She said.

If I can keep this up, maybe I can stop this. She thought. If I keep him talking, maybe he won't... Won't... Oh god, won't what? She wondered helplessly.

She heard mechanical laughter then someone walking around.

"We're gonna have such fun." the voice said laughing again.

"Oh really? I should've figured you liked to play with your food before you killed it," she said dryly.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'll leave that up to your friends." The voice said. "When I'm done I'll leave you here. If they find you in time you'll live. If not well that's not my problem."

"Why me? And why now? What is it about me that's gotten to you? Cause seriously, seems like you've gone to a lot of trouble just for me," she said.

"You're interesting and I'm bored. That's why." The mechanical voice replied. "It's no trouble really just part of the fun."

"I'm... interesting. Right. Don't people usually, I don't know, ask people out if they find them interesting? You know, go for coffee, see a show, non-crazy shit?" Kayla asked.

"Or is this your idea of foreplay? Get the girl, fuck her up a bit then fuck her?" She added.

"Foreplay. NO but that might come later." The voice said. "I didn't think it would be so easy to get into a Marine Captain's head. But it was. I know how quickly you lost it. Especially when I involved your little friends. It was so easy. But I expected more of you. Bodyguards? Really! I actually thought for a while you'd try to find me. But you didn't even try."

"So I've gone from being interesting to being easy in two seconds flat. Which one is it? "Maybe it's cause I have an addiction to crazy people stalking me. Maybe I wanted to see how far you'd take things. As much as I hate to admit it, I give a damn about people... but that's something you probably can't understand," she said.

"Oh it was interesting the whole game. Sadly, it has to come to an end eventually. As for caring for people. People are only as good as what you can get from them. I mean Cassie is so cute and so helpless and Vanessa I'd like to get a piece of that." The voce said. "Wade you can have you're a good pair."

"Touch either of them and I'll fucking kill you," Kayla said before she could stop herself.

"AAhh now that's the spirit I was hoping for. I mean you haven't done anything but sit there so far." The voice laughed again. "I was really expecting more from this meeting."

Cena/Ron/John

Cena groaned and lifted his head.

Why the hell did I sleep in a chair? He wondered. Then he looked around and realized he wasn't the only one asleep.

"John, Ron." He shouted.

"Huh what." John asked lifting his head.

Ron raised his head as well and said. "Damn"

"What happened. Why are we sleeping at the table?" Cena asked.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is teasing Kayla about her hustling us." John said getting to his feet.

"Did Kayla go into the bedroom?" Ron asked suddenly realizing he didn't see her.

Cena rushed out of the room and into the bedroom.

"She's not here!" he yelled almost immediately.

"Fuck." John said. "She wouldn't have gone off alone."

"He's got her." Cena said in a panic. "What the hell do we do now?"

"WE find her." John said.

"But where we don't even know who took her. Or why we fell asleep." Cena said.

"I've got a really bad headache. Do you guys?" Ron asked.

"Yes." They both answered.

"I know I didn't drink more than two beers." John said.

"I'm not talking hang over here." Ron said. "I think we were drugged."

"Shit." John said. "That means she could have been gone all night for all we know. She could be anywhere."

"We need to call Taker." Cena said.

"He's going to be pissed we lost her. But yeah we gotta call him." John said.

Cena took out his phone and quickly dialed Taker's number.

"No answer." he said after a minute. "It's going right to voicemail."

"Should we call Kane? Maybe he knows where Taker is?" Ron asked.

"NO Kane is handling his own business now. He doesn't need this too." Cena said.

"Kayla has Sammy's number she'd know where Taker is." Cena said suddenly beginning to look for Kayla's phone.

Kayla/?

People don't have such little regard for others unless they've been through their own shit. So tell me, what's your deal? You might as well; what am I gonna do with the info? So what was it? Daddy issues? Mommy issues? A bad break-up? Maybe she left you for your best friend or some shit. How about all of the issues ever? That would explain a lot," she said.

She shifted almost imperceptibly against the chair to try and ease the strain against her muscles, but the bonds which tied her to it wouldn't give.

"What do you think this is a movie. That I'm the bad guy who will tell you everything because I think you're going to die. No I don't think so." The voice said laughing yet again. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Fuck, this isn't working. Kayla thought frantically. What am I gonna do now? He can do whatever he wants to me and there's not a damn thing I can do to stop him or to defend myself.

"Could've fooled me," she said.

"You people always fuck up eventually," she added.

"I don't." the mechanical voice replied. "I never do."

"But you did fuck up." She said suddenly realizing it. "You didn't gag me."

Kayla began yelling at the top of her voice. Yelling for help over and over.

The voice started laughing.

"I didn't forget. No one can hear you." The voice said seriously.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. She thought. I haven't been this scared since I woke up in the hospital after the landmine. What the hell am I going to do? How the hell do I get out of this? She thought her panic growing exponentially.

Ron/John/Cena

"Shit I can't find it. Maybe she had it on her when she was taken." Cena said. "Maybe he'll screw up and she'll be able to call us."

"That would definitely help us find her." Ron said. "Because I have no idea where to start."

"We start with finding out how we got drugged." John said. "Someone has to know something."

"Good." Cena said. "How do we find that out." Panic actually making him lose it.

"We find the guy who served us dinner last night. He had to be in on it." John said.

"Ok we go to the kitchen. But the guy probably works the overnight and won't be there right now." Cena said.

"So we find out where he lives and go there." Ron said sounding determined.

They headed down to the lobby.

"WE need to know who brought our meal up last night?" John said as they approached the clerk at the desk.

"Did he do something wrong?" the clerk asked.

"Yes Andrew." Ron said looking at the man's name tag.

"What did he do? Whatever it is I sincerely apologize." Andrew said.

"This isn't an apology kind of thing." John said.

"It's not?" Andrew said sounding upset.

"No we have reason to believe he had a part in drugging us last night and kidnapping a friend of ours." John said sounding pissed.

"WHAT!" Andrew shouted. "Let me get a manager. I'm sure there has been some mistake."

"It's no mistake." Cena said. "WE were drugged and Kayla is gone."

Andrew dashed away into a back room and came out pulling an older gentleman with a suit.

"I'm Daniel Reeves the manager what seems to be the problem?" He said as he got in front of the three men.

"The problem Daniel is that last night we ordered a meal and woke up this morning without realizing we'd fallen asleep. The person we were protecting was gone. I want to see the guy who served us last night. He had to have been in on what I can only assume is drugging us." John said enunciating each word carefully.

"Are you sure you gentleman just didn't have too much to drink and your friend wandered off?" Daniel asked.

"WE wouldn't have had more than a couple of beers. We're working as Kayla's body guards. When we woke up she was gone. She wouldn't have WANDERED anywhere." John said his voice rising.

"Why are you protecting her?" Daniel asked.

"Someone has been stalking her." Ron said.

"Then we should have been informed so we could increase security." Daniel said.

"Cut the shit. I want to talk to the guy who brought the food up NOW. Call him in or give us his address." John shouted.

"And we want the police now." Ron said knowing that without them they'd get nowhere fast.

"If you really think you need them of course I'll call." Daniel said.

"DAMN IT." John yelled. "Get the police and that kid here now."

Kayla/?

I'm fucked. Kayla thought. So, so, so fucked. There's no way anyone knows where I am. Jesus Christ, I don't even know where the hell I am.

All of the training she'd received about how to handle being captured had deserted her a long time ago. She knew she should be doing something or things... but what? There were steps, right? There were always steps. Where were they? Why couldn't she think?

Overwhelming fear coursed through her, but she fought with everything she had to regain her composure.

"Where the hell are we? The hotel can't be soundproof. So what is it? A basement? A bunker? The seventh level of hell?" She asked.

? watched her closely.

She's not as calm as she'd like me to think. ? realized. All that marine training and she has no idea what to do. Sure they probably taught her how to withstand torture. But I have no intention of torturing her. At least not physically. But mentally that's another story. She could have easily defended herself if I had come at her straight on. But no this was much more fun. What games should we play?


End file.
